


Pariah: The Other Malfoy

by LupinsWerewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Malfoy, Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Twin, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Malfoy, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 121,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinsWerewolf/pseuds/LupinsWerewolf
Summary: Lyra Malfoy had everything she ever wanted. Her parents doted on her, her twin brother was her best friend, and she wanted for nothing. Hogwarts was where she was going to do her parents proud, get good marks, become Prefect, you name it, she was going to do it.The first hurdle was getting sorted into Slytherin, as every one of her ancestors had before her. Easy enough, right?But perhaps Lyra isn't as similar to her parents as she first believed, and maybe it's time for her to learn a new perspective on the Wizarding World.(All 7 books will be included in the same story rather than being a series)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 97





	1. The Sorting

"Now, when you're both sorted into Slytherin, you must live up to the standards that have been set for you," my father said, "You are Malfoy's, so you must behave as such. No petty arguments, no fights, no scandals, top marks. That's not too much to ask, so I expect you to do so."

He was giving me and my brother, Draco, a talking to before we left for Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards from all over Britain, and me and Draco were about to start first year! We'd both be sorted into Slytherin, then we'd begin our lives as Hogwarts students, towards a bright future in the wizarding world.

"Yes, father," we both said.

My name is Lyra Malfoy. I am the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, members of two of the noblest wizarding pureblood families. My twin brother is Draco Malfoy, and we will be the new generation of wizards.

While my brother and father had shockingly white hair and blue eyes, I took after my mother's side of the family with my brown hair and grey eyes. I had been told I looked like Sirius Black, my cousin, multiple times, but my family tried to steer clear of that association. He was a blood traitor and currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

My parents were caring, they never let me or Draco go wanting. My father favoured me greatly, I was his pride. From looking at him, you'd never know he doted on his daughter so much, but he was the most caring father I'd ever seen. My mother saw he favoured me, and made it up to Draco, but I didn't care. I was just glad we were all happy together.

My father pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair gently. He kissed the top of my head before speaking.

"I know you'll make me proud, darling," he said, "You'll be a merit to our name."

Draco and I sat with the rest of the soon to be Slytherins on the train, talking about how we expected our year to go. We'd excel in our classes, Slytherin would win the cup, and we'd make our parents proud - that was the plan. We eventually got word that Harry Potter was in our year, and shared hopes he would be in Slytherin.

That changed when we met him.

We were waiting to be taken into the Great Hall for sorting when my brother approached Potter.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Draco said, causing whispers to burst out around the crowd, "This is my sister, Lyra, and Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy."

We both glared as a red-haired boy behind Harry snickered.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours," Draco spat, "Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco extended his hand for Harry to shake, I offered him a smile. But Harry just glared at his hand, before turning his gaze to my brother's face.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he said, causing Draco to glare.

I caught sight of McGonagall returning, and grabbed Draco before he incriminated himself in front of the teacher. She eyed us with a piercing gaze but I just shot her my trademark smile of 'I never did anything wrong, I'm a Malfoy' and she turned to address the whole crowd.

"We don't need him," I hissed, and Draco nodded in agreement.

We followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. There were five tables in the hall, four for each house and then one at the front for the professors. In front of the professor's table, there was a stool and a grubby looking hat that must have been the Sorting Hat. We were all told to wait in front of the hat when it opened its mouth and started singing. I took the opportunity to look around the hall in awe.

Floating candles were above all the tables and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. It was magic like I had never seen before and I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. Sure, magic was common in my life, I saw it every day - however, Malfoy Manor never had the kind of things I was seeing here! I was sure my parents viewed it as somewhat tacky.

Draco and I waited patiently for our turns, no doubt in our minds where we belonged. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for us at the Slytherin table and, though I didn't particularly like them, they were clearly going to do as we said without complaint.

Draco was called first, the hat barely touching his head before it yelled Slytherin. I grinned at him as he passed, walking up to the front of the hall myself when my name was called. I caught Snape's eye, a family friend and professor at Hogwarts, and noted he was staring at me with interest. I was unsure why, it was clear what was about to happen.

The Hat was placed over my head, and I anticipated the instantaneous Slytherin sorting that my brother received, already envisaging myself as a Slytherin Prefect in years to come, winning the House Cup year after year—

It was instantaneous, but it wasn't Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter just to get the ball rolling - expect an update in the next few days! What will the Malfoys say when their daughter turns out to be a Slytherin? What will Lyra think?
> 
> (Posted in tandem on another site just in case anyone thinks I'm plagiarising yeeyee)


	2. A Gryffindor?

“GRYFFINDOR!” the Hat yelled and the hall went silent. I felt like I was going to be sick as an explosion of whispers began and the Hat was taken off of my head. No, it couldn’t be real.

I locked eyes with my brother who was sitting at the Slytherin table, his mouth was hanging open in shock. What was going on? Was I really getting sent to the house that believed in the opposite of me? That went against all of my beliefs?

Nobody welcomed me when I sat down, though I figured I didn’t look particularly happy to be there. Once the whispering died down, McGonagall continued with the sorting, but I just sat staring at the table with a frown on my face. This couldn’t be real, I belonged in Slytherin.

I barely even noticed when Potter was sorted into my house, my brain too busy swimming with thoughts about what the hell had just happened. How was I a Gryffindor?

I was still in a trance as we were led to the common room, having not touched any food during the whole meal. It had to have been a mistake, I wasn’t a Gryffindor! I’d just speak to Professor Snape and get it sorted later, the Hat had to have made a mistake!

I sneered as I looked over the members of my house, finding myself in the common room with them. Mudbloods, blood traitors. I didn’t belong here, I belonged in Slytherin with the rest of the real wizards.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hermione Granger,” a girl with bushy brown hair smiled at me, blocking my view.

“Don’t touch me, mudblood,” I hissed, pulling away sharply.

“Watch your mouth, Malfoy,” a crop of ginger hair appeared in my peripherals. A Weasley.

“Oh, yeah, Weasley? As if you’re much better, blood traitor,” I snarled, “This house is a joke. Why I’ve been put in here, I have no idea.”

“It’s not like we want you anyway, with that attitude,” another Weasley, god help me, “Gryffindor isn’t a place for those with a blood purity complex. So either sit down and shut up, or we’ll have to do something about it.”

I clenched my fists but bit my tongue. My mother always said not to retaliate, and I had no intention of giving them the satisfaction. They were beneath me, I didn’t need to bother myself with them.

I simply marched up to my room, pulling the curtains around my bed and collapsing. I’d get it sorted tomorrow, I just had to suck it up for one night and one night only. Snape would know what to do!

The next morning at breakfast, I watched as Draco collected the package from the family owl, Ares, and waited for it to come to me. It didn’t, causing me to frown. Maybe Draco had taken mine and was going to deliver it? Maybe two packages was too much for Ares, and another would be coming?

He didn’t, he only had one package and opened it happily himself. What was going on? Maybe mine had got lost, I was sure nothing was meant by it. Things would be back to normal soon anyway, I had Snape for Potions class first, I’d catch him at the end and sort things out!

As I walked into his class, Snape stared intently at me. I offered him a small smile, but he just turned away after waving his hand at me, signifying he’d talk afterwards. I sighed slightly at his dismissal, collapsing down at a bench beside Neville Longbottom. He wasn’t exactly my first choice, but none of the Slytherins would let me sit with them, and he was better than a mudblood or a Weasley.

He was also, as I discovered quickly, a complete disaster. I spent much of the lesson angled as far away from his cauldron as possible, praying that whatever he concocted would not come to life and attack me and that I was out of the blast zone.

For me, the class went by without much of a hitch. Slytherin were awarded plenty of points while Gryffindor lost twice as much, for the smallest of transgressions. But it wouldn’t be my problem for much longer, so I just listened to Snape in silence before working on my potion, producing a near-perfect concoction.

I stayed behind at the end, fidgeting nervously. Snape waited for the last student to leave before turning to me, a small frown on his face.

“Miss Malfoy, what can I do for you?” he asked, transferring our potions into a box.

“Well,” I cleared my throat awkwardly, “I mean, clearly there’s been a mistake with the sorting, so I was-“

“There wasn’t a mistake, Lyra,” he didn’t even look up, causing me to frown.

“But I’m not a Gryffindor, I’m-“

He sighed, looking up at me with a slightly pained expression. He put the potion he was holding down and leaned slightly across the desk, staring at me intensely. There was silence for a few seconds, he seemed to be considering his words, before he finally spoke.

“Miss Malfoy, if the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor, that is where you belong,” he said slowly, “It didn’t hesitate, didn’t ponder. It sorted you as instantaneously as it did your brother, so there is no doubt in my mind that you are where you belong. You just have to… grow into it.”

I opened my mouth a few times, no words coming out as I stared at the professor. I was _meant_ to be a Gryffindor? What did he even mean?

“Miss Malfoy, if you don’t trust the Sorting, trust your wand. Your father told me about it,” I frowned at his words, what was he talking about? “Applewood and phoenix feather. I’ve done some research on wands in my time, and yours is an interesting mix. Applewood has a strong morality complex; it requires an owner with a strong character and generally one who leans towards the greater good, it will not perform magic it views as unethical. Paired with phoenix feather… well, I think you might just prove some people’s perceptions of you wrong.”

I didn’t respond to him, my hand falling to touch my wand hesitantly. You could really tell all that from just a wand?

“Oh, before you go,” he said as I silently turned to leave, “Ten points to Gryffindor for your potion. Maybe you’ll be the saving grace of your house this year. And remember, Lyra, my door is always open.”

I left with a frown on my face. What was going on?

For the next week, I worked silently in my classes, doing homework in the library when I wasn’t in class and just staying out of anyone else’s way. None of the Gryffindors were keen to associate with me anyway, so I was left alone for the most part.

There was a strange feeling growing in my chest, one I couldn’t quite work out yet. I still hadn’t heard anything from my parents, and Draco was ignoring me as well. I was isolated completely, only speaking when teachers asked me questions.

For that week, Draco received gifts from our parents daily while I got nothing. I was confused, to say the least. What had I done?

“Draco, do you have anything for me in there?” I asked, eventually forcing myself to ask my brother.

“Why would I have anything for you, blood traitor?” he hissed then laughed at my confused expression, “Our parents have told me not to talk to you, to pretend you’re not one of us anymore. Father says he’ll deal with you at Christmas, but they have no intention of talking to someone like you before that.”

My whole world crashed around me. I bit my lip, choking back tears, and rushed from the Great Hall. Was this all because I had been sorted into Gryffindor?

I made my way to the Owlery, parchment gripped tightly in my hand. My owl, Zeus, flew down and perched on my arm instantly. I stroked his head gently, my other fist clenching the parchment tightly, crumpling it. I let him perch beside me as I pulled out my quill, straightening the parchment out.

_Dear Mother and Father,  
_ _I’m sorry_

I cursed in frustration, crumpling the bit of paper up and throwing it to the side. Zeus started beside me, my loud yelling shocking him, and I collapsed on the ground. I’m sorry?! What was I sorry for? I hardly chose the house I was sorted into, some stupid apology letter wasn’t going to do anything.

Maybe by Christmas they’d realise they were being ridiculous. I wasn’t holding my breath, however.

I found Potter, Weasley and Granger in the common room, the boys playing chess and Hermione pouring over a book separately from them. Though they weren’t exactly friends, the two boys were always the first to jump to Granger’s defence if I or anyone else said anything to her.

I stood awkwardly, wondering how to approach them.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Weasley snarled once he saw me.

I hesitated, his aggressive manner automatically making me prepare to shoot something back at him, an automatic defensive reaction. I bit my tongue, I deserved that reaction, I was lucky he was even allowing me to speak.

“I... I’ve finally realised that maybe everything I’ve been taught isn’t true, and I wanted to apologise with how I’ve behaved. It was all I’d been taught, and I never had reason to believe my parents might have been wrong in their beliefs...” I sighed, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better in future.”

“It’s alright, I forgive you,” Granger smiled at me, causing me shock at how easily she managed to do so, “We can help you with learning the true facts, if you want!”

“Thank you, Grang-Hermione,” I smiled back at her, grateful she had forgiven me. I didn’t understand why, I had been awful to her, yet she happy enough to still be friendly with me after I had apologised!

“Did something happen? Why did you suddenly change your views?” Potter asked.

“You probably didn’t notice, but my brother received gifts from my parents every day and I got nothing. I thought it was strange, I didn’t know what I’d done... I asked my brother this morning and,” I paused, “Because I was sorted into Gryffindor, I’m a blood traitor. They’re treating me how they taught me to treat mudbloo... muggleborns and anyone else they don’t like, even though I’m their daughter. Their reaction to my sorting made me realise... maybe they’re wrong with their other beliefs as well.”

“They reacted like that because you’re not in Slytherin?” Weasley asked, appalled.

“That confirms my thoughts... I know your whole family is in Gryffindor, and I figure by that reaction they wouldn’t have cared which house you were despite their long history,” I sighed, “Normal families don’t react like mine.”

“Well, you are part of the Gryffindor family now, so it doesn’t matter,” Weasley smiled, holding out his hand for me which I gratefully took, “We’ll have your back!”

I smiled back at him, fidgeting nervously. Were they really accepting me so easily? After everything I had said?

“Have you done the homework yet?” Potter asked, and suddenly it was as though I had been their friend from the beginning.


	3. Belonging

Nothing much happened over the next few weeks, apart from Harry becoming the youngest seeker in Hogwarts Quidditch history! He had stopped my brother from bullying another Gryffindor during flying lessons, while I ashamedly stood by and watched, and caught a flying object in front of McGonagall's window. She came down and, while we all thought he'd be expelled, he came back and told us he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!

I was over the moon for him! I loved Quidditch personally, so it would be awesome to see a friend playing for the house.

After some awkward explanations and apologies on my part, the rest of the house had also welcomed me with open arms. I was officially part of the Gryffindor family, and it was as though nothing had happened before. My afternoons were spent joking with Harry and Ron between doing homework with Hermione, and I also helped Harry out with Quidditch practise when the team members were too busy.

"You're pretty good yourself, Malfoy," Wood, captain of the Quidditch team, said one day after he had caught me helping Harry out.

"I dabble sometimes, me and my brother always-" I trailed off, sighing slightly, "Yeah, I used to like playing."

"Harry was obviously a special case, but try out for Chaser next year," he said with a smile, "We have a Chaser leaving, so there's a spot up for grabs. It could well be yours."

"Thank you," I grinned before turning to Harry, "Good luck with practice, Potter! I'll see you later!"

Hallowe'en came quicker than expected, the excitement of being at Hogwarts and having this new family making time move quickly. I slipped up often, accidentally saying mudblood in casual conversation, almost making derisory comments about mudbloods, but my friends were patient. They didn't let it pass, they commented whenever I did it, but never got angry at me - and the more they picked me up on it, the less often it seemed to happen.

After another long day of lessons, it was time for the Hallowe'en Feast.

When we got in, the food was already there. It was shaped as lots of different creepy characters and instead of Pumpkin Juice it was 'blood'! I had rarely seen so much food in my life, and the house elves had certainly gone all out with the presentation. It was like a rainbow laid out on the table and many of the dishes had been enchanted to give you a Hallowe'en surprise. For example, Ron took a spoon of mashed potatoes only to have a hand pop out and grab him before slinking back into the mash. Ron had screamed so loud that several people turned to look at him in concern, only to see me and Harry doubled over with laughter and Ron red in the face.

I noticed Hermione was missing, but Ron and Harry just looked sheepish when I questioned them. I wasn't able to say anything further when Professor Quirrell, the Defence teacher, burst in yelling about a troll.

We were all told to return to the common rooms, and when I turned to say something to the two boys, they had disappeared. I cursed them out loud, knowing exactly what they were doing. They should have told me, I would have helped as well! If they were going up against a troll to find Hermione, three wands were better than two! But it was too late at that point.

I was right about where they had gone, and they returned with Hermione, the three of them suddenly much better friends than when I had last seen them. Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from the troll, earning points for Gryffindor in the process, though almost being beaten to death as well.

But when the two boys admitted why Hermione was in the troll's way, I hit them both in frustration, causing Hermione to laugh at their offended faces.

"We deserved that," Harry shrugged.

"You did," I laughed slightly, "Come on, Hermione. Let's leave these two dunderheads to clean themselves up, and get some rest ourselves."

The troll incident caused my three friends to become good friends with one another, my two groups forming into one. I was happy, though still frustrated at Ron's words to Hermione originally. Not that I had much room to talk, given my words to her long before that. Though the others never mentioned it or seemed to care, I was still ashamed of my previous beliefs.

The first match of the Quidditch season was not long after, and Harry caught the Snitch, winning the game! His broom was seemingly hexed, however, and they all suspected Snape. It didn't matter how much I tried to convince them otherwise, they had it in their minds that he was evil.

They also confided in me a discovery they had made before I really became good friends with them. They had found themselves on the third floor, a forbidden area of the school, and stumbled upon a huge three-headed dog that was guarding something.

It had happened when my brother challenged Harry to a duel after the incident with Neville, a fact they hid from me because they didn't want me to get in trouble from my parents if I was involved. My brother had, unsurprisingly, tricked them and not turned up, and they ended up having to run from Filch. They hid on the forbidden third-floor corridor and ended up face to face with the beast.

They found out from Hagrid that the dog was his, and after telling him they believed Snape was after what it was guarding - their suspicion of Snape the main reason they didn't confide in me - Hagrid let slip that the item belonged to Nicolas Flamel.

"You don't know the name, do you?" Hermione questioned.

"It sounds familiar," I hummed, "I'll check when I'm home for Christmas, I'm sure our library will have something. But I promise you, it's not Snape who wants whatever is hidden. I bet you anything he's trying to stop someone stealing it!"

"We'll agree to disagree," Ron rolled his eyes at me and I sighed.

"I know he seems like a bad guy, and he doesn't do much to dissuade that view of him, but I've known him since I was born," I laughed slightly, "He isn't evil!"

"You're the only Gryffindor he likes, it's easy for you to say!" Ron cried and I laughed.

"Anyway, if I get the chance, I'll check at home over the holidays," I frowned slightly, "Well... I don't know what's going to happen at home, so I might not have a chance."

"You can come to mine for Christmas instead," Hermione said, looking at me with concern as the train neared the station.

"Thanks, Mione," I smiled, "But that'll just make summer worse. I'm better off getting it over with."

"If you need somewhere to stay, send me an owl," she said seriously, "Or Ron or Harry, they can tell a teacher and get you back to Hogwarts early."

"I know, thanks," I said, "They won't do anything to hurt me though. I'm sure they've calmed down."


	4. Erised

My father slammed his cane into the floor of Malfoy Manor. I jumped, my head down.

"A Gryffindor. You dare to bring shame to our family name like that," his voice was scarily even, "For centuries, our family have been in Slytherin. We have had a noble tradition, and you come along and ruin it just like that."

"I didn't get a-" I looked up, but the look on his face made me fall silent.

"Do not dare speak out of turn," he hissed, "I do not care for the opinions of blood traitors. Draco has told me all about your little friendships groups. Mudbloods and blood traitors, very fitting. I can see how little you care for our family name now."

I choked back tears. Why did he hate me so just for being sorted differently?

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He roared, his hands wrapping around my neck, lifting me up.

I stared at him in fear as he dropped me to the ground, gasping for breath. He seemed shocked at his own actions, as though something had taken over him and made him lay a hand on me, but a mask quickly fell over his features again when he looked down at me.

"I do not expect you to put another toe out of line, or there will be consequences," he hissed, "Do not consider yourself one of the family anymore, you are a Malfoy in name only. Absolute disgrace to this family."

With that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I heard a click as it locked and pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly.

I was left alone in that room, the only contact I had was with Dobby the House Elf, he came in to bring me food and water. But other than that, I was alone.

A few days after I had arrived home, my father returned to the room. I shrunk into the corner, shaking terribly as he took his wand out.

With one swift wave of his wand, he cut my hair to above my ears. He had always loved my long brown hair, his way of showing affection to me had always been by stroking it. That was when I knew he was truly cutting off any ties with me, the hair was symbolic. I was no longer truly a Malfoy, and I knew I no longer wanted to be.

"Pathetic," he spat, "If you really want, I can give you something to cry about."

By the time the holidays ended, I was broken. After that day, he had just neglected me. I hadn't even seen my mother or brother the whole time I was there, I was just locked in the basement with Dobby for company. Any possibility I saw of reconciling with my family was gone, I was clearly one of the undesirables in their eyes.

For eleven years of my life, I had been spoilt by my parents, never left wanting. Now, I was treated the same as I had seen them treat most others they viewed as lesser. Because I was a Gryffindor, I was shunned, and I still couldn't wrap my head around that fact.

Surely a parent should love their child no matter what, yet my parents disowned me because of a talking hat. 

"Lyra, what happened to you?" It was Hermione, staring at me open-mouthed.

My father sneered at her, pulling me away. Clearly he didn't want anyone to see how much of a disappointment I was to them. His hand was tight around the back of my neck, someone who wasn't paying much attention would just think it was a show of affection.

"I don't want to hear about you talking to that mudblood ever again," he hissed at me as we neared the train, "Nor the blood traitors. Unfortunately, you still carry our name while at that school, and I will not sit by and watch you defile it anymore with your relations. I will be telling Severus to keep an eye on you."

With that, he pushed me aboard the train without a second glance. I found an empty compartment and collapsed down in it, I knew Hermione would find me soon enough. The one thing I was relieved about was that I knew Snape wouldn't tell my father anything. Not if he thought it would hurt me, and especially not after seeing the state I came back in.

"Lyra, I'm so sorry!" The door burst open, "What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine, Mione," I forced a smile, I really wasn't fine, "Don't worry about me."

"He cut off your hair?" she asked, staring at me open mouthed.

"Yeah..." I forced a laugh, "It was his way of showing he cut ties with me completely I guess. All this because of a sorting."

"What else... did he do?" She asked me.

"Not much..." I lied, clearly the marks that covered my body told a different story, the bruising that remained from my first night home, "Just told me I wasn't to be seen with you, Ron or Harry ever again. Not that I'm going to listen to him."

"Miss Malfoy, come to my office after the feast," Snape intercepted my friends and I.

"Yes, professor," he gave me a curt nod and swept away.

"Why would he want to see you?" Ron asked, staring after him with hate, "Is he going to tell your father you were with us?"

"No," I gave a small smile, "Professor Snape is my godfather. He knew how my parents would react to my sorting, so he's been protecting me from the worst of it since then. Whenever my father wants to check the validity of some of Draco's claims, which are mostly true, Professor Snape denies as many as he can without coming off as suspicious."

"I never knew Snape had that side to him," Harry commented.

"He's got a soft spot where I'm concerned, I'll admit," I laughed.

"What did he do to you?" Snape asked me, a deep frown on his face. He didn't wait for me to answer, he immediately examined the still prominent finger marks on my neck and the marks all down my arms from where I had hit the floor.

"I'm fine," I whispered, "It could have been worse. I don't think... he meant to hurt me. He seemed... shocked when he did it."

"It shouldn't have happened at all, just because of your sorting?" The disgust in his voice was clear.

"It was also because of who I've made friends with..." I sighed, "He sees me as a stain on the noble Malfoy family. Being friends with mudblo... muggleborns, and the Weasleys..."

"I have some potions which should heal you a bit more," Snape handed me a few vials, "What your father is doing is disgusting, and I'm sorry I can't do anything to stop him. But know I'm proud of you, for changing your beliefs and sticking to them despite your father's reaction. Not many people can do that, not once they've been raised to think one way."

"When I look back, I can't believe I ever believed the things he taught me," I sighed, "Thanks for the potions. I'll see you in class."

"And Lyra," I turned to him before I left, "Keep your head down. You know what Draco can be like, and I can only protect you so far."

I nodded at him, heading back to the common room silently.

"Lyra," Harry caught me the moment I walked through the portrait hole, "Come with me, I have something to show you."

"Its past curfew, Harry," I frowned as he pushed past me, "Where are you going?"

"Just come, hopefully we won't be too late," I followed after him as he ran down the steps.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Filch will go nuts if he catches us running about!"

"Here," he stopped before throwing a cloak over us both, "Dumbledore said it was being moved, but hopefully not yet!"

"Is this--"

"An invisibility cloak, yes," he affirmed as my eyes widened, "It was my fathers. Anyway, I was in the restricted section researching Flamel and had to hide from Filch, so I ended up in this classroom - here!"

He opened the door, grinning as he saw a huge mirror in the middle of it.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked as he threw the cloak off of us.

"Look," he stepped in front of it as I closed the door, "Just look into it."

I did as he said reluctantly, standing in front of the mirror and staring at myself. I was about to turn and ask what he was trying to do, when I stumbled back in shock.

Stood behind me in the reflection were my parents, smiling, their hands resting on my shoulders, no hint of the hatred they had held over Christmas. I instinctively looked behind me, yet nobody was there - they were just in the reflection.

I stepped forward, my brow furrowed as I stared at the pride in my parent's eyes. My hand touched gently against the mirror, a tight feeling in my chest, I stifled a sob. 

"What is this?" I asked quietly, never once taking my eyes off of my parents.

"The Mirror of Erised," Harry said, "Dumbledore explained it to me. It shows what you desire most in your life - for me, I see my parents. I figured... because of Christmas, you might appreciate it--"

"Thank you," I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much."

I turned back to the mirror, a small smile playing on my lips. A world where my parents didn't hate me, where I could be me and still be accepted by them. That was my greatest desire.


	5. The Enchantments

Hermione busied herself with researching Flamel over the next few weeks, and Harry was occupied with Quidditch practice a lot of the time. That left Ron and I, unwilling to spend the same hours as Hermione in the library, so we quickly became great friends.

It was interesting talking to him - we were both purebloods and members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, yet our upbringings couldn't have been more different. He was brought up with a fascination with muggles, while I had been taught to look down on them. Other than our blood, we were completely different, and I came to realise his family's outlook on life was so much _better_ than mine.

"You have to come and visit at some point," Ron grinned as he crushed me at Wizard's Chess yet again, "My parents would be more than happy to meet you, it would be great!"

"I appreciate the offer, Ron," I grimaced as his Queen knocked down my last line of defence, "But I don't think my parents would be very impressed. Despite the fact they've made it clear what they think of me, they're very fond of keeping up appearances."

"The offer will be there, Lyra," he grinned, "Checkmate."

"Merlin, how have you beaten me every single time?" I cried.

About a week later, Hermione came rushing into the common room saying, "How could I be so stupid?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, wiping chocolate off of his mouth. He had just been trying to beat his record for how quick he could eat a bar of it.

"I took this out months ago for some light reading," she said putting a massive book on the table. I raised my eyebrows but resisted the urge to make a comment, "And it says that Nicolas Flamel is the only person known to possess a Philosopher's Stone!"

Harry and Ron looked puzzled.

"The Stone makes the Elixir of Life," I quickly explained, my eyes widening.

"That must be what the dog is guarding!" said Hermione, "That's what Snape wants so badly!"

"I heard Snape talking to Quirrell. There's more than the dog guarding it!" said Harry, "And Quirrell won't tell Snape how to get past the dog _or_ his defence!"

"So we're safe as long as Quirrell doesn't tell Snape!" said Hermione.

"It'll be gone by next Monday!" said Ron, sighing.

"What if you misheard, what if Snape is trying to _stop_ Quirrell from stealing the stone!" I offered.

"Lyra, I know you trust Snape, but really? _Quirrell?_ " Ron scoffed and I sighed.

We didn't get much time to worry about it. It was announced that exams were going to take place in a couple of weeks.

After the exams, Harry, Ron and Hermione told me that Hagrid had been keeping a dragon in his hut. He was called Norbert and they helped him escape in the dead of night to Romania before he was caught and most likely killed. They were, however, caught when my brother followed them and told a teacher - the four of them ended up with detention and Gryffindor lost one hundred and fifty points. My three friends were shunned by the others for putting Gryffindor in dead last, but that was the least of their worries.

Their detention took them to the Forbidden Forest after dark to search for an injured unicorn. Draco and Harry had found the unicorn, but it was already dead. A strange hooded figure was drinking the blood of the creature, and was going to attack Harry until a centaur saved him. The blood of a unicorn would give the drinker eternal life, but at a cost - you would live a half-life forevermore. The detention ended quickly after that, with Hagrid taking them back to the castle - the hooded figure had escaped after the centaur's intervention, and it was no longer safe (if you could call it safe in the first place).

They also said that a hooded stranger had given the egg to Hagrid. The stranger was apparently interested in the dog and Hagrid told him how to get past it! He must have had a bit too much to drink that night, and I feared it was that same hooded figure that Harry had seen in the Forbidden Forest - they were using unicorn blood now, but they intended to use the Philosopher's Stone to truly have eternal life!

My friends decided it had to have been Snape and Harry had the feeling Quirrell had already given in.

We all ran to warn Dumbledore, the others intercepting me on my way back from the library late at night, only to find out he had left for an important meeting. We were all convinced that Snape was going to steal the stone that night and we decided we would meet him there. Harry had found out how to stop the dog so we just had to pass all the other enchantments. We didn't stop to consider that five first-year students could hardly stand against Professor Snape, we were too busy thinking about how Snape was doing something bad and we had to stop him. Such a mistake was sure to get us killed, but it never crossed our minds. We were too busy being Gryffindors to think about the implications of our actions.

We all hid under Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck into the room with the dog. Harry lulled him to sleep by playing music and we got through the trap door alright. The music stopped just as I leapt down, and I felt the dog's breath on my neck. Too close for comfort.

The main issue with that is it meant whoever was after the Stone had a decent head start on us, and it also meant we were correct in our suspicions. Somebody was in there with us, and their intentions were anything but pure.

From the trapdoor, we landed in some kind of plant. It was a nice and soft landing, but the relief of that didn't last very long. The problem was it was trying to suffocate us, but Hermione quickly warned us not to move or panic. Ron, of course, didn't listen. Luckily for him, Hermione knew a charm to repel it and we quickly escaped to the next room. It was times like that we were all grateful to Hermione.

Next, it was some flying keys. Harry, being the Seeker, picked up one of the broomsticks and found one that fitted in the lock and we got to the next room. I was impressed with how quickly he managed, even as a Seeker. There were thousands of keys in that room but he managed to find the right one extremely quickly, quicker probably than the creator of the room had intended.

When we got through, there was a horrible stench. An unconscious troll was lying on the ground. Happy we didn't have to defeat it, we ran to the next room. Hermione ran past it especially quickly, but I didn't say anything - if I had almost been killed by one, I would have acted the same.

Our jaws dropped when we saw the next room. It was a _gigantic_ chess set! We each took a place of one of the pieces and the game began. Ron sacrificed a Pawn and it got smashed, just like real Wizard Chess. This was going to be hard, especially since Ron was the only one who really knew how to play and we just had to trust him. No offence to Ron, but that was difficult. Sure, he was trustworthy, I just wasn't a fan of putting my life in his hands directly.

The game was going on and on before my mind started racing and I realised something. The only way we could avoid not losing in that moment, the only way we could avoid checkmate, was if I stepped forward and allowed the queen to take me.

I clocked eyes with Ron and nodded, but he hesitated.

"Lyra, there has to..." he began but I shook my head.

"We both know there isn't," I said and stepped forward.

Almost immediately, the queen raised her sword and collided it against my side, throwing me across the room. I hit the wall with a thump and groaned, my side was in agony.


	6. Bravery

"Lyra!" I heard the others scream.

"I'm fine, keep going," I said, my eyes watering from the pain.

The game came to a close. Ron sacrificed himself as well, flying off the stone horse and onto the floor, then Harry called checkmate. We did it!

Harry and Hermione went on at my request. I stayed with Ron, masking my pain as much as possible so not to worry the other two. They had bigger problems than that.

"Urgh... Did we win?" Ron asked groggily as I approached, much to my relief.

"Yes, but Hermione and Harry went on ahead," I said and he sat up slowly.

Hermione came back and said Harry had to go on alone as Snape's puzzle allowed only one to move back and one forward. They believed the Dark Lord was behind it, so it was Harry's fight at the end of the day. She said we should make our way back so we ran past all of the enchantments, and I was happy we wouldn't have to do them again. It was definitely easier on the way back.

We got back and straight away Zeus, my owl, appeared. Hermione scribbled a letter and handed it to him and he flew off immediately. I grinned after him, he always knew when he was needed.

"Warning Dumbledore!" she explained and we hurried Ron to the Hospital Wing. He was badly bruised but would survive. I was thankful to him, without his bravery we wouldn't have succeeded. He was a true Gryffindor.

I could feel the pain in my side growing, but Ron looked worse than me so I acted fine. I stood behind the others to avoid their glances as I struggled to keep my composure. It wasn't proper to act the fool if Ron as in more pain than me, I'd keep my head down until he was healed and then speak up.

Madam Pomfrey was asking us lots of questions when McGonagall and Snape burst in. I stared at Snape in relief. But if he was here, who was Harry with?

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" McGonagall yelled at us, her nostrils flaring, "WHERE IS POTTER?"

We explained everything to her and she went pale.

"You... you went in there..." she said, her voice weak.

"Sneaking around the castle at night, going into the _forbidden_ corridor..." sneered Snape and McGonagall shot him a look.

"We have to inform Albus!" she said to him, looking frantic.

"We have already sent him an owl!" said Hermione.

"You could have been killed," Snape was staring at me in particular and I froze under his glare, "Rules are there for a reason."

"I'm sorry, professor," I stammered, "We... we thought something was..."

It was at that moment I let out a small gasp of pain as I felt my side grow worse.

"Lyra, are you okay?" all eyes were on me.

"I'm fine..." my voice was strained.

"On the bed. Now," Madam Pomfrey said in a warning voice and I obliged. She felt along my side and I gasped in pain at her touch, "I sometimes wonder about these pupils! You're in a worse state than Mr Weasley, yet you just stood there silently. For goodness sake, broken ribs yet you don't say a word."

"I thought Ron needed the help more than me..." I said quietly.

The teachers shared a glance before Madam Pomfrey started casting spells over me, easing my pain immediately. Snape and McGonagall left soon after, whether to find Harry or something else, I had no clue - but if I was right and Snape was innocent, who was waiting for Harry?

It was an hour later when Harry was rushed in, unconscious. Ron and I were forced to leave so they could deal with him, so Hermione helped the two of us limp out. Did that mean Harry had won?

The day Harry woke up was the last day of school. I had been right, he wasn't dead and he had defeated the Dark Lord again! Not that I'd ever doubted him, but he certainly didn't look great when I had last seen him. There were no classes and people just wandered about the corridors chatting.

Everyone knew what happened with Harry. He had got into the last room and Quirrell was there with the Dark Lord on the back of his head. Harry had found the Philosopher's Stone and defeated Quirrell and the Dark Lord and the Stone was destroyed.

That night the House Cup winners were announced. Gryffindor was last and Slytherin had won again. I sighed in defeat. Maybe we shouldn't have messed around so much, or at least could have been more careful about it. We could have at least scraped enough points together to have come third, maybe even second!

"Now wait just a minute!" said Dumbledore, "I have a few last minute house points to give out!"

Slytherin stopped cheering and everyone stared at Dumbledore intently. I didn't, even if we got the points, it would have to be a significant number for us to get anywhere near Slytherin.

"To Ron Weasley for the greatest game of Chess ever seen, I award fifty points!"

Ron went bright red and I grinned at him, my head shooting up immediately - maybe there was hope!

"To Hermione Granger, for use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award fifty points!"

Hermione blushed.

"To Lyra Malfoy, for selflessness beyond what anyone could expect, I award fifty points."

I choked on my pumpkin juice as Ron clapped me on the back.

"To Harry Potter, for outstanding nerve, I award sixty points!"

The crowd fell silent, Gryffindor was now drawn for first place.

"And to Neville Longbottom, for standing up to his friends, and that takes a lot of courage, I award ten points!"

The whole crowd erupted in cheers. GRYFFINDOR HAD WON!

Hermione had explained to me that Neville had tried to stop them from leaving to go to stop Snape. I was wholly impressed, Neville certainly didn't seem the type to be brave enough to speak out against anyone. I flashed him a smile and he dropped his gaze, but his pure glee was obvious.

It was the first time in years Gryffindor had won so everyone was beyond ecstatic - well, apart from the Slytherins.

Of course, that joy was short-lived when I went home. Draco was furious that Gryffindor had won, especially since I had received fifty points for it, and my father was furious that I had helped stop the Dark Lord from returning.

My childhood home, Malfoy Manor, towered above me as we returned from the train station. The Manor was almost like a castle, with vast expanses of land at its disposal. I considered running off into the hedges as soon as we arrived, I could hide from my parents through the large gardens, eventually escape. But I knew that was stupid.

The Manor itself had too many rooms to count. Hardly any were used, the main hall, three of the countless bedrooms, the sitting room, dining room, drawing room and my father's study were the only ones I had known to be used on a regular basis. The kitchen was only used by Dobby, we never stepped foot inside, and the vast expanse of other rooms had only been used to my knowledge during my brother and I's games when we were younger.

But the joy the Manor had once held for me was long gone. Now I only felt the grip of fear as I walked along the long driveway. My brother and father were leading the way, my father's cane glinting against the sunlight, the snakehead on top of it seeming to glare at me.

That was the worst summer of my life. Not only was my father furious about that, but the Ministry had started doing raids to search for dark magic objects, and Arthur Weasley, in particular, had his sights set on my father.

The only solace I had was that, during these raids, I was treated like a normal human being. I even found myself put in front of Arthur Weasley to distract him, talking to him about Ron and Hogwarts, while my father pushed some objects out of view.

But once they left, things went back to normal. And normal for me was the worst thing I could experience. My father's temper was fierce and terrifying, I never felt relief like when he locked me in my room. That was the only time I was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1 is over - onwards and upwards!
> 
> I didn't want to spend too long on PS because everyone knows what happens, and the only thing that required being established was Lyra's relationship with her parents now.
> 
> Book 2 and the rest will just be continued into this book rather than doing a series, so next chapter will be soon!


	7. The Diary

Eventually, our Hogwarts letters came and I got to leave the house for the first time that summer. I had to be measured for robes at Madam Malkin's, and I had to get more brand new books and other materials, lest my parents lose the facade of still being loving parents to me.

I was told to stick beside my father, not talk to anyone and keep my head down. I was only there to get my stuff and leave, nothing more. But I just relished the fresh air and atmosphere of Diagon Alley.

"Where is Draco?" my father hissed at me as we exited Madam Malkin's, causing me to flinch backwards.

"He went to Flourish and Blotts when he was finished," I said quietly.

I followed him silently to Flourish and Blotts, where we saw Draco talking to my friends. Or arguing is more accurate.

Hermione locked eyes with me behind my father and I offered her an apologetic glance as Draco moved out of the way, allowing my father to take control of the conversation. I stood silently as he mocked the Weasleys and Hermione's parents, my head down in shame. Mr Weasley came over, causing my father's anger to flare due to him being behind the raids we had been facing.

I kept my mouth shut as I saw him slip a diary into Ron's sister's cauldron. I could say something later, but right now I had to just keep my head down. My father would have only given that diary away for malicious reasons, and if I pointed it out in front of my friends, I would certainly regret it.

My father pushed me ahead of him as we left, not giving me any opportunity to speak to my friends, his hand gripping my shoulder painfully tightly. Draco followed behind, after hissing something to Harry.

"What was that book you put in her cauldron?" I asked quietly, once we were out of view.

He didn't say anything, his hand tightening on my shoulder as we walked towards my mother.

"Narcissa, we are going home," he said in a strained voice, "You and Draco can finish shopping for his supplies."

I swallowed thickly as I allowed him to take me home, giving my mother a look of fear that was ignored entirely as she turned to my brother, ushering him towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, likely intending to buy him a new broom.

My father turned to me the moment we got home, his face uncomfortably close to mine. I gulped in fear, stepping back instinctively, but he moved with me.

"If I hear you have uttered a word about that book to anyone, there will be consequences," he hissed, "It has absolutely nothing to do with you."

I nodded silently, my face pale.

"Get out of my sight," he snarled, releasing my shoulder and shoving me backwards, "I don't want to hear another word tonight."

I was thankful we were leaving for Hogwarts a few days later. I was warned once again before I left that I was not to say a word about what I had seen, or else I would face serious consequences.

I found an empty compartment on the train to wait for my friends, sighing in relief that I was away from my father for at least a few months. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I felt like I could finally smile again.

That was short-lived when Hermione burst in, looking frantic. I shrunk into the corner of the compartment to avoid her flailing hands, my eyes widening in worry.

"Have you seen Ron or Harry?" She asked quickly, "The train is about to leave!"

I shook my head, glancing out the window. The sight of Mr and Mrs Weasley looking around anxiously confirmed our worst fears - Ron and Harry were missing and about to miss the train.

At that moment the Hogwarts Express started moving and Hermione started pacing. This was really annoying considering there was absolutely no room in the compartment for pacing so I quickly lost patience.

"They'll be outside, Mr and Mrs Weasley will find them and there will be a perfectly valid explanation to why they went missing! Sit down!" I said sharply, and she sighed but obliged.

We arrived at Hogwarts and sat down to see the first years getting sorted but there was still no sign of Harry or Ron.

I was looking through one of the windows and I saw them looking in. Snape suddenly appeared behind them and they disappeared. I told Hermione and she was worried they would get expelled. I shared that fear but didn't let on. Snape wasn't just going to let it go, he would make the lives of both of them as miserable as possible.

After the feast, everyone had heard what happened. Ron and Harry had flown a car to Hogwarts and it had landed in the Whomping Willow, an old tree that would smash anything that came near enough.

Everyone was waiting in the common room to see if Harry and Ron would arrive and they did, not to anyone's surprise. As I had suspected, they wouldn't just expel Harry Potter. It was a ridiculous suggestion.

After a few hours of waiting up, they arrived and everyone was asking them questions about their adventure. Me and Hermione went straight up to bed instead though. We couldn't be bothered hearing it. We didn't understand why they didn't just take the train in the first place, we were under the impression it was attention seeking. They had ended last year with a bang so probably felt they had to continue it into this year.

We had our first ever DADA lesson that year with Lockhart in the afternoon, after our first ever Herbology lesson where we dealt with mandrakes. That fact made my mood plummet in the morning when I was given my timetable. I was scowling the whole way to class that afternoon which annoyed Hermione, the last person I'd think would become Lockhart's fangirl.

Lockhart was somewhat famous in the wizarding world, and was the replacement for Quirrell. To me, he seemed like a stuck up boaster and I had never liked him. To most other people, however, his tales of rescuing the wizarding world were the best things they had ever heard.

"Welcome!" he said and then he introduced himself but I really wasn't listening. I didn't care about his background, I only cared whether or not he could teach us anything useful. We hadn't learnt anything with Quirrell last year and I desperately hoped Lockhart had some resemblance to a competent teacher.

"Let's start with a quiz!" he said, handing out papers, "You should all have read my books!"

Me and Ron glanced at each other with a grin. Neither of us had even looked at the books. In my defence, I didn't have access to the books while I was at home. He was so absorbed in himself he didn't even notice our faces as he gave me my paper.

I looked at the questions:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement?_

The list went on and on and all the girls (apart from me) were already scribbling down answers. I scoffed at them, wondering why anyone was taking it seriously. It had nothing to do with DADA and I completely refused to even place my quill on the bit of paper. It didn't give me much hope for the rest of the year in the class.

Eventually, we finished the quiz and Lockhart seemed disappointed.

"The only one who got full marks was Hermione Granger!" he said, "You really need to read my books! I'm especially disappointed in you, Miss Malfoy. You didn't answer a single question!"

"Sorry, professor," I resisted rolling my eyes, "I didn't have a chance to read the books over summer."

"Well, you better catch up tonight then," he gave me a sharp look, before moving on to tell us the correct answers to the questions.


	8. Quidditch

"How was your summer?" Ron asked as we convened after class.

"About as good as you can expect," I rolled my eyes, "My father was in a foul mood because of those raids. How about yours?"

"Oh yeah, my dad told me he'd seen you," Ron looked sheepish, "Sorry if it made your summer worse."

"It's not you or your dad's fault," I gave a small laugh, "Don't worry, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I guess," he laughed awkwardly, "How about that Lockhart? A right git, isn't he?"

Harry and I laughed, but Hermione huffed in annoyance behind us.

"He is an amazing wizard! Have you read his achievements?" She asked, "He will be great at teaching us!"

"Sure," I laughed slightly, "Well, I'm gonna go practice for Quidditch tryouts seeing as I've had no chance this summer. Wanna join, Harry?"

"I would, but Wood wants us for a team meeting before tryouts happen," he gave me an apologetic glance, "They're on Saturday, right?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Good luck, I'm rooting for you! I'll practice with you before then, I promise!" He smiled, before running off.

I said goodbye to the other two before going to grab an old Cleansweep from the broom cupboard. I flew around for a while, getting the hang of being on a broom again for the first time in several months. By the time I was happy, it was getting dark.

I landed on the pitch and started heading back to the cupboard when I heard a voice call me.

"Hey! Nice flying!" a Hufflepuff boy I recognised as being in my year walked up to me, "I take it you're trying out for Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, planning on it," I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you! Lyra Malfoy."

"Tobias Roberts," he shook my hand, "Nice to be back, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," I laughed slightly, "Do you often watch folk practice Quidditch?"

"I'm a fan myself, though I'm awful at flying," he grinned, "Seeing the teams practice is super interesting, so I always hope to catch them! But this time, I caught you."

"Did I pass in your eyes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would say you almost certainly are gonna make the team on Saturday," he nodded seriously.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Tobias," I said, "I need to go shower. I'll see you around!"

"Yes, definitely," he smiled, waving me goodbye.

I found myself grinning despite myself as he walked away. Tobias Roberts. Perfect way to annoy my father even more, becoming friends with a Hufflepuff.

I found myself hanging out with him quite a lot after that, though we didn't share too many classes. He was definitely funny, and one of the most genuine guys I had met. He didn't even give me being a Malfoy a second thought, seeing me as... well, just me.

I learned more about him during that time too. He was muggleborn, making me even more shocked that he was willing to talk to me, and his parents had thought it was some sort of elaborate prank when he got his letter. One of the first things he had found an interest in when he came to the Wizarding World was Quidditch, seeing it as much more interesting than muggle sports, and by the way he spoke you'd think he had followed it his whole life, not just a year.

He was interested in me too, and I reluctantly confided in him about my home life. He was appalled, and promised me I was welcome at his if I ever needed somewhere to escape to.

Saturday came and the tryout went even better than I had expected. Tobias came to watch me, cheering me from the sidelines as he had every time I had gone out to practice, assuring me afterwards that I had _definitely_ gotten in. I introduced him to Hermione, who had also come to support me. Ron was catching up with homework (already) so missed tryouts, but I was glad as less people watching meant less stress.

We found out who got in as soon as tryouts ended. I was surrounded by fourth years and up, clearly the youngest one there, but somehow I got in! I was ecstatic, turning and hugging Tobias without a second thought.

"Uh, sorry," I laughed awkwardly but he just smiled at me, stepping back with Hermione so I could talk to Wood.

"The only concern I have, Lyra, is your broom," he glanced at my borrowed school broom.

It was clearly older than me, the bristles were sticking out at all ends and it was frankly a miracle it was still in the air. How I managed to ace the tryout with it was a mystery, but I also had no other option. My parents were never going to allow me to get a new broom, nor take the training one I had at home to Hogwarts. Sure, the training one was awful, but it was still better than the old Hogwarts brooms.

"Oh... I'll see if I can do anything, but... well, my parents definitely won't buy me one," I laughed awkwardly.

"Worst comes to worst, I'm sure another Gryffindor has a broom they can lend you until we get you a new one," he nodded, "First practice is next Tuesday, don't be late! See you then!"

"Yep," I smiled after him before groaning in frustration.

"If you want, I can give you some money for a broom?" Harry immediately stepped forward as the rest of the team left.

"My family has more money than sense, Harry," I laughed slightly, "No, I couldn't accept it when I'm a Malfoy. I'll just have to see if I can convince them to let me get a new one."

"What's happening?" Tobias and Hermione walked over.

"Harry, this is Tobias," I introduced them quickly, "Wood wants me to get a new broom, but... well, that's gonna prove tricky."

"No worries, use mine," Tobias smiled at me, "Its the same as Harry's, barely used."

"Wait, what?" My mouth hung open.

"My parents got it for me as a present last year, because I'm such a Quidditch fan and they didn't quite realise that being a fan of Quidditch and being able to ride a broom are two different things," he explained, "But, I can't ride it. I'm awful, its pathetic. So, it makes more sense for someone to actually get use out of it!"

"I couldn't-"

"Ly, consider it borrowing if it bothers you so much," he laughed slightly, "I want you to use it, you're my friend and I'd hate for them to drop you from the team just because your parents won't get you a broom!"

"Thank you," I flung myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Just promise you'll use it to crush Slytherin," he laughed.

Next Tuesday came, and it was time for an early morning practice. Tobias came along, as well as Hermione and Ron. He was only allowed because he gave me his broom to borrow, as Wood was pretty strict about spectators from other houses.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" Wood spoke as we walked towards the pitch, before freezing, "What the... I don't believe it!"

Walking towards us were the seven Slytherin players, kitted up for practice. I narrowed my eyes at my brother, stood behind his captain's shoulder. He just grinned back at me, daring me to speak.

"Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," Wood said instantly.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note," Wood snatched the piece of paper from the Slytherin captain, scanning it quickly.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" Wood looked up, "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

My brother was pushed to the front of the team, grinning at Harry specifically.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year..." I clenched my fist as all seven Slytherin's held out their brand new broomsticks, Nimbus 2001s.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s," Ron breathed.

"A generous gift from Draco's father," the captain nodded and my head shot down immediately, I clenched my fists to prevent the fury from rising too far.

"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best," Tobias squeezed my shoulder as Draco spoke, a sharp pain in my chest.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione snapped, "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood," my brother spat, and before anyone else had a chance to retaliate, I raised my fist and punched my brother square in the face.


	9. Feuds

The reaction was instantaneous. The Slytherin Quidditch team moved in front of Draco, yelling at me and protecting him from further harm, while my teammates moved in front of me, all wanting a piece of my brother for themselves. Draco had said that word in front of the wrong crowd, no doubt about it.

"I'm telling father about this," Draco hissed at me and I laughed slightly.

"Go ahead. See if I care," I said, "But don't ever speak to my friends like that."

"What is going on here?" It was Snape, great, "I believe I gave permission for the Slytherin team to practice."

"She punched Draco in the face," one of the Slytherin members said instantly, resulting in a roar of argument from my team, trying to explain Draco's actions.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape fixed me with a hard stare, "Miss Malfoy, with me. Gryffindors, leave the Slytherins to practice before I find reason to take even more points off."

I clenched my fists but followed Snape silently, my team talking amongst themselves, clearly annoyed. I hoped Hermione wouldn't feel too bad about what my brother said, he was an idiot. This time last year, I probably wouldn't have even noticed what Draco had said, it was too often in my own vocabulary. But after a year being friends with Hermione and the boys, my knee jerk reaction to the word mudblood was fury.

"Explain yourself," Snape said once we were at his office.

"Draco called Hermione a mudblood," I said quietly, "It was a natural reaction..."

"And how do you think your father will react when he finds out?" Snape continued.

"No worse than he usually does when he sees me, I'd assume," I shot back, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Lyra, though I agree that your brother's actions were despicable, I would also say to you to be careful. You have to watch out for yourself, not always others," Snape said.

"If it wasn't for my friends, I wouldn't even know mudblood was such a despicable term, I wouldn't know blood purity is nonsense, I wouldn't know that I wasn't superior to everyone else," I said, "The least I can do is punch my brother in the face when he's being an idiot."

"I can only help you so far," Snape sighed, "But if you insist on angering your father, there's not much I can do."

"I can handle myself," I said.

"Very well. Dismissed," he said with a sigh and I left to find my friends.

"Thank you, Lyra," Hermione said the moment I joined them, "But you really shouldn't have."

"He's my brother," I said, "I won't stand by and watch him use vile terms like that against my friends. He deserved it."

"What did Snape want?" Ron asked.

"He was warning me that my father would be furious and he wasn't going to be able to help me," I sighed.

"He's right, your father won't be happy," Harry said quietly, "What will he do to you?"

"There's nothing he can do while I'm at Hogwarts," I said, "I'll have done something else to annoy him by the time the Christmas holidays come, so it won't matter."

"Did... did your father really buy brooms for the entire Slytherin team... and..." Tobias trailed off, staring at me sadly.

"Yeah, after my sorting I haven't had a great relationship with my parents," I pretended to shrug nonchalantly, "Its fine. I don't want anything from them anyway."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Hermione pressed.

"Maybe not at Christmas," I shrugged, "But right now, I'll be safe."

I was wrong. Draco had clearly owled my parents to tell them of my actions, and my father appeared at Hogwarts the next day. I was sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast when McGonagall came over.

"Miss Malfoy, with me please," she said, a deep frown on her face.

"Why, what's happened?" Ron asked, we were all staring at her with curiosity.

"Your father is here," she said to me and Harry immediately grabbed my arm.

"You can't go to him!" He cried.

"I'll be fine, he can't do anything at Hogwarts," my voice was shaking, though I tried to disguise it.

"Lyra, you-" Ron started, but McGonagall cut him off with a stern look.

"Miss Malfoy, please come with me," she said, and I went to follow her.

"How angry is he?" I asked in a small voice.

"Professors Dumbledore and Snape are with your father currently, trying to calm him down," she said, "He won't do anything to you here."

I could hear yelling as we approached Dumbledore's office, it was very clearly my father's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying. The second McGonagall opened the door, it went silent.

I walked in, my head down. I could feel my father's gaze on me and fought the urge to pass out with fear.

"I would like to speak with her alone," I could hear the anger in my father's voice.

"I will not allow it, Lucius," Dumbledore's voice was incredibly calm.

"She is my daughter, you do not have a say in this situation," he was struggling to keep his voice level.

"If you wish to talk to her, do it in front of us," Dumbledore replied, "Surely there's nothing you want to say that is that private."

"If you do not allow me to talk to my daughter alone, I will be going to the Minister immediately and tell him you are overstepping your boundaries," my father hissed.

"It's fine," I choked out, I knew how much influence my father had, "Let him talk to me."

"Lyra..." McGonagall's voice trailed off.

"If that is what you truly wish," I still hadn't looked up as Dumbledore addressed me, "Come, Minerva, Severus."

I had to admit, I wished he had argued a bit more.

"Lucius..." Snape's voice had a weird strain to it, I could tell he was at the doorway.

"Leave us, Severus," my father's voice had turned harsh again, "I won't say it again."

There was a click as the door was shut and an eerie silence. Why didn't they argue? Why did I say it was fine? Why was I such an idiot?

"You dare to lay a hand on my son," my father's voice was dangerously low, "You dare to defend a mudblood against him."

"She's not a mudblood," my voice was shaking but my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

 _WHACK._ I was hit so hard across the face that I immediately fell to the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth, he must have split my lip.

"How dare you argue with me," he didn't raise his voice, he didn't want the teachers to hear, "You want to defend mudbloods? Expect to be treated like one then."

"You already do," what was I doing?

His hand clamped down on my shoulder, picking me up roughly. He pushed his face up to mine, so close I could feel his breath. His eyes were wide, a dangerous look in them. My eyes widened in fear as I realised what I had done.

"You're lucky I can't do anything to you at Hogwarts," he hissed, "Not only do you bring shame to our family name, but you dare to speak back to me. Expect repercussions at Christmas. I already warned you not to go near your filthy friends this year and you not only disobeyed me, but struck my son when he spoke the truth. You will wish you were never born by the time Christmas comes, you mark my words. I have never been so disgusted to be related to something in my life."

He let go of me, pushing me to the ground and I crashed against it harshly. My arms were scraped up from sliding across the stone floor and I fought hard not to cry out. I was sure he had done some damage to my shoulder as well, there was still a dull ache where he had squeezed it.

"Pick yourself up. Now," he said, brushing his hands against his robes as if he had touched something dirty, "This is your final warning, before I do something that will truly make you wish you'd been sorted into Slytherin last year."

I stood up, flinching slightly. I must have landed funny on my ankle as well. As soon as I was standing, my father strode towards the door and swung it open, brushing past my teachers who had been waiting outside.

"Good day, Dumbledore," he said in a strained voice.

"Minerva, escort Mr Malfoy to the exit," Dumbledore said, his voice cold. McGonagall left with my father while Snape and Dumbledore walked into the office, regarding me with concern.

"Are you alright, Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah..." I replied in a shaking voice, I wasn't fine at all.

"Why did you let her stay in a room with him alone?" Snape rounded on the headmaster, "You knew what he would do. She's clearly not fine!"

"Lyra said it was..." Dumbledore was quickly cut off.

"I heard what she said, and I also thought you would have the sense to know that wasn't true!" He said, "Look at her, look at what he did!"

"He... didn't do anything," I said, I was struggling to stay standing on my leg, "Honestly, I'm fine."

"You're limping, you can't hide that," Snape said, staring at me.

"I was limping when I came in, didn't you notice?" I lied. He wasn't going to make me admit it.

"Go and see Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape and I will continue our discussion in private."

I nodded and silently limped out of the room, feeling the stares of my teachers on the back of my head as I left.


	10. Curiosity Killed the Cat

I breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as I turned a corner and sat down on the floor, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Was nowhere safe for me anymore? If he could come into Hogwarts and do that without batting an eyelid, what lay in store for me when I returned home?

"Lyra! Harry told me where you'd gone, are you alright?" Tobias asked, rushing towards me from along the corridor.

"I..." that was all it took for the tears to burst forth, my whole body shaking as I sobbed.

I flinched slightly as he sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. He didn't speak, just held me against him as I cried, doing his best to comfort me.

"Sorry," I eventually leant back, wiping my eyes.

"No, don't apologise," he sighed slightly, wiping the blood from my lip, "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey first. You don't need to explain what happened, I think I can work it out. Your father will get what is coming to him."

I allowed him to lead me to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey immediately moved to fuss over me. I was out within half an hour, any injury I had walked in with gone, and Tobias walked with me to a bench outside. I collapsed down, my lip wobbling, and he sat beside me.

"Are you alright, Ly?" He asked and I nodded.

"I am now," I sighed, "Thank you, Tobias. For being there."

"That's what friends do," he squeezed my hand, "Too bad you didn't have to stay in there long enough to skip Lockhart's class."

I laughed slightly, standing with him.

"Let's get this over with," I grinned.

A couple of weeks later it was Hallowe'en.

Lockhart's lessons weren't getting any better and after an incident with some Cornish Pixies, where he left me, Tobias, Harry, Hermione and Ron to put them back in their cage, I was beginning to get more and more convinced he was a fraud. Hermione brushed it off as me still being angry about our first lesson, but Tobias, Harry and Ron agreed with me. Something was definitely off about him.

That Hallowe'en, Harry, Hermione and Ron were unfortunate enough to be invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party. From what I knew of Deathday Parties, they would be the only living beings there and would have absolutely nothing to eat as the food would definitely be rotten.

While they were having 'fun' at that, Tobias and I were digging into the Hallowe'en feast at our respective tables.

After the feast, me and Tobias were two of the first people out, communicating across the room so that we could leave together. We stopped dead when we saw Harry, Hermione and Ron standing in front of Mrs Norris, the caretaker Filch's cat, who was hanging on a wall. There was a message on the wall too. It read, ' _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened_ '.

The rest of the school stopped behind us and silence spread quickly.

"HARRY POTTER MURDERED MRS NORRIS!" someone yelled.

No-one liked Mrs Norris, she was always there if you were breaking the rules. She then would disappear to get Filch and you would be in huge trouble - any teacher was better than Filch catching you red-handed. But it still deeply troubled everyone that she was found in such a state.

"What is going on here?" Filch said, coming round the corner, he just thought he had the opportunity to get some more students in trouble. He saw Mrs Norris and stopped dead. He pointed at Harry and yelled, "YOU MURDERED MY CAT!"

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers rushed over. Shock was written over their faces as they read the writing on the wall, it clearly meant something more serious than we realised. Even Snape seemed taken aback, and he was not one to betray emotions.

"Mr Filch, if you would please calm down!" said Dumbledore, "Prefects! Take your Houses back to their common rooms! Harry, Ron, Hermione... Come with me."

I glanced back at them before following Percy Weasley back to the common room. I hoped they wouldn't get in too much trouble as they were still recovering from the flying car incident. Everyone was talking about Harry 'killing' Mrs Norris but nobody would listen to my friends and I in our defence of him.

Over the next few days, nothing more was really said about the incident. There were whispers, but the threatening looks that teachers sent in the direction of such whispers quickly made them cease. We were all intrigued but knew better than to anger teachers such as Professor Snape.

Filch stalked the corridors, giving detentions to anyone he came across. Reasons he gave included 'breathing too loudly' or even 'looking happy'. Everyone tried to stay out of his way as much as possible, he was on a warpath.

I decided to pluck up the courage and ask the question on everybody's minds one Transfiguration lesson.

"Professor... I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked nervously. The class fell silent, staring expectantly at McGonagall.

She gave me a surprised look before glancing at the rest of the class. Her surprise quickly turned to concern and I could tell she was thinking about how to answer, what the best way to explain this was. How much could a second-year class take?

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Malfoy," she said, intending to continue with the lesson. I wasn't letting that one go.

"Yes, professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets," I said, frowning, "I find that slightly... disturbing."

McGonagall looked amused for a second. She seemed amused that I was determined to get an answer and considered what she would say for a long moment. Finally, she spoke, a small frown on her face.

"Very well," she said, "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who," I heard Ron say but McGonagall didn't heed him.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, Purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school," she paused, "According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns," breathed Hermione and I felt a pang of guilt. It must have been hard hearing that one of the founders of your school wouldn't have wanted you there.

"Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found," McGonagall finished, clearly trying to reassure us.

"Professor, what does the legend say the Chamber contains?" Hermione asked. The class had never been so silent, we were hanging onto McGonagall's every word.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."


	11. Duelling

Over the next while, I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were acting somewhat suspiciously around me. Every time I neared them, they stopped talking suddenly, or seemed to change the subject. At first I thought nothing of it, but it slowly began to get on my nerves.

I didn't have too long to ponder on it though, as the first Quidditch match of the season was upon us. It was us against Slytherin, and I knew my father was going to be in the stands watching. Did I want to make sure I won in order to prove a point, or should I let Draco win to avoid angering my father further? To hell with it.

The match began and it didn't look promising. I scored the first goal of the match, but, before anyone could even celebrate, a Bludger went straight for my skull. I spun out of the way and glared at the culprit, but he just grinned. That showed me about how much respect my last name afforded me.

I retrieved the Quaffle again and headed straight for the hoops, but a Slytherin Chaser crashed into the side of me. I grunted in pain and dropped the Quaffle, a resounding groan echoing across the field. I caught my breath again and went to retrieve the Quaffle, but Madam Hooch had realised what had happened and we received a penalty.

That didn't put Slytherin off, and they were back to their tactics as soon as the whistle blew again.

No sooner had I got retrieved the Quaffle again than I ended up doubled over in pain and plummeting towards the ground. I tried to pull up but I was struggling to even catch my breath. A Bludger had been hit right into my stomach and the Slytherin Beaters were ridiculously powerful with their hits.

I knew my teammates were suffering similar treatment so couldn't help me and I heard gasps as the ground appeared to get closer and closer. I scrunched my eyes shut, bracing for impact. This wasn't good, I didn't want to be hospitalised for the rest of the week.

I yelled in pain as I hit the ground. Every inch of my body ached but the worst part was my arm. I had foolishly tried to brace myself with it, and it had been snapped clean in half. I fought the urge to scream at the unsightly injury, it would be fine. Madam Pomfrey would heal it!

I heard groans as Slytherin's points started going up. I felt like I was going to be sick with the pain, but I had to deal with it until the match was over. I forced myself to my feet again, mounting my broom and shooting off, after being given the go-ahead by Hooch to rejoin the game - I wasn't fouled for it due to it being unintentional, or rather intentional from Slytherin's side.

Attention on me had quickly shifted to Harry as he flew erratically. I squinted before my eyes widened. He was being chased by a rogue Bludger! Fred and George tried their best to help him as he chased after the Snitch, Draco hot on his tail.

I focused my attention back to the game, grabbing the Quaffle and trying my best to ride with no hands. My left arm was of no use whatsoever, and my right was otherwise occupied, so I was glad I had good balance.

I scored a goal, but it didn't do much against Slytherin's points. We were losing badly, the only solace we had was that Draco had gone flying off his broom, leaving Harry to chase the Snitch alone.

I scored another goal as screams filled the stadium due to Harry narrowly avoiding being hit multiple times. I watched wide-eyed, momentarily forgetting my injuries and the game, as Harry still tried to catch the Snitch. He stood on the end of his broom, arm outstretched, as the bludger got closer and closer. His hand closed around the Snitch before he was violently smacked off of his broom, landing in a similar style to me. His arm also seemed broken, and everyone realised the match was over.

I landed beside him, concern etched on my features as I looked down at him. Everyone was cheering, Gryffindor had won, but I had other priorities. Harry was number one, but immediately below it was how angry my father was going to be - both at Draco and myself. But anger at Draco always turned into anger at me.

Teachers and pupils surrounded both of us as they congratulated Harry for winning us the match. Lockhart took Harry's arm and proclaimed it was a break and he knew how to fix it. I suddenly was extremely grateful about Harry being Lockhart's golden child as his arm grew limp with Lockhart's spell. He had fixed the break, but by removing the bones.

Everyone turned to me to see my injuries as Harry was led away but Snape quickly stepped in before Lockhart could do any damage.

"I would say it is more beneficial for Miss Malfoy to head to the Hospital Wing, professor," he said snidely and I silently thanked him, "I imagine she would rather keep her bones."

Tobias helped me up and everyone grimaced at the sight of my arm. It was pretty horrifying if I was honest. Lockhart seemed unimpressed by Snape's comment, so Tobias and I hurried along before he decided that he wanted to help me.

Harry had to stay in the Hospital Wing that night, but I was allowed to leave soon after seeing as my arm still had bones, albeit it broken ones. Draco was complaining of injuries he sustained, though significantly less serious than either Harry's or mine, and I noted that my father did not come to see if he was alright after the match.

Tobias congratulated me on a well-played match, saying he knew it was the right decision to give me his broom, and I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He wasn't even a Gryffindor!

The next day came with news of another attack and a new notice for second years had been put up about a Duelling Club, clearly so we could perhaps defend ourselves from whatever was attacking people. Everyone was talking about who would be running it because the notice didn't say, but everyone knew it would be someone great.

On the day of the Duelling Club, we all arrived in the Great Hall to find all the tables pushed back apart from one which was right in the middle of the hall. Everyone gathered around it and Harry, Hermione and Ron had found me and Tobias and stood beside us.

"I wonder who will be taking it!" said Hermione brightly.

"Maybe it will be Flitwick! He was a Duelling Champion when he was younger!" said Ron.

"As long as it's not -" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment Lockhart had burst in.

I groaned and Hermione glared at me, Tobias laughing at my reaction. I glared back at her, annoyed she was still defending the git after what he did.

"We aren't going to learn anything here. We may as well just go!" I said to Tobias, grimacing.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" said Lockhart and Snape marched in.

"Let's stay a little while longer!" said Tobias and we grinned. I would have bet my life on the fact Snape would humiliate Lockhart, and I couldn't miss seeing that.

Lockhart and Snape showed us some duelling which ended with Lockhart flying backwards. He claimed he would have been able to easily block it, but by Snape's raised eyebrow, I could tell his feelings toward Lockhart were the same as mine.

"Get into partners..." he said sheepishly after showing us the Disarming Charm.

Tobias and I immediately hid in the back as Snape was choosing the partners. He didn't notice us until we were the last two left. He glanced around a few times before sighing and turning back to us. I smiled up at him and he grudgingly allowed us to be partners, but I could tell he was keeping an eye on us the whole time to ensure we stayed on task. Snape may have liked me, but it also meant he was less willing to cut me slack for some reason.

" _Expelliarmus_!" I yelled, pointing my wand at Tobias before he even knew what was happening.

His wand flew out of his hand and into mine and he stood there staring at me in shock. Grinning, I handed it back and just as we were about to do it again, we heard a scream. We both whipped around to find Harry and Draco staring at a snake. Draco had used some spell that conjured up a snake and it was heading for Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but it wasn't English. It was Parseltongue, the language of the snakes. Everyone was staring at Harry in shock as the snake turned away from him. It looked around at me and I was frozen in fear as it started heading for me. My eyes widened as it lifted itself level with my eyes, clearly ready to strike.

The moment it lifted its head towards me, Snape didn't hesitate. He quickly stepped forward and muttered something that made the snake disintegrate. Everyone turned towards Harry with looks of horror and I breathed a sigh of relief. Snape's quick reaction had saved me from a potentially lethal situation - that snake may have been venomous.

"You set that snake on Lyra!" someone yelled at him.

"What? I didn't! You all heard what I said and I did not say that!" he said defensively.

"We heard you speaking in hisses! Who knows what you were saying!" said Tobias, who had a firm grip on my arm and was pulling me away from Harry.

I was slightly shaken and didn't even try to argue. Snape had also positioned himself slightly between Harry and I, a deep frown on his face as he tried to work out what was going on.

"Dismissed," said Lockhart, looking dumbfounded Tobias Tobias dragged me out of the room as fast as he could. 


	12. Alone

After we had got out, I caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What did you say anyway?" I asked Harry, frowning. Tobias was tugging on my sleeve to get me away and I heard the whispers surrounding us, they expected Harry to act again.

"I said stop... I was seriously speaking another language?" he asked turning to me.

I nodded, my lips pursed.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't want it to hurt you," Harry said quickly but I just smiled.

"I know you didn't, I mean, I hope I've never given you a reason to," I said, "Don't worry. Even if you did want to kill me, I'm sure you wouldn't be stupid enough to do it in front of Snape and our whole year. There are much more subtle ways you could get away with it!"

Harry didn't laugh and there was an awkward silence, Tobias had stopped pulling on my arm. I sighed slightly, my attempt at lightening the situation falling flat, wondering what to say to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know you better than that, I was just worried about Lyra," Tobias said sheepishly.

"Thanks," I said, smiling and punching him on the shoulder lightly. I was glad he'd come to his senses, Harry was literally the Boy Who Lived!

"So I speak to snakes... Big deal! I'm sure tons of people can do it!" said Harry finally.

"No... It's not very common, Harry! Salazar Slytherin was one of the few that could," said Hermione, looking concerned.

Harry looked positively mortified, and with good reason. If it was the Heir of Slytherin who had opened the Chamber, being linked to Salazar Slytherin was something you really didn't want. Without saying another word, he walked outside and Hermione and Ron turned to me and Tobias.

"We're going to go talk to him. See you later!" sighed Hermione and they both ran after Harry.

"Thanks for believing him, I don't think he'd have coped if he thought you believed he was out to get you," Ron said before he left.

Me and Tobias looked at each other.

"If he _was_ the Heir of Slytherin, why would he have sent the snake after me and not a muggleborn?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I heard the whispers of other students leaving the club, they were eyeing Harry as he retreated.

"I guess you could be classed as an enemy of the Heir, seeing as you're a Malfoy yet you're in Gryffindor," Tobias shrugged, "They don't need an explanation, they heard him speak to the snake and that's it."

"I think we should find out more about this Parselmouth thing," I frowned, "See what we can find in the library."

When we were at the library we started researching Parselmouths. We both wanted to help Harry, but we had to find out more about it to be able to do anything. We decided our best course of action was to discover who else had been a Parselmouth throughout history, it would help us find meaning in it.

"It says here that You-Know-Who was one!" said Tobias looking up from a book.

"What?! The Dark Lord was a Parselmouth?" I said loudly.

Madam Pince came charging around the corner with a look of fury on her face, "Be quiet! This is a library! I shall send you out if I hear you again."

With that, she turned away and me and Tobias grinned at each other. Madam Pince was a law unto herself, and annoying her was very low on my list of ideas.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who was a Parselmouth," said Tobias.

"Maybe... _he_ opened the Chamber of Secrets last time..." I said.

"But then... how would he have told someone else how to do it?" asked Tobias.

"Well... maybe... I don't know," I sighed, closing my book in frustration, "There's plenty of kids of Death Eaters at this school, me included, and any one of them could have passed on that information. Before he died, he might have given that information to a trusted Death Eater and they've decided its time to act!"

"I suppose it is possible," said Tobias, nodding slightly.

"Let's not say anything yet though!" I said and Tobias agreed, "It'll only stress Harry out more than he already is if he discovers he has another link to the Dark Lord."

We both turned back to our books, trying to find out as much as we could. I moved around the corner to find some more books when I heard a thump then an eerie silence. Hissing suddenly filled the room and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Did you drop a book on yourself, you idiot? And seriously, hissing? We're trying to help Harry, not make fun of him," I said, laughing loudly but it quickly died out.

I stared in shock at Tobias. He was lying on the floor, a grin etched on his face. The page of the book he was reading was still open, it was a mirror that added things onto your face to make it look funny.

I fell to my knees next to him. He was freezing cold and rigid, almost as though he had been there for hours, not seconds.

"Tobias!" I yelled though I knew it was in vain, "Tobias! Get up, stop being an ass. Please, stop it this is serious. Please, _please_."

"Miss Malfoy, be quiet, what is all this yell..." Snape's voice trailed off.

"Miss Malfoy, that was your last warn..." Madam Pince's voice also died out and they both stared at the scene in front of them.

"Call Professor Dumbledore," Snape said, "Lyra, come with me."

I was still kneeling by Tobias's side when he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out of the library. I stumbled as he pulled me along, my eyes still staring at the rigid body of Tobias, unsure if I wanted to go with Snape or fall by his side again.

"But... Tobias-" I began.

"Crying over Mr Roberts' body will not wake him up, Lyra," Snape snapped, "What will help is letting us know what you witnessed. You were the only one present at the time."

"I... I had just gone around the corner to find another book. I heard a thump and then hissing but I assumed Tobias was messing around. Then..." I bit my lip, trying not to burst out crying, "Will he be alright? Can he be saved?"

"Thank you, Lyra," Snape said, "He won't be cured immediately. The antidote takes a while to brew, but he won't die."

"Thank you, professor," I said quietly before leaving his office. If I had stayed with Tobias, maybe I could have stopped whatever did that to him.

The next couple of days, everyone was whispering about what had happened with Harry and I, and how another muggleborn had been petrified. Everyone now believed Harry was the Heir of Slytherin and he was, quite frankly, annoyed. They believed that because Tobias had defended me, Harry had dealt with him afterwards, or he had been aiming for me and Tobias got in the way.

It felt empty without Tobias there. I was extremely quiet and barely spoke in classes. I was a shadow of my past self and spent most of my free time in the Hospital Wing next to Tobias. I couldn't help but blame myself, if I had been more aware and stayed with him, he might have been fine.

My brother took particular delight in mocking me. He frequently reminded me he would be telling father about my friendship with another mudblood, and that Tobias got what he deserved. It took Ron dragging me away almost every time to stop me punching him again.

One day we were finishing homework in the library when Harry got fed up and walked off. The next moment, someone came running in and started yelling about him attacking Justin Finch-Fetchley and Nearly-Headless Nick.

Me, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and headed towards the commotion. Harry was nowhere to be seen and the teachers were already moving the frozen ghost and student.

And so, Harry was once again blamed for an attack.


	13. Blood or House?

As Christmas neared, my friends were becoming more and more suspicious. They frequently slunk off without me, not saying a word in explanation as to what they were doing.

I was getting sick of it. Tobias had distracted me from their weird behaviour until now, but it was just turning into me being ditched and feeling completely isolated. When they were there, it distracted me from what happened, but then they just disappeared.

So I followed them. They were heading to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which struck me as incredibly weird. Why were the boys especially going in there?

I waited a few moments before following them in, my eyebrows raising the moment I saw their setup. A cauldron was in the middle of the bathroom, and all three of them were gathered around it, looking extremely concentrated.

"Extra studying for Snape?" I spoke, my voice level.

"Oh! Lyra, it's just you," Hermione seemed relieved, while the two boys jumped a mile.

"Is this what you've been doing the past few weeks?" I questioned, peering into the cauldron which they seemed to be hiding from me.

"Oh, yeah, just extra practice," Ron nodded, looking suspicious.

"Are you gonna be straight with me? Because I'm sick of you hiding things, I thought we trusted one another!" I cried out.

"We just... we don't want to hurt you," Harry said quietly.

"What are you doing that would hurt me?" I questioned, frowning.

They shared a look before Hermione sighed.

"We're making Polyjuice Potion because we're trying to sneak into the Slytherin common room and find out if your brother is the heir of Slytherin," she said, looking embarrassed.

"That's hardly going to hurt me," I shook my head, "Though I doubt it's true, it's a fair assumption that I think you should investigate. But you _know_ that wouldn't offend me, you know what I think of my family."

"Lyra, we-"

"No," I gave a small laugh, "No, what hurts me is that you don't trust me not to warn him. Do you believe I'm part of his ploy, or just that I'm scared I'll get the blame from my father if you're caught? You know what, I don't care. Do whatever you want, but if you don't trust me after everything?"

I scoffed, turning on my heel and marching out. There was silence behind me, but I didn't care to even look at their reactions, instead heading straight for the library.

When you are a Gryffindor Malfoy, trust is too much to ask for.

I avoided my friends for a considerable length of time, too proud to admit that their suspicions were perhaps warranted. With everything my father had done to me, it was probably fair to assume that I'd face the repercussions if they were caught, so perhaps I would grass them up to save my own skin. But I knew personally that I never would.

I was thankful that Draco and I were told we would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. My father was busy with the Ministry raids, probably constantly making sure our vault was well enough hidden that they wouldn't notice it.

I took the opportunity to slip Hermione a note to tell her of that fact. It would be the easiest time to try and get in, depending on who they planned on turning into. I assumed Crabbe and Goyle, but then that was just me.

They sought me out after finding the note, I was out in the courtyard with Zeus.

"Lyra," I turned to them, a small smile on my face, "Thank you. And we're really sorry for how we treated you."

"Its fine," I sighed slightly, "I wasn't thinking clearly, because of Tobias, and I took it out on you. You were perfectly justified in not telling me, conflict of interests and all that. But I do promise I would never rat you out to my family."

"We know," Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "And we are really sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"So... how are you going about doing this?" I asked, smiling at them.

"We're thinking of using Crabbe and Goyle for the boys, but we need to find a way to get the real ones out of the way! I've got my hair, Millicent Bullestrode is going home for Christmas so I'll just pretend she changed her mind," Hermione explained.

"Leave Crabbe and Goyle to me," I grinned, "I have a perfect idea - and it'll be ready for the feast two days from now."

They all grinned at me, and I was relieved we were friends again.

I spent the next day in the Potions classroom, with Snape's permission. I was relieved he did like me, for he didn't question what I was doing and just left me to it. I created a sleeping draught, one that would last a few hours, perfect for knocking Crabbe and Goyle out long enough to grab their hair and question Draco.

I presented it to Harry and Ron in the form of cupcakes, and explained what they had to do. I was leaving them to it with the Polyjuice Potion, remaining in the Gryffindor Tower at their request. If they were caught, they didn't want me to have any hand in it.

Ron and Harry came back after the Christmas Feast, looking annoyed.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked quickly.

"Oh... she accidentally used cat hair," Ron grimaced, and I mimicked his expression. Polyjuice was only good for humans, so I could only imagine what she looked like.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Harry explained, "Madam Pomfrey said it would be a few weeks, but she'll be back to normal."

"And my brother?" I pressed.

"Though he's very keen to find out who it is and help them," I rolled my eyes, "It doesn't seem to be him."

"Back to square one then," I sighed, slumping in my chair.

Secretly, I was relieved that there wasn't another black mark against my family name.

By the end of the holidays, Hermione had stopped coughing up fur-balls and Harry had another name he was considering. Hagrid.

It didn't matter how much we told him it was stupid, he was adamant he was right. He explained he had found a book and spoken to the memory of a boy who had been alive last time the Chamber was opened. That boy was called Tom Riddle.

By the time he had told me this, the book had been stolen from him, so I couldn't even see it for myself. It was a Gryffindor who stole it and ransacked the whole room, but he had no idea who and neither did anyone else.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me both the book and the name were important, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I settled with telling Harry to be careful, as something didn't sit right with me, before going to join Hermione in the library. I had homework from Lockhart I had neglected during the holidays, and it was due soon so I had to get my head down.

I got to the library and saw Hermione, her brow furrowed as she examined the large book in front of her. She didn't notice my arrival as she was so engrossed in her book, an unsurprising sight. I was intrigued as to what she was looking at, but it would have to wait as I had homework that needed attention.

I pulled a book down and started reading. I had an hour before Quidditch to get this done, it was easily doable as long as Wood didn't mind me missing his pre-match pep talk. I heard two loud thumps behind me and turned around. Something that looked like a huge snake was exiting the library and I froze, praying I wouldn't get its attention. As soon as I thought the snake had gone, I turned back towards where the noise had come from. Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl were lying still on the ground, their features frozen, their bodies rigid.

I swore loudly and ran to Madam Pince who was in her office. Why was it always me? Maybe I was attracting whatever monstrosity was doing this! Another friend was attacked because I didn't pay enough attention, _what if I had heard it and stopped it._

"Hermione and another girl have been petrified!" I gasped and Madam Pince stared at me in shock.

I ran out of the room and Madam Pince followed me. I took her to where Hermione and the other girl were and she sent me to go get Dumbledore.

I ran to Dumbledore's office and found him and McGonagall just exiting it.

"People... petrified... library... massive snake..." I gasped and they looked at me in shock.

"Show us!" said Dumbledore and I took them to where Hermione was lying.

"Massive snake you say?" said McGonagall, looking pale, "Why is it always you in the midst of the danger?"

"I was reading then I looked up and it was leaving the library! Then I turned around and saw them," I said gesturing towards Hermione and the girl who was called Penelope Clearwater.

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged glances and then they told me to go up to the dorm.

"Cancel the game, Minerva," I heard Dumbledore say as I left, "And get Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, they should know what happened. Everyone else needs to go back to their common rooms."


	14. Realisation

Harry and Ron came back to the common room some time later, looking shocked. They joined me on the sofa, all of us silent, we had nothing to say anyway. Two of our friends were now victims to this Heir of Slytherin.

McGonagall came up some time later with a piece of parchment. Wood was complaining about Quidditch being cancelled still, but stopped the moment she walked in.

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions," she rolled the parchment up, "I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed."

Everyone began talking amongst themselves, complaining about McGonagall's final statement. Harry turned to Ron and I, lowering his voice.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid. I can't believe it's him. But if he did set the monster loose last time -- even by accident -- he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start," he whispered.

"But you heard McGonagall. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class —" Ron spoke.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old Cloak out again," I nodded at Harry's words. It was the only choice.

We walked to Hagrid's hut, knocking on the door and being greeted by him holding a crossbow. He lowered it immediately when he saw it was us, ushering us in quickly while looking behind us.

"What's that for?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothin', nothin'. I've been expectin'... Doesn't matter. Sit down... I'll make tea..." Hagrid began pouring tea that was already made, spilling it everywhere as his hands shook.

"Are you okay? Hagrid?" Harry asked, "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'," I shared a look with the boys.

"Look... we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" I broke the awkward silence, and Hagrid went to answer.

But he was cut off when there was a knock at the door. We threw the cloak back over ourselves as Hagrid picked up his crossbow again. The door was opened, and Dumbledore walked in, accompanied by the Minister of Magic.

I shared a look with Ron and Harry, all three of us holding our breaths so as not to get caught.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on muggleborns. Things've gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act," the Minister spoke.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," Dumbledore spoke, after a look at Hagrid's stricken face.

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him," the Minister shrugged.

"Take me? Where? Not Azkaban prison?" Hagrid said, and my eyes widened.

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology," the Minister was cut off by a sharp rap on the door.

My stomach dropped when it opened. My father.

"Already here, Fudge? Good, good..." he stepped inside.

"What're you doin' here! Get outta my house!" Hagrid roared.

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your -- do you call this a house?" I clenched my fists at my father's words, "I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."  
  
"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it," we shared looks again, Dumbledore was suspended? "I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no muggleborns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be."

I felt Harry grab my arm, stopping me from doing anything rash.

"Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended. No, no... last thing we want right now... If Dumbledore can't stop these attacks... I mean to say, who can?" The Minister argued.

"That remains to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted —" my father spoke, a smug grin on his face as he wandered towards where we were stood. We held our breaths, fearing he would catch us.

"Yeh can take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the muggleborns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!" we held our breaths as my father towered over us, smirking at Hagrid's words.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside," my father turned to Dumbledore as he spoke, "However... you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who... ask for it."

Our eyes widened as Dumbledore seemed to stare at us, causing my father to frown in our direction before turning back.

"Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, killin's," my father strode to the door, Dumbledore following him out.

The Minister stood, waiting for Hagrid to leave. Hagrid paused, taking a deep breath.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin'," the Minister frowned at his words, before following him out the door.

We all released our breaths, throwing the cloak off. I found myself shaking, whether with anger or fear I was unsure, but all I knew was I hated my father more than anything.

"Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" Ron spoke, but Harry was staring at a trail of spiders leading from the window.

"Look," he said, "Come on."

They both glanced at me before looking at one another.

"Lyra, go back to school," Ron said softly, "We can do this ourselves, we'll let you know what we find."

I nodded silently, still shaking, watching as Harry and Ron left the hut. 

The next day, they told me Hagrid hadn't opened the Chamber last time. He had looked after a massive spider that got the blame for it after a student died, but the spider said it was not him who killed the girl. After that, it had let its children try and kill the boys, however,

We were discussing theories on what the monster could be. The spider, Aragog, had said spiders were terrified of it and I had seen a massive snake, but it wasn't much to go on given our knowledge - we had no clue about any snake monsters. We decided we would go and see Hermione again and Harry gripped onto her hand. He gasped and pulled out a sheet of paper and read it over. It was about the Basilisk - a giant snake that kills people if they look into its eyes.

"Of course!" I said, standing up, "It all makes sense now! It got through the school via the pipes and people didn't die because... because they didn't look directly into its eyes! Mrs Norris used the reflection of the water, Creevey had his camera, Tobias had some weird mirror book, Finch-Fetchley saw it through Nick who was already dead and Hermione and Clearwater had a mirror beside them!"

"And I heard voices which no-one else heard because it is a snake!" said Harry.

"We have to tell the teachers!" said Ron and we ran to the staff room. I waited around the corner whilst Ron and Harry went in.

About fifteen minutes later Harry and Ron came out looking very pale.

"Did you tell them?" I asked, looking hopeful.

Ron shook his head and Harry said, "It's got Ginny."


	15. Into the Chamber

My face dropped in shock. They told me that Lockhart was going to go find her and we agreed that we would help him by telling him what we know. It was time for him to prove his worth. Once again I waited outside while Ron and Harry went in. Soon, Harry and Ron came out, dragging Lockhart to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Seemingly, he _was_ a fraud who had every intention of booking it before he was forced to go into the Chamber.

"Why're we going here?" I asked.

"We have worked out where the entrance is!" said Harry and started to speak Parseltongue to one of the sinks.

Suddenly, the sink opened up to reveal a slide. Lockhart was pushed down and the rest of us followed. We almost crushed each other at the bottom and when we got up, Lockhart was holding Ron's broken wand in his hand.

He went on a long winded story about how he was a fraud and then decided that we would tell everyone so he attempted to use a curse which would wipe all our memories. He flew backwards as the curse rebounded and, if it wasn't serious, I would have laughed. Then the floor began to shake and we all stepped back just before the roof collapsed on us. Me and Harry were on one side and Lockhart and Ron were at the other.

I swore, and me and Harry decided to go onwards, deeper into the Chamber of Secrets...  
  
  


Harry and I started to slowly walk through twisting tunnels. We reached dead ends several times and after about ten minutes we reached a huge chamber. A large statue of a man was at the other end and snake heads lined the corridor up to the end of the chamber. I stared at them in concern, what if one was the Basilisk in disguise?

There was an eerie silence in the chamber, our footsteps echoed as we cautiously walked in. I fought the urge to turn back, to just try and dig my way out through the rubble. Ginny needed us, it wasn't fair. I had to be brave. I was a Gryffindor, I couldn't just back down, even if it seemed the sensible thing to do given the circumstances.

Ginny Weasley was lying unconscious in the middle of it and standing next to her was a tall, dark haired boy. I stared at the boy in suspicion. Why was he down here? He didn't look familiar, and it was strange that he wasn't helping Ginny.

My eyes landed on the diary Ginny was grasping and my stomach dropped. I was such an _idiot_.

"Tom Riddle!" said Harry and my eyes widened. Tom Riddle, the boy from the diary. But he had been at school with Hagrid, why did he only look a few years older than us? Things didn't add up and I was getting a seriously bad feeling about the whole thing. If we weren't careful, the likelihood was we wouldn't be getting out alive.

"Hello, Harry Potter," he said grinning.

Harry ran towards Ginny and knelt down beside her. He put his wand down and started shaking her. She didn't respond and I cautiously walked towards them, my eyes on Tom Riddle the whole time. There was something sinister about him, something I couldn't place. He locked eyes with me and they were full of malice, he had an ulterior motive. He had something to do with all of this, I knew he did! I needed to get Harry and Ginny out of here or we'd all become snake bait.

"Tom! You have to help us! There is a Basilisk here and it could come at any time!" said Harry, trying to wake Ginny up.

"Harry, we need to leave," I whispered, "Pick her up and run."

Harry ignored me while I looked around nervously. If we didn't leave now, we were trapped. Riddle picked up Harry's wand and started twirling it in his fingers. Harry's stupidity was about to get us all killed, I was the only one who was armed now! Things were definitely not in our favour and I regretted not getting a more trustworthy teacher than Lockhart to assist. McGonagall or Snape would have been more help, they could have shed more light on the situation.

"It won't come until it is called!" Riddle said, his voice betraying no emotion. It won't come until it is called? But who would be calling it?

"Give me my wand! We need to get out of here!" said Harry but Riddle shook his head.

"Silly boy! _I_ am the Heir of Slytherin! And now, you are going to die!" he said simply and flicked his wand so I flew across the room and hit a statue, my wand flying from my hand.

I groaned in pain and looked to Harry and Riddle. Oh no, oh no, oh no. How were we gonna get out of this now? Riddle was telling Harry how Ginny had been chatting to him via the diary too and that she had opened the Chamber of Secrets. The diary I had known about, the diary I had meant to mention before it slipped my mind! This was all my fault!

I picked up my wand and sent a Disarming spell towards Riddle. It had no effect whatsoever. He didn't even realise I had used it. I swore under my breath and glared across at him. I couldn't do anything to help Harry, it was down to him now. He had to figure out a way to get all three of us out of the chamber and away from Riddle! Then we could get a teacher and they could fix things, if we told them what we knew they'd have an answer! They always had an answer.

"I am Lord Voldemort!" said Riddle and then started speaking in Parseltongue. My eyes widened as I realised how stupid we had been. I had no idea what was happening anymore, but I could wager a guess. If he was speaking in Parseltongue, he was most likely calling the Basilisk and, if I wasn't careful, I was about to be petrified, or worse.

I heard something slithering behind me and I shut my eyes tightly. I could feel it coming up close to my face and then there was a searing pain in my leg. I yelled out in pain and could not help but open my eyes. There was a fang sticking out of my leg and the Basilisk had already moved towards Harry. I thought about the page Hermione had found. A Basilisk's venom was lethal, I couldn't think of a cure on that page. Was there a cure? Or was my life over at twelve? I looked to where noises were coming from. A phoenix was pecking at the Basilisk's eyes and then it flew out of sight. Harry had run into the tunnels again and the Basilisk, listening for him, had followed him.

Everything was going black but I was trying to fight the venom from the Basilisk fang. Riddle was laughing like a madman and then he turned his attention to me.

"Soon, you and your friend Harry will be dead. The venom moves quickly, doesn't it! It will overpower you soon and you will die!" he said, grinning, "Shame. I'm sure I could have seen great things from you. Your family's reputation precedes you, you would have made for a powerful ally, Miss Malfoy. Your father must be disappointed."

"You... monster," I said through gritted teeth. It hurt to speak.

I gasped in pain as Harry ran back into the room. He picked up the Sorting Hat that the phoenix had taken and pulled a sword out of it. He thrust the sword into the snake's mouth and killed it. He pulled the sword back out and he had a fang sticking out of his arm too.

He pulled the fang out and stabbed Riddle's diary with it. Ink poured out of it and Tom Riddle screamed then disappeared in a burst of light. He had done it! He had killed the Dark Lord, or Tom Riddle, or whatever that was. No more muggleborns would be petrified and Tobias might finally wake up. I smiled then everything went black...


	16. Guilt

It was a week later when I woke up. Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw me sit up, running out of the Hospital Wing instantly. I frowned, groaning in pain as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I was alive?

She returned minutes later, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape with her.

"Back in bed," she barked at me, causing me to jump, scampering back to bed without hesitation.

"Miss Malfoy, we are very glad to see you are awake," Dumbledore smiled at me, "We weren't sure if Fawkes had reached you in time."

"Wait, the Dark Lord! The diary!" I exclaimed, sitting up again.

"Miss Malfoy, its fine," McGonagall smiled at me, "You and Potter saved the day again. The Basilisk is dead, Miss Weasley is safe and the muggleborns are awake again."

I processed that information for a second before my head dropped.

"I _knew_ ," I said quietly, "Not directly, but... I knew about the diary, I saw my father give it to Ginny but I didn't say anything. This is my fault!"

The teachers were silent for a moment, before Dumbledore spoke.

"The only person at fault is Tom Riddle, fifty years ago," he said quietly, "Your father gave the diary, not you. You didn't know what it contained, you couldn't know."

"But I knew it had to be something bad!" I cried out, "Just because I was afraid..."

"Lyra, you are twelve years old," Snape spoke, "Stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Nobody died, the petrified are awake again. It is not your fault."

"Can I... leave?" I asked quietly.

"If Madam Pomfrey allows it," McGonagall told me.

"I don't want you walking anywhere by yourself, and I want you to return here the moment you feel dizzy," I was told sharply, and I nodded quickly.

"Professor Snape, will you take Miss Malfoy to her friends? I believe they are still waiting in the courtyard," Snape nodded, watching as I tenderly put my weight on my legs.

McGonagall and Dumbledore spoke quietly as we left, my pace slow as I tested out the strength in my injured leg. It was stiff and slightly painful, but I covered my limp as best I could in case Pomfrey changed her mind. I really didn't want to spend any longer in the Hospital Wing.

"Lyra," Snape said as he opened the door, "Please don't blame yourself. If you had called out your father for that diary, you would have been hurt and it would have still found its way to Hogwarts."

"But I still feel as though it's my fault!" I sighed, clenching my fists.

"Its not," Snape said sharply, "I know your father can be cruel, and it's his fault you feel this way. But all he considers important is loyalty to family, which clearly isn't always the best way forward."

"Lyra!" A yell cut him off, a body crashed into me.

"Mr Roberts, I would advise being more careful than that," Snape commented.

"Sorry," he laughed awkwardly.

"Tobias! You're okay!" I hugged him tightly, laughing despite myself.

"Good as new," he grinned, hugging me back, "I'm so glad you're okay! Harry was healed instantly, but you've been out for a week. We were all really worried!"

"I'm fine," I smiled at him, before glancing over his shoulder at the other three.

I heard Snape's footsteps receding as they approached, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," they frowned, "I knew my father had given Ginny the book, but I swear I didn't know what it was. And I was going to tell you, but then things went... well, a bit crazy and it slipped my mind and I'm so so sorry-"

"Hey, Lyra? Be quiet," Ron laughed slightly, "It wasn't your fault. God, without you I doubt we would have stopped it all! Your father is at fault for owning the diary in the first place, nothing you did was wrong. And nobody died, so-"

"Yes, but-"

"Shush! End of story!" Ron interrupted me, "Everyone is fine, the Basilisk is dead, the diary is destroyed. Nobody needs to know anything else."

"Okay," I nodded, "Fine. I won't mention it again."

"Agreed," Hermione smiled, "Lets enjoy the last week at Hogwarts before we have to leave."

I swallowed thickly, forcing a smile. Only one week.

"Oh, uh..." Harry looked awkward, "I should probably warn you..."

Everyone shared glances as Harry paused, I frowned deeply.

"Well, you see, I kinda... tricked your father into freeing Dobby?" Harry said and I grinned.

"Really?" My smile grew wider, "Thank you, Harry. Dobby had an awful life, I have no idea how you know him but... thank you."

"He tried to save my life by stopping me going to Hogwarts, he knew something was going on. He was the reason Ron and I missed the train," Harry said, "You're not annoyed? Won't your father be angry?"

"That's Dobby," I laughed, "My father will be mad anyway, given the whole Chamber of Secrets thing failed. If anything, you couldn't have done it at a better time. I doubt it will even have crossed his mind by the time I get home, he has other things to be angry at me about."

"You sure you don't wanna run away, and stay at mine?" Tobias asked suddenly.

"I appreciate the offer, truly, but my father has the Ministry in his pocket," I sighed, "That would just get your home raided and your parents in trouble. I'll survive six weeks, then I'll see you all again."

"Promise?" Tobias asked.

"I promise," I smiled at him, and he squeezed my hand.

The next week went quicker than I would have liked. My leg was still stiff, I was walking with a slight limp, and I had a scar where the fang went into my leg. Harry had avoided it, but as the phoenix didn't get to me until late, I was stuck with it. I didn't admit it to anyone, but Harry's admission of Dobby's freedom terrified me. I was super happy for him, he deserved it, but I had lied when I said it wouldn't affect my father's mood. I knew it would make things even worse for me, and I didn't know if I could survive six weeks at home.

I put on a mask as I said goodbye to my friends, smiling and laughing right until I turned my back on them. My father and brother were already waiting for me, my brother with a smug grin already on his face.

I discovered why when we got home. He had informed my father of most of the things that had transpired that year in the few minutes I had taken to get over to them, focusing mostly on how I had helped Harry figure out about the Chamber of Secrets.

I was lucky that my only punishment was being locked in my usual place, nothing physical yet. I cried myself to sleep that night, remembering how things were before I was sorted, thinking how much easier my life would have been if I had just been a Slytherin.

But truly I didn't want that. If I had been a Slytherin, I never would have met my friends, never would have realised the views I was raised with were completely wrong. Yet, I still found myself missing the love of my family.

The last thing I expected happened a week later. The door was opened suddenly, footsteps headed down towards me. I instinctively flinched, cowering against the wall, when the footsteps stopped.

"Come upstairs," the silky voice of my father, my eyes widened in fear as I did as I was told.


	17. Begin Again

Both he and my mother sat at the huge dining table, signalling me to sit. I did so silently, my body stiff, ready to protect myself at the first sign of movement.

"We have had... a discussion," my father said, his voice terse, "About the past two years."

I didn't speak, I just bit my lip.

"I won't pretend I'm not disappointed in your sorting, or your... friend choices," he continued, "But perhaps my treatment of you was unfair. The reason your beliefs changed was our fault, we pushed you away and towards... people we see as less desirable."

"Things can't go back to normal after what has happened, we don't expect them to," my mother said gently, "But we promise we will never treat you that way again. Your beliefs, no matter how much we disagree, are your own, and your house is not your choice. We don't care about that, we just... want our daughter back."

My lip trembled as the words penetrated, I nodded soundlessly, unsure how to react. Was this some sort of sick trick?

"The shock of the sorting made me react like that, as did the raids last year," my father said, "It is not an excuse but... some sort of an explanation. You are our daughter, Lyra, and nothing will change that again."

I covered my mouth with my hand, the tears flowing down my face as I cried. Did this mean I could live a normal life again?

"Oh, Lyra," my mother moved toward me, grabbing me tightly as I cried softly in my chair.

There was a pause before my father stood too, wrapping his arms around the both of us tightly, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I felt a strange feeling in my chest.

"Lets get you something to eat," my mother said softly, taking my hand and making me stand, "Anything you want, we'll get for you. Its time to be a family again."

And for the first time in a while in that house, I smiled.

The next day, they took me to Diagon Alley, Draco was left at home. I was told I could buy anything I wanted, to make up for the past two years. I could see how hard my parents were trying, how guilty they felt for how they had treated me. I could tell how genuine their thoughts were, and found myself feeling forgiveness.

I got an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's and bought myself some books at Flourish and Blotts. I also bought some supplies for Zeus along with a box of cauldron cakes at Sugarplums.

As we were about to leave, my eyes wandered to the Quidditch shop, and to the display in the window. The new Firebolt broomstick had just been released, and my mouth dropped open at the sight of it.

"You're borrowing a mudblood's- ahem, muggleborn's broom right now, aren't you?" my father asked, catching where I was looking.

"Oh, yeah," I tore my eyes away from the broom, "A Nimbus 2000, its great! It hasn't failed me yet!"

"You were a brilliant player in the match I watched," my father nodded, smiling, "Despite the goings-on around you, you played extremely well."

"One more thing," my mother said, "Do you want a haircut? They can grow it out again, whatever you want."

"You know, my short hair has kind of grown on me," I grinned slightly.

After that, my mother and I returned home, my father telling us he would catch up. He returned fifteen minutes after us, holding something behind his back. I raised an eyebrow as he walked towards me, still tense in case it was all some sort of trick.

But when he approached, he revealed what he was hiding. A Firebolt!

"Think of it as payback for the missed birthdays and Christmases," he handed it to me, a soft smile on his face at my reaction.

"But-" I examined it, "This must have been extortionate! Are you sure?"

"Perhaps Gryffindor was good for her, as she'd have accepted that without a second thought before," my mother laughed.

"Its yours. We can't have you playing Quidditch on a borrowed broom, can we?" My father clapped me on the shoulder, causing me to flinch instinctively, "Ah..."

"Sorry, I-" I began.

"No, its not your fault," he offered me a smile, "You'd better get some practice in before school!"

Suddenly a chair scraped back. Draco had been listening silently, but clearly had had enough of hearing our parents dote on me again. He marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him without another word.

"I'll speak to him, Lucius," my mother followed after him, an awkward silence descending.

"He still hates me, doesn't he?" I asked, sighing.

"He's just finding it hard to come to terms with," my father said softly, "He's too much like me at times. We'll have words, don't worry."

"I don't want to cause—"

"You won't. We'll have words, he's just being stubborn," my father tilted his head as he looked at me, his cane gripped tightly in his hand, "I still don't understand how your sorting came as a shock to me. Even as I consider how you were before Hogwarts, it was clear you would never fit with the Slytherin mindset. You're ambitious, no denying it, but your first thought is always of how it will affect others. Well, that's if you don't run into the situation without thinking at all."

He gave a small laugh and I smiled, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"That was a backhanded compliment," he sighed, "I'm sorry, Lyra. Truly, I am."

"I know," I stared up at him, my face set, "I can't... forgive. Not after everything that happened. But... I think, in time, we can... move forward. I can't just forgive and forget, please understand that. It's a process that will take time but... I want us to be a family again."

"That's more than we deserve," he looked down at me sadly, "Lyra, I'm proud to call you my daughter, and I was a fool for not seeing you as you really are."

But Draco still hadn't spoken to me by the end of the holidays. My parents seemed to become more caring by the minute, while he became colder. No number of conversations could turn his opinion of me around, to the point we gave up trying.

I was just happy I had my parents back, and I didn't have to fear returning home when Christmas came. I couldn't wait to let my friends know what had happened, they hadn't owled all summer in fear of the repercussions for me.

Though our family had vastly differing opinions, I found my parents toned down their views when I was around. They worked to avoid using terms like mudbloods, and Dark Arts were scarcely mentioned if I could hear. I knew they weren't changing their views or practices any time soon, but I was happy they were at least trying to make me more comfortable.

The excitement of returning to Hogwarts and seeing my friends again was soured somewhat with news that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Sirius Black was accused of the murder of twelve innocents, along with betraying Harry's parents to the Dark Lord.

Though my parents never said anything, I doubted the accuracy of the accusations. They never said a good word about Black, despite them both having been supporters of the Dark Lord, which I found strange. They never outright admitted to being Death Eaters either, but both Draco and I had worked it out at a young age.

My father informed us that Dementors would be watching the castle in case Black tried to break in. He didn't seem very happy about that fact, but he had no power to argue.

If my father was worried about the Dementors being so near school, I knew it was a serious concern. I just didn't quite know why yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes lads, book 3 time! Should Lyra really trust her parents, do they deserve forgiveness?
> 
> No, probably not, but she's 13, give her a break - she just wants her family back.


	18. Dementor

My parents saw me and my brother off at the station, as usual. I waved at Hermione, catching her eye across the platform, before both of my parents gave me a hug goodbye.

"Write to us," my mother warned me, causing me to smile slightly.

"Promise," I grinned despite myself.

"Make sure to lose Gryffindor lots of points," my father said, his face tight.

"Not a chance," I laughed slightly, his face breaking into a small smile as well, "See you!"

I ran over to Hermione, still grinning. She was frowning at me, but I just shook my head.

"I'll tell you later," I said softly, "For now, let's find the others!"

We met up with them, scouring the train for an empty compartment. The only available one had a man in it, he seemed to be a teacher, but he was asleep. I shrugged at the others, opening the door and slipping in.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione didn't even miss a beat as she sat down with her new cat, Crookshanks, on her lap, and I stifled a laugh.

"You know everything! How is it she knows everything!" Ron cried out, staring at her.

"It's on his case, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes and I shook my head at the two of them.

"I need to tell you something," Harry glanced at the man, "Do you think he's really asleep?"

"Looks it, what's up?" I asked, grinning slightly at Tobias as he frowned at me.

"Let me get this straight," Ron spoke, "Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to come after you?"

I was sitting with a frown on my face after Harry had spoken.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean... eventually?" Tobias asked.

"Sure - of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before," I shrugged, ignoring Ron's wide eyed stare.

Suddenly, the train stopped and everything went cold. I heard everyone gasp from the sudden change in temperature and frowned, my brain slowly working out what was wrong. A sense of dread began to fill me and I struggled to keep it together for just a few seconds more.

"We're not there yet!" said Ron, looking out the window. He shivered slightly and I glanced around at everyone else. I was greeted with pale faces and wide eyes, nobody knew what was happening.

"What's going on?" Tobias asked, as we all stared wide-eyed at one another.

The lights began to flicker, the air growing colder by the second.

"Maybe we've broken down?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said, staring out the window.

We jumped as a hand curled around the edge of the door, a slimy scabbed hand, pushing the door open further-

"Ah, you're awake," the voice startled me, I frowned as I sat up, "Hey, slow down. Eat this, it'll help."

I took the item thrust into my hand, taking a bite in a dazed state. Chocolate.

"What happened?" I asked, frowning around the room, my eyes landing on the man sitting across from me, "Where is this?"

The man was wearing ragged robes, his face pale and tired, littered with scars. But he had kind eyes, and his concern for me was evident. Professor R.J. Lupin.

"A hospital carriage, bet you didn't know we had one," he smiled at me, "You fainted, I took you here to recover privately. It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. They feed on happiness, make it so you can only relive your worst memories."

"Did... anyone else pass out?" I asked shakily.

"Harry did, but he woke up," he sighed slightly, "The Dementors affect those of us with... difficult pasts more than others. Don't view this as you being weak, if anything it proves how strong you are."

I was silent for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. I remembered now, the memories of how my father had treated me had been pushed to the forefront of my mind. I shuddered, closing my eyes slightly, before staring up at the professor.

"Is there a way to stop them?" I finally asked.

"Yes," Lupin nodded, "Its advanced magic, but if you really want to... well, we can do private lessons after class."

"Please," I nodded.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes, so stay here until then," he smiled at me, "Eat more of the chocolate. It'll help."

The others were waiting for me outside the train, looking concerned. Relief flooded them when I walked out, flanked by Lupin. I smiled, catching their attention as they rushed towards me.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, but famished," I smiled at her, "Let's get a move on!"

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast," Dumbledore addressed us, "I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..."

McGonagall cleared her throat and I grinned at Tobias across the room.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts," the applause was scattered, but me and my friends were sure to clap loudly, "Good luck to you, Professor."

"Of course! That's why he knew to give us chocolate!" Hermione whispered.

"Hey, Potter!" My brother's voice hissed at us, "Potter. Is it true you both fainted?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron spat as I glared at him. He just narrowed his eyes back at me, before turning to his friends and laughing.

"Ignore him, Lyra," Hermione said quietly.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs," Dumbledore continued, "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

We cheered loudly as Hagrid turned red, standing up at McGonagall's request and almost toppling the staff table.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note," Dumbledore turned grave, "Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

The hall filled with whispers and I shared a look with Harry. I could see Draco feigning fainting in my peripherals but worked to ignore it.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities," Dumbledore eyed us all, "Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

"So, what was up with your dad?" Ron asked the moment we stepped into the common room.

"Both he and my mother apologised," I collapsed on the sofa, "I don't know what brought it on. My near-death maybe, coupled with the fact it was sorta his fault? They're still not happy I'm friends with you lot, but... well, they're allowing it and they're treating me like their daughter again."

"Are you forgiving them?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I don't think I can," I sighed slightly, "What they did to me, what _he_ did, I can never forget... But as more time passed, I realised they were sincere. I can't forgive them, but I want more than anything to be a family again. They understand I can't forget it, but... I think we can move forward and make something of this despite it. Draco hates me more than ever of course, but... I don't know, its nice to not have to fear going home again."

"I'm happy for you," Harry smiled, "I was worried, what with Dobby being gone, but I guess your father had a change of heart."

"You'll never guess what I got too!" I grinned at them, "A Firebolt! Can you believe it?"

"Really? Slytherin don't stand a chance this year!" Ron whooped, Harry grinning too.

"Can we get a go on it?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"Of course!" I grinned, "It's amazing, faster than anything I've experienced!"

"Awesome! I've been reading about it-" Ron began rattling off statistics as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If only you studied for school as much as you did Quidditch," she muttered, but we just laughed. It was good to be back.


	19. Boggart

Our first day started with Divination, where Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death. I rolled my eyes, glancing at Hermione who looked beyond done with the subject. According to McGonagall when she saw how quiet our class was during Transfiguration, Trelawney always started the year by predicting a death.

Next, we had Care of Magical Creatures which we were learning about Hippogriffs.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes," Draco was complaining as we followed Hagrid.

"Shut it, Draco," I hissed.

"Oh yeah, and what will you do, blood traitor?" My blood was boiling at his words, but Ron quickly pulled me back.

"Not worth it," he whispered, and I allowed him to lead me to the other side of the group.

"This is Buckbeak!" said Hagrid pointing to a big, grey half horse, half eagle. I stared at Buckbeak in awe. He was magnificent, a proud beast, and I was surprised Hagrid had managed to get permission to host around twelve of them at Hogwarts.

"What is it?" asked Harry. He clearly elected not to glance at any of his books before school had started.

"A Hippogriff!" said Hermione, a wide grin on her face.

Harry was first to go to see the Hippogriffs and he managed to fly on Buckbeak. Everyone else then headed for different Hippogriffs and I went to Buckbeak, I was drawn to him for some reason. I bowed down low and looked up to see if he had bowed back. If he hadn't I would have had to back away quickly but he had so I went up to him and petted his beak, a huge grin appearing on my face. The Hippogriff liked me, at least, even if nobody else seemed to. His head was an eagle and he had talons at the front. All the rest of him was horse apart from the giant wings that were sprouting from his back.

"Well done, Lyra!" said Hagrid and I backed up so someone else could have a go, still grinning ear to ear.

Unfortunately, the next person to go up was my brother. He sauntered up to Buckbeak, his air of self-importance very obvious. I could see Buckbeak was agitated with the speed Draco was approaching him, he wasn't following what Hagrid had said to do. He walked past the point he should have been bowing and my eyes widened. His arrogance was about to get him killed, hadn't he listened to Hagrid? Hippogriffs were extremely proud creatures and if you didn't show them respect, you would most certainly regret it.

Draco stepped up to Buckbeak and said, "You ain't so scary, are you, you great, ugly brute!"

What an arse. Buckbeak shrieked and went up on his hind legs, bringing a talon down on Draco's arm. Everyone surrounding us screamed, taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Draco fell backwards, yelling in pain, and Hagrid asked me to calm Buckbeak down whilst he took Draco to the hospital wing.

"Calm down, boy!" I said, standing in front of Buckbeak and hoping he wouldn't try to strike me down as well.

He looked at me with amber eyes then nudged my face. I stroked him, grinning. I was really starting to like this Hippogriff.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hermione asked as I turned away from Buckbeak, joining the rest of the class again.

"He'll lay it on thick for a few days," I rolled my eyes, "If Buckbeak had wanted to hurt him, he would have."

She still looked concerned, "But what if Hagrid gets in trouble?"

"We'll be there to help him," Ron spoke, "It was Draco's fault!"

"I'll try and talk to my father, but no promises," I sighed.

Later, Draco was out of the Hospital Wing and laying it on thick at lunchtime. Tobias was sat at the Gryffindor table, and we had caught him up on what was going on, including my new relationship with my parents.

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm," Draco was talking.

"If you had done as Hagrid had told you, you wouldn't be injured at all," I snapped at him, causing his friends to turn and glare at me.

"I wasn't talking to you, blood traitor," he shot back, "Watch what you're saying to me. Our parents may be accepting you again, but they won't if I tell them you're trying to cause a fight with me."

"I'm not--" I began as his friends snickered around him, but Tobias pulled my arm.

"Leave it, he's not worth it," he whispered as the Slytherins turned around again, giving me one last scathing look.

"The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron snarled.

"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked," Harry sighed slightly.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this..." Hermione spoke and I nodded.

"I don't think my words will have much effect, no matter how much my father wants to make things up to me," I sighed, "He will be fuming, and he will want some sort of repercussion."

"He's been sighted!" Seamus ran in suddenly, a Daily Prophet in his hands, "Sirius Black!"

"Dufftown?" I looked at Tobias, "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With the Dementors at every entrance?" Seamus replied.

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" Ron replied, and we all fell silent.

The next day, we had DADA for the first time. We were in the staffroom, Lupin having led us all there and towards a cupboard placed in the middle.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" He asked.

"That's a Boggart, that is," Seamus answered as we all stood silently.

"Very good, Mr Finnegan," Lupin nodded, "Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Hermione appeared from nowhere, causing Ron and I to jump, "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so —"

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... _Riddikulus_!" Lupin interrupted.

" _Riddikulus_ ," we repeated.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing," he stared over us for a second, "Neville, come up here, will you?"

Neville eyed the cupboard before stepping forward, staring at Lupin.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Lupin asked.

"Professor Snape," Neville muttered.

Everyone laughed slightly, but Lupin just nodded.

"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville said quickly.

Lupin then whispered something to Neville, and he nodded determinedly. Lupin moved forward, his wand raised at the cupboard, opening it with a flick. Neville stood his ground as Snape stepped out, advancing on him, when he suddenly raised his wand—

" _Riddikulus_!" He yelled, and Snape was suddenly wearing an old lady's outfit.

We all laughed, and Lupin yelled at us to form a queue. There was lots of shoving, until someone ended up at the front. The next few minutes were filled with spiders on roller skates and a snake turning into a jack in the box. I completely stopped paying attention, roaring with laughter along with the rest of the class, no other care in the world.

"Lyra, you're up!" I didn't want to be up, but I'd been pushed to this spot in the queue and there was no getting out of it.

I stared wide-eyed at the clown, I knew exactly what was about to happen.

There was a pause before it transformed into my father. I could hear muttering behind me as I clenched my fists. I knew what the gossip around the school would be today at least. My father advanced on me, a sickening grin on his face.

"You filthy blood-traitor," he hissed, "You are a disgrace to our family, and I'll show you what we do to people like you. Fraternising with blood-traitors and mudbloods, you are no better than them. No Malfoy should ever be a Gryffindor, you have brought shame to our name. _Cru-_ "

" _Riddikulus,_ " I yelled, cutting him off. His wand turned into a large pool noodle, but nobody laughed.

I moved out of the way and the next person went up silently. I could feel Lupin's eyes on me, I knew he was going to try and catch me before the end of the class. Why did this have to be how he was introduced to me? As the freak who was hated by her entire family? It wasn't even the case anymore!

"Lyra, stay behind please," as I predicted, "Everyone else, you're dismissed. Good work today."

The class filed out, laughing about what the boggart turned into and whispering about Lupin's mysterious boggart. A full moon, it was strange, but I was more concerned about what the entire class now thought of me. And exactly how my brother was going to report it back to my father. Things had just gotten back to normal, what if it ruined everything again?

"Lyra," I looked up at Lupin, I had momentarily forgotten he was there, "I just wanted to have a chat."

"If you're going to ask me about my boggart," I paused, "Please don't. It's not important."

"I just wanted to say, following your own beliefs and going against your family is a brave and noble thing to do," he said, "Especially if they cast you out like that, you should be proud that you are still able to be your own person. I don't know your father very well, but I've heard stories. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I know what it feels like to be an outsider."

"Thank you, professor," I gave him a genuine smile.

"And about those private lessons," he said, "Three weeks from now, how does that sound?"

"Great, thank you!" I grinned widely.

"Go catch up with your friends then," he smiled, "They're waiting outside."


	20. Page 394

The next day was our first Hogsmeade weekend. My parents had signed my slip but I elected to stay back that day, still feeling awful about the boggart. Tobias had tried to convince me to come, but I told him to just go enjoy himself without me and that I'd go the next weekend.

As I was watching them leave from Gryffindor Tower, Zeus flew in with a letter from my father, along with a bag of sweets from my mother. I sighed before opening it, dreading the contents.

_Lyra,  
_ _Draco told us about the boggart. I can't explain how sorry I am that you still feel that way, and I know my words won't do anything to change it. It will take time, and I understand that.  
_ _I believe it is Hogsmeade this weekend, so make sure to go out and enjoy it. I have had words with Draco, but write to me if he causes any issues because of what happened.  
_ _I also heard from Severus about the Dementors on the train. Please make sure to keep your distance from them, they don't differentiate between the one they seek and the one that gets in their way.  
_ _Stay safe.  
_ _Love,  
_ _Your Father_

I sighed slightly, holding my arm out for Zeus to perch on, before leaving the tower. I supposed I owed him a reply, but I needed peace from the first and second years running about in the common room.

I grabbed some treats along with parchment and a quill (a brand new one from my parents that never ran out of ink!), and walked along to the lake. I collapsed down against a log, letting Zeus perch on one of the branches, before taking out the parchment.

_Father,  
_ _Thank you for being understanding. I'm sorry if Draco's words hurt you, I don't know how he explained what happened, but know that I am sorry for it happening in front of the class. I tried to avoid going up, but I got pushed to the front before I realised.  
_ _I know that isn't my reality any longer, but I can't help the fear within me that this is all my imagine, no matter how stupid I know that is.  
_ _Regarding the Dementors, Professor Lupin (the new DADA teacher) helped me out that day. He is also going to teach me how to protect myself if I find myself in that situation again.  
_ _I hope you and mother are well.  
_ _Lyra_

I gave Zeus some treats along with the letter, watching as he soared off towards Malfoy Manor. I smiled slightly, leaning against the log and closing my eyes. The quiet across the lake was soothing, the only noise the splashing of water against the sand, a bird cawing in the distance.

That evening, after we returned from dinner, something happened. We walked up to the painting of the Fat Lady, who would normally let us into Gryffindor Tower. We walked up the staircase and came to the painting. It was empty. The Fat Lady was gone and the empty painting was ripped as though someone had put a knife through it.

"What's the hold-up?" Ron spoke from behind me.

"The Fat Lady's gone!" Someone else yelled.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy..." Percy Weasley's voice trailed off, "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

"Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again," Ron commented but I turned to him, shaking my head and allowing them to see.

Hermione gasped, grabbing Harry's arm tightly as Ron paled. I moved to the side quickly as Dumbledore appeared with Filch and McGonagall, concern clear on their faces as they saw the painting.

"Mr Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady," Dumbledore barked.

"There'll be no need for ghosts, professor," Filch muttered, looking behind us all.

We all turned quickly to where he was looking. The Fat Lady was in a painting of some wild animals. She was hiding behind a hippo and looking around in fear. Whispers quickly burst throughout the staircase and everyone stared up at the Fat Lady in shock.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked, moving towards her.

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name," the Fat Lady whimpered, "It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black."

The reaction was instantaneous. Voices started whispering, growing in volume as the news spread across the crowd. Sirius Black had tried to break in! I was staring at Harry, who had paled considerably with the revelation.

"Secure the castle, Mr Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall," Dumbledore walked quickly past us as we stared between one another.

As we walked to the Great Hall in a group, doors and windows swung shut around us, barricading everyone inside. Everyone had fallen silent by this point, terrified beyond compare, waiting for a yell that Black was still in the castle.

But we slept soundly in the Great Hall that night. The teachers searched the castle and found no sign of Black, by the next morning we were allowed to return to our houses. The only thing that remained was our unease - how easy was it for Black to get in?

The Fat Lady was replaced by Sir Cadogan. No other paintings were willing to take the job, so it was unsurprising that he was completely insane. The most frustrating times were after Quidditch practice when we just wanted to go to bed, but he kept challenging us for the password. It got old very quickly.

Our next lesson with Lupin came a few days later, but he wasn't there. Instead, Snape was standing in his place, a sneer on his face as we sat down. I offered him a smile, he returned a curt nod before gazing over the class.

"Turn to page 394," he spoke, and I shared a glance with Hermione who had appeared beside me.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, his book unopened on his desk.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time," he didn't even look at Harry, "Page 394."

I stared down at the page in question, my eyebrows raised.

"Werewolves?" Ron was the one who spoke.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks—" Hermione began.

"Quiet!" Snape snapped, "Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

I was staring mutely at the screen Snape was using. The image of a werewolf attacking someone connecting dots in my mind, a million thoughts swimming through them. Werewolves turned at the full moon, were ill surrounding them, attacked themselves if they were contained.

But it couldn't be, could it?

"Please, sir," Hermione's voice brought me back to the room, "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind —"

She was cut off by Draco howling as Snape's face darkened.

"Quiet, Malfoy!" He advanced on Hermione, "Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor."

I glanced at Hermione with shock clear on my face, she was on the brink of tears.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron said loudly. The class held its breath, surprised at his outburst. We all immediately knew he had taken it too far as Snape advanced on him slowly, deliberately.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticise the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

At the end of the lesson, he told us we had to give him a foot long essay on how to kill and recognise a werewolf.

"Snape is an arse, Hermione," I whispered, shooting a look behind me as we left, "Ignore him. And werewolves? Really? I'd be willing to bet that was not Lupin's lesson plan."

"Then why would he teach it?" Hermione asked, her voice still shaking.

"I have some idea," I sighed, shaking my head, "Not important. He's an arse and what he said is not true. Ignore him."


	21. Discovery

My lessons with Lupin came a few days later, and I was excited to finally be able to protect myself. Gryffindor's first Quidditch match was in a week, and I was worried about being in the sky near Dementors, but perhaps I'd master Lupin's lessons quickly enough.

"The spell I'm going to teach you is very advanced magic," Lupin leaned against his desk as I stood across from him, "And we can't use a real Dementor, nor a boggart for you. So I can't guarantee you'll manage to produce it out of this classroom, if you do manage."

I nodded, my face set.

"You likely won't get it the first time, don't worry," he smiled at me, but I noted his face was pale and he looked ill, "A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory... Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation ' _Expecto Patronum'."_

"Okay," I nodded, "Any memory?"

"Any memory that fills you with genuine happiness," he said, "I'll give you a moment to come up with one, then we can try and cast it."

I thought for a second. A genuinely happy memory? Maybe something from my childhood, or when my parents accepted me again? When I got my _Firebolt_ , when I got on the Quidditch team?

No. I knew what memory I had to use. Was it happy? I wasn't sure about that, but I knew the emotions I felt that day were perhaps stronger than any I had experienced before.

The day I apologised to my friends for how I had acted. Specifically, how they accepted me so quickly. The day I felt I truly belonged in Gryffindor, the day my views changed.

"Ready?" I nodded at him, "Right. _Expecto Patronum._ "

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," I said, but nothing happened.

"Focus on the memory, let the emotion fill you up," he said, "Again."

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," I said, louder this time as though that would help.

A thin wisp of vapour came from my wand, nothing that would fight off a Dementor, but at least there was something! I grinned at Lupin, who laughed loudly.

"For a second attempt, that was very impressive!" He laughed, "Now we have to try and get it bigger, then more sustained!"

It was about an hour and an half later until I managed to satisfy Lupin with something that resembled a shield. I was over the moon as the silver shield surrounded me, though I struggled to maintain it for very long.

"Fantastic, Lyra!" Lupin grinned, he looked years younger, "That was brilliant!"

I regarded him with interest, surely I was wrong. But the signs all indicated it, there was no denying it.

"Is something wrong?" Oops. He had caught me staring.

"I wanted to ask..." I stopped. I couldn't, "No, sorry... It's not appropriate."

"Ask away, if I don't see it as appropriate, I'll just not answer it," he said, I could tell he was intrigued.

"No, you'll honestly not want me to ask this," I continued, why did I bring it up? It wasn't fair!

"Well, I'm intrigued now so you have no choice," he sat on the edge of a desk, "Ask away."

I paused, biting my lip. At least if I could tell him it didn't matter to me?

"Are you..." I sighed, "Are you a werewolf?"

The effect was instantaneous. His face paled, he looked like he was going to be sick. The light in his eyes faded slightly and he looked defeated.

"I have no intention of telling anyone," I quickly added, "I know what you're thinking. I'm a Malfoy, I must automatically hate you and want to make your life miserable. But I'm not like that! The only reason I mentioned it was... well, I wanted you to know that at least one person doesn't hate you for what you are."

"Why? How?" He managed to force out.

"I pieced together from your boggart, how you were ill surrounding the full moon and Snape's homework," I said quietly, "But nobody else has even considered the possibility. If you want to know why I don't hate you... Well, for starters, I know what its like to be hated by those you care about. I know what its like to have your happiness ripped away from you because of one event. And anyway, my motto is that if my family hates a certain type of person, that view is almost certainly wrong."

"But I'm still a monster, surely you've read the books," Lupin looked me in the eyes, I'd never seen someone look so done.

"I have read the books, but I also made an effort to find some that were impartial," I said, thinking back to my studying after Snape's class, "The lack of them astounded me, because of the ones I did find, it made the books that were anti-werewolf seem less and less credible. If everyone read the real facts instead of the radical ones, they'd have a much better understanding. Nobody would hate you, they'd just feel sorry for you."

"Thank you," a bit of colour returned to his face, "I'm sorry that I immediately thought the worst. I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform... I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again. But I've lived with the stigma for most of my life."

"I understand why you did, that's why I wanted to bring it up... I'm sorry that I had to scare you like that, I wish I could have avoided it, but I wanted you to know that not everyone shares the same views," I smiled at him, "You're still the same Professor Lupin, the best teacher I've ever had."

"Not many people share that view, Lyra," he said with a small smile, "You really are something special. Not many people can stand up against their family like you did, or sympathise with something like me. You are a truly unique person."

He looked like he was considering something for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly.

"I'll see you for another lesson tomorrow after Hogsmeade. We'll get you a decent Patronus before the match, I promise," he said, smiling as though he had a sense of nostalgia. Who had I reminded him of?

I joined my friends for the next trip to Hogsmeade, apologising to Harry for ditching him the second time. He acted nonchalant, but I could see he was annoyed he still couldn't go.

I followed Hermione, Ron and Tobias into Hogsmeade, grinning as I examined the shops. We first went to Zonko's and bought some random things, mostly wasting our money. They then led the way to Honeydukes, but I got distracted looking in the window of Gladrags, deciding I would catch them up in a minute.

That wasn't happening however, when Draco caught sight of me. I heard him approach, turning to see him flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. I raised an eyebrow at him, letting out a small laugh.

"Need something?" I questioned, glancing over his shoulder to try and spot my friends.

"Friends ditched you, blood traitor?" He snarled and I snorted.

"Really? I don't know what you have against me, but I'm not trying to fight with you," I said carefully.

"You might have mother and father fooled, but not me," he spat, advancing on me, "Crabbe, Goyle."

My eyes widened as the two boys walked towards me, grabbing my arms and frogmarching me out of the crowds of students. I kept my mouth shut, fear gripping me instantly. Why was I acting so pathetic?

But I knew why. Draco's actions were reminding me of how things were before this year, it was as though I had frozen, no matter how much I wanted to kick them and run.

I realised they were forcing me to walk towards the back of the Shrieking Shack, a much more isolated area of Hogsmeade. That made me come to my senses, and I began to struggle against Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco, come on, be sensible," I pleaded, fighting at the same time.

"Shut it," he hissed, "We should be far enough away now, wouldn't want anyone getting a teacher."

"Draco-" I began, but the look on his face stopped.

"I won't sit by and let you be a stain on this family any longer, no matter what our parents think!" He yelled, "Who do you think you are! You aren't my sister, not any longer! You are _not_ a Malfoy. _Flipendo!"_


	22. Black

I yelled in shock as I went flying, Crabbe and Goyle letting go of me. I resisted the urge to draw my wand, there was already five against one, it would be a losing fight. I scrambled back to my feet, holding my hands up in defeat.

"Draco-" I tried again.

" _Ventus_ ," I was thrown backwards again by spiralling winds from Draco's wand.

I took the opportunity without a second thought. I had a clear line into the forest, if I could avoid any more curses from him. I jumped to my feet, legging it towards the forest, deciding anything in there was better than Draco.

I heard feet thundering behind me, but I didn't stop to see how close they were.

" _Oppugno_ ," my brother yelled, and rocks flew at my head, scratching my face.

I didn't let that stop me, picking up speed to make it to the tree line. I could hide in there until he lost interest, then make it back to my friends. But I couldn't fight back, no matter how much I wanted to. That way, Draco would just change the narrative to fit his interests.

The footsteps behind me grew fainter and fainter, the yelling becoming silence other than my own thundering footfalls. I took in a deep breath and stopped running. There was a cut just above my eye, I could feel the blood. Thank god he hadn't followed me into the forest.

My brother's hatred of me was something I couldn't quite explain. Was he angry that my parents accepted me again? I didn't know, but I knew I had no intention of being caught again.

I felt eyes on me and whipped around, my wand raised automatically. It wasn't my brother like I had expected, it was a great bearlike black dog, baring it's teeth and growling at me.

I lowered my wand and gave a small laugh.

"The Grim. Go on then, put me out of my misery," I sighed, looking it in the eyes.

Suddenly, it transformed into a man. He was in prison rags and covered in dirt, it looked like he hadn't shaved in years. But he was eerily familiar.

"Sirius Black... you're an animagus..." I whispered.

"Aren't you going to run?" he asked, advancing on me, "Aren't you afraid?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't believe you can be much worse than my father. He's the only thing I'm afraid of," I said slowly, holding his gaze.

He froze, regarding me with interest.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, nodding at my cut.

"My brother," I said stiffly.

"And who might your father be?" he said, interest clear in his voice.

"Lucius Malfoy," I said. Was he going to kill me? Or were my suspicions about this story correct?

"You're a Malfoy," he frowned, "Lyra, I presume? You'll know all about me, then."

"Yes, my family have mentioned it. I was told every day how we're exactly the same, how we're both blood traitors," I said, disgust clear in my voice.

"I take it you weren't sorted into Slytherin, then started questioning their beliefs... that's enough to be a blood traitor for our families," he gave me a small smile and I nodded.

A look of hopefulness suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"Then... you've probably realised there's more to the story than what the public know..." he said slowly, "If I was Voldemort's right-hand man, why am I still a blood traitor?"

I regarded him with interest. Was he about to tell me the truth about him?

"Or alternatively, you've been worried you'll grow up to be like me, switch sides to what you hate right now," he frowned, "Either way, I think I should tell you the truth. It'd be nice to have one person on my side."

"What if I don't believe you? What if I go straight to Dumbledore and tell him where you're hiding?" I asked, my hand gripping my wand in preparation.

"I'll be gone before you have a chance," he smiled, "But you said it yourself, we're similar. I know you'll listen to what I have to say, and I know you'll believe me once you hear it.

"My family was very similar to yours. Purebloods, they hated muggles, the only house they had been sorted into for centuries was Slytherin. Then I came along, I questioned all of their teachings and was eventually sorted into Gryffindor, and I think you know better than anyone how that went down.

"I became friends with three other Gryffindors. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin," my eyebrows shot up, "And James Potter. We were thick as thieves, remained that way after Hogwarts as well. We all fought against Voldemort, and soon learned that he was after James and his family.

"We suspected a mole in our friend group. I'm ashamed to admit that me and James believed it to be Remus, so we kept all of this a secret from him. That was a huge mistake, one I'll never forgive myself for. Dumbledore suggested we place the Potter house under the Fidelius charm, meaning only I could reveal its location. I told James I would be the first person they went after, we'd be better getting someone they wouldn't suspect. So, without Dumbledore knowing, the Secret Keeper was changed to Pettigrew.

"You know what happened. Pettigrew was the mole, he told Voldemort where they were and my best friends were killed, Harry was the only one to survive. I was furious, I went after Pettigrew to get my revenge. I confronted him on a street full of muggles, but before I could raise my wand, he blew the street apart and killed all those muggles. I believed he had died as well, so I happily went to Azkaban for what had happened.

"Pettigrew was an animagus as well, very fittingly he was a rat. He cut his finger off, that was the the largest part of him they could find, and he transformed then hid in the sewers. I found out when I saw him in the Daily Prophet, perched on the shoulder of a Hogwarts student. Primed to strike and kill Harry if he heard word of Voldemort's return."

"Pettigrew is at Hogwarts?" I asked, aghast.

"The pet of one of the Weasley's," Sirius nodded grimly.

"Scabbers? You can't be serious! Ron is Harry's best friend," I said, stepping back slightly.

"I need to get to that rat and kill him," Sirius said, "I need you to help me."

"I don't know how I can... but if I see an opportunity, I'll take it," I said, "But... Professor Lupin thinks you killed your best friends? He knows nothing of it?"

"Remus has been on his own for twelve years, believing his friend betrayed him," Sirius looked sad, "After dealing with Pettigrew, my priority is to tell him the truth. And apologise."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," I said, the sincerity in his voice couldn't be faked.

"Lyra, you are better than your family, know that," Sirius said, "If you ever need someone to speak to, know you can speak to me. I don't want someone else going through what I was forced to go through. And thank you. For believing me."

"To anyone else, it would seem to far fetched," I shrugged, "My parents have never said a good word about you, and if one was to believe the narrative about you being one of the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters... well, it doesn't add up. I suspected something was up, just not... well, not that."

"You should get back to your friends," he offered me a small smile, "I'll walk back with you, in my animagus form. In case your brother is waiting."

"Next Hogsmeade..." I trailed off before sighing slightly, "Would you like me to bring some food for you? I can't imagine its easy to get fresh stuff if you're on the run, I can meet you around here with a basket?"

"Thank you, Lyra," he grinned widely, "I would be very grateful."

"Can you just promise me something?" He tilted his head at me, "Don't try and break into Gryffindor Tower again. We had to sleep on the floor in the Great Hall, it was awful."

He threw his head back, laughing, I could see a shadow of the handsome young man he had been.

"Help me out and I won't need to," he winked, transforming and leading the way.

"Lyra! Where have you been? What happened?" Tobias appeared the moment I emerged from the forest, Sirius having stopped before the tree-line.

"My brother," I rolled my eyes, "He still hates me, and took the opportunity of me getting split up from you."

"So you hid in the forest? I bet you anything Black hides in there!" Ron said, coming over with Hermione.

"I'd take Black over my brother any day," I sighed slightly, glancing towards the dark trees, "Besides, if he really is a Death Eater, I'd imagine he's best buddies with my dad and wouldn't hurt me."

My friends rolled their eyes at me and I laughed slightly.

"Joking, of course," I said, "Come on, Honeydukes."


	23. Expecto Patronum

That evening, I had my next lesson with Lupin.

"What happened to your head?" He asked the moment I stepped in.

"My brother," I sighed slightly, "My parents accepted me again, over the summer. My brother is less inclined to be nice to me. Its fine, I just... well, didn't want to fight back in case my parents decided to hate me again."

" _Episkey_ ," I felt the top of my head, grinning as the marks were gone.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded, sitting against his desk.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

"Let's go," I grinned.

After about an hour of practising, my Patronus was growing stronger each time. Lupin was overjoyed at my progress, giving me chocolate after each attempt to keep my strength up.

"Keep this going and it'll be corporeal in no time," he smiled at me.

"What is your Patronus?" I asked, taking a break to nibble on some chocolate.

"A wolf, unsurprisingly," he smiled at me, "I can't wait to see what yours is."

"I imagine you'll have a long wait," I sighed slightly.

"I reckon we might find out in the next few weeks," Lupin signalled me to sit against his desk with him, "Your determination is unlike what I've seen before. Most students would have given up by now, or at least be satisfied by what they've achieved. But not you."

"My parents instilled in me that if you don't intend to finish it, don't start it," I paused, "Y'know, put your best effort in or don't bother."

"I had a friend in a similar situation to you," Lupin said after a moment, "He spoke against his family's beliefs, and he was disowned. A Gryffindor, as well. He managed to get through it and move away from his family, become a better person, so I know you will as well. You remind me of him, with your determination to set yourself apart."

"Professor, if it's Sirius Black you're talking about, that's not a great example," I laughed slightly, standing up to cast the spell again.

He gave a small laugh.

"In his later years, perhaps not," his face fell, regret clear on his features, "But the boy I knew could have become a great person. And I know you can as well."

"Professor..." I paused, "What if... what if I told you Sirius Black was innocent? That everything you believed was a lie?"

"Lyra, what are you talking about?" He asked, frowning.

"What if... what if it was never him who betrayed Harry's parents, what if someone else betrayed them? And then he went to confront them... so they faked their death and went into hiding, but he believed they were dead so took the punishment gladly," I pressed.

"I don't know where you heard this ridiculous story, but I'd advise you not to go spreading it around," Lupin said sternly, "If people think you sympathise with Black, they'll turn their backs on you without a second thought. I don't want to hear a word of this outside of this room."

"Yes, professor," I sighed. He didn't even want to hear my explanation.

"I won't lie, I wish what you've said was true," he said quietly, "But it's not. Sirius Black is a guilty man, and he deserves everything that's coming to him."

I looked at my teacher and saw the sadness in his eyes. I shouldn't have brought it up, it was unfair when I had no evidence. But maybe by mentioning it, I would get Lupin to side with his old friend when everything came to light.

"I think you've worked well today," he smiled again, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, "You can have the day off tomorrow, I know Quidditch is on Monday so you'd better be rested or Mr Wood will come for my head. We can practice again on Tuesday."

"Of course, professor," I started towards the door before pausing, "Sorry for bringing that up."

"Don't worry about it, Lyra," his eyes softened, "But please promise you'll tell a teacher next time your brother acts like that."

"Of course."

Quidditch against Hufflepuff came on Monday, and my nerves were flying. The weather was awful, rain and lightning, but nothing cancelled Quidditch. I found myself staring up at the sky as I waited for the rest of the team to change, wondering if the Dementors lay just beyond the clouds.

We kicked off soon after, I gained possession of the Quaffle immediately, throwing it to Angelina. We flew across the pitch, passing it between one another, when a Bludger flew at my face, knocking me down slightly.

"Careful, Malfoy!" I heard George call as he whacked the Bludger in another direction.

My face felt like it was on fire and I was gasping for breath. I looked towards the stands and saw a big, black dog, barking madly. I shook my head at him, then caught the Quaffle as Alicia passed it to me. I flew towards the hoops and threw the Quaffle. It went right through the centre hoop.

"MALFOY SCORES FOR GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the commentator, but I could barely hear them over the rain.

I shot across the pitch again, intercepting the Quaffle before it even reached Wood. The Firebolt was a hundred times faster than anyone else's broom, giving me a huge advantage over them.

I tossed the Quaffle to Alicia, then watched in horror as a Hufflepuff player was struck by lightning, their broom going down quickly. I flew down, catching them on my broom before the hit the ground. I placed them down gently before shooting off again, catching the Quaffle from Angelina.

Hufflepuff were losing by fifty points at this point, but we needed Harry to catch the Snitch quickly. I passed the Quaffle and paused, looking up to where I had seen Harry go moments before. Was he chasing the Snitch?

But when I looked up, my breath caught in my throat. Harry was surrounded by Dementors, I could tell he was about to pass out from it and knew I needed to act quickly.

"Please work," I whispered as I raised my wand, " _Expecto Patronum!"_

Light shot from my wand, accompanied with screams of bystanders. A huge Hippogriff seemed to charge towards the Dementors, forcing them to scatter, but it seemed I was too late. Harry lost his grip on his broom, falling quickly towards the ground as the Nimbus 2000 was carried away by the wind.

I heard more screaming but kept my Patronus up, in case the Dementors returned for Harry. I could hear Dumbledore's voice yelling, assuming he was stopping Harry from hitting the ground from that height.

The Hippogriff seemed to run back towards me, returning to my wand, and I nearly collapsed from my broom. I would have, had Fred and George not soared over and caught me, helping me towards the ground.

As I landed with them, Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, landed too. In his hands was the Snitch, but his face fell the moment he realised what had been going on around him.

"We can have a rematch, I didn't realise what had happened to Harry!" He said to Wood as teachers and students descended on us, "In fairer conditions. I'm happy to go again, you were ahead by fifty points!"

"You won fair and square, but thank you," Wood replied, though he seemed heartbroken.

"Malfoy, follow me," Snape was standing beside me as Fred and George worked to steady me, "Hospital Wing."

"My face hurts..." I muttered, wobbling slightly.

"Being hit in the face by a Bludger does that," Tobias was by my side, supporting me as we followed Snape, "What was that spell?"

"A Patronus, Mr Roberts," Snape spoke, leaving the crowds behind us, "A very advanced piece of magic. I was wondering myself where Miss Malfoy had learnt it."

"Professor Lupin has been teaching me," I said, grimacing, "Is my nose broken?"

" _Episkey_ ," I grimaced as Snape turned to me, but my nose felt better after the initial burn, "That was a fully corporeal Patronus, Miss Malfoy. Not many witches and wizards can produce one, let alone at thirteen."

"I don't know, I just saw Harry in trouble," I scratched my head, "I feel better now, so can I skip the Hospital Wing?"

Snape sighed at me, shaking his head slightly. He looked me up and down, clearly debating his answer.

"Only if you do feel well enough," he said, "But a Patronus like that takes it out of you, so I would prefer for you to go straight to your common room. Somehow I know that won't happen, however, so just... make sure you have someone with you for a few hours."

"Of course," I grinned at him as he left before turning to Tobias, "Did I really do a corporeal Patronus? I have to go see Lupin!"

"He has come to see you," I whipped around to see him standing behind me, "That was marvellous, Lyra! I never imagined you'd get it so quickly, especially given the distance you were from Harry. And a Hippogriff! I have to say, I've never heard of someone having that Patronus before."

"Is Harry alright?" I asked.

"He will be," Lupin nodded, "He just needs to rest for a bit, but he'd be in a much worse state if not for you. Well done."

"Thank you," I smiled slightly.

"Do as Professor Snape says, go to your common room and get some rest," he said sternly, "You will see Tobias tomorrow in class."

"Yeah, professor," I sighed and Tobias laughed slightly.

"Come on," he said, nodding to Lupin as we passed.


	24. Yuletide Spirit

Harry's broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow. He thanked me for my Patronus helping him, and immediately asked Lupin for lessons too. He said he'd help after the holidays, as he needed to rest before then.

He was definitely looking worse on the lead up to the full moon and I felt awful for him. His face was ashen and his scars grew more pronounced, but he still gave his all during DADA lessons. Everyone agreed he was the best DADA teacher we had had in our three years, given we had finally learnt something.

My father was told by Snape about my Patronus, and he expressed his pride in me for it. I hoped he wouldn't mention it at Christmas as I knew it would anger Draco even more, but it couldn't be helped. I wouldn't drop him in it whatever happened, so there was that at least.

The holidays drew ever nearer, we were mostly occupied with classes, though we received some depressing news before it. Hagrid had been called to speak about the incident with Buckbeak, and though he wasn't fired, Buckbeak was sentenced to death.

I felt awful. I had owled my father before the hearing date, begging him to reconsider, but Draco was his only son and he was adamant Hagrid couldn't go unpunished. So he was the one who called for execution, scheduled some time from then, but with no opportunity to overturn it.

I apologised over and over again, though Hagrid said it wasn't my fault. I still felt responsible though, seeing as it was my family's fault. After that news, I had spent most of the day with Buckbeak, feeding him and petting him, though it wouldn't change what would happen to him.

The last Hogsmeade trip before the holidays came, and Tobias and I decided to go on our own instead of with Ron and Hermione. I regretted that afterwards though, when I heard that Harry had managed to sneak out and after their explanation of an overheard conversation.

During the trip to Hogsmeade, I met up with Sirius. I told Tobias I'd catch him in half an hour at a cafe, and legged it to the woods with a basket of food packed up by the House Elves. Sirius was waiting for me in dog form, transforming the moment he saw I was alone.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember," he accepted the basket from me, digging in immediately.

"You shouldn't have been at the Quidditch match," I said quietly, watching him eat.

"I wanted to see Harry," he sighed slightly, "I couldn't help myself. But, Miss Malfoy, that Patronus? Very impressive!"

"I've been practising with Professor Lupin," I blushed slightly, "The Dementors affect me... well, quite badly. I've never managed corporeal until that day though!"

"It was a very strong Patronus," he smiled at me, "A Hippogriff, I believe?"

We spoke for another twenty minutes or so, it wasn't as though as I was talking to an escaped convict, but just a casual chat with an uncle figure. I almost lost track of time, realising I needed to go meet Tobias before he came searching for me or thought I had ditched him.

"I'll see you after the holidays, next Hogsmeade trip!" I told him, grabbing my bag and standing, "I'll bring more food. And I'll tell you if there's any more news about that rat, though I haven't seen him for a good few weeks. He's probably hiding since you tried to break in."

"Stay safe," he smiled at me, "I'll see you after the holidays. If you need anyone to talk to, if your father is back to his old ways, send a letter to Padfoot."

My day was perfect before Tobias and I returned to Hogwarts and spoke to the others.. Tobias and I had spent most of it at Madam Puddifoot's, just generally having a laugh. I was so appreciative of Tobias and how he accepted me despite my roots, despite how I was when I first came to Hogwarts. He was beyond supportive of me, still offering me a bed at his if things changed when I went home. I thanked him profusely, promising I wouldn't hesitate to go to him if things went wrong, but I also promised that I was confident I would be fine.

The others had overheard the teachers talking about Sirius Black. Harry had discovered that Sirius was his godfather and that he had allegedly betrayed his best friends to the Dark Lord. When I heard him ranting, I wanted more than anything to tell him the truth. But I knew it wasn't my place, and also that all I had was Sirius' word. It wasn't exactly concrete evidence.

So I was forced to listen in silence as he told us he would kill Sirius if he ever saw him. I felt awful, knowing I knew more than him, but there was nothing I could do. He would learn eventually, especially if I found a way to get that rat from Ron.

I didn't have time to work out a way to do it before Christmas, however, as soon it was time to return to Malfoy Manor. The others were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, but my parents wanted me home due to the fact we had missed two Christmases together so far.

Much to my disappointment, one of the first things my father mentioned was the Patronus. Draco was obviously expecting a lot of fuss over the Hippogriff attack from months ago, but my father had decided he had helped enough by getting Buckbeak sentenced to death.

It probably also added insult to injury that my Patronus was a Hippogriff.

"A Patronus! Corporeal as well," my father beamed, "We are so proud of you, Lyra. Here, we got you a pre-Christmas present as a well done!"

I was handed the package and hadn't even opened it by the time Draco stormed out. My father's face darkened as he stared at the slammed door, anger radiating off of him.

"Has he been harassing you at school?" I was asked instantly, and my eyes widened.

"No, not at all," I offered a small smile, "I think he's just... confused by your change of opinion still."

"That doesn't excuse his attitude," my father pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll talk to him," my mother stepped forward, "Open your present, Lyra."

I smiled again, opening the packaging. Inside was an ornamental Hippogriff, handcrafted with amazing detail. It was somewhat ironic to me, given my father had called for the death of one, but I didn't say anything. I examined it, my smile widening, before looking over to my parents.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged my father tightly, my mother having left already.

"I'm proud of you," my father said softly, "Not just for the Patronus. But for... for your forgiveness."

I didn't respond, I just smiled at him, holding the Hippogriff in my hands. After a few seconds of silence, I decided to speak.

"Can you... promise me something?" I asked carefully and he nodded, "Never let anything like that come between us again. Different views, whatever. I just want to be a family from now on, like it was before."

"I promise you, Lyra," he whispered, "Never again will I let you feel like you aren't part of this family. No matter what happens, we will stick together."

It was the best Christmas I could remember. Though Draco didn't speak to me much on the surrounding days, things seemed to go back to normal for that one day between us. We were joking around, sharing the sweets we had each received, even using Zonko products on one another.

My parents were happy too. Normally a Malfoy Christmas involved inviting a heap of people, having some fancy ball, but not this year. This year it was just us and the food.

I laughed until it hurt that day, the happiness I felt fit to a bursting point. When I was first sorted to Gryffindor, I never thought I would experience anything like it again. I thought my family would be gone forever, but my father had worked as hard as he could to try and rectify it.

The evening ended with us playing Exploding Snap, my mother and father letting their 'proper' masks fall and laughing widely. The laughter reached breaking point went my father looked up with singed eyebrows, a surprised expression on his face.

I had the feeling my Patronus would be even more powerful after that night.


	25. Buckbeak

A few weeks after I returned to Hogwarts, seemingly due to the lack of anything interesting occurring, Sirius struck again. We were all still coming down from celebrating another successful Quidditch match, having gone to bed at around one o'clock. Harry had successfully cast a Patronus charm against some Dementors that attacked him during the match, but it turned out to be my brother and his friends - they all received detention along with humiliation at being struck by Harry's Patronus.

We were awoken by screaming and windows smashing from the direction of the boys dorms. Hermione and I were amongst the first down to the common room, where the third year boys soon appeared, looking shaken.

I was somewhat annoyed at Sirius, given I had said not to try break in again, but obviously I wasn't working quick enough for him.

Ron explained that he had woken up to see Sirius Black holding a knife over his bed, but had yelled so loudly he had woken everyone else up and forced him to flee - out the window apparently.

"I bet he got the wrong bed, he was going for Harry," Seamus said, and there were murmurs of agreement.

"That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked, dressed in a tartan robe and looking annoyed at being awoken so late.

"I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife," Ron said, flinching as Crookshanks weaved through his legs, "And this bloody cat ate my rat!"

"That's a lie!" Hermione yelled, picking Crookshanks up.

"It is not and you bloody well know it!" Ron argued.

"Silence!" McGonagall turned to Sir Cadogan, who was still sitting in the open portrait hole, waving his sword about, "Sir Cadogan, is it possible you let a mysterious man into Gryffindor Tower tonight?"

"Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole week's, in fact. On a little piece of paper," Sir Cadogan affirmed, smiling.

"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them!" McGonagall cried and we all shifted our gaze to Neville, "Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am," Neville said sheepishly and I felt awful for him.

"While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understood!" We all nodded at her words, "Very well then. Off to bed."

Everyone slowly drifted off, leaving me with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron was glaring at Hermione and Crookshanks, pure hatred in his eyes over the loss of what he thought was a beloved pet. I doubted Crookshanks had actually finished him off, from my understanding we would be seeing a dead body by now.

"I could've killed him," we all turned to Harry who was staring out the window, "He was right there. Close enough to touch. I could've killed him."

Ron and Hermione were locked in an argument after that. Hermione was adamant that Crookshanks was innocent while Ron was furious at her for her denial. Harry was preoccupied with thoughts of Sirius, and Tobias and I had no desire to get involved in _that_ argument. There were no winners.

Sir Cadogan had been sacked after the incident and the Fat Lady returned, on the condition she was guarded by trolls the entire time. They leered at every Gryffindor who tried to enter, making us feel more uncomfortable than safe.

Harry had received a Firebolt for Christmas from a mystery person after his Nimbus broke and, after weeks of it being tested for tampering, he had finally got it back. This meant Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the last match of the season, Harry catching the Snitch in around ten minutes, and therefore meant we won the Quidditch Cup!

But after that, exam season was upon us. Given there was no sign of Pettigrew or Sirius, I was able to keep my focus on studying rather than thinking up ways to get the rat out of the castle.

When exams came, I managed to get my potion perfect, transfigure the tortoise into a teapot, look after the Flobberworm for one hour and do all of the Charms perfectly. My only problem was Divination, a subject I viewed as pointless, though I managed to blag my way through pretty well. Not that I'd paid much attention in class, the most exciting thing that had happened had been the day Hermione stormed out after calling Trelawney a fraud.

We had DADA next. I was one of the first to go. We had to wade our way through a paddling pool with a Grindylow in it, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish our way through a patch of marsh, avoiding misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into a trunk and battle a Boggart. My Boggart was the same as before, but I tried not to think about it too much as I climbed out of the trunk.

I managed to get through the whole obstacle course without an issue and Lupin was very pleased.

"Well done, Lyra! Full marks!" he said, grinning at me.

I left to go to lunch, grinning. Tobias had just about managed it but got lost in the marsh, much to his annoyance. Hermione also only messed up on the Boggart, where it had turned into McGonagall telling her she had failed her exams. Ron and Harry mocked her for that one, much to my disdain.

Later that night was to be Buckbeak's execution. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed we would all go down to comfort Hagrid before it happened. Tobias wasn't coming as he hadn't had much to do with Hagrid outside of class, but he wished us luck.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible," Hermione cried as we started down the path towards Hagrid's hut.

"It just got worse," Harry groaned.

It was my brother, along with Crabbe and Goyle. They were staring down at Hagrid and Buckbeak from atop the hill, gleeful expressions on their faces at his sadness. Anger flared inside me, but I bit my lip as my brother spoke.

"Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, father said I can keep the head —" he turned to us, "Ah. Come to see the show?"

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione stormed towards him before the rest of us could react, jabbing her wand in his face as he stumbled backwards in fear.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it," Ron called, causing Hermione to turn in surprise.

She nodded, seeming to turn away when Draco started to snicker. Her reaction was lightning fast as she turned back, smacking him right in the face and knocking him flat. He scrambled to his feet, stunned, before running towards the castle.

"You'll pay for this, you filthy little mudblood," none of us really heard his comment, we were staring in shock at Hermione.

"That felt good," she laughed, and I grinned. He deserved it.

We made our way towards the hut, looking sadly at Buckbeak. He had no idea what was coming for him. Hermione made tea as Hagrid watched Buckbeak from inside, and my heart ached.

"Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows..." Hagrid sighed.

"I say we set him free," I stated.

"They'd know I did it," Hagrid shook his head, "And tha' would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. Says he wants ter be with me when it... when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore."

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"Yeh will not! Think I wan' yeh seein' a thing like this! No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off," Hagrid turned to us, "There's jus' one other thing..."

He walked towards a tin at the back of his hut, lifting the lid and taking out a small creature covered in flour.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing him from Hagrid. My eyes narrowed, I could grab him right now and nobody would—

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron," Hagrid chastised, and I ripped my gaze from the rat.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Hermione stated.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know," Ron mocked.

"I meant _me_ ," Hermione snarled, causing me and Harry to share a look.

But their argument was interrupted by a jar smashing across the room. Hermione picked up a small rock, just as another one hit Harry on the back of the head. He exclaimed in pain, turning to look out the window.

Dumbledore and the Minister were walking down the pathway, the executioner behind them. My eyes widened as we all turned back to Hagrid who was beginning to panic.

"Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry —" he was interrupted by a banging on the door, "Just a moment!"


	26. The Truth

We rushed to the back door silently, opening it and slipping out as the other three walked in. We ducked behind the giant pumpkins, waiting for an opportunity, before legging it up to where Hermione had socked Draco before.

The bells began to toll as we reached the top, turning to look down at Hagrid's hut in the distance. A lump formed in my throat as we saw figures leaving the hut, before the sun reflected off the axe as it swung down to where Buckbeak likely was.

Ron held Hermione as she cried into his shoulder, Harry and I standing frozen and upset. This was all Draco's fault, and now Buckbeak was dead. I grabbed Harry's hand, sadness rushing over me as we watched the figures go back inside.

Suddenly, Ron exclaimed in pain as he dropped Scabbers, the rat scampering off the opposite direction in the castle. Before we could stop him, he started off after him, heading straight for the Whomping Willow.

"Ron!" I yelled as we started after him, watching as he was oblivious to the danger he was in.

He leapt towards Scabbers, gripping him tightly to prevent his escape before turning back to us. We were frozen, just out of reach of the tree, eyes wide as we stared at Ron.

"Ron! Run!" Hermione yelled, "Behind you!"

"Harry, run!" Ron screamed, pointing behind us.

The Grim. Or rather, Sirius. He snapped his jaws at us, charging and leaping over our heads, grabbing Ron by the leg and dragging him beneath the trunk of the tree. I didn't hesitate as I ran after them, sliding across the ground and beneath the tree, landing on my feet at the bottom pathway.

I waited for Harry and Hermione, and minutes later they appeared too. I glanced at them before sighing, leading the way through the dark path. This was never going to end well, I knew that much, but Sirius had dragged Ron inside this place and so we had to follow.

"Do you know where this leads?" Hermione asked, following me.

"I have a sneaking suspicion," I sighed, "I just hope I'm wrong."

The tunnel led into a house, the floor covered in dust that had only recently been disturbed by Ron and Sirius. It was easy to figure out where they had gone, but Harry and Hermione paused just before the wooden floor.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione asked carefully, but I didn't answer as I ventured on.

We walked up the stairs and onto the landing, silent as we followed the path left for us. We came to a room where Ron was sat on the bed, no sign of Sirius whatsoever.

"Ron, you're okay!" Hermione ran past me, kneeling beside Ron who was clutching his leg.

"It's a trap, Harry. He's the dog. He's an Animagus..." Ron stammered, and we all turned to look at the door.

Sirius was stood there, eyeing us all with interest. Harry drew his wand, as did Hermione but I didn't join. Sirius locked eyes with me before turning his attention to Harry, his eyes softening somewhat.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll -- you'll... have to kill us, too!" Hermione said, stepping in front of him.

"Only one will die tonight," Sirius said.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry lunged at Sirius, knocking him to the ground as Hermione and I tried to stop him.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius laughed, but I didn't see what he found funny.

"Yes," Harry snarled.

Suddenly, the door slammed open again and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Professor Lupin was standing at the door, aiming his wand right at Sirius' chest as Harry rose again.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within," Lupin said, tilting his head. What was happening?

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" They were silent for a minute, before Lupin stepped forward and helped Sirius up, embracing him like a brother.

"No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione turned to us, pointing, "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Harry and Ron stared dumbfounded at Lupin, while I just grimaced. Of course Hermione knew, how could she not. Sirius laughed slightly, Lupin turning to glare at him before turning back to us.

"How long have you known?" He asked calmly.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermione replied.

"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione," Lupin laughed bitterly.

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon," Sirius interrupted, "Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."

"Wait, Sirius —"

"I did my waiting!" He yelled, "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

"All right then, as you wish," Lupin stepped back with a sigh, but his eyes fell to me, piercing, "But Harry deserves to know why."

"I know why! You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!" Harry cried out.

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Sirius yelled.

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry," Lupin explained calmly, "Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"Come out and play, Peter," Sirius crooned in a sing-song voice, staring at Ron.

"You're mad," Ron said, struggling to keep hold of Pettigrew who was squeaking in fear.

But Sirius and Lupin didn't get much further.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," their wands flew from their hands, they both turned quickly to the doorway where Snape was standing, "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle, Lupin. And here's the proof."

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

I glanced at Hermione with wide eyes, before watching as Harry inched towards her, his hand going to her wand.

"Brilliant! And -- as usual -- dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to," Sirius backed away the moment Snape's wand went to his face.

"Give me a reason, I beg you," he hissed.

"Don't be a fool, Severus," Lupin stepped forward, but the wand quickly turned to his face, causing him to fall back.

"I'd love to finish you off here, but who am I to deny the Dementors? They are ever so eager to see you," Snape smirked, "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best."

Snape turned to us, gesturing to the door.

"After you," he said, and Harry moved forward.

But he suddenly raised his wand, " _Expelliarmus._ "

Snape soared into the air, hitting the wall with a thud. He was out cold and I stared at Harry with wide eyes as he turned his wand to Sirius. Snape would be furious as soon as he woke up, and I hoped I wouldn't be around to witness it.

"You said Pettigrew before, but Pettigrew is dead. You killed him," he said.

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map," Lupin said, but I didn't have time to consider what map he meant.

"The Map was lying then—" Harry frowned.

"The Map never lies! Pettigrew's alive, and he's right there," Sirius pointed at Ron, who went pale.

"Me?" He said, aghast.

"Not you, your rat!" Sirius hissed.

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for—" Ron began, but he was cut off.

"Twelve years! A curiously long life for a common garden rat," Sirius raised his eyebrows, "He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron demanded.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was—" I began to explain.

"Finger," Sirius finished, eyeing me quickly, "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat."

There was silence for a few seconds as the revelation sunk in. I eyed my friends with interest - Harry was considering it, Hermione seemed somewhat convinced but Ron was clearly adamant they were wrong. It was his rat, after all.

"Show me," Harry said quietly, and both men turned to Ron.


	27. Full Moon

"What are you going to do to him?" He cradled Scabbers protectively.

"Trust them, Ron," I said, and Harry shot me a look of confusion.

"If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him," Lupin took the rat from Ron's hands before turning to Sirius, "Together."

Lupin dropped the rat and both men shot a blue light at him. Nothing happened for a second before he began to twist madly in midair, then a bright flash made us all look away.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than me. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like the rat's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at us all, his breathing fast and shallow.

"Sirius! Remus! My old friends!" Sirius and Lupin didn't respond, but reacted immediately when Pettigrew tried to make a run for it.

Pettigrew turned to Harry, trying to figure out another way to escape, moving quickly towards him.

"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I —" but he didn't get much further when Sirius stepped forward.

"Shut up! How dare you talk to Harry!" He roared.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!" Pettigrew pleaded.

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realised, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you..." he grimaced, "We would."

They both pointed their wands directly into the man's face. He shrunk back, his eyes tightly closed in fear, bracing himself —

"No," Harry spoke, all three men frowning at him.

"Harry, this man—" Lupin began.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle," he fixed his gaze on Pettigrew, "After that, the Dementors can have him."

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Sirius and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."

Harry hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."

Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Sirius, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "We will kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the Hospital Wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, " _Ferula_." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little -- overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er -- perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this..."

He muttered, " _Mobilicorpus_." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Sirius, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Sirius conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult.

I turned to Sirius and grinned at him. He smiled back, nodding at me, before leading the way out of the Shrieking Shack and back towards Hogwarts.

We got out of the tunnel and found ourselves at the hole in the Whomping Willow. Sirius helped me up and then we both helped Lupin and Ron up. We let them just drag Pettigrew up with them and he banged his head on the trunk of the tree.

"Thank you, Lyra," Sirius said, taking my hands and squeezing them, "For everything you did for me."

The Willow was immobile at that point and Harry, Hermione and Snape finally reached the end. Harry and Sirius headed off to talk and I sat with the others. Lupin was checking Ron's leg and Hermione was watching in concern.

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin and Pettigrew looked at him, terrified.

The lights of the castle were shining over us when suddenly a cloud shifted overhead. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground and we were bathed in moonlight. I slowly turned back around to the others. I was slightly apart from them and Lupin, Pettigrew, Hermione and Ron were behind me, then it was Sirius and Harry.

Lupin had gone rigid. Then his limbs started to shake.

"Oh no," I breathed. I remembered Snape's speech, his reason for finding out where we were. Lupin hadn't taken his potion tonight so he wasn't safe. We had to leave if we didn't want to be attacked, he couldn't control himself. He'd do something he'd regret in the morning.

"Run!" yelled Sirius but Ron was still chained to Pettigrew and Lupin, "Leave it to me! Run!"

Suddenly, there was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Lupin had turned into a massive, sandy coloured wolf.

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backwards, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Pettigrew had transformed into a rat and run away but we were all transfixed on the battle so we didn't realise. Sirius and Lupin were battling savagely, though I could tell Sirius was pulling his punches - he wanted to protect us, but he didn't want to really hurt his friend if he could avoid it.

Lupin threw Sirius off and headed for Harry and the others. Scenarios rushed through my head, I knew how dangerous werewolves were. I had done the research, I had seen the pictures, I knew the outcomes. I couldn't let that happen, but how could I stop it?

I was frozen in shock as Lupin rounded on my friends. He was going to kill them! I couldn't just stand by and let it happen, Sirius had been thrown to the side and wouldn't get to them in time. Snape was awake again, but he wouldn't notice the werewolf quick enough.

I only had one option. 

Had I really thought it through? I knew what the result would be, one of two things, but there was no time to think further than that. No time to consider future implications, all I could see was what would happen if I didn't do it.

I clenched my fists, quietly comforting myself, before picking up a rock from the ground.

"You have to do it, it's you or them," I whispered, turning the stone over in my hands before launching it in the direction of the wolf.

"Lyra! NO!" I heard the screams, but I'd sealed my fate.

The stone hit Lupin square on the back of the head and he stopped heading for my friends, who were now staring at me in fear. Lupin turned to face me and I stepped backwards.


	28. Cursed

"Miss Malfoy, run!" Snape said, his eyes betraying his fear. He had stepped in front of the others to protect them, but now I was the vulnerable one.

My legs wouldn't obey, I was rooted to the spot as the huge wolf stepped towards me. My legs finally moved back, but I tripped on a root, falling to the ground with a yelp of fear, my eyes widening as I realised my mistake.

My weakness was sensed, taken advantage of. I raised an arm, protecting my face. The teeth sunk in, tearing at the skin, forcing a scream out of my mouth. A dark shape knocked the wolf off me, the damage was done. 

I scrambled to my feet, my arm hung limply by my side, my eyes widened in fear. The pain hadn't hit yet, I stumbled backwards, eyeing Snape and my two friends as they advanced on me, examining me for injuries. 

"Lyra, are you okay?" I didn't respond to Hermione, instead glancing down at my right hand, watching as the blood dripped from my fingertips. A small frown appeared on my face as my brain worked overtime to understand why.

I swallowed thickly as I looked back up at them, unable to form words, the pain breaking through, my head swimming - I wasn't really bitten, was I?

"Miss Malfoy--" Snape didn't even get to finish his sentence before my legs buckled beneath me and my world went black.

I opened my eyes, groaning in pain. I propped myself up, cradling my right arm due to the pain it was causing me. What had happened? Why was there such a sharp pain in my arm? It was unlike a break, it was almost on par with Basilisk venom!

"Miss Malfoy! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said, appearing at my bedside, "Let me go and get Professor Dumbledore, stay here."

I frowned after her, trying to remember the events of last night. The last thing I could recall was Professor Lupin transforming, then nothing. Had I fallen? Where was Sirius, where were the others? And why was I in so much pain?

"Miss Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey walked into the Hospital Wing. I was the only patient there.

"I'm fine... What happened to Sirius?" I asked immediately, forgetting about my injured arm.

"Sirius Black escaped again and is on the run," Dumbledore gave me a meaningful look.

"Miss Malfoy, we need-" I cut McGonagall off.

"What about Professor Lupin? Is he alright?" The teachers shared glances before Snape spoke up.

"Lyra, what is the last thing you remember?" he asked quietly.

"Pettigrew turned into a rat and escaped as Lupin transformed... then I must have blacked out or something," I said, and the teachers shared yet another look.

"Professor Lupin is unfortunately no longer a teacher at this school, he chose to resign due to the events of last night," Dumbledore said softly.

"What? But... but he didn't hurt anyone! Why did he resign?" There was an awkward silence. What had I forgotten? What was serious enough to have four teachers staring at me with such pity?

Dumbledore sat down at the foot of my bed and I stared at him in fear before glancing down at my hand. The bandages covered whatever injury lay beneath completely, but slowly the puzzle began to sort itself out in my mind.

"No..." I breathed, looking back up at my teachers.

"Lyra, I'm so sorry..." McGonagall said, she looked like she was about to cry.

Tears brimmed in my eyes as the situation began to sink in and I looked down again. As the events of last night came back to me. Had Lupin bitten me? Was I really a werewolf now? I couldn't even find the words to say. I didn't blame Lupin, of course I didn't blame him. He was trying to protect us, he thought Sirius was going to kill us and in his panic, forgot about his potion.

There was an uneasy silence as I fought my tears. I couldn't show my fear, my weakness. I had to accept it.

But I felt hollow. Like I'd lost a piece of myself. A werewolf? I couldn't even imagine what my father would do to me now, I had lost count of the number of times I had heard him complain about half-breeds. I doubted things could stay the same as they had been, I would be back to square one. It was my own fault. I was a monster.

"Miss Malfoy, what you did was admirable," McGonagall said, "You sacrificed yourself for your friends. Not many people could do that."

I didn't reply, I just sat silently.

There was a small discussion between the teachers, and suddenly I was alone with Snape.

"What is he going to do with me?" I whispered.

"I won't let him do anything, Lyra," Snape said quietly, "You are still the same person. And your father is a changed man, I truly believe he has changed."

"No... to him I'm a beast, a half-breed. I've brought even more shame on the family name," the tears were beginning to break through, "I'm terrified."

"I know, and I don't know what I can say to make you feel better," he sat on the edge of my bed and wrapped an arm around me, "But know that I and the other teachers here do not feel the same way as he does. If you ever need any help, you can come straight to me."

I cried into his shoulder as he went rigid. I doubted Snape had ever had to deal with comforting a student in such a way, his own students would never dare, but I was so terrified I didn't even consider that. I just needed to cry.

Given there was only a week left of school anyway, my parents came to pick me up later that afternoon. In the meantime, Harry explained to me what had happened when I was unconscious.

Hermione owned a time turner, and so the two of them had used it to go back in time before Buckbeak was executed. They rescued him first, then waited until we emerged from the Whomping Willow again.

They explained they had tried to save me, but Lupin didn't react until it was too late. Then they had to run from him themselves, before going to rescue Harry and Sirius from within the forest when Dementors descended on them - Harry had used his Patronus. Sirius had escaped on Buckbeak and they made it back before anyone knew they were gone, so to most people's knowledge, Sirius had just slipped away again.

I was only half-listening, though. I was terrified about what was about to happen to me. I didn't know what my parent's reaction was going to be, but I doubted I would like it.

Tobias was sat with us as well, yet he had no idea why I was in the Hospital Wing or why I was being picked up. He had turned up after they had explained things to me, so he was in the dark completely. And for that moment, that's how I wanted it.

But eventually, Snape and McGonagall walked in, letting me know my parents were talking with Dumbledore and would be minutes. My friends said they would stay with me, make sure I was alright before leaving me with my parents. I appreciated it a lot.

The doors flew open and I flinched, the footsteps nearing my bed. I didn't look up as the footsteps stopped, silence falling over the entire Hospital Wing, nobody knowing how it was going to go down.

"Oh, Lyra," my mother cried, and suddenly her arms were wrapped around me.

I looked up, locking eyes with my father. His were filled with sympathy and pain, but I knew he wouldn't show his emotions while my friends were present. It wasn't how he worked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," my mother moved back, talking softly to me, "Severus told us everything, what you did. We'll talk once we get you home and comfortable."

"Is everything ready for her?" My father directed the question to McGonagall.

"Yes, Miss Granger packed all of her belongings this morning," she replied, looking at me sadly, "If there's anything else you need, please do contact us."

"Thank you," he nodded at her, then Snape, and finally at my friends, though it was much stiffer.

"I'll owl over summer," I said quietly to them.

"Come on," my mother moved back to allow me to stand, but my legs collapsed beneath me and I realised how weak I felt all of a sudden.

But my father moved quickly, grabbing me before I could hit the ground and lifting me up. He carried me silently through the hallway towards Dumbledore's study, where we Flooed home without a word being uttered between us. Was this an act, or did they really still love me despite this?

He carried me to my bedroom where he gently placed me on the bed, sitting down beside me while my mother grabbed some things from downstairs.

"Severus told me how you sacrificed yourself to save your friends," he said gently, "That was foolish."

"I couldn't let them be attacked..." my voice trailed off, "Please don't blame Lupin. It was our fault he forgot his potion, he thought Sirius Black was going to kill us so rushed to try and help-"

"Don't get yourself worked up," he interrupted, "If you don't want me to mention him further, I won't. Just get some rest, and we'll see how you feel in a little bit. Your mother is getting some soup for you, so eat that and then we'll leave you to rest."

"Father, I... I'm sorry," I whispered, the tears stinging at my eyes.

"Sorry?" My father frowned at me.

"I've brought even more shame to you," my voice was barely a whisper.

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"You have done nothing of the sort," he said sternly, "It may come as a surprise because of how I reacted to your sorting, but I am proud of you. You saved your friends despite knowing the cost. As much as I hate to admit it, the sorting was right for you. I hate that you have to go through this, but I am proud of your actions."

He gently brushed his hand against my hair, smiling softly at me.

"I'm scared," I said, my voice shaking.

"I know," he carefully wrapped his arms around me, "And I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do. But we'll get through it together.


	29. Home

I was glad I had a week at home without Draco. I was confined to my room for most of it, being too weak to argue anyway, and my diet mainly consisted of hot soup and occasionally a slice of bread if I was feeling up to it. The bite seemed to sap strength from me, and I found myself sleeping for most of the day. I dreaded my first transformation, I knew things would be a million times worse than they were now. But it was my reality.

My father told me he wouldn't be allowing me to register with the Ministry. Werewolves were considered beasts, not beings, and he absolutely refused to allow me to be treated in such a way. I was glad, mainly because it meant I wouldn't be forced to drop Lupin in it.

I was dreading Draco coming home. He didn't know about it yet, and I was worried he would tell everyone just to spite me. It wouldn't be out of character for him, but I hoped my father would scare him into keeping quiet.

My fears were unfounded when he came into my room a few days after returning home.

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully, standing in the doorway.

I was up and moving about, but I had been staying out of his way for the most part until now.

"Better, I guess," I offered him a smile, signalling him that he could come in.

"I wanted to... apologise, I guess," he walked in, "For how I've been treating you. I realise now it wasn't fair, just because you were a Gryffindor. And then... I got jealous because father changed his mind, and said you were a Malfoy again, and I was just a bit of a... prat. So, sorry for everything."

"Its alright, I never held it against you," I said gently, "I wager I'd have been the same if it was the other way around."

"No, you wouldn't have," he shook his head, "Father told me what you did. For Potter and the others. That was what made me realise how unfair I had been to you."

"So... we're good again?" I asked.

"We're good again," he grinned, "But don't think I'll stop teasing you!"

"I'd be worried if you did," I laughed at him.

My first full moon seemed to come quicker than I would have liked. In the days leading up to it, I was exhausted and grumpy, my mood deteriorating the closer it got.

My parents had spent the past few weeks working out what to do with me during the full moon. They finally settled with just locking me in the basement, after I had begged them not to make a big deal about the setup. All they needed was a good door, and they'd be safe.

"Your wand will be down with you, so if you're able, unlock the door and come get us when you wake up," my father said as he led me downstairs, "If not, I imagine we'll be down to check on you early anyway, until we figure out what time you normally change back. We'll get you healed up, get a Healer in if necessary, then you can sleep the rest of the day."

I nodded silently, fear clear on my face.

"You will get through this," he said gently, squeezing my shoulder, "We'll be down in the morning."

The door clanged shut and I was plunged into darkness.

I groaned in agony when I came to. I couldn't remember anything of the night before, all I felt was pain. The cellar was dark and I could hear no noise. It must have been early morning, nobody was up yet.

But I was, lying in the cellar in a pool of my own blood, biting my tongue so that I didn't yell out in pain. I didn't want to wake my family, after they had looked after me so well they deserved to rest. I doubted they got much sleep last night anyway.

There was a crack to my left and a familiar face with large ears popped into my view.

"Dobby?" I managed to say, my voice raspy.

"Hello Lyra Malfoy," he helped me sit up, "You don't look so great."

"Yeah, it was a rough night," I groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter told me what happened, that Lyra Malfoy would need to be healed this morning and he worried nobody else would do it. So Dobby came," he smiled before clicking his fingers, and some of my pain subsided. Not all of it, werewolf injuries never truly heal, but I felt a lot better.

"Thank you, Dobby," I smiled at him, accepting the drink he produced, "But why? I was never... good to you. You don't owe me any help, you'd be well within your right to sit in the corner of the room and laugh at my pain."

"Lyra Malfoy is wrong! Lyra Malfoy was never truly mean to me, and once she started Hogwarts she saw her family in a different light and started treating me as an equal!" he smiled at me, "Lyra Malfoy was the first person to treat me as such. And so Dobby helps her."

"Thank you, Dobby," my smile grew bigger, "This means the world to me."

He bowed to me before Disapparating again, leaving me alone in the darkness. I sighed slightly, flexing my fingers to work out the stiffness, grabbing onto the wall to help myself to my feet.

I slipped a few times, hissing in pain, before I finally struggled upright. I tested the strength in my legs while clinging to the wall, before eventually letting go. But I had too much faith in myself, and quickly crashed to the ground again, crying out in pain as some of the wounds Dobby closed opened again.

So much for that.

Five minutes later, light flooded the basement as the door was thrown open. Footsteps rushed down the steps, a gasp echoed around the room, and I was lifted off the ground.

I grimaced against my father's chest, hissing in pain slightly. He rushed up the steps, carrying me to my bedroom where he gently placed me down on the sheets, my mother already there with bandages at the ready.

"Oh, Lucius," she cried out when she saw me.

"Lyra, you'll be alright," my father tried to comfort me as my mother cleaned my wounds, but I still writhed in pain, sweat pouring off me, "Just a few minutes and you can sleep."

It seemed to take forever, words of comfort doing nothing, but I was eventually bandaged up. I glanced down at my body, sighing as I realised the bandages covered almost every inch.

"How... bad is it?" I asked, but was met with silence, "That bad, huh?"

"Your mother is going shopping today to see if there's anything that can help with the scarring," my father sighed, "But I don't think I need to tell you that... well, they'll always be there. We've applied silver and dittany, Lupin let us know it helps reduce the scarring to an extent. But we can talk about it later, get some sleep for now. You can eat once you've woken up."


	30. Reality

I didn't wake up for another forty-eight hours, my parents beginning to wonder whether I would wake up. But I did, feeling significantly more refreshed given my injuries were already turning into scars, though starving by that point.

I grabbed my robe, wrapping it tightly around myself and over my pyjamas, before shuffling out of my room and down the stairs. It was lunchtime, so my family was sat around the dining table. My brother was reading the newspaper, my father had work documents in front of him, and my mother was reading a book.

"Lucius, if she doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to call a Healer," my mother said, her back to me.

"I agree," my father sighed, "Though Lupin said for the first transformation, she would likely sleep for a few days. As much as I dislike the man, I am grateful for him easing my mind somewhat."

He glanced up, noticing me at the doorway, his face falling in shock.

"Lyra, you shouldn't be walking around!" He stood immediately, my brother and mother jumping at his loud voice.

"I'm fine, just hungry," I shrugged, walking in and collapsing on a chair.

"Draco, go tell Polky to make some food for Lyra," my father said, eyeing me with concern.

Polky was Dobby's replacement. I found that my family were kinder to her than they were Dobby, perhaps learning their lesson that a House Elf's loyalty was not absolute. It also meant they were much more careful around her than they were Dobby, she was never allowed in the room if we were talking about my condition, she didn't even know about it. Hence why Draco was getting sent to speak to her, rather than summoning her.

"Let me check these bandages, I changed them this morning and they were looking good," my mother said gently, unwrapping the white coverings.

My face fell when I saw what lay beneath. Deep ugly tears, bite marks, the works. They were healed for the most part, the skin tight where it knitted together, but the scarring was clear. These marks would never leave.

"It's looking much better," my father commented, seeing my reaction, "Almost healed."

"But never gone," I sighed, "How bad is my face?"

"It won't be this bad again," my father avoided the question, "For the first transformation, Wolfsbane is useless, but Severus has agreed to brew it for the rest of your transformations. You'll still be exhausted and ill around the full moon, but the attacks should cease."

"How bad is my face?" I repeated, my jaw clenched tightly.

My mother sighed before producing a mirror, allowing me to see the extent of my injuries. I gasped slightly, my stomach dropping. Great, ugly scratches ran down my face, going from one end to the other. I looked even older than I did before and I had shadows under my eyes. To be honest, I looked more like a wolf than a human.

"They still need to heal more," my father comforted me, "Don't worry."

"But they won't heal, will they?" I spat, anger rising, "I'll always look like a freak, a monster. This is my reality now!"

Draco placed a bowl of soup gently in front of me, eyeing my father as I slumped in my seat.

"I hate this..." I breathed, my anger dissipating.

"I know," my mother sighed, "But we'll be here to get you through it. Always."

The next full moon was no better for my mood, but I came out unscathed. I was exhausted, moody and my joints hurt, but I had no additional scarring thanks to Professor Snape. I wore a fingerless glove on my right hand in order to hide my bite, otherwise it was clear as day for everyone to see.

I didn't sleep as long that time, perhaps just less than a day, but my mood was considerably better after the rest. I had only received two owls over the holidays, one from Lupin and one from Tobias, and I was confused as to why. My friends knew my parents were allowing me to receive letters, but perhaps they were worried that their acceptance of my condition had just been for show.

Whatever the reason, I was sure I'd get an explanation at the start of the school year. But before that happened, the excitement of the Quidditch World Cup was upon us, especially since my father had got us tickets in the Minister's box!

I found out from Tobias that Hermione, Ron and Harry had all received tickets too, though significantly worse than mine. That meant I had the opportunity to perhaps speak to them before school, though it was unlikely.

I hadn't explained to Tobias about my condition, promising him an explanation when we were back at school. I couldn't write it down on paper, it was too risky. And I didn't want to face telling him yet.

It was the final of the World Cup, Bulgaria versus Ireland. Tens of thousands were going to turn up, so the likelihood I would see my friends was extremely small, no matter if I searched them out.

The World Cup was a few days after my second full moon, so my father made me stay in bed, for the most part, to make sure I was well enough to go. I heard him meeting with old Death Eater friends in the days leading up, and I sincerely hoped he wasn't planning anything.

My father made sure to avoid any topic of his past in front of me specifically, knowing it annoyed me more than anything. His views didn't change, he was still a Death Eater at heart, but he tried his best to hide it from me. I still knew, though. I just didn't comment.

The day of the World Cup came, and Draco and I were buzzing with excitement. In fact, it got to the point where our father snapped at us in annoyance for not acting appropriately, but we just rolled our eyes at one another.

Draco had become warmer to me as time went on, though I had no idea if he'd keep it up at Hogwarts. He probably would just avoid me, as he had a reputation to keep, but I was just happy my home life was no longer awkward.

We had a tent set up already, a replica of our living room and bedrooms inside it, yet it looked small and unassuming. The campsite that was being used belonged to a muggle, so we couldn't make it obvious our tents were magic - the owners still needed to be Obliviated constantly, however, as drunk wizards couldn't keep a secret.

Once we had left all our stuff in the tent, we headed for the stadium. It was massive, and you could barely move because there were so many people. I followed behind Draco and my father to the Minister's box, my eyes wide as I stared down at the pitch. It really put Hogwarts to shame.

"Blimey, dad, how far up are we?" I spun around at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Well, put it this way, you'll be the first to know if it starts to rain," my father sneered up at my friends and I locked eyes with Harry.

I could see he was checking the extent of my injuries, but all you could see were a few scars on my face from his angle. I offered him a small smile, shrugging slightly, before grinning at the others. Arthur Weasley was glaring at my father, the hatred clear in his face. I felt extremely awkward, my face falling quickly - why did my father have to act like this to my friends when I was there?

"We are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself," my brother informed them, grinning smugly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Now now, Draco," my father hit Draco with his cane, stopping him in his tracks, "There's no need to boast. Blood has its privileges, as I'm sure your schoolmates are well aware."

I was silent as my father stared blatantly at Hermione, before turning to Harry.

"Mr Potter," my father narrowed his eyes, "Do enjoy yourself, won't you. While you can."

He walked off without another word, my brother lingering to stare scathingly at Harry before walking after my father. I paused, sighing after them, before turning to my friends.

"Sorry," I grimaced, "Enjoy the match! I'll catch up with you all at school."

"You too, Lyra," Hermione smiled, the others calling their farewells as I walked away.

The match was amazing! Ireland won, but Bulgaria caught the Snitch - their Seeker was arguably the best in the world, Viktor Krum. Draco left afterwards to meet up with friends elsewhere in the campsite, while I followed my father back to the tent. I was exhausted, unsurprisingly perhaps. The full moon had only been a few days prior, and despite my rest beforehand, the late night had caught up to me.

"Where are you going?" I yawned as I collapsed on the sofa, watching my father head back towards the exit.

"Meeting with some old friends," he informed me, "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

I must have drifted to sleep after that, but screaming woke me up. I frowned, getting to my feet and heading to the entrance, my wand in my hand. When I opened it, I was greeted with four Muggles flying high in the sky, below them a group of people in pointed hats and cloaks, their faces hidden by masks.

Death Eaters


	31. Honesty

I understood where my father had gone now, and I was angry. He was torturing the muggles just for the fun of it, laughing and joking with his friends as people ran in terror away from them.

But the muggles fell to the ground abruptly, the Death Eaters turning as something appeared in the sky. A mark I had read about, one I had glimpsed only a few times on my father's forearm. The Dark Mark was high above us, illuminating the dark sky as the Death Eaters seemed to flee beneath it.

I was shoved roughly back into the tent as those surrounding me grew more frantic and terrified, determined to get as far away as possible. I yelped as I hit the floor of the tent, the impact winding me slightly.

My shoulder was grabbed immediately, my father entering the tent in his normal clothing, staring wide eyed at me. Draco was behind him, a similar shocked expression on his face.

"Hold on," was all my father said as he grabbed both me and Draco, Apparating swiftly back to the Manor.

I collapsed the moment he let go of me, my mother rushing towards us instantly, surprise on her face.

"What happened?" She questioned, looking between us in fear.

"Yeah, what happened?" I rounded on my father, my anger flaring up.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped his cane tightly, staring me down with the most fury I had seen in a while. I didn't back down, glaring right back at him, my own fists clenched.

"Attacking muggles? In front of everyone at the World Cup no less!" I laughed, shaking my head, "Just for a moment, I really did believe you had changed. That maybe you weren't just acting for my benefit."

"You do not talk to me that way, I am your father!" his voice rose as he addressed me, a tone that would have filled me with fear mere months earlier.

But this time I just scoffed, turning on my heel and marching to my room. I collapsed on the bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. I had known my father was still a Death Eater, but one small part of me wanted to believe he had really changed. Clearly that was too much to ask.

I was still furious at my father by the time we left for Hogwarts, and he hadn't spoken to me much either. I was unsure whether it was shame or anger that kept him from doing so, but I couldn't care less.

My mother still spoke to me, as did Draco. We didn't bring up the World Cup at all between us, it was like the elephant in the room.

My father grabbed me before we left that day, taking me to a different room to talk in private. I couldn't deny the fear that gripped me as he did so, was he going to lash out because of how I had acted?

"I recognise my actions were wrong," he finally spoke, "I will admit I had been drinking, what started out as reminiscing with friends quickly got out of hand. Especially since someone shot the Dark Mark into the sky, which I'm sure you're aware is the sign of the Dark Lord."

"I thought you'd be happy to see that, maybe it means your old boss is on his way back," I muttered angrily, and I heard him take a deep breath.

"I don't want the Dark Lord to return, Lyra," he eventually spoke, "I admit, my ideals align with his - a world where pureblood wizards are above all else - but a world where he reigns is not a world I want for you or your brother."

"Why not?" I asked after a pause.

"In your case, it's obvious. You are the exact opposite of what he wants, and he'd either send you on suicide missions or kill you outright. I'd wager the latter, given you are foolish enough to refuse what he says," he sighed, "As for Draco... the Dark Lord requires complete loyalty, and he doesn't forgive failure. Draco would be held to even higher standards than I hold him to, and his punishments for failing would be much more severe. No, I don't want the Dark Lord to return, for the sake of my children."

I frowned, staring at my father. Maybe I had misjudged him, his intentions. Did he truly not want the return of his old master, the one he followed without question so long ago.

"If he did... would you go back to him?" I asked carefully, studying his face.

"Yes," he said immediately, "For you and Draco. I was one of his most loyal supporters, if I chose to not return..."

He didn't finish, but I got the picture.

"But hopefully I never have to make that choice," he sighed, rubbing his face, "Your mother will be having kittens if we don't get a move on. Is your trunk ready to go?"

"It is," I offered him a small smile, "Thank you. For being honest."

"It's the least you deserve," his smile was tight as he opened the door, following behind me.

The boys took my stuff for me when they caught sight of me at the station. They offered my parents a curt nod, Draco having already left, before grabbing my belongings and heading towards the train.

Hermione was behind them, waiting slightly back for me. They had clearly found a compartment already, and Hermione was waiting for me to follow her there. I smiled at her quickly before turning back to my parents.

"Your friends are very polite," my mother smiled at me, giving me a quick hug.

"Stay safe this year," my father said quietly, "Severus will keep an eye on you, but please let us know how you are each month. Don't push yourself, if you feel unwell on the lead-up, let someone know, If anyone can afford to skip class, it's you."

"Yes, I promise," I rolled my eyes at him, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Maybe," my mother glanced at my father and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're keeping a secret," I commented.

"Hermione is waiting for you," my mother smiled at me, "Go, before you both miss the train."

By the time we made it to the compartment, the boys had hoisted my stuff up on the racks already. Hermione gave me a concerned glance as I sat down, before the two boys mirrored her expression.

"I'm fine!" I said quickly, "These are from the first month. Snape has been making me Wolfsbane, so I'm just tired surrounding it now. Don't worry."

"Of course we're worried!" Harry said, "Look at you!"

"I'm fine," I repeated before glancing at the door, "Where's Tobias?"

"He's on his way, he got roped into something by a Hufflepuff Prefect when he got here," Hermione explained, "Something to do with making the first years comfortable by handing out some packages."

"Typical Hufflepuffs," Ron snorted, Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey guys, sorry about that! Cedric needed my help," Tobias burst in at that moment, his face falling the moment he spotted me, "Lyra! What happened?"

I swallowed thickly, looking at him with a pained expression. He sat down next to me, his fingers tracing my scars, his brow knitted with concern. He was scared for me.

"Was it your father?" He asked suddenly, but I shook my head.

"I owe you an explanation," I bit my lip, "I should have told you before. I was just... so afraid, of your reaction and of the... reality of it. And you don't have to still be friends with me if you don't want, I won't take offence. I will understand, really."

"Lyra, you're scaring me," he said.

"Sorry... you know how Lupin was a werewolf, and how I left school a week before the end of term," he nodded silently, "Well... he bit me. I'm one too."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as Tobias took in the information. I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction, but it never came.

"You were really afraid to tell me?" He asked after what seemed like forever, "Lyra, you're my best mate. As long as you're still the same Lyra I know and love, I couldn't care less about what you are."

"Really?" I stared at him and he laughed slightly, nodding.

I threw my arms around him, laughing happily as he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a few seconds before Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ronald! Don't ruin the moment!" Hermione snapped, but everyone just chuckled as Tobias and I separated.

"What she didn't mention is why she was bitten," Harry spoke, "She saved us. Lupin was about to attack all three of us, but she threw a rock and got his attention. She was completely safe, but sacrificed herself to we would be fine."

"Yet you still thought I might hate you?" Tobias laughed slightly, shaking his head


	32. Unexpected Guests

Conversations turned to the World Cup after that. I fell awkwardly silent, aware that my friends had a suspicion my father was involved in the attacks. I was ashamed of it, especially as his excuse was drunkenness.

We arrived at Hogwarts some time later and took the self-drawn carriages up to the castle. We walked into the Great Hall, ready to watch the sorting of the first years. All around me, students were looking at me strangely and Madam Pomfrey, who for some reason was attending this feast, started towards me but was stopped by Dumbledore. He said something to her and she nodded but throughout the whole feast, she kept looking at me.

I knew why. They wanted to have a conversation regarding my transformations, and she wanted to check me over. I was certainly not looking forward to it, but it was a necessity.

Dumbledore introduced the new DADA teacher, Mad-Eye Moody. He was an ex-Auror and had lost an eye and a leg. My father disliked him for obvious reasons, but I was somewhat looking forward to his classes. I missed Lupin, but I was sure Moody couldn't be too awful.

The conversation regarding transformations didn't happen that night, much to my delight. Instead, I found myself collapsing in my bed, passing out almost immediately.

Our first class was DADA. Moody certainly lived up to his name, he was completely mental. His fake eye seemed to be magical and saw everything, no matter how sneaky you were.

"Sit down!" he barked as we walked into the class.

I glanced at Tobias, my eyes widening. This class was certainly going to be interesting.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a more practical approach," he said, "But first, who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three, sir," Hermione spoke.

"And they are so named?" he pressed.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them..." she was cut off.

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, yes. Who can tell me the first of the three curses?" Moody asked, staring over us. "Mr Weasley."

Ron looked shocked for a second, before speaking.

"My... my dad told me about one," he said, "The Imperius Curse."

"Ah, yes," Moody said, "The Ministry had a bit of trouble with that one a few years ago. The Imperius Curse gives the caster total control over his victim."

He took a spider out of the jar and muttered " _Imperio"._

He made the spider dance around the room, landing on people's faces and causing amusement. I didn't laugh, frowning instead at his blatant use of illegal curses in front of us.

He seemed to specifically target Draco with the spider, making it crawl over his face and causing him to panic. But the laughter died down soon after, when Moody made it perform its next trick.

"What should I have it do next? Jump out the window? Or, I could make it drown itself," Moody suddenly lowered the writhing spider towards a bowl of water and the laughter died out as everyone realised why the curse was unforgivable.

The spider was released and placed back into a jar before Moody looked over us again.

"The next curse? Mr Longbottom, do you have a curse for us?" Moody asked, staring at Neville.

"The... Cruciatus Curse," Neville said in a shaking voice.

"Yes," Moody took out another spider and this time placed it on my desk, my eyes widened in fear, "This curse causes agonising pain to any who suffer it. Prolonged exposure causes insanity, and it was a favourite for Death Eaters. _Crucio_."

I wanted to be sick as the spider rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Neville looked even worse than I felt, his face paling as he tried to resist looking away and appearing weak. The entire class was silent, until-

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Hermione cried, and Moody stopped immediately, eyeing Neville before turning to Hermione.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger," he placed the spider on her desk as she shook her head, close to tears, " _Avada Kedavra_."

The class was completely still, staring at the body of the spider. A green flash had appeared, and the spider was dead. I felt Tobias shiver beside me, and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"The Killing Curse," Moody spoke, "Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room."

He approached Harry's desk, staring him down before taking a swig from a flask, before continuing his lesson - thankfully with no more practical demonstrations.

"Miss Malfoy, you are to come with me to the headmaster's office," Snape caught me as I exited the class, whispering to Tobias about what the hell had gone on in that classroom.

"See you later," I smiled, following after Snape's billowing robes.

"I trust you had a good summer," Snape spoke, though I knew the innocent question was him asking if my father had treated me well.

"Up until the World Cup, if you ignore the pain I had to go through once a month," I said carefully, "Thank you for the potions that second month, Professor."

"My pleasure," we had reached the office, "After you."

The conversation didn't last long. I was to drink Wolfsbane for a week on the lead up to the full moon, a gobletful would be delivered nightly by Snape. Then, on the night of the full moon I would meet a teacher in the entrance hall and transform in the Shrieking Shack, exactly like Lupin had done. It was the only place where I wouldn't risk someone walking in.

After my transformation, I would be collected and would stay in the Hospital Wing for as long as necessary. The only good bit of the whole thing was that I wouldn't need to catch up on missed homework.

The full moon was fast approaching, and I was worried with it being my first Hogwarts full moon. I was drinking my potions from Snape nightly, going down to his office to collect them. He was patient, letting me sit for near an hour most nights to talk about it. I was mostly babbling, my worry turning into word vomit, but he did his best to reassure me.

My worry obviously caused the transformation to be worse, as I passed out for nearly two days afterwards. My friends covered my disappearance for me, inventing an illness that I had caught, but they couldn't do that each month.

I was relieved when I finally got the leave the Hospital Wing, writing a letter to my parents immediately after to prove I was still alive. My only solace was that my transformations couldn't get worse.

"We have some special guests!" said Dumbledore the evening I left the Hospital Wing, then the hall door opened.

About forty boys and girls, in combat gear and fur coats, came into the hall. At the end was Victor Krum, the international Quidditch star who was still at school. Slowly everyone noticed him and loud voices filled the room as people realised who it was. They made an impressive entry, complete with fire and staffs banging against the ground.

"Durmstrang Institute of Magic! Hogwarts welcomes you!" yelled Dumbledore over everyone talking. Why were they here?

The headmaster of Durmstrang shook Dumbledore's hand and then he and his school sat down. He sat at the teacher's table and Durmstrang at the Slytherin table. I could see Ron visibly deflate when he saw Draco talking to Krum.

The door opened again and some small boys and girls, dressed in baby blue dresses and suits, came in. They danced to the other end of the hall and all the boys were staring at them in wonder. I shoved Ron harshly when I saw where he was staring and he gave me a sheepish grin. _Boys_.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! Hogwarts welcomes you!" said Dumbledore and he shook hands with the headmistress. She was massive and had to be half-giant.

She took a place at the teacher's table and her school at the Ravenclaw table. This time, Harry and Ron both visibly deflated when they realised they couldn't pester these girls in an attempt to gain their affection.

"Now, let us give these students a warm Hogwarts welcome," said Dumbledore and I laughed quietly. The others schools had graceful entries, wait till they heard our glorious treat for them. It really was something else, "Pick your favourite tune, everyone."

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

Fred and George were the last to finish, having decided on a funeral march. The students of the other schools looked extremely uncomfortable, much to my amusement. The song took some getting used to, and even I wasn't sure about it. It couldn't really be classed as music, it was just a mess of sound but good fun all the same.

"Students, this year, Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament!" said Dumbledore and several people gasped.


	33. The Chosen One

The Triwizard Tournament was a competition where three students, from different schools, competed to get eternal glory. It normally ended in the losers being killed by something in one of the three tasks they had to do to win. So, naturally, everyone wanted to compete.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore yelled, "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Mister Bartemius Crouch," Dumbledore moved to allowed Mr Crouch room to address us.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament," Mr Crouch explained, "This decision is final."

Several people were yelling in protest but Dumbledore silenced them. I was slightly disappointed, though I realised it was sensible. And if I had been picked, I would have been at a severe disadvantage, what with the full moons impacting my performance.

"You will place your name in the cup," said Dumbledore, signalling to a massive goblet behind him, "Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun. Good luck and good night!"

Everyone stood up and left. The Durmstrangs were going to sleep in the dungeons with the Slytherins and Beauxbatons, from where boys were ogling at the girls, in the Ravenclaw's tower. Again, I saw the disappointment in the faces of my friends.

I got to sleep thinking about who might represent our school. I hoped it was a Gryffindor, as we were supposedly the bravest, but I didn't really mind, so long as they won. It would be interesting to see what the tasks were this year. The Triwizard Tournament hadn't been played in decades so no-one could remember what it was like. They had stopped allowing it because of the deaths it frequently caused, so I wondered what the reasoning behind it coming back was.

Fred and George were the first (and only) students to try and trick the age line. It went horribly wrong for them, both of them sprouting beards and grey hair, and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Nobody knew who the Goblet would pick, but a favourite was Cedric Diggory. He was a Hufflepuff, and extremely popular. I wouldn't have minded if he was picked personally, he would be as good as any.

Eventually, the day came when the champions were chosen.

"We will now announce the Champions in the Triwizard Tournament!" said Dumbledore when we had finished eating.

The Goblet behind Dumbledore started to spit out fire. A single note came out of the fire and landed in Dumbledore's palm.

"For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" he said and a girl, who _had_ to be part Veela, ran to the front.

Dumbledore sent her to a room in the corner of the hall then another note fell into his palm.

"For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" he said and Krum went to the room as well.

The third and final note was the Hogwarts Champion. It was a Hufflepuff called Cedric Diggory. He also went through to the room and Dumbledore began to speak. He didn't get very far, though, because another note flew into his hand. Silence fell over the room as he stared at the note, a frown on his face.

"Harry Potter! Where is Harry Potter?" he yelled and Harry, who was sitting next to me, froze.

I pushed him out of his seat and he headed towards Dumbledore. They spoke for a minute or two and then he was also sent to the room. Minutes later, all the teachers went into the room and everyone could hear yelling. We all decided that was our cue to leave.

I said goodnight to everyone then headed for my bed, sick of hearing everyone calling Harry a cheat. I was worried for him. He was going up against three seventeen-year-olds in a Tournament that often ended in death. He must have been thrilled.

The next day, Harry collapsed next to Hermione and I at the breakfast table. Ron was nowhere to be seen, but Hermione had told me he was angry that Harry hadn't told him how he got his name in.

Tobias clocked us and came over, sitting beside Harry, giving me a look as whispers surrounded us.

"I don't get a choice," Harry was complaining, "Someone put my name in that Goblet, knowing it was a magically binding agreement. I can't compete against three seventeen year olds!"

"So, you didn't put your name in?" I clarified, shooting a look towards some eavesdroppers.

"No, I swear," he sighed, "I don't want eternal glory! I just want to be me, and have a quiet year!"

"Someone wants you in this tournament, Harry," Hermione said quietly, "And they have a reason for it. You need to be careful."

"Mr Potter, you're needed for an interview," McGonagall walked over, staring at Harry, "Good luck. It's Rita Skeeter."

Harry frowned towards us and I grimaced as he left. That would not be an enjoyable experience.

"What do you thinks going on?" Tobias asked us once Harry had left.

"Nothing good," I bit my lip, "People die in this competition. If someone did put Harry's name into the Goblet and jinx it to spit out a fourth name, their intentions are hardly pure. We need to keep an eye on him, who knows who did it."

"The Dark Mark then this," Hermione spoke carefully, "Something is going on, these aren't coincidences."

"You don't think..." I paused, "You don't think this was the Dark Lord?"

An awkward silence fell over us, nobody willing to give an answer. There was no way this could end well, whether it was truly him or not.

A week later, Harry and Ron still weren't talking to one another. I kept out of their way for the most part, hanging out with Tobias instead. Harry was becoming the subject of ridicule after Rita Skeeter's article, and I felt awful for him, but that week we were both in foul moods. If I had tried to speak to him, no doubt our relationship would have become like his and Ron's.

The night of the full moon came, and my friends wished me luck. Harry and Ron were civil to one another during the time I was with them before leaving, and I was grateful for that.

Madam Pomfrey met me in the entrance hall like usual, leading me to the Whomping Willow. I had just finished my last gobletful of Wolfsbane not long before, and it was sitting uncomfortably in my stomach.

I sat down on a ruined sofa, taking deep breaths. I would be fine, it couldn't be worse than the month before. I would get through it, and be up and about by lunchtime tomorrow.

The pain was indescribable, my limbs snapping and lengthening, my screams turning to howls. I wished the transformation made me forget that pain, but I awoke with it every morning afterwards, a reminder of what I was.

I did manage to get out of the Hospital Wing the next day, though not until evening. I felt awful, sick and grumpy to describe it simply, but I couldn't miss days of class every month. Not only would I fall behind, but others would get suspicious.

So I toughed it out and made it to the evening meal, sitting beside a silent Harry while Hermione sat further away with Ron. In the time I had been in the Hospital Wing, the school was filled with Potter Stinks/Support Diggory badges, and I felt awful for Harry as he ate his dinner in silence.

I wished I could comfort him, but I knew my words would mean nothing at that point. All I could do was stand beside him as he competed in the most dangerous competition the Wizarding World had, and try to help him survive however I could.

The only issue was we didn't know what he was going to face.


	34. Accio

We found out soon after. Dragons. Hagrid had shown Harry where they were kept, and Harry told Cedric soon after, despite the badges that were still circulating. I met up with him just after that, ready to work out exactly what the hell he was going to do to beat a dragon.

I caught with him just as he bumped into Ron and Seamus, rushing forward as I felt an argument brewing.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry snarled at him, I quickly put my hand on his shoulder.

"You think so?" Ron glared at him.

"I know so," Harry replied angrily.

"Anything else?" I glanced at Seamus behind Ron's shoulder, raising my eyebrows, but he seemed equally unimpressed with Harry.

"Yeah, stay away from me!" Harry told him and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," Ron and Seamus stormed past us, Harry turning to walk the other way before my brother stepped into our path.

"Why so tense Potter?" He mocked, "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

I gave Draco a warning glance, but he just smirked at me, turning his attention back to Harry.

"Draco, be quiet," I snapped at him, sensing Harry's fury rising.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father think, Malfoy," Harry spat, "He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic."

Harry turned on his heel to storm away, and I gave Draco one last scathing look before following him.

"No, you don't," Moody appeared out of nowhere, "I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned!"

Harry and I whipped around, staring in shock at the space my brother had been moments before. In his place was a white ferret, suspended in the air by Moody. My eyes widened as he was bounced around the place, squeaking in fear, students laughing around us.

Sure, he deserved it, but what was wrong with Moody? He really had it out for my brother, though I couldn't believe he was going that far.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?" McGonagall rushed over, attracted by the crowd of students.

"Teaching," Moody didn't even look at her.

"Is that a student?" McGonagall was aghast, laughter rising around her as my brother was forced to climb up Goyle's trouser leg.

The moment he resurfaced, McGonagall turned him back to normal. He scrambled to his feet, staring in fear at Moody as he realised he was back to being human again.

"My father will hear about this!" He snarled, backing up as Moody advanced on him.

"Is that a threat!" Moody yelled as Draco turned and fled, "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall got his attention again, before he could go after Draco, "We never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it," Moody shrugged.

"Well, you will do well to remember it," McGonagall gave him one last scathing look, before turning and walking away.

I shared a look with Harry, feeling uneasy, as Moody turned his attention back to us.

"Potter, with me," Harry gave me an apologetic look as he hurried after Moody, who was moving pretty quickly considering he only had one leg.

I sat down on a bench, my emotions running high. Moody was a loose cannon, I knew he was completely nuts, but I hadn't thought it was that bad. What was Dumbledore thinking by hiring him, especially if he still held grudges against the kids of Death Eaters!

"Moody asked what my strengths are, and obviously I said flying," Harry explained, catching Tobias and I in the library, "But I can't use a broom! His response was that I could use a wand, but I don't-"

"Of course!" I jumped up, "The Summoning Charm! We have a little over a day to get you to perfect this, its certainly doable."

"Do you know it?" Tobias asked me, looking up from his book.

"Professor Snape taught me it at the beginning of the year," I nodded, "It's handy surrounding that time of month, when I'm too tired to move. Anyway, its a pretty basic spell, you should be able to master it quickly, Harry. I'm sure McGonagall will let us use her classroom if we ask!"

So, the three of us made our way to the Transfiguration classroom, which McGonagall was more than happy to let us use. She said if we needed any help, she'd be in her office, but I was confident I could get Harry up to scratch in time.

"Hermione would be better at teaching you, I'm sure, but you're stuck with me," I shrugged slightly at him as I pulled a desk out of the way.

"Yes, well," Harry muttered, slightly annoyed by Hermione hanging out with Ron, "The Summoning Spell. How do we do it?"

"Okay, well, we'll start with small objects close to you and move up to larger and further away," I offered him a smile, "Move you wand like this, and say _Accio_ whatever object, but make sure you envisage the object too. Simple."

Harry nodded, turning to the quill I had placed on a desk next to him, and muttering the incantation. Nothing happened.

"No, not so sharp," I said quickly, "Smooth movement, not stabbing. Try again."

This time, the quill flew into his hand. We tried a few more times before moving up to a book, then a chair, then increasing the distance. By the time midnight came and McGonagall shooed us off, I was confident that he would be able to summon his broom no problem the next day.

"Make sure you know where the broom is tomorrow, or you won't be able to summon it," I told Harry as we tidied the classroom up, "Preferably leave it somewhere it will be able to reach you without getting stuck. It shouldn't matter how far it is, so long as you focus."

"Thank you, Lyra," Harry grinned at me, "This means so much. And... well, sorry about how I spoke about your father earlier."

"You said nothing untrue," I shrugged, smiling at him, "Go get some sleep, Tobias and I can finish tidying up here. You'll do great tomorrow."

"Goodnight," he called to us as he left, and I watched as the door closed behind him.

"I'm worried," I sighed, turning to Tobias, "He's mastered the spell, and he's a great flyer, but this is a dragon! They shouldn't be letting him compete."

"They won't let him die, that much I'm sure of," Tobias reassured me, "You've helped all you can, so we just have to hope his flying abilities are as good as we think tomorrow. But he's Harry Potter, he has faced worse than a dragon before now."

"You're right," I smiled, "Well, I think McGonagall won't be able to complain when she sees this classroom tomorrow!"

"Oh, by the way, thanks for the head start on next weeks charm," Tobias winked, "Flitwick won't know what hit him, three of his students already mastering the Summoning Charm!"

"I'll see you in the morning," I laughed, shaking my head, "It'll be an interesting day, at least."

I was sat with Tobias and Ron in the arena used for the first tasks. The whole arena was abuzz with excitement, every teacher and student present to watch the task, along with several Ministry officials and, unfortunately, Rita Skeeter.

"So, what's Harry's plan?" Ron asked, glancing at me.

"We were practicing the Summoning Charm all day yesterday, that way he can use his broom," I sighed slightly, "I just hope it was enough."

"Excuse me," Hermione's voice cut through, and she thumped down beside me, "Hi! Sorry, I was just catching Harry before it started."

"How is he?" Tobias asked.

"Terrified," Hermione shook her head, "The Summoning Charm was a great idea, Lyra. Play to his strengths."

"It was technically Moody," I shrugged, "I just worked out what he meant."

"They're starting," Ron said, and we all turned to the arena below.

A golden egg sat among a dragon's nest, and I realised what the task was. To take that egg without being murdered by a nesting mother. A normal dragon was bad enough, but one protecting her eggs? 

My worry for Harry increased tenfold in that moment.


	35. Dragons

Cedric was up first, turning a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was mostly successful, grabbing the egg quickly, but did get burnt in the face when the dragon turned around at the last minute. The cheers were loud as he escaped the arena, the first champion had succeeded.

Fleur Delacour was next. She charmed the dragon to sleep, only singing her skirt when the dragon snored and let out a jet of flames. She succeeded too, escaping the arena, taking only a bit longer than Cedric.

Next was Viktor Krum. He used a Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon, but it ended up thrashing wildly and smashed half of its real eggs. Though he was quickest in retrieving his egg, he was docked points for that.

Harry was last. He was facing the fiercest dragon, the Hungarian Horntail. He barely got into hiding to summon his broom, the dragon was upon him immediately, and snapped its jaws as he flew past. I saw Harry flinch as a claw slashed his shoulder, but he just kept his head down, avoiding further injury.

The trail of fire followed him around the arena as he dodged around, trying his best to confuse it. There were a few times where he seemed to be engulfed by the flames, the crowd gasping with fear until he emerged again. It worked eventually, as the dragon lost sight of him and gave him the opportunity to grab his egg, then get out of there before the dragon caught sight of him again.

He had survived! We cheered loudly for him, Hermione having been covering her eyes after the first close call, yelling his name. The dragon was taken away before the four champions came out again, the points being announced.

Fleur was last, Cedric was second, and Harry was tied with Krum for first place. We were over the moon, cheering Harry even as he left the arena, seemingly everyone had forgotten how much they hated him five minutes before.

The mood in Gryffindor Tower was great that night. Harry was something of a hero, being lifted into the air by Fred and George Weasley, everyone congratulating him for his amazing completion of the task.

Hermione and I were at the edge of the crowd, grinning as Harry went from zero to hero. He seemed happy again, probably less so because of the popularity and more because they weren't whispering behind his back anymore.

"Do you want me to open it?" He held the golden egg high, yells of agreement surrounding him.

The room was silent with anticipation as his fingers fell to the latch on the top. He grinned at me across the room before turning the clasp, glancing at the expectant faces then letting it fall open —

A terrible screeching wail filled the room. Everyone doubled over, holding their ears tightly, Harry tumbling to the floor as the Weasley's dropped him. He fumbled to close the egg again, his face covered with pain, before finally the screeching ceased.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron's voice broke through the silence.

Hermione and I glanced at Harry, who was staring at Ron. He had just entered the common room, a look of pain on his face from being greeted by the horrible sound. The whole common room was silent as they looked between the two boys.

"Alright, everyone," Fred said, "Go back to your knitting! This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."

"I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire," Ron finally spoke as a buzz of conversation resumed around us.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry snapped, "Took you long enough."

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it, Harry," Ron defended himself, "Everyone was saying it behind your back."

"Brilliant," Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm, "That makes me feel loads better."

"At least I warned you about the dragons!" Ron said quickly, and I rolled my eyes at Hermione.

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons," Harry frowned.

"No, I did!" Ron shook his head, "Don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati had told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. But Seamus never actually told me anything because it was really me all along. I thought we'd be, y'know, alright again... once you figured that out."

I frowned, trying to work out what the hell he had just said. Seamus told him that Parvati told... did it even make sense?

"How could I possibly figure that out?" Harry smiled slightly, "It's completely mental!"

"It is a bit, isn't it? Suppose I was a bit distraught," Ron laughed too, Hermione sighing beside me.

" _Boys_ ," she said, rolling her eyes.

A week later, Moody had an interesting class lined up for us. The lessons had been tame since the first one we had, but he was back to usual. He was using the Imperius Curse on all of us, to try and get us to resist. Most people were just made to do silly and embarrassing things, so I expected the same treatment.

When it was my turn, I heard him in my head saying, _Tell them what you are!_

 _NO!_ I thought.

 _Tell them what you are!_ said Moody.

 _NO!_ I thought again.

 _TELL THEM WHAT YOU ARE!_ he screamed inside my head.

"NO!" I yelled out loud and Moody clapped slowly.

"Well done," he said, his voice quiet, and Tobias gave me a concerned look.

I sat down, shaking hard. What if I hadn't been strong enough to hold him off? He had no idea if I would have been able to, nobody else had so far! His intention was to make me tell everyone I was a werewolf, yet I didn't know why. Was it really hatred for my father? My chest constricted as I thought about it more and more but it was Hermione who snapped me out of it. Hermione who saved me from myself.

"Lyra, you're safe," she put a hand on my leg, "It's safe here, you're fine."

I nodded but was still shaking.

"Professor, can I take Lyra to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked and Moody nodded. He was having too much fun to care.

"I'm fine," I protested but Hermione forced me out of the room.

"He's mental, it's illegal to use those curses yet he does it in a classroom! Ridiculous," she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Lyra. What did he try to make you do?"

"He... he tried to make me reveal myself to the class," I said with a shaky voice, "If I hadn't resisted..."

I shuddered at the thought. Something wasn't right with that man, people had told me he was crazy but harmless. That would not have been harmless if it had turned out differently, if my willpower had been any less.

"What are you doing out of class?" a voice came from behind us. I was still shaking badly, trying to control my breathing.

"I... I think Lyra is having a panic attack, professor," Hermione said. It was Snape.

"Granger, go back to class," Snape told me, "I'll deal with it from here."

Hermione gave me a glance and I nodded at her, signifying she was fine to leave me. I followed Snape to the staffroom, the closest point that would give some privacy, and he signalled me to sit down on one of the sofas.

"What happened, Lyra?" He asked, "I've only seen you this shaken up a handful of times."

My lip trembled as I tried to keep it together. Almost instantly, Snape produced a vial from his robes, handing it to me. I took it without hesitation, feeling a wave of relaxation fall over me.

"You can't tell my father," I said, taking deep breaths, calming myself, "He'll blow it out of proportion."

"What happened?" He repeated but I gave him a pointed look, "I won't say a word."

"Professor Moody... he was using the Imperius Curse on us, to try and get us to fight it off," I swallowed thickly, "People were being made to do embarrassing things, nobody was able to fight it. I figured I'd get the same treatment, but..."

"What did he make you do?" Snape pressed.

"He told me to tell them what I was," I sighed, leaning back, "I didn't. My willpower was stronger than I thought, but he didn't know that. He was really trying to get me to do it... that, coupled with how he's been treating Draco? What's going on, Professor?"

Snape's face had darkened instantly, a deep frown was on his face at my words.

"I don't know, Lyra," he spoke, "He tried to... to out you to your class using an Unforgivable Curse?"

"Does he really hate my father so much?" I sighed, "I'm just glad it didn't work. No real harm was done."

"I will mention it to Professor Dumbledore," he told me, his voice quiet, "Professor Moody has... a reputation, however this seems extreme even for him. We'll get to the bottom of it."

"Thank you, professor," I offered him a shaky smile, "I'm fine now. I was just... a bit shaken."

"Its almost lunchtime, don't bother going back to class," he walked me to the door, "If anything like that happens again, come straight to me or Professor McGonagall."


	36. A Date?

"Lyra! Are you alright?" It was Tobias who spotted me first when my friends walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey," I accepted his hug, "I'm fine now, don't worry."

"You're really pale, are you sure?" Tobias examined my face with concern, "Hermione told us what he did."

"I was shaken, but I'll be fine once I've eaten something," I smiled at each of them, "Anyway, there's something more important to talk about. How are you getting on with that egg, Harry?"

"I can't work it out, it just screams at me," he sighed, slumping on the bench, "I have until the end of February to work it out, but I'm getting nowhere."

"You'll get there, there must be some way to open it or something?" Ron spoke, before being interrupted by a first year student.

"Parcel for you, Mr Weasley," I raised my eyebrows, Tobias snickering next to me as Ron accepted it, shooing the boy away, "Not now, Nigel."

"Mr Weasley?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph," he explained, opening the package and taking out a strange set of robes, "Mum's sent me... a dress?"

I joined Tobias in laughter as Harry leaned forward gleefully, putting his own hand in the box.

"Does match your eyes," he produced something of lace, "There's a bonnet too!"

"Nose out, Harry," Ron snatched it from him, "Hey, Ginny. This must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!" Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

Hermione was sat, suppressing a laugh, when Ron turned to her.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you," she laughed, "They're dress robes."

" _Dress robes?_ For what?" Ron asked, aghast.

We found out that evening. The Yule Ball was announced, a tradition during the Triwizard Tournament. Fourth years and up were the only ones allowed to attend, due to Harry being the youngest competitor, and I realised why my parents had been so secretive at the start of term.

It would be on Christmas Day, meaning if I was to attend, I wouldn't be going home. Hermione was already talking about dresses, causing me to roll my eyes slightly. If it was anything like the parties my parents threw, the dressing up part was awful.

But the question was if anybody would ask me, or would I be a loser who went herself? No, if I wasn't asked, I wasn't going. That was the end of it.

That night was a full moon. Due to all that had happened that day, I had forgotten to take my potion. That meant I became a fully-fledged monster that night, and frustration at being locked away resulted in me waking up with fresh wounds the next morning.

I didn't sleep as usual when I was taken to the Hospital Wing, the pain being too intense to do so. That meant Snape appeared and gave me a chewing out for forgetting my potion while Madam Pomfrey worked to heal me.

By the time she was done, I was too tired to care about what Snape had said, passing out almost immediately in exhaustion. It was two days later that I woke up, informed by Madam Pomfrey that she had induced that sleep for me to give my scars time to heal the most they could.

Tobias was sitting by my bedside when I woke up. I was squinting against the bright light of the Hospital Wing when his face popped into my view, a huge grin on his face.

"You're awake!" He said happily, helping me sit up better.

"As long as that doesn't mean another lecture from Snape, I'm happy," I sighed slightly, giving him a small smile.

"Given what had gone on that day, I think you can be forgiven for forgetting," he gave me a sad smile, "Though it does mean that I'll be reminding you every time from now on just in case."

I laughed at him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"How bad is the scarring?" I questioned, looking at him seriously.

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head, "I mean, it's worse than it was before the last full moon, but they've healed up pretty well."

"Great that I do this just in time for the Yule," I sighed, before laughing slightly, "Not that anyone would ask me anyway."

Tobias was silent for a few seconds before he sighed.

"About the Yule Ball. I was wondering," I raised an eyebrow at his serious expression, "Would you... like to go... with me?"

"I'm happy for a mates date," I laughed, but he just frowned slightly.

"No, I mean..." he rubbed his face, "Would you like to go together? Like, not just as friends. A... date?"

I stared at him silently for a few seconds, my brain moving slowly.

"Don't worry, you don't want to, it's fine," he backtracked quickly, "Forget I asked. It doesn't matter."

"No, Tobias," my face broke into a smile, "I would love that. Really."

He grinned at me, hugging me tightly but releasing me when I winced.

"Ah, sorry," he said sheepishly, "Forgot about that. Anyway, I'm glad I asked that. Really glad. And I'm really glad you agreed. Yep. I—"

"Tobias," I laughed, "Shut up."

_Dear Lyra,  
_ _Your mother picked you out a dress for the Yule Ball. It should fit fine, but let us know if there are any issues with it as soon as possible. Your mother says the colour goes well with your eyes, so I'll take her word for it. I'm sure it will look beautiful.  
_ _Draco is going with Pansy Parkinson. I believe the two of them are getting along very well, but I will not bother you with details of your brother's love life.  
_ _I trust you have a date as well. Your mother has told me to ask you to give every detail.  
_ _Please make sure you don't forget your potions again. Severus told me you were in a bad way, and I don't want to hear of that again.  
_ _Something is happening in the background, so stay safe. The moment your friend was picked for the Tournament, that was our warning. If you hear anything, let Severus know immediately.  
_ _Regards,  
_ _Father_

I grimaced at the letter. He would not be happy if I told him I was going with Tobias. Not only was he a Hufflepuff, but a Muggleborn.

I pulled the package out, laying it out on my bed. The dress was pure black, ornamental flower patterns going from the chest down to the waist, before they faded into the dark skirt. The waist separated the top from the skirt through a jewelled belt, and the skirt itself reached the floor, flowing out from the body.

I smiled at it, shaking my head. It was the least Christmassy dress I had ever seen, but I was sure mother knew best. I tried it on quickly, unsurprised when the fit was perfect, when the door flew open.

"Lyra, I need to tell you —" Hermione trailed off, "That's beautiful!"

"Oh," I whipped around, "My parents just sent it, my mother chose it."

"You look amazing! Tobias won't know what hit him!" She grinned at me, examining the dress, "You will blow everyone away."

"Anyway, what did you need to tell me?" I asked, removing the dress and packing it away safely.

"Well, you see..." she sighed, "Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball!"

"Krum?" I turned to her, shocked, as I pulled my sweater on, "As in, world-famous Seeker and Durmstrang Champion? What did you say?"

"Yes," she sighed, "He asked me so politely, and he chose me over all the older girls who were chasing after him!"

"Good on you," I grinned at her, "Get that famous boy."

"Shush," she hit me, laughing, "I do like him. He's handsome and respectful and—"

"Okay, no need to fangirl," I laughed, shaking my head, "Have you mastered McGonagall's dance yet then?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Listen, not all of us were taught ball dancing from a young age," she said.

"And you're the lucky one," I shook my head, smiling, "Have Harry and Ron asked anyone yet?"

"They're terrified of girls," Hermione laughed, "The great Harry Potter, who stands up to You-Know-Who with no problem, is scared of asking a girl out."


	37. A Muggleborn?

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates," Ron muttered during study hall the next day, "Well, us and Neville."

"Then again, he can take himself," Harry snickered, and I rolled my eyes at them.

At that point, Snape came over and hit Ron over the head, having heard him speaking instead of studying, before walking away again.

"Nice," Hermione said disapprovingly, "But it might interest you two to know Neville's got someone."

"Now I'm really depressed," Ron grumbled.

At that, Fred passed a note over to Ron, who read it before glaring over at him.

"Who are you going with then?" He questioned.

Fred glanced over to see where Snape was, before balling up a bit of paper and throwing it at Angelina. She looked over, watched him mime asking her to the dance, and nodded in agreement.

I snorted as Fred turned back to the boys, winking at them. Ron glanced at me, then Hermione, and cleared his throat.

"Hermione," he said, "You're a girl."

"Well spotted," Hermione said scathingly.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone," Ron continued, "For a girl, it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because, believe it or not, someone's asked me," she stood up and marched over to Snape, handing him her exercise book before grabbing her stuff at the table, "And I said yes."

I glanced at the two boys wordlessly as Hermione stormed out.

"She's lying, right?" Ron glanced between Harry and I.

"If you say so," I shrugged, going back to my work.

"Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight, when we both get back to the common room, we'll both have partners," I was looking behind Ron, a small grin on my face, "Agreed?"

Before Harry could respond, Snape had forced both of their heads down towards their work, cutting off further conversation. I shook my head in exasperation - they really were something.

I was waiting for Tobias by the lake that evening, wrapped tightly in a jacket, looking at the snowfall around the frozen water. I had to talk to him about my parents, and I wanted to do it privately.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" He popped up suddenly, grinning at me, "I got held up. Ron asked out Fleur Delacour."

"What?" My eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Well, he sort of just... yelled at her as she walked past," he scratched his eyebrow, "Then he legged it. Nobody was quite sure how to react."

"Well..." I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He collapsed on a snow pile, looking up at me expectantly.

I sat down next to him, fumbling with my hands as I thought about it. This was so stupid! Why couldn't my family be normal?

"Hey, what is it?" He grabbed my hands, looking at me in concern.

"It's stupid really... my parents are asking who I'm going with," I sighed, and he looked visibly relieved, "I don't want to tell them without speaking to you first. I don't know how they'll react, and I just..."

He shushed me, smiling slightly.

"Tell them," he said softly, "If they accept your lycanthropy, I think they'll be okay with you dating a mudblood. It seems very mild on the scale in comparison, does it not?"

"You're not a—" I began.

"I know," he laughed, "I'm just saying. In your father's eyes, from what I've heard about him, something like lycanthropy would be the final straw, if he was really going to go back to how he was. Tell them, and if it does cause issues, you can come stay with me over summer."

"I swear, you're the best thing to happen to me," I smiled back at him, squeezing his hands back.

"You'd be lost without me," he winked, when suddenly —

WHACK

I was blinded by snow. I blinked a few times, shaking the wet slush out of my hair and face, before turning to Tobias with a dark look.

"Now you've asked for it," I growled, scooping up my own pile of snow and launching it at him.

He yelped in surprise, leaping out of the way just in time, but while he did that I launched another attack. I hit him square in the face, causing him to stumble in surprise, and I doubled over in laughter.

I was suddenly knocked to the ground, a heavy weight on top of me as snow was piled over my face again. I laughed wildly, struggling against him as he continued to torment me.

"Alright, you win!" I laughed, shaking the snow from my hair again.

"Giving up so easily, Malfoy?" He laughed, his face inches from mine as he pinned me down on the snowbank.

I stared into his eyes, my smile falling to a more serious look. He followed suit, his eyes wandering to my lips as he leaned closer and closer —

WHACK

I used my legs to catch him off guard, flipping him to he was below me now. His face turned into a look of shock before he laughed loudly, groaning as I shook my wet hair over his face.

"Damn, you win!" He conceded, and I fell back on the snow, laughing myself.

"I'm a Malfoy, I always have a trick up my sleeve," I winked at him.

"Come on, let's go inside," he shook his head as he stood up, helping me to my feet.

We walked together back to the castle, he slung his arm over my shoulder and held me against him, laughing and joking the whole way. Nothing could ruin this moment for me, not even the dread of the letter I was about to draft.

_Dear Lyra,  
_ _Tobias Roberts is the muggleborn, correct? He seemed a nice boy, and if you're happy, I am happy for you. I hope to meet him properly over summer.  
_ _Your mother is glad you like the dress, she had it custom made.  
_ _My only hope for your partner is that he can dance, for I would hate for your lessons to have gone to waste on a partner who has two left feet. That would look awful for the family if people thought you couldn't dance.  
_ _I'm glad you have been safe this first term. Draco informed me of the incident with Mad-Eye Moody, so I was concerned you might have had similar treatment. Dumbledore told me he has been dealt with already, but if you encounter anything, if he does anything, let Severus know immediately.  
_ _Regards,  
_ _Father_

"What did he say?" Tobias made me jump, standing on the other side of the breakfast table.

"Jesus," I whispered, clutching my chest, "This isn't the treatment I need this early in the morning."

"Stop being a baby," he laughed, sitting across from me and grabbing a cauldron cake from the pack supplied by my parents, "What was the reply?"

"His main concern is whether or not you can dance, because it would look awful for the family if people believed that I had two left feet," I rolled my eyes, passing over the letter to allow him to read it, "Also, those are mine."

"Well, lucky for you I also got lessons when I was younger," he grinned, ignoring my comment and taking another cake, "Everyone else did martial arts, I got sent to ballroom dancing lessons. But, your father mentioned here about Moody... aren't you going to tell him?"

"No," I took the letter from him, folding it up and sliding it into my pocket, "He'd just kick up a huge fuss, it isn't worth it. Snape knows and told Dumbledore, so I'm sure it'll be fine from now on."

"I don't know, it all seems a bit.. suspect," Tobias dropped his toast down, "If he hated your father for being a Death Eater, surely the fact you're a Gryffindor who is mates with muggleborns _and_ Harry Potter would mean you get a free pass. Your brother I get, but you?"

"He is called Mad-Eye Moody," I shrugged, "We'll keep an eye on things, its cool."


	38. The Yule Ball

Hermione and I helped one another with our hair and makeup the night of the ball. I also managed to find a spell that would hide my scars for a few hours - it would have been great if it was at least semi-permanent, but unfortunately, it was a very weak cosmetic spell. But at least, for that one night, I could pretend my scars weren't there.

Hermione disapproved, of course. When didn't she?

She looked stunning in her pale blue dress, one that suited her perfectly. We were both ready at the same time, but she told me to go on ahead, sitting down on her bed with a sigh.

"Hermione," I said, standing at the door, "You look amazing. And you will have a perfect night with Krum. Don't worry."

She smiled at me, and I descended the stairs, holding my dress up to avoid tripping and ending up landing on my face. Harry and Ron were waiting, we had agreed to go together, and they raised their eyebrows when I appeared.

"Nice," was all Ron said, standing in his maroon lacy dress robes.

"You look..." I cleared my throat, "Nice dress robes."

"Oh, shut up," I grinned at Harry as we both stifled a laugh, Ron's annoyance clear, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's going to follow on after us, told me not to wait," I explained, heading for the portrait hole.

"Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out," Ron said, following after me.

"Why would you think that?" Harry spoke before me.

"C'mon, Harry, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?" Ron questioned as we stepped onto the staircase.

"Because we'd take the Mickey out of her," I couldn't help but agree with Harry.

"No one _asked_ her," Ron explained, "Would've taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud."

"Just wait and see, Ron," I shook my head, "You two can keep dawdling all night, Tobias is waiting for me."

"Lyra," Tobias smiled, his eyes widening as I descended the staircase, "You look amazing."

I took his arm, smiling at him.

"You brush up well yourself," I teased, and he shook his head at me.

He was wearing black dress robes, his hair sleeked back, and a huge smile on his face. Other students stared at us as we entered the Great Hall, whispers surrounding us.

"Should we be offended that they seem amazed by what we're wearing?" I whispered to him jokingly.

"They're just shocked you managed to look better than you normally do," he whispered back, laughing quietly.

We stood at the edge of the crowd and waited for the Champions and their partners to enter. They entered and begun a slow dance. Soon, me and Tobias joined them and started to dance.

"Well, you weren't lying when you said you knew how to dance," I said after a few minutes.

"Would I ever lie to you?" He replied, spinning me around with a grin on his face.

We alternated between the dance floor and the punch table, the slow dancing quickly evolving into a mosh pit as the Weird Sisters took to the stage. They played their hit "Can You Dance Like A Hippogriff" first, almost every student rushed for the stage to dance, the teachers all standing awkwardly at the sides.

Near the end of the night, they played some slower songs. Most students had left the Great Hall, choosing to either go to bed or find areas with more privacy away from teachers. We swayed in the middle of the dance floor to "Magic Works", Tobias holding me tightly against his chest.

"This night has been perfect," I sighed slightly, looking up at him with a smile.

"I couldn't have wished for a better Yule Ball," he laughed slightly, before frowning.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as his hand found my face, his thumb moving over my cheek and pulling me closer to him. He leant down slightly, our lips brushing against one another gently. The world seemed to freeze as I melted into the kiss, my lips curling into a smile.

We broke apart, both laughing awkwardly as we looked at one another.

"You know," I lowered my voice, "The teachers are all staring at us right now."

We both went similar shades of pink as we broke apart, the song in the background finishing at the same time.

"That was... impulsive," Tobias scratched his head, laughing sheepishly, but I just shook my head.

"It was great," I smiled, "I'm glad you did it. But I just think... maybe we shouldn't make any more of a spectacle of ourselves at the moment."

"Of course, Malfoys always have to follow proper decorum in social situations," he winked at me, and I slapped his shoulder.

"You joke, but if this gets back to my father, I'll likely never see you again," I laughed loudly, "Its getting late. Do you want to call it a night?"

"I don't," he laughed, "But they'll likely shoo us off in a few minutes. I'll walk you to the common room."

"Nah, it's at the opposite end of the castle, you don't need to," I shook my head as we turned for the doors.

"I want to," he smiled, holding out an arm, "Come on."

I caught Snape's eye as we left, and he raised an eyebrow at me. Last I had checked, he was out catching students in the bushes outside, but he had seen! I just had to pray it would not find its way back to my father.

"Goodnight," Tobias kissed my hand as we reached the Fat Lady.

"Okay, now you're freaking me," I laughed at him, "When have you ever been so posh?"

"Putting on a mask for my dear Malfoy girlfriend," he grinned, and my eyes widened inadvertently.

"Ah," I nodded, swallowing thickly, "Okay."

"Did I use that word too soon?" He grimaced, "I'm sorry... ignore it, we can just... wait and see—"

"No," I smiled at him, shaking my head, "It caught me off guard, is all. I'm more than happy to be official. Use the g word as much as you like."

"See you tomorrow," he smiled, turning to walk down the stairs.

I stood on the landing for a few minutes, a stupid smile on my face. It was ridiculous how happy he made me.

I would be the first to admit Tobias and I had neglected our other friends for a bit too long since the Yule Ball. We spent most of our time together, whether it was sitting by the lake or just doing homework together in the library.

I was shocked my parents weren't upset at our relationship. Obviously Snape hadn't mentioned the kiss to them, though they were aware we were dating after the Yule Ball. I figured they were just happy I was happy.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking after the Yule Ball. Ron had had a go at her after discovering she was with Viktor, accusing him of using her to get information on Harry. She had, understandably, been upset with the accusation and they hadn't spoken since.

Between homework, transformations and Tobias, I hadn't managed to keep a tab on how Harry was doing. I caught up with him properly the night before the second task, where he was pouring over books in the library with Ron and Hermione. They had clearly made up for his benefit.

"So, tell me the song again," I frowned, looking between them.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_ " Hermione said, "I'm sure it was Mersong, so that'll be the Black Lake."

" _An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took_ ," Harry finished.

"Again, obvious, but potentially problematic," Hermione sighed, and Harry looked at her.

"Potentially problematic?" He repeated, "I don't know about you, Hermione, but last time I checked I couldn't hold my breath for an hour!"

"There must be a spell or something," I sighed, collapsing in a chair, "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have been helping you out."

"No, you have your own problems," Harry offered me a smile, "It'll be fine. We'll find something."

"Hate to break up the scholar session," Moody appeared at the end of the aisle, "Weasley, Granger. Professor McGonagall has asked to see you in her office."

"But sir, the second task is only hours away and—" Hermione argued.

"Exactly," Moody eyed Harry, "Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!"

Ron and Hermione gave Harry an apologetic glance, before turning and leaving. Moody's fake eye swivelled in its socket, and I felt uncomfortable.

"Longbottom!" He barked, and Neville appeared from behind a bookcase, "Why don't you help Potter and Malfoy put their books away."


	39. Gillyweed

Moody marched off and I stared after him silently, frowning.

"You know," Neville picked up one of the books, "If you're interested in plants, you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees?"

"Neville, no offence, but I really don't care about plants," Harry sighed, "Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour, then great!"

"I don't know about a turnip, but you can always use gillyweed," Neville replied, and I jumped up.

"Neville, you genius!" I grinned, "I'll get the gillyweed to you tomorrow morning. All you need to do is eat it before you enter the water, and you'll be able to breathe underwater for the hour! Approximately."

"What do you mean approx--"

"See you later!"

I booked it to Snape's office. It was still early enough that he wouldn't mind the intrusion, and I hoped with it being me who asked, he wouldn't mind too much about giving it.

"Professor!" I caught him just as he was about to lock his classroom.

"Lyra," he turned to me with a frown, "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping... could I get some gillyweed please?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Gillyweed? For Potter, I presume," he raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"He left it until last minute, there's no time to learn a Bubblehead Charm or anything," I sighed, "Please, professor."

"Okay," he unlocked his classroom again, "Only because it's you who is asking."

I grinned, walking in behind him. He rifled through jars along the wall until he came to the one he needed - a greyish green plant that resembled rat tails, yet was covered in slime.

"Thank you," I said, taking the jar from him.

"Lyra, I have to ask," he hesitated, "Lacewing Flies. Knotgrass. Boomslang Skin."

"Ingredients for Polyjuice Potion?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes," he affirmed, "You wouldn't happen to know if your friends are brewing it, would you? I seem to be... missing ingredients."

"I promise you, it's not us," I said, frowning slightly, "So someone is stealing from you to brew Polyjuice?"

"I'll find out who eventually," Snape's eyes narrowed before he looked at me again, "You and Mr Roberts are getting along well."

I grimaced, avoiding his gaze as it bore into me.

"Yeah, we're good friends," I said slowly.

"Friends?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Very close friends, yes."

"Okay, we're dating, happy?" I sighed, turning to face him again.

"Happy? I watched you grow up, Lyra, I'm certainly not happy about it," he raised an eyebrow, "But he's a good student. And you seem happy."

"Yep," I smiled awkwardly, "Thanks again for the gillyweed."

"Wish Mr Potter luck for tomorrow," Snape eyed me, "I'm sure he'll succeed again."

"Goodnight," I said, cringing completely as I left the room. The last thing I needed was Snape questioning me about dating.

I wished Harry luck the next morning, handing him the gillyweed and leaving Neville to explain it while I found Tobias. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found, something that annoyed Harry, unsurprisingly.

"Where are they?" Tobias asked when I found him.

"Not sure, they had to go see McGonagall last night and didn't..." my eyes widened, "The song! _We've taken what you'll sorely miss._ I bet you anything what they're searching for is someone important to them. Harry has Ron, Hermione will be for Krum, and Cedric and Fleur will have someone too!"

I turned at the sound of a cannon signalling the start of the task, watching as each champion dived into the water. But from then, everyone was blind to the action beneath the surface.

About a minute before the hour was up, Cedric surfaced with Cho Chang in his arms. The cheering from Hogwarts students was thunderous, but I was still scanning the surface of the water for any sign of Harry.

Next to surface was Fleur, but she didn't have her person with her. Moments later, Viktor Krum and Hermione, Viktor's head transforming from a shark back into his own.

The minutes ticked by and Harry didn't appear. I was gripping Tobias's hand tightly, unable to take my gaze off the water. Surely they wouldn't let Harry Potter die! But what was happening down there?

Suddenly, Ron and a young girl surfaced. From the commotion below us, it seemed to be Fleur's sister. A moment later, Harry shot from the water and onto the decking, gasping and spluttering as he was surrounded.

I let go of Tobias, relief flooding through me. Harry was covered in towels as he was thanked by Fleur, other people commending him on his actions. He must have refused to leave Fleur's sister below, and I couldn't help but wonder what place he would have come if he wasn't so selfless.

I watched as Dumbledore had a conversation with a Merperson, before talking to the other judges. I hoped Harry would be given justice, given he clearly deserved a better position.

"Attention! Attention! The winner is... Mr Diggory!" Everyone cheered at Dumbledore's words, "However, seeing as Mr Potter would have finished first if not for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley but the others as well, we have agreed to award him second place. For outstanding moral fibre."

The cheers were ear shattering as everyone realised how well Hogwarts was doing, yells of encouragement going down to Harry and Cedric, while the Durmstrang headmaster fumed silently.

The atmosphere was incredible as we returned to the castle. I could see why they wanted the return of the Tournament, it certainly brought the school together in spirit.

But the mood was soured when the body of Barty Crouch was discovered. There were no witnesses and no suspects, but more and more people were becoming aware that something was amiss.

But after his death, everything seemed to quieten down. Harry discovered that Crouch had had a son, who he sent to Azkaban himself for being a Death Eater. Barty Crouch Jr, a name I had heard before, was guilty of torturing Neville's parents to insanity, along with my aunt. He had died in Azkaban many years ago, and Crouch had never seemed to forgive himself for it.

He also discovered that Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang, was the Death Eater who revealed Barty Crouch Jr was a Death Eater. His revelation got him off Scot free, and Harry had caught him showing Snape something on his arm soon after.

"What did he say about his arm?" I asked instantly, everyone turning to me in surprise, "Tell me!"

"He said it was a sign," Harry frowned, "That... that both he and Snape knew what is meant."

I clenched my fists, rushing out of the room instantly. My friends were silent as I left, obviously confused at my reaction. But I had a letter to write.

_He's back, isn't he?_

That was all I had written on the paper addressed to my father. I sat in the Owlery for a few hours, staring at the sky Zeus had disappeared off into, considering the reality of what was happening.

It made sense, of course it did. The World Cup, Harry being chosen for the Tournament. Something else was bugging me, right at the back of my mind. Snape's mention of Polyjuice, it seemed innocuous at first, but the more I thought about it, the more a theory solidified in my head.

_I think you may be correct. The signs are there, it's only a matter of time.  
_ _Stay safe. The final task is soon, I worry he will strike then. Keep your head down, your eyes open._

I held the letter in my hands, my face set. Snape would have been able to tell Dumbledore, my worry was keeping it from my friends. But if I told them, and I was wrong?

I stuffed the letter in my pocket, choosing to forget about it for the time being. The adults could deal with it, it wasn't anything I could help with. I would just keep an eye out for anything suspicious with the Polyjuice Potion.

If a Death Eater was masquerading as someone, they would have to slip up at some point.


	40. The Third Task

But months passed and they didn't slip up - nothing happened at all. Our life was just filled with studying for the most part, and the silence made thoughts of the Dark Lord leave my mind again. I should have been paying more attention, looking back at it I was sure I would have seen _something_ that would have helped.

But I didn't pay attention. And I blamed myself for the events that happened after.

The third task came the night of the full moon in June. I was irritable that morning as I followed Tobias towards the Quidditch Pitch, which had been modified to grow a huge maze.

We sat down near the front with Ron and Hermione, then the Champions came out. Harry and Diggory went into the maze first as they were joint leaders, followed by Krum then Fleur.

"Who d'you think'll win?" asked Ron.

"Harry!" me and Tobias said in unison.

We all looked at Hermione with our eyebrows raised.

"Well... It all depends on luck, doesn't it! What creatures you come across and what path you choose!" catching Ron's annoyed expression, she hastily added, "Of course, I think Harry will win!"

Me and Tobias looked at each other and grinned. Hermione and Ron had an interesting relationship and it wasn't something either of us wanted to get in the middle of. That would normally end with getting your head bitten off by one of them, depending on the side you decided to take.

"Full moon tonight," commented Tobias and I sighed. I didn't need him pointing it out when I already knew, though I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. He was just trying to help.

We sat for a while in silence. It wasn't the most exciting task, we couldn't see anything going on in the maze. We just had to sit and wait until someone won, then we'd find out what actually happened during the task. However, the whole school was forced to turn up for the task, despite the fact it was the most boring thing ever.

Tobias and I had resorted to playing a game of Exploding Snap in the stands. Hermione was giving us disapproving glares but Ron was egging us on, much to her annoyance. What else were we expected to do, sit in silence? Other members of the crowd had begun to socialise as well, but that was the whole point of the Triwizard Tournament! Send some students to get killed and socialise with other schools while they did so.

Some Durmstrang boys came over to us and joined in our game, learning the rules of Exploding Snap. Hilarity quickly ensued as they didn't pick it up quickly enough and were always the ones the deck exploded on. We quickly became distracted from the task Harry was in the middle of, focusing instead on making some new friends from Durmstrang!

"RED SPARKS!" someone yelled and we all looked at the maze, forgetting our game very quickly. Someone was in danger!

Sure enough, red sparks were coming from one corner of the maze. Red sparks meant a Champion needed rescuing and none of the Champions would have used it lightly.

"Oh, I hope it's not Harry!" said Hermione.

It wasn't. It was Fleur Delacour. We all sighed in relief and glanced at the Beauxbatons pupils. They looked really annoyed. I felt bad for them, it must have been disappointing knowing you were out of the running so early on. Fleur had never been a strong contender though, so I wasn't really surprised.

Minutes later, more red sparks came. We all held our breath and hoped that it wasn't Harry. We were in for a surprise though, it was Viktor Krum. That maze must have included some real challenges, for many people had bet money on Krum to win. The Durmstrang boys we had been playing with groaned in frustration as their Champion was eliminated, returning to their school rather swiftly.

"Harry and Diggory are the only ones left..." I breathed, "At the end of the day, we've won."

A significant length of time passed until the two boys appeared, it was beginning to get dark. Harry was gripping tightly onto the Triwizard Cup with one hand, the other gripping Cedric's shirt. The music started up as everyone cheered the two boys who seemed to have decided to end it in a draw.

But something wasn't right. I stood slowly, staring at Harry as I noticed he was crying, still clinging to Cedric's lifeless body. Then somebody screamed, and the music died out.

"Harry!" Dumbledore moved forward, trying to pull Harry away from the body, "Tell me what happened."

"He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry sobbed, his voice rising over the sudden stillness, "Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there."

Tobias gripped my hand as we stared, Fudge walking over to McGonagall and Snape as volume began to rise again, the news spreading through the crowd like wildfire, Cedric was dead.

"Keep everyone in their seats," Fudge was saying, "A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved, Dumbledore, there are... too many people."

"Let me through!" A voice pierced the growing noise, gut-wrenching grief clear in it, "That's my son! My boy!"

Cedric's father pushed through, collapsing beside his son, sobbing loudly. I barely noticed Harry being taken away by Moody, crying into Tobias's shoulder instead as he held me tightly.

Deathly silence had settled over the crowd once more, the only noise was Cedric's father sobbing, and the teachers whispering about what to do. They forced us out of the stadium, people were wandering the halls aimlessly, sobbing harshly.

I barely remembered I had to go to the Whomping Willow, I was entirely distraught, clinging tightly to Tobias's arm as I cried. If I had told Harry, maybe he would have been more careful! Maybe he could have saved Cedric!

"I'll take you to the Willow," Tobias said gently, realising Madam Pomfrey was far too preoccupied to remember about me, and for once I didn't argue with him.

He began to follow me down the tunnel, and my brain worked enough that I managed to turn to him in confusion.

"You've taken your potion this week," he stated, and I nodded, "I'm coming with you. I don't want you alone tonight."

"It's not safe—" I began, my voice cracking.

"I wasn't asking for permission," he replied, taking my hand and walking in further, "Nobody should be alone tonight."

"My father warned me the Dark Lord might try something tonight," I whispered as he led me into the Shrieking Shack, "If I had told Harry, maybe—"

"Lyra, nothing you could have told Harry would have helped," he said gently, "You-Know-Who would have gotten his way whatever happened."

"He's really back?" I whispered, fear clear in my voice.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Tobias clenched his fists as I collapsed on the sofa, "Cedric..."

"Tobias, go be with the others," I said sternly, my voice gaining strength, "I'm... not willing to risk your life because of how emotional I am. The Wolfsbane Potion is temperamental, and I'm worried in case... this somehow affects it. I'll be alright, and you'll be better if you have someone you can actually talk to."

He hesitated for a second before sighing.

"Be safe," he kissed the top of my head before returning down the path he came.


	41. Regrets

When I woke up, I was glad I had sent him away. The Wolfsbane had worked fine, but I was so upset and grieving and angry and annoyed and everything else that all I could do all night was smash the room to pieces. My voice was hoarse from howling, my whole body ached from tearing the room apart. My arms and legs were scratched to bits by pieces of splintering wood flying around, and the room itself was destroyed.

When I woke, all I could do was weep. Weep for Cedric, for what the future held, for my own goddamn stupidity. I wept until no more tears came, until all I felt was emptiness, all I could do was gasp for air. Madam Pomfrey came to collect me, her eyebrows knitting in concern when she caught sight of me and the room. She helped me to my feet, taking me to the Hospital Wing in silence, treating me without a word.

Harry was sleeping in the bed across from me, the others passed out around him. I figured they had been awake most of the night, but it meant I couldn't find out what had happened afterwards. I noticed Moody was also in the Hospital Wing, looking extremely ill and worse than I had ever seen him. When I asked Madam Pomfrey what had happened, she said it would be better to wait until the others were awake.

So I just lay there, silent and unmoving, staring up at the ceiling. What if I had said something, would things have gone differently?

Ron and Hermione woke before Harry, and spent a while explaining what they had been told. Harry and Cedric had touched the cup and been transported to a graveyard. Wormtail appeared and killed Cedric immediately, before using Harry to revive the Dark Lord. Death Eaters were called for the return of their master, then Harry duelled him, spirits of his last victims giving Harry time to get back to the portkey/cup and return to Hogwarts.

After Moody had taken Harry away, Dumbledore was suspicious. He took McGonagall and Snape with him to Moody's office, only to discover Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr, and had been the whole year.

He had been the one who was stealing supplies for Polyjuice Potion, and was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. He had worked all year to ensure Harry survived the tournament and got to his portkey, so that the Dark Lord could return. He had also killed his own father when given the opportunity, and his word would be the evidence needed to prove the Dark Lord was really back.

But Fudge got in the way. Crouch received the Dementors Kiss before he could give a proper statement, meaning the only evidence was Harry's word.

I listened in silence, biting my lip. Now that they told me, Moody's identity seemed obvious. He hated my father because he wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord, he had abandoned him. That was why he hated my brother and I equally, why he tried to get me to reveal myself.

I was angry. Mostly at myself, for being so blind. How could I not have seen it? Why was I such a fool!

Dumbledore and Snape came to see me a bit later, Harry was still asleep. I was dreading him waking up, I was sure my father had been there and Harry would likely know.

"Miss Malfoy, we apologise for leaving you last night," Dumbledore said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"There were important things going on," I said quietly, my brow furrowed.

"That is no excuse," Dumbledore told me, "We are relieved you are alright despite it."

"Professor..." I hesitated, biting my lip, "I... I think I knew. About Moody. Deep down, I knew something was wrong, but still I didn't say anything! And now—"

"Lyra," he stopped me, "We also suspected something. From the moment he used the Imperius Curse on you in such a way, we kept an eye on him. You telling us your suspicions wouldn't have changed how we acted, we missed the signs despite watching him."

I nodded silently, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"He's... really back," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore glanced at Snape, "We have reason to believe Voldemort may stay at Malfoy Manor for some time, going between supporters houses to stay under the radar of the Ministry. The Weasleys have offered to look after you during the summer, rather than you going back there."

I hesitated, glancing at Snape, then Dumbledore, before shaking my head.

"If I don't turn up, and... and the Dark Lord is there, my father would be blamed for attempting to hide me," I said quietly, "I trust him to keep me safe. I think."

"I don't," Harry's voice cut through, causing me to jump, "He was _there._ Lyra, your father swore his loyalty to Voldemort! He's a Death Eater!"

Silence fell over everyone as I clenched my fists, shame boiling up inside me.

"Am I allowed to go to the common room?" I asked quietly, glancing at Dumbledore. I didn't want to sit there, knowing what my friends were thinking about my father, about me.

"If you feel well enough, Professor Snape will accompany you," Dumbledore glanced at him, "Afterwards, Severus, it is time. Good luck."

Cedric's ceremony was hard. Everyone turned up, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. There wasn't a dry eye, everyone mourned for Cedric, an innocent boy who was brutally murdered.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house, he was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not," Dumbledore broke the silence in the hall, "I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!"

But nobody believed Harry. Nobody believed the Dark Lord had returned. The story was that Crouch had killed Cedric, and that he believed he would bring the Dark Lord back but failed.

Classes were cancelled for the final week, Tobias and I spending our time sitting silently at the Black Lake. When we did speak, it was mostly him trying to convince me to stay with him, or the Weasleys, rather than going back home.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were still friendly with me, despite their knowledge of my father's involvement. But everything seemed subdued, nobody was happy for that last week of term, for reasons that were obvious.

Draco was one of the few who believed Harry, but that likely wasn't something Harry was happy about. He walked into our compartment on the train back to London, Crabbe and Goyle behind him, a grin on his face.

 _"_ You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" he jerked his head at Ron, Tobias and Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well, second. Diggory was fi—"

It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks in the compartment. I blinked in surprise, blinded and deafened by the sudden bangs and flashes that had come out of nowhere.

Crabbe, Goyle and my brother were all lying unconscious in the doorway - all four of my friends had hit them with different curses. I grimaced at the sight, they were all showing different affects of curses, and it was not a good look.

"Well, let's not leave them here," Tobias said, moving towards them, "They don't add much to the decor."

So the three boys kicked, rolled and pushed the bodies out into the corridor, before returning and shutting the compartment door again. We all glanced at one another before bursting out into laughter, the first time since everything that had happened.

But after that, I didn't speak the whole train ride home, fear building up in me. It was back to how things were in first and second year, only it wasn't my parents I was afraid of anymore. I wanted to agree to stay with a friend, but the Dark Lord would know about me, and questions would arise if I didn't return home. I couldn't imagine what he would do to my parents in that case.

I hugged my friends goodbye, stepping towards where my father was waiting with Draco. Draco had a sneer on his face, and I fought hard not to make a comment to him, my lips turning up into a grin at the tentacles remaining on his face from one of the spells.

"Is..." I didn't finish, looking up at my father in fear, my smile falling.

"It won't be the entire summer," he promised, "I will look after you. We just need to pretend you are loyal to the cause too, you can do that for a few weeks. Then he'll move onto another place to stay away from the Ministry."

I nodded silently, my eyes lowering as I prayed it would work. I prayed I would be safe.


	42. The Dark Lord

"Lucius, this is your daughter?" I stared up at the thing I knew to be the Dark Lord. He was tall and skeletally thin, with a face whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils, his hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. Fear struck me as I stared up at him, a sickening grin plastered on his face.

"Indeed, my Lord," my father bowed slightly and I gulped.

"I've been told she belongs to Gryffindor," his voice was like a whisper, "Is this true?"

"Yes, my Lord," my father said.

"And she's a half-breed?" I felt my father tense.

"Yes, my Lord," he said slightly stiffly.

"How disappointing for you... but I've had Gryffindor and half-breed supporters before, and I'm sure that being a Malfoy will prove where her loyalties lie," the Dark Lord spoke, "I am correct, I presume."

"Of course, my Lord," my father spoke immediately, I tensed beside him, "She is loyal to our cause, to you. I would never allow anything else."

"Good," he eyed me for a few seconds longer, I held his gaze fiercely, "I'm sure we will find a use for her eventually."

There was silence for a few seconds, I was having something of a staring match with the Dark Lord. I wanted more than anything to just curse him there and then, but that would result in the death of my entire family.

"Lyra, go to your brother upstairs," my father cleared his throat, "Now."

I did as I was told, going to the upstairs landing where my brother stood. His eyes were narrowed at me, he sneered as I approached, it seemed we were back to square one.

"I see mother managed to fix your face," I commented snidely.

"You're lucky I can't tell the Dark Lord the truth," he snarled, "But you and your mudblood friends will regret it when school starts again, mark my words."

"I'm just so scared of you, Draco," I rolled my eyes, "As much as I have enjoyed this conversation with you, I am going to have to go now."

He glared after me as I walked to my room, but I was very aware of the power he held over me. He could tell the Dark Lord about me, while also protecting our parents. He was conniving enough to come up with something.

That summer, I mostly stayed in my bedroom, Polky delivering my meals to me. The Dark Lord left after a little over a week, but he could return at any moment, plus Death Eaters frequently visited my father to discuss things.

I overheard the odd bit of conversation. The Order of the Phoenix had been restarted due to the Dark Lord's return, they were the group that worked to defeat him last time. The only news they had was that the Order was back, they had no idea what was really going on with it.

I saw Snape a few times too, he always came to see me, discreetly handing me letters from my friends when he arrived, then collecting my replies before he left. I was more than grateful for it, because otherwise I would have spent the whole summer isolated.

My parents always made sure the house was empty of Death Eaters on the nights of my transformations. It was really the only time I ever saw my father, he was either in meetings or at the Ministry every other time, or I was in my room out of the way.

Every month they both apologised to me. They were doing their best to protect me from the Dark Lord, while still staying in favour with him to protect the entire family. While they worked hard at that, Draco tormented me at every opportunity, mocking me and my friendships when he knew he wouldn't be overheard. I did my best to ignore him, confident he would get his comeuppance at Hogwarts.

I overheard that Harry had used a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle and was expelled from Hogwarts. Dumbledore had managed to arrange a hearing instead, Harry claimed they were attacked by Dementors, but my father had been told to give Fudge money to try and get him expelled and his wand broken.

It didn't work, much to my relief. Harry was acquitted, so I would be seeing him when summer ended. And for the first time in a few years, I couldn't wait for it to end.

"Lyra, come here," my father called me downstairs the night before I left for Hogwarts.

The house was empty apart from my family, we were finally free to speak however we wanted. Fear still gripped me whenever I left my room, however, as I was terrified that another Death Eater might appear without warning.

I walked into the drawing-room where my father was waiting, a tired look clear on his face. He offered me a small smile as I entered, but I just frowned. He looked worse than I had ever seen him.

"I just wanted to..." he sighed slightly, "Be careful this year. The Dark Lord is keeping his eye on you, he suspects you are less loyal than we led him to believe. Don't speak against him at Hogwarts, while Draco wouldn't tell, I can't promise other students wouldn't tell their own parents--"

"I'm not afraid of him," I said, lying through my teeth, "And I won't pretend I agree with him either. This whole thing disgusts me, and I'm done acting as though it isn't. Go to the Ministry, tell them yourself the Dark Lord is back, they'll defeat him before he can rise to full power and--"

"Lyra, you will do as you are told," my father's voice was sharp, causing me to flinch and his face fell, "No, I... I just want you to be safe..."

"No," I clenched my fists, my face hardening, "You want _you_ to be safe. You want me controlled because otherwise, you're afraid I might affect your standing."

There was silence for a few seconds, my words lingering in the air. I witnessed the change in my father's expression, from his new caring side back to how things were when I was first sorted. I stepped backwards before he even opened his mouth.

"You are my daughter!" his calm exterior gone, my eyes widened as spit flew from his mouth, his words echoing throughout the house due to the volume of them, "And you will do as you are told!"

I turned and ran without a second look, charging up the stairs two at a time, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I collapsed on my bed, angry tears running down my cheeks, my fists still tightly clenched.

Everything had been fine, I had been so happy. Why did it have to happen like this?

I avoided my father the next morning, my mother was the one who took me and my brother to the train station. I knew my words had been wrong and unfair, in hindsight I was just being obstinate, but I feared he would still be mad at me, so I kept quiet.

On the train to Hogwarts, I finally saw my friends again. Tobias hugged me tightly when he caught sight of me, examining me for any injuries, but all that was wrong with me was my pale face and tired eyes. He kissed me on the cheek, grabbing my hand and taking me into their compartment.

"They kept me safe, don't worry," I smiled slightly, "The Dark Lord was too busy to care about me anyway."

"Was it him who sent the Dementors on me?" Harry asked immediately, and I shook my head.

"I only heard snippets of conversations, but from what I understand, he just tried to take advantage of the fallout from it by getting my father to talk to Fudge," I shrugged slightly, "Someone else sent them, but I don't know who. I'm glad you're alright."

"You too," Harry offered me a small smile, "Hermione and Ron showed me your letters. I'm glad Snape helped you keep in touch with us."

"Well, we're back now," I sighed happily, before glancing at the Daily Prophet in Tobias's hands, "Not that it's going to be an easy year."

"Apparently the Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," Hermione said softly, "That he's lying about You-Know-Who's return as a ploy to gain political power."

"And he's being blind! The Order think he's after something, something he didn't have last time," Harry's voice rose, "And he's going to get it if Fudge doesn't open his eyes!"

We all shared a look, Harry's outburst shocking us slightly. Nobody could blame him though - the tagline on the front page of the paper was _The Boy Who Lies_. The whole thing was a smear campaign against Dumbledore and Harry, and it was likely he'd have to face the same at Hogwarts.

We got off at Hogsmeade station, lagging behind everyone else. My brother appeared as we started towards the carriages, Crabbe and Goyle behind him as ever, a smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter," he said smugly, "Better enjoy it while you can--I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it..."

Ron and Tobias grabbed Harry as he moved towards Draco, holding him back so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"It's only Malfoy, Harry," Ron said, "What'd you expect?"

"Just— stay away from me!" Harry yelled, and Draco snickered.

"What'd I tell you — complete nutter," he flashed me a grin before heading up the road with his two lackeys.

"He's worse now, thinks he's invincible just because the Dark Lord favours our family," I shook my head, "Sorry, Harry."

Harry didn't reply, leading the way to the carriages silently, the rest of us sharing looks. Neville joined us as we reached the last carriage, driving itself as usual, and I moved to climb in.

"What _is_ it?" Harry asked, staring at the empty space in amazement.

"What's what?" Tobias asked, holding a hand out for me to help me up.

" _That._ Pulling the carriage," we all turned to where Harry was looking, frowning at the empty space and sharing looks.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry," Hermione said gently, "It's pulling itself. Like always."

Hermione gave me a look as she climbed up beside me, Harry staying staring at the space he claimed had something in it. Just then, another voice piped up from beside me, the first occupant of the carriage.

"You're not going mad," the girl was reading an upside-down magazine, her wand tucked behind her ear, "I see them too."

"Everyone, this is Loony Lov-" I shot Hermione a look as she stopped suddenly, the carriage moving as Harry climbed in, "Luna Lovegood. She's in Ginny's year, Ravenclaw."

We all muttered hello, an awkward silence descending over us due to Hermione's slip up, yet Luna seemed unperturbed.

"What an interesting necklace," Hermione tried to make amends, smiling at her necklace of butterbeer corks.

"Oh, thank you," Luna smiled, "It's a charm actually. Keeps away the Nargles."

I raised my eyebrows, glancing at Tobias, as Hermione nodded politely. The sooner we got to the castle, the better at this rate.


	43. The Boy Who Lied

"We have two changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore announced, "We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave..."

I glanced at the others, a deep frown on my face. Where was Hagrid?

"We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - Professor Dolores Umbridge," that was a name I knew.

Umbridge was essentially Fudge's second in command, which meant this would not be a good year for us. Dumbledore would not have chosen Umbridge, which meant the Minister forced his hand, which therefore meant he was trying to interfere with things. My father had mentioned her when I was first bitten, when explaining the reasons he didn't want me registering. Her hatred for half-breeds topped the list.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge," Harry whispered, staring up at the small woman clad entirely in pink.

"As usual, our Caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you—" Dumbledore was interrupted by a high pitched noise, Umbridge clearing her throat.

She rose as he turned to look at her, the teachers all staring in confusion and annoyance, but she acted oblivious as she smiled down at us all. I was willing to bet not a single person smiled back.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those loveless words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me," Umbridge addressed us, unconcerned that nobody was truly smiling, "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The task of passing down the ancient skills must be undertaken with the utmost seriousness. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..." she nodded to Dumbledore, "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. A balance then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected--and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

I stared at the others as she finished, Hermione's face showing her alarm as she stared back. Harry and Ron frowned at her, glancing up at Dumbledore before back towards us.

"What did that mean?" Ron asked, and I sighed slightly.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," an uneasy silence fell over us at Hermione's words, we turned to stare at Umbridge who remained smiling at the crowds.

I was sat in the common room that evening, pouring over the Daily Prophet with a frown on my face. It was ridiculous the lies they were publishing about Harry and Dumbledore, how blatantly they were trying to hide the truth.

"Dean. Seamus," Harry walked in, the room falling silent, "Good holidays?"

"All right," Dean stared at him, "Better than Seamus's anyway."

Seamus looked at Harry uneasily for a moment, before throwing down the paper he was holding.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back," he said sharply.

"Why not?" Harry asked, oblivious, and I readied myself for the blow-up.

"Well... I suppose because of you," Seamus narrowed his eyes, "The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry — and Dumbledore as well..."

"And your mum believes them?" Harry scoffed.

"Nobody knows what really happened the night Cedric died..." Seamus trailed off, everyone watching the two boys.

"Then I guess you should read the Prophet like your stupid mother," Harry snapped, "It'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother," Seamus shot back.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," Harry yelled angrily.

"What's going on?" Ron walked into the common room, eyeing Harry and Seamus with concern.

"He's mad is what's going on! Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with You-Know-Who?" Seamus asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. So unless you want a fistful of Weasley, you'll shut your mouth," Ron studied the room as Seamus backed down, "Anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

There was silence at that, and Harry turned to storm up the stairs. Ron surveyed the room one last time, before following Harry. I sighed, my head turning back to the Prophet on the table, the headline _The Boy Who Lies_ standing out.

The Dark Lord was going to strike, and nobody would be ready for it at this rate.

Our second class of the year was with Umbridge. I had been assured that morning during double Potions that she had no idea what I was, and Dumbledore had no intention of changing that fact. If she discovered I was an unregistered werewolf, there would have been outrage and likely it would have made the Prophet. _Dumbledore Allows Dangerous Unregistered Half-Breed At School._ Another mark on the smear campaign.

Still, I was worried. What if she saw the signs? What if she caught Snape brewing Wolfsbane? There were so many ifs.

The class were joking about as I settled next to Tobias, giving him an uneasy smile. He frowned at me, but I just shook my head, turning to see a paper swallow soaring over our heads.

But no sooner had I noticed it, than it exploded into a ball of flames. The class went silent, turning to the front to see Dolores Umbridge stood, clad entirely in pink and lowering her wand.

"Good morning, children," she smiled at us, before flicking her wand at the board, "Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. More commonly known as O.W.Ls."

She used her wand to write on the board as she spoke, the letters appearing behind her head.

"It is not an understatement to say your fifth-year examinations will, in many respects, determine your futures," she continued smiling, "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be... severe."

She flicked her wand and some textbooks began distributing themselves amongst us. I frowned at the title. _Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners_? We were in fifth year!

She told us to begin reading from chapter one in silence while she wrote the course aims on the board.

No sooner had she said that than Hermione put her hand up. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

I could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. I looked at her enquiringly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, I was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter we had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with _Basics_ _for_ _Beginners_.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which I and many members of the class turned our heads to frown at the three course aims Umbridge had written on the blackboard. It didn't say anything about using the spells.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.


	44. Umbrage to Umbridge

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr - ?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in a falsely sweet voice.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air and I looked at him with raised eyebrows. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too. This was beginning to get rather interesting.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

That was it. I had had it.

"Professor Lupin was the best teacher we've had for this subject," I immediately said, and Umbridge turned to face me.

She stared at me in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"And you'd be Miss Malfoy, correct?" it wasn't really a question, "Yes, your father came to me directly and warned me about you. He told me that if you misbehaved in my class, I was to let him know and he'd deal with it appropriately."

She gave a small laugh and I narrowed my eyes. I knew why he'd done that, he knew I couldn't keep my mouth shut and behave when I disagreed with a teacher, so he was doing what he could to protect me. She believed he would punish me, therefore she wouldn't have to.

"Yes, I'll be sending him a letter tonight, and you can serve detention in my office tonight for sticking up for dangerous beasts," she gave me a smile before turning back to the rest of the class.

I felt sick as Tobias squeezed my hand comfortingly, glaring at Umbridge.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations," Umbridge said, "Which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry snapped.

"There is nothing out there, dear," Umbridge smiled at him, "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?" You could have heard a pin drop. Harry and Umbridge glared at one another for a moment, before she turned and walked to her desk, surveying the room.

"Let me make this quite plain," she said sweetly, "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie._ "

"It's not a lie!" Harry exclaimed, "I saw him, I _fought_ him—"

"Detention, Mr. Potter," she snapped, "Friday evening. Two detentions in the first lesson? I have to say, things at Hogwarts are worse than I feared."

Harry stopped talking, but his face was thunderous. The rest of the lesson was silent, but Umbridge couldn't avoid the hateful glares she was receiving.

_Lyra,  
_ _I received an owl from Dolores this morning. Please, be more careful. I understand it was a sensitive topic, but we can't have her finding out about you. I have mentioned before how much she hates those she considers as half-breeds.  
_ _Complete this detention and please try to avoid further trouble. I have assured her I will be having words with you, and that it will not happen again.  
_ _If she thinks I've scared you into behaving, you will be fine. If not, I can't promise she won't work things out.  
_ _Stay safe  
_ _Father_

I sighed, shoving the letter in my pocket as I headed for Umbridge's office. My father was still talking to me, at least. Not that I could bring myself to compose a reply right now, that would have to wait. She was waiting in her completely pink office, a cup of tea in front of her, smiling at me as I entered.

"You will be writing lines for me today," she said smoothly, "If the message sinks in, you will only have to come for one week. If not, well, we'll see how it goes."

I nodded and she passed me a 'special' quill.

"You will write ' _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds'_!" she said.

An hour of writing that? I hid my anger at her, knowing it would only lead to more trouble. I didn't want to deal with that and I knew how angry my father would be if I ended up expelled.

I began to write.

_I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds._

My hand began to itch. I started trying to move it and continued writing.

_I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds._

My hand was throbbing now. I tried to ignore it.

_I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds.  
_ _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds._

It was really painful now. I looked down at it and found the words ' _I will not stick up for filthy half-breeds'_ etched onto my hand. It looked like I had been using the quill to cut the words into my hand. I looked down at the paper and realised that it wasn't red ink, it was blood. _My_ blood.

That was definitely going to scar.

I glared and Umbridge and she gave me a falsely sweet smile.

"Problem?" she asked.

"No." I said and continued to write, making the mark become worse and worse.

I made a detour down to the dungeons afterwards to see if Snape was around. He always helped when I asked, so he might have been able to help me with this.

"Who is it?" he drawled when I knocked.

"Sorry, professor," I said, "I was hoping you could maybe help me."

"Miss Malfoy," he raised an eyebrow, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, absolutely," I lied, "I just... do you have any Murtlap Essence I could use please?"

"Murtlap Essence?" He stood up, going over to his shelves, "Why do you need Murtlap Essence?"

"Nothing major," I smiled at him as he handed me a flask, "I cut myself earlier, but it's not worth going to Madam Pomfrey. It's stinging a bit, though, so I thought this would help."

He narrowed his eyes, staring at me with such intensity I was sure he had to be reading my mind. After a few seconds, he sighed and sat back down.

"Your father spoke to me," he said slowly, "About what happened before you left. Lyra, I understand that you don't want to and you think he's trying to save himself, and I would have agreed a few years ago. Now, however, he just wants you to be safe. The Dark Lord expects you to be disloyal, your family likely won't be punished at this stage, they are too important to him. You, however, are in a much more perilous position. Your father is looking out for you."

"Yes, professor," I said stiffly before deflating, "I know he is... I just... I don't know."

"If there's anything you need to tell me, my door is always open, Lyra," I nodded at him, backing out the door.

"Thanks, professor!" I called, legging it out of there.

"How was detention?" Harry asked when I returned to the common room.

"Don't mention it to anyone else," I sighed, "I'm telling you because I'd wager she has the same in store for you."

I had managed to steal a bandage from the Hospital Wing so the writing was completely covered up and was also soaking in Murtlap Essence. I unwrapped it, showing him my hand, and his eyes showed his horror.

"She made me use this quill that uses your blood to write," I explained, "It carves whatever you are writing into your skin. So, look forward to that, I guess."

"She's making both us of do a week of that?" Harry was sat, open-mouthed.

"At least," I sighed, heading to the staircase, "We'll be fine. A week and it'll be over."

I went up to the girl's dorms and took off the bandage. I examined my hand. It looked really bad. You would be able to see it a mile away. It was red and raw and really hurt and it was sure as hell going to leave a mark. I was debating telling my father - he'd be furious.

"What happened to your hand?!" asked Hermione, horrified.

I didn't realise she was there and had been looking at me.

"Nothing," I said then she gave me a _look_ , "Umbridge."

"She... That is torture! You should go straight to Dumbledore!" said Hermione.

"No... I'm fine..." I said, "A week and I'll be done. Snape gave me some Murtlap Essence to soak it in, it's fine."

"A week! You'll not manage a week!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Goodnight," I sighed then lay back in my bed.

She was right. I wouldn't be able to survive one more night, let alone a week. And why, of all the things she could have chosen for me to write, did she have to choose _that_ phrase.


	45. Scarred

I ended up with two weeks of detention, but no reason was given for the extension. Harry and I never went at the same time, I always left as he entered, but he only ended up with one week. At least to begin with.

I made to sure to get Murtlap Essence for both of us after each detention. Snape was definitely getting suspicious about it, but I assured him it was fine and that I'd tell him if anything was happening. I kept a bandage over my hand at all times, pretending I'd just cut it if asked.

Umbridge was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts by week two. This meant she went around all classes to test and see if the teachers were up to her standard, along with making sure the newly created education decrees were being followed.

The teachers were less than impressed about the inspections, as Umbridge interrupted all classes with little comments and remarks. We all made sure to be on best behaviour, because it was almost certain any teacher who failed her inspection would be fired, and the ones that people did want fired, they were too scared of anyway.

Before I went to breakfast the day after my last detention, I removed the bandage and changed to my old second fingerless glove. I never wore it, I only wore one on my right hand, but I didn't have a choice. I made sure that my glove completely covered the writing on my hand. So, now I had to hide a werewolf bite and some writing that was engraved onto my hand.

I got to Transfiguration that day and McGonagall asked me why I was wearing two gloves today.

"I saw it at the bottom of my trunk and just decided to put it to use," I lied.

Hermione overheard and she shot me a look. McGonagall didn't look very convinced but she left it at that.

"Professor, she's lying," Hermione said and I glared at her. Believe me, if looks could kill, Hermione's _ghost_ would have died a thousand times over.

"Miss Malfoy, care to explain what Miss Granger means?" McGonagall asked, returning to our table.

"It's nothing, I just felt like wearing it, miss," I repeated.

"Show her your hand then," Hermione said, "If it's nothing, you shouldn't have a problem with it."

I grimaced as I received knowing looks from both faces. I grudgingly obliged, pulling off my glove and allowing Professor McGonagall to examine my scarred hand. She gasped slightly, her eyes tracing the imprint of those damning words.

"How did this happen?" McGonagall asked, her eyes wide.

"Umbridge," Hermione spoke before I could, "In Lyra's detention, she was made to write lines using her blood."

"It's fine, Professor Snape gave me something to help," I swiftly replaced my glove, avoiding eye contact, "I'll survive."

"I will deal with this, don't you worry," McGonagall looked angry. I'd never seen her so angry, but something about Umbridge seemed to light a fire within her. She rubbed her up the wrong way and now that she knew Umbridge was hurting one of her pupils, she wasn't going to let it go. She left me alone and turned to the front of the class.

I knew I hadn't heard the end of it.

When I arrived at the common room that evening, it was empty apart from Hermione who seemed to be talking to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" I asked and Hermione jumped.

"Sirius, she's here!" said Hermione.

"What?! Why are you talking to Sirius?! It's too dangerous!" I ran towards the fireplace. I hadn't spoken to Sirius in a while, we had exchanged a few letters last year, but I hadn't heard from him all summer.

"I was just telling him about your detention, and why you got it! Show him your hand!" said Hermione.

"No!" I said, "It's fine! I can handle it myself. McGonagall is dealing with it anyway."

"Lyra, just show me your hand," said Sirius calmly, and I rolled my eyes. I hadn't corresponded with him in a long time, yet he still showed concern for me.

I sighed and showed him my hand.

"She did that?! I'm writing a letter to Dumbledore about this! This is outright torture! Actually, I think I'll just come over there ri—" began Sirius.

" _No_!" I yelled, "You will stay _right_ where you are! I can take care of this myself and I do not want you being sent back to Azkaban just because of my detention! And please, don't tell Professor Lupin."

He looked at me for a minute, sighed and then disappeared.

"You know, it doesn't make people look down on you," said Hermione, "Asking for help. Everyone does need help at some points in their lives and I think you might need some now."

"Hermione, I'm fine! My detention is over now anyway. McGonagall is already arguing with Umbridge, I'm fine," I said, and she sighed at me, shaking her head.

We were beginning to get annoyed with the lack of teaching we were receiving in Defence. Harry had received another detention for his comments on the Dark Lord, but other than that, all we had done was read that stupid book.

So, Hermione started pestering Harry to teach us, in a sort of private club. After a few weeks of harassing him, he finally agreed to see if people were interested. I was glad, maybe we would finally learn something this year!

The first meeting for DADA classes was, of course, the day after a full moon, so I missed sign up. I slept the entire day, missing out on a trip to Hogsmeade, but Tobias turned up when I woke and told me people from every house but Slytherin had turned up to join. Hermione had made them all sign a piece of paper that held a jinx if anyone ratted them out, and the group ended up with the name Dumbledore's Army.

Umbridge must have caught wind of whispers to do with it, as a few days later, she had disbanded all student organisations. Any organisation that wanted to continue had to receive written permission from her, much to Angelina Johnson's annoyance - she was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, but now Umbridge had ruined it all. She did eventually get permission to reform the team, but it was McGonagall who made it happen.

Umbridge had also put Trelawney on probation. It was unsurprising, she wasn't a good teacher, but everyone seemed to take personal offence to it. McGonagall was also in her bad books, according to Tobias, who had seen them having a conversation regarding medieval punishment. McGonagall's words certainly didn't seem to deter her from her torturous detentions, however, as Harry had still been coming back with bandages around his hand.

The first meeting of the DA came when Dobby informed us of the Room of Requirement. It was a room that turned into whatever you needed, in our case, a practice room.

Our first lesson was on the Disarming Charm, a spell that seemed simple but was the most important spell in a wizard's arsenal. Hermione enchanted a coin for each DA member that would tell them of the next meeting, and so the secret society was created.

I frequently helped Harry with teaching, as did Hermione. The three of us together meant we could go around the other students, help them with their stance or wand movements. As time went on, everyone improved more and more, and excitement built as we trained wizards right under Umbridge's nose.

She knew something was up, but she couldn't find evidence nor anyone to rat us out.

We progressed quickly through spells, moving on to things like the Stunning Spell, the Impediment Jinx and other hexes and jinxes until Christmas came. We broke up just before the Christmas holidays began, everyone excited to return in January and continue the work.

During those months, Hagrid also returned. He had been on a mission for the Order, trying to get Giants on Dumbledore's side, yet he didn't have much success. He was questioned by Umbridge too, but he just told her he was away for health reasons. She didn't believe him, but she hated him anyway for being half-giant.

I, along with Harry, Fred and George, also managed to get ourselves banned from Quidditch just before the Christmas holidays. Ron had joined the team as Keeper after Oliver Wood left, but he had nerves in his first match and hadn't done great. Still, we had defeated Slytherin, Harry had caught the Snitch, when Draco swept down.

I heard a snort from behind me and turned around. Draco had just landed close by; white-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer. He looked at Harry, still clutching the Snitch tightly.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said, "I've never seen a worse Keeper...but then he was _born in a bin_...Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"


	46. Sore Loser

Harry didn't answer; he turned away with me to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph, all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and was making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone. I felt awful for him, it was only his first match!

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Draco called, "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly--we wanted to sing about his mother, see--"

"Talk about sour grapes," I said, casting my brother a disgusted look.

"--we couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either for his father, you know--"

Fred and George had realised what Draco was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand they stiffened, looking around at Draco.

"Leave it," said Angelina at once, talking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore they lost, the jumped-up little--"

"--but you like the Weasley's, don't you, Potter?" said Draco, sneering, I stepped forward slightly, "Spend the holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I supposed when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay--"

Harry grabbed a hold of George; meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Katie, and I to stop Fred leaping on Draco, who was laughing openly. I looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack during the match.

"Or perhaps," said Draco, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it--"

I was not aware of Harry releasing George, all I knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting at my brother. They had clearly completely forgotten the fact that all the teachers were watching. With no time to draw out his wand, Harry merely drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Draco's stomach--

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! _NO!_ " I yelled.

Girls' voices were screaming, Draco was yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing, and the crowd was bellowing around us all. Suddenly, both Harry and George were on the ground, Madam Hooch having cast a spell on both of them to get them off Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet again. She was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other, her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Draco was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip, Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three of us, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behaviour like it--back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! _Now!"_

Harry and George did as they were told, going to see McGonagall. I watched as Umbridge spoke to Draco before marching after them, and shot my brother a dirty look. He just smirked at me before wincing in pain, causing me to grin.

We took Fred up to the common room, waiting on news of what fate Harry and George received. When we got the news, Angelina was beyond angry.

Harry and George received lifetime bans, as did Fred. But apparently, my brother claimed I had tried to attack him too when speaking to Umbridge, so that ban included me also. That left Gryffindor down to three players, and I was seething.

"Don't," Harry grabbed me as I moved to storm out the common room, "She won't change her mind. She's already taken our brooms from storage and is locking them away."

I clenched my fists, crying out curses at my brother, before going upstairs. He really just hated me, he had been fine the year before! My anger was less to do with the Quidditch ban, it was just a game after all. No, the reason I ended up flinging things about my dorm before collapsing on my bed was because of how clear it was that my brother and I could never go back to how we were. All because of the Dark Lord.

My father was unimpressed when I got off the train at Christmas, until I explained to him privately what the truth was. No mention was even made of the argument before I left for Hogwarts, too much had happened since. Our conversation resulted in Draco getting chastised, and him sending a letter to Umbridge to request taking possession of my broom, a request that would likely be accepted.

I also found out Snape had told him about my detention, having been told by McGonagall. He was equally angry about that, but he couldn't do anything as he was expected to remain on Fudge's good side. Instead, all he could say was for me to keep my head down.

"I do! And I end up getting a lifetime ban from Quidditch!" I cried out, glaring at my brother.

My father looked exhausted, and I felt a pang of guilt for lashing out. Draco stormed out the room, leaving me with my parents in an awkward silence. I sighed slightly, rubbing the back of my head. There were bigger things going on than my issues right now.

"Sorry," I said quietly, "I know you're preoccupied. You don't need my issues as well."

"No, it's fine," my father collapsed in a chair, "Did you hear about Arthur Weasley?"

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with that," I whispered. Mr Weasley had been attacked when guarding whatever the Dark Lord was after, and Harry had seen it due to his connection with him, saving his life.

"No, of course not," my father glanced at me, "I may dislike him, but I wouldn't kill him. No, the Dark Lord sent Nagini to do it. But how did the Order find him so quickly?"

"You know I can't tell you that," I smiled slightly.

"Lyra," my father hesitated, "We will be having some guests soon. And I want you to promise me you will stay out of their way, never be alone in a room with them."

"What? Why?" I questioned, frowning.

"Just promise," he sighed, "You'll find out soon."

He glanced at my mother, who mirrored his worried expression. What was going on?

I found out a few days after Christmas, around the New Year. My father burst into the living room suddenly, where I was sat pouring over a book, his eyes looking around wildly before settling on me.

"Go to your room," I hesitated, closing the book slowly, "Now!"

I did as I was told, climbing the stairs as quickly as I could. It was the full moon in a couple of days, so I was feeling worse for wear and spending most time lying on the downstairs sofa, but my father seemed so panicked that I couldn't argue.

The familiar crack of Apparition came from downstairs as I closed my bedroom door, and I pressed my ear against it, listening intently.

"Bella," my mother spoke, her voice tense, "I see the breakout was a success."

"Cissy," an unfamiliar voice replied, "My dear sister, it's so good to see you. Lucius."


	47. Lestrange

"Bellatrix," my father replied curtly, and I felt my legs wobble beneath me.

Bellatrix Lestrange, arguably the Dark Lord's most loyal supporter, was standing in my house. I suddenly understood why my parents had reacted in such a way, why my father had rushed me to my bedroom.

"Where are Draco and Lyra?" The voices travelled through the house as I snapped back to reality.

"I'm here," Draco's voice piped up from the living room.

"I'll go get you some fresh clothes," my mother spoke, "And Polky, get some food for my sister."

I heard my mother's footsteps ascend the stairs as Bellatrix spoke to my brother about school, acting as though she hadn't just broken out of Azkaban. It almost sounded like a normal family conversation, if Bellatrix hadn't been a psychopath.

"And what about Lyra?" I froze at the mention of my name.

"Well..." my father trailed off, unsure how to respond.

"You haven't heard? She was sorted into Gryffindor, she's friends with Potter and mudbloods," Draco spoke, I heard my mother freeze while looking through a drawer in the next room, "She's a werewolf too, as if things weren't bad enough."

There was a deafening silence in the house, then a crack as Bellatrix Disapparated. I spun around quickly as a noise came from behind me, only to find her standing inches from me.

"Hello, dear niece," she advanced on me, a terrifying sneer on her face, "I hear you've been... well, a disappointment to the family."

My father's footsteps thundered up the stairs, my mother swinging the door open behind me and grabbing my shoulder. I stared in fear at Bellatrix as she grinned down at me, sinking into my mother.

"Bella," my mother said softly, "Please. Leave her alone."

"Leave her alone?" she barked with laughter, I heard my father stop behind us, "You've gone soft, Cissy. This one is no better than our dear cousin, Sirius. Why should she be treated any differently? A stain on the family!"

"Because she is our daughter," my father said, his voice shaking, "And you will not lay a hand on her."

"She is friends with Potter," Bellatrix snapped, "That means she is directly opposing the Dark Lord! Yet you still protect her?"

"Opinions can change," my mother tried to convince her.

"No," a sinister grin appeared on her face, "Protect her all you want, Cissy. The Dark Lord will dispose of her soon enough."

She pushed past us, walking down the stairs again, and I breathed a sigh of relief. My mother squeezed my shoulder tightly, glancing at my father in fear. What was going to happen now?

"Don't be caught alone with her," my father whispered, "Avoid her if possible, but if you can't, please try and make sure one of us is there."

And I succeeded for a few days. Bellatrix tried to catch me unawares, though she was frequently out of the house to see the Dark Lord, giving me space to breathe. But when she did return, I had to watch my back.

I was basically attached to my parents, trying to always be in the room with one of them at any time. Draco sneered at me whenever he saw me, clearly proud of his actions and the outcome.

The day after the full moon, Bellatrix went out of her way to mock me and my condition. She also mocked my father as much as possible, calling me a half-breed and a disappointment whenever he was there, making sure to remind me I was a Malfoy, not a Black.

But a time had to come when my parents weren't around, when Bellatrix managed to trap me. I was sitting in my room when the door swung open, I looked up expecting to see one of my parents.

It was Bellatrix. She grinned down at me, I instinctively backed away in fear.

"Hello, little half-breed," she tilted her head, playing with her wand, "All alone, are we? _Crucio._ "

I screamed loudly, collapsing to the ground. The pain was unimaginable, I had never felt anything like it. My body felt like it was tearing itself apart, yet I knew no marks would be left by the spell. She released me, and I sobbed as I tried to pick myself up, but she just laughed.

"Pathetic!" She cried, "Try again! _Crucio._ "

I screamed louder, convulsing on the ground as agony overtook me. It was worse than I had ever experienced before, I wanted to end it more than anything as I writhed around on the cold floor, Bellatrix's laughter filling the room.

"Get up," she barked, and I found myself doing as I was told, my legs shaking.

She advanced on me, a sickening grin on my face. There was a commotion going on downstairs, I prayed my parents would get up here in time to stop her going too far. She pushed her face very close to mine, I shrunk in on myself as I tried to get away.

" _Flipendo_ ," she moved her wand lazily.

I went flying against the wall, a loud crash as my body hit it, a cry escaping my lips. Footsteps thundered through the halls, my bedroom door swung open, slamming against the wall.

"Bellatrix," my father's voice was sharp, booming throughout the room.

"Come now, Lucius," Bellatrix sneered, "You really want to protect the little half-breed?"

"Bellatrix, she is our daughter," my mother said, her voice strained, "Despite her house, her... condition. She's loyal to our cause, loyal to the Dark Lord."

I was still lying on the ground against the wall, curled up and sobbing quietly. Bellatrix didn't reply to my mother, but I heard her footsteps retreating.

"Keep an eye on her," my father spoke, moving towards me, "I'll stay up here."

He helped me to my bed, his eyes filled with concern. I grimaced in pain, my body shaking with fear, flinching as my father moved towards me again. He hesitated before trying again, checking me over for injuries, sighing slightly as I tried to fight the tears.

"You've got a few bumps, but nothing serious physically," he sighed, looking at me, "I'm sorry. We should have paid more attention to where she was going. I didn't think she'd dare do anything in our house when we said... I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," I whispered, my voice shaky.

"No, you're not," he sighed, "Your mother and I will be by your side until you go back to Hogwarts, I promise. She won't get you alone again."

My father was true to his word. Even when I was sleeping, one of them slept on the chair in my room, my every waking moment was spent in the same room as my parents. Bellatrix never laid another finger on me that holiday, though I still flinched every time I caught sight of her, the pain of the Cruciatus Curse swimming in my mind.

I was relieved the moment we left for Kings Cross. I was pale, I had bags under my eyes. I had been having nightmares in that house since it happened, barely sleeping, waking up drenched in sweat. I couldn't wait to be _safe_ again.

"What happened?" Tobias asked as soon as he entered the compartment with the others, I could tell he was shocked at my appearance.

"Take a wild guess, Bellatrix escaped after all," I sighed, moving to allow him to sit.

"She did this?" Harry asked, his voice sharp, "Are you... are you alright?"

"What did she do?" Ron asked.

"Guys, slow down," I sighed, "It... My parents told me to keep away from her, just in case, but she found a way to get to me. Cruciatus Curse, some other things, no big deal."

"You look awful," Tobias held me tightly.

"Thanks," I laughed slightly, "I haven't slept much, but I'll be fine now. Don't worry."


	48. Mudblood

I put a mask on the moment we got to Hogwarts. People were eyeing me, making it clear how awful I looked, but I pretended not to notice. Snape questioned me about what had happened, and Harry had clearly let the Order know too, as Sirius sent me a letter soon after. I told both of them I was fine, which was something of a lie, but I didn't need people acting as though I was broken. I was confident my parents would ensure it wouldn't happen again, so I just tried my best to push it out of my mind.

I continued to help with the DA, though I did take something of a back seat. I couldn't help it, though I worked hard to wear a mask, act like I was okay, the Cruciatus Curse was something I would never wish on anyone. If my mind wandered too long, I was brought back to that moment, the pain, the screaming, thinking it would never end.

"Have you seen, the Prophet is blaming Sirius for the breakout?" Tobias sat beside me one breakfast, slamming a Daily Prophet on the table between Ron and I, wrenching me the swirling depths of my mind. Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

"They have to have a scapegoat," I sighed, not even bothering to read the paper, stabbing my fork into my egg in frustration.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned to see Umbridge behind us, a sickly smile on her face. She snatched the Prophet from the table, glancing at it and frowning. She then set eyes on the book next to my hand. It was _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_.

"I do believe you should be at the Hufflepuff table, Mr Roberts," she said in a sickly sweet voice and Tobias grudgingly left us, "Malfoy, Weasley, eight inches please."

With a wave of her wand, Ron and I slid away from one another. She then picked up the book in front of me.

"Did you forget about decree forty-six?" she asked, smiling, "Literature by non-wizards or half-breeds is banned."

I clenched my fist at her words. Ron gave me a warning glance, I could feel his eyes as I bit my tongue. She knew exactly what she was saying and she seemed to take great joy in it, and a reaction was just what she wanted. I glared at her retreating figure before sliding over to Ron again. He glanced over at her before turning back to me.

"This is just the beginning, Ron," I whispered, "It's going to get much worse than this, and now that he has his most loyal Death Eaters back..."

"Eight inches, Malfoy!" Umbridge screeched and I slid to the other end of the empty bench without moving a muscle myself.

Severely hacked off, I bit my tongue, stood up and marched out of the Great Hall. Could I not even have a conversation with my friend nowadays?

"Malfoy!" She shrieked after me, "Do not walk away from me!"

Even when I didn't say a word to her, that wasn't good enough. I clenched my fists in anger, ready to spin around and tell her exactly what I thought, when Tobias appeared by my side. He forced me out the doors, ignoring Umbridge making comments behind us, taking me out into the courtyard.

"Calm down, Lyra," he hissed, "You're making it worse for yourself!"

"Get off me," I wrenched my arm away from him, glaring at him in fury, "Stop interfering!"

"I'm interfering for your own good," he shot back, "What exactly was your plan in there?"

"I don't know," I clenched my fists, "Curse her, swear at her. _Something_."

"Oh yeah? And who would that help?" He asked, "Lyra, you need to calm down. I know the holidays weren't easy, I know you're going through things, but this has got to stop. People are becoming suspicious because of your mood swings and I can't—"

"Then don't!" I cried, "Stop defending me, stop interfering! It isn't your business! I can handle myself, I don't need some—"

"Mudblood? Go on, say it," his face darkened.

"Tobias, I didn't say—"

"You didn't need to," he shook his head, backing away, "I really did think you were different."

"I didn't mean it!" I cried.

"Yes, you did," he laughed slightly, "Everyone told me I was an idiot getting involved with a Malfoy when I was muggleborn. I told them they were wrong, but I was the fool."

"Tobias—" he had already marched off, taking a piece of me with him.

I yelled in fury, throwing my book bag across the courtyard, collapsing on the bench. What was wrong with me? I had one small piece of happiness that remained in my life, and I threw it away in a fit of anger at Umbridge. I was such a fool!

"Lyra, what's going on?" Ron came into the courtyard seconds later, "I saw Tobias—"

"I'm an idiot, that's what," he picked up my bag, handing it to me, "I'm an elitist, selfish, pathetic idiot."

"That isn't making it any clearer," he sat down beside me, raising an eyebrow.

"I called him a mudblood," I sighed, "Well, not really, but I near enough did. I stopped short of saying the actual word... just because I was annoyed at Umbridge, I went straight back to my old ways without even thinking about it and—"

"Lyra, stop," Ron eyed me for a second, "Though everyone will agree with the fact there is absolutely no excuse for that word in any situation, you are having an hellish time at the moment. You didn't actually say the word, you stopped yourself because you _knew_ it was wrong. Umbridge is out to get you, you had to deal with everything going on at Christmas, your transformations make everything much worse... Tobias is worried for you, as we all are, and he was unfortunately in the firing line when you had had enough. Give him some space, apologise when things have calmed down. He won't be angry at you, you know him better than I. He just knows you need time."

"I've ruined everything," I buried my head in my hands, "It doesn't matter what I'm going through. I was an asshole."

"Yep," he nodded, "You were. But you admit it, and that will mean a lot to Tobias. So right now, both of you need to take some time to breathe, and talk again when you've both had a chance to think. I'll go talk to him, don't you worry about it. The full moon is tomorrow, so you have other things to worry about right now."

"Thanks, Ron," I sighed slightly, "You've made me feel a bit better."

_"Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach. Red Howlers are forbidden on the premises. Anybody found in possession of the Quibbler will be punished."_

The voice echoed around the halls constantly, stating the new prohibitions. Harry had given an interview about the Dark Lord's return to the _Quibbler_ , resulting in it being banned. The mass breakout from Azkaban obviously scared Umbridge so much she didn't want her colleagues speaking about it, perhaps she was afraid everyone would realise Harry was telling the truth.

I was extremely tempted to send a Howler directly to Umbridge but was discouraged by Ron. My friends and I hardly got any time together anymore, especially since she restricted use of the library and common room. She had banned Quidditch altogether and all brooms had to be handed into her. It was somewhat of a relief, given how bad Gryffindor were doing with four members being reserves.

Hogwarts was turning into more of a prison than Azkaban.


	49. Caught

It was a few days after the full moon when I next spoke to Tobias. Harry, Ron and Hermione organised it, with them pushing us both to be in the courtyard at the same time, forcing us to communicate. Ron had told them both what had happened, but neither of them said a word to me about what I had done, instead just pushing me to talk to Tobias.

And so, they tricked us into coming face to face.

We stood silently for a few seconds, neither of us knowing quite how to start the conversation. We hadn't spoken in almost a week, and now we couldn't even say one word. He had been avoiding me for obvious reasons, and I had avoided him as well, mostly because I was so ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry—"

"I overreacted—"

We both stopped immediately, laughing sheepishly.

"You go," Tobias said after a short silence, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said, how I reacted," I sighed, "There's no excuse for it, especially when you were just trying to help. I'm not going to stand here and try and justify my actions by saying I was tired or that the holidays had affected me or anything, because that doesn't factor into the equation. It isn't important. The only thing that matters in this is that I was a complete asshole to you, and I said things I shouldn't, and I'm so sorry. I really do appreciate everything you do for me, you keep me sane, stop me from getting into some huge messes. The way I treated you was completely unfair. I'm sorry."

"I..." he scratched his head, "Lyra, I overreacted. You didn't even say that word, I jumped to conclusions. You could have been about to say anything. I knew how stressed you were, I knew the full moon was coming up, I knew you were still affected by the holidays, yet I still pushed you to breaking point. If anything, I should be the one apologising! You work so hard to prove to everyone you're not like your family, and I stood there and threw that in your face by jumping to conclusions. I should be the one apologising, I was unfair - I'm sorry, Lyra. You are the best person I know, you have worked so hard to change your mindset from what you were taught by your family and I am so proud of you for it."

"You don't have any reason to apologise," I whispered.

"I have every reason," he gave me a small smile, "So... are we..."

"I hope so," I smiled, throwing myself at him, and he hugged me back tightly.

"Let's try not to fight again," he laughed, kissing the top of my head, "From now on, we fight on the same side."

"Deal."

After that short burst of happiness, things got worse very quickly. We were doing Patronuses in DA, my vision a swirl of light as more and more people succeeded, animals dancing around the room as people thought of their happiest memories. I was happier than I had been in a long time, being asked to demonstrate my own Patronus and reliving my best memories as a Hippogriff soared around the room.

Dogs, cats, rabbits, an otter! Tobias's Patronus was a wolf, much to my amusement, and more people had succeeded in a corporeal Patronus than Harry and I had expected when we decided to teach it that day. We had even prefaced the lesson with 'don't be disappointed'.

Things were going well, we were all laughing, when there was a massive bang on the door. I joined everyone else in looking at where the sound came from. I advanced on the door slowly, wand raised. Someone must have worked it out, or someone told.

"Crap," I whispered when I looked through a small gap, "It's Umbridge!"

"You go first! She'll throttle you if she catches you here!" said Harry and another door appeared out of nowhere.

"Come with me!" I said as I headed out.

Many people followed me and got out, but it wasn't to last for long. They had all signed their names on a sheet before I had joined so that they couldn't betray the group without consequences, and Umbridge had got her hands on it. Every single person bar me had their names down on the sheet and so they were all caught in the act.

It had been left in the room, an oversight that was foolish in hindsight. We soon found out who had ratted us out, the daughter of someone who worked with Umbridge, but she faced the consequences of Hermione's curse.

The whole of the DA was punished bar me. They were made to use Black Quills and many came out of their detention with tear-streaked faces. I had collected potions from Snape while they were away and did my best to relieve their pain, feeling guilty that I had avoided punishment.

Tobias came straight to me, pain evident in his eyes. I examined his hand and cursed inwardly. Clear as day were the words ' _I will not break the rules_ '. I hugged him tightly, feeling immensely guilty despite the fact it had nothing to do with me. He hugged me back and we stood there for a while, the shock of the situation sinking in slowly. I hadn't cared so much when she did it to me, but the fact that she had caused one of the most important people to me pain was another matter. I was just glad that his wouldn't scar, they only had one session.

Matters only got worse when Harry appeared. The paper had said Dumbledore's Army, so of course Fudge was furious. He had sacked Dumbledore with the intention to take him to Azkaban, but Dumbledore was gone.

We were alone with Umbridge now.

Umbridge replaced Dumbledore, and we were all on our best behaviour. I understood Harry had contacted the Order, narrowly avoiding being caught, but at that point I was worried about what Umbridge planned next.

I kept my head down, studying hard for the O.W.Ls that were looming, working harder than ever before to get to my best, to be able to get straight O's, no matter how unrealistic that was. I was determined to show Umbridge how her plan to ruin our education had failed.

The first exam was Theory of Charms. I managed to get an answer for every question and had checked it over a million times. I couldn't think of any I'd got wrong, but there was a fair chance I had. I enjoyed the theoretical part of Charms, unlike most. The technicalities of it interested me a lot, it was fun to learn how things worked.

Then it was time for the practical examination. I was one of the first people called up and I was almost sick with nerves. I had talked myself into panicking, but relaxed a bit when I got into the actual exam situation. I did better than I had hoped, not choking as I had expected.

I studied all night for Transfiguration and managed both the written and practical fine. Of course, the practical went better but I didn't think I made any serious mistakes. I was determined to get an O in it, or McGonagall would probably end me. I was one of her best students so she wouldn't stand for anything less.

Then it was Herbology. It didn't go fantastic, but I also didn't get eaten by a plant and that was always a bonus. I had DADA after that, and that was the real test. We had been taught the theory of it thoroughly, but all of our practical work was down to student teaching and own knowledge. But I just had a determination to prove Umbridge wrong, she wouldn't make us fail just because she didn't want us to be able to fight.

I had the night off when everyone else left to go for Astronomy - I was a werewolf, and classes frequently coincided with full moons. In fact, I slept the whole time they were in their exam, having spent the whole day studying already.

I found out afterwards that while I had been sleeping soundly, Umbridge had taken Aurors with her to sack Hagrid, and she was unsuccessful as Hagrid had fled. But McGonagall, coming to the rescue, had ended up being hit by two Stunning Spells and rushed to St Mungos.

The story filled me with such rage, I almost left to confront Umbridge at that very moment. But that wouldn't help McGonagall, I just had to hope that she'd pull through. She had to!


	50. Visions

The final exam was History of Magic. I had just finished the paper as Harry hit the floor.

The whole hall erupted when they noticed.

"I'm not going... I don't need the Hospital Wing... I don't want..." stammered Harry.

Professor Tofty was escorting him out of the room as we all watched. We all handed in our papers shortly after and left the hall. I was walking with Ron, Hermione, and Tobias when Harry came running towards us.

"Harry! Are you OK? What happened? Are you ill?" asked Hermione.

"Come with me! Quickly! I've got to tell you something!" said Harry.

He led us down the first-floor corridor and into an empty classroom. We were all staring at him in confusion and worry until he finally spoke. When he did, it felt like the floor was falling beneath my feet.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

I stared at him in shock and horror.

"How d'you..." someone started.

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam," Harry explained.

"But how?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno," said Harry, "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven... He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from there... He's torturing him... Says he'll end by killing him..."

I stood pale-faced as Tobias grabbed hold of my hand, squeezing it.

"How're we going to get there?" I asked, my face set.

"G-get there?" said Ron.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" I said loudly.

"But..."

"What? WHAT?" Harry snapped, I was also growing angry at the time-wasting.

"Er... Harry... How did Voldemort get into the Ministry without anyone knowing?" asked Hermione.

"How do I know? The question is, how are we going to get in?" replied Harry.

"Think about it... It's five o'clock and the Ministry will be full of workers. How would Voldemort and Sirius get in without being seen... Do you really think the two most wanted men in the world could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?" said Hermione.

"They could have used an Invisibility Cloak or something? And the Department of Mysteries has always been empty whenever I've been..."

"You've only ever been there in your dreams though, Harry!" said Ron, earning a glare from Harry.

"We could go to Umbridge's office and check to see if Sirius is where he is supposed to be..." said Tobias quietly, who knew all about Harry's trip to her office.

"I'll tell Umbridge that Peeves is smashing something up miles away from her! If I see him, I could probably persuade him to actually do it!" said Ron.

"The rest of us can say that there is Garrotting Gas down that corridor while Lyra and Harry go to see if he's there!" said Tobias.

"I'll keep watch in the office while Harry checks..." I said quietly.

Luna Lovegood and Ginny then appeared and agreed to join. They had heard us down the corridor and had come to investigate.

Harry and I got under the Invisibility Cloak and headed to the office. Harry had broken in some time prior, as Hermione had come to the conclusion that her fireplace was the only one not monitored - he hadn't been caught, but it was close.

"If they see Umbridge coming, they're going to sing ' _Weasley is our King_ '," I told Harry as he fit a knife into the crack between the door and the wall. The lock clicked, the door opened and we entered the room.

The kittens on the plates were relaxing but, other than that, the office was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief. We were going to manage, it was the home straight from here! We just had to contact Sirius and we'd decide what to do from there.

"I thought she would have added extra security after the second Niffler appeared in her office!" said Harry and I frowned. It did seem out of character.

Harry cried the address as I stood, just out of sight, at the window with my wand out. There was nothing of interest. Everyone was either inside in the cool or out at the lake. But maybe I should have been paying more attention to the classroom than outside...

I suddenly felt strong arms pressing my arms behind me, forcing my hand to let go of my wand. Whoever it was picked the wand up and kept hold of it, turning me so I could see the fireplace. I felt constricted, panicky and tried my hardest to get away. It was to no avail.

Umbridge was dragging Harry out of the fireplace and holding his head back by his hair.

"You think I haven't added extra security after those two Nifflers entered my office? I wasn't about to let some other dirty beast," she spat, "enter my office. Take his wand."

Harry tried to say he was looking for his Firebolt but both he and she knew that it was locked in the Dungeon. I tried to communicate with him, find out if Sirius was alright, but he was too concerned with annoying Umbridge though, and I had no idea the outcome.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"No one!" replied Harry.

"LIAR!" cried Umbridge, throwing Harry into the desk.

Draco was tossing Harry's wand up into the air and smirking at us both.

Several large Slytherins entered, holding all of our lookouts and Neville. He must have tried to stop them from taking someone, but I was no longer listening. I caught the from the way Harry's shoulders slumped and knew what it meant. Sirius was at the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord was going to kill him if we didn't get there soon.

When I came back to the world, Snape was in the room but he was about to leave. He was our chance, our saving grace! He could sort things out for us, we could trust him. He was an Order member, for goodness sake.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" cried Harry desperately.

"What is Padfoot, Snape?" asked Umbridge in annoyance.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly, "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocated it'll mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I'm afraid I'll have to mention it if you ever apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap and I felt like collapsing. Snape had been our last hope. What was difficult to understand about the code? Surely he knew what we meant! Just one little indication that he had understood, would that have been too much to ask for?

I saw Umbridge take out her wand and point it at Harry and Hermione looking shocked but I really didn't care anymore. I had to figure out a way to save Sirius. I saw Harry and Hermione then leading Umbridge out the room and realised I could get my wand if I tried.

I elbowed my captor, a burly Slytherin, in the chin and grabbed my wand from his hand.

" _STUPEFY!_ " I yelled and hit my captor and Draco, who was standing next to me. Both were knocked backwards, caught unawares by my sudden movement.

Everyone joined in our little duel but we won and got away safely. The DA had certainly paid off, as the Slytherins were completely unprepared for duelling due to the lack of practical classes we had received over the year. We met Harry and Hermione but saw no Umbridge. Ron explained how we had got away but I was getting more and more agitated and I literally dragged them all away.

They began to have an argument over who could come.

"JUST LET THEM ALL COME! THERE'S NO TIME!" I yelled.

Luna suggested we ride Thestrals, which only Harry and Luna could see, as they had seen someone die. Although not very happily, everyone agreed and we set off. Tobias was on the same one as me and he was holding on for dear life.

I silently wondered if Snape had understood. Maybe he had gone to check straight away? If he had, the Order would know Sirius was gone and would join us at the Ministry in no time, Sirius would be saved easily! I smiled slightly, realising everything would be fine. Snape couldn't have not understood the message, it was clear as day! He would pass it on and everything would be fine.


	51. The Ministry

We got off the Thestrals and entered a red telephone box. It led us down to the Ministry of Magic and gave us all badges. Mine said:

_LYRA MALFOY  
RESCUE MISSION_

When the door burst open, we charged past security and to the lifts. Harry pressed the number nine button and a voice announced we had arrived at the Department of Mysteries. He tried to get some people to stay as lookouts but nobody would. Everyone was determined to do what was necessary, we weren't splitting up. We entered a large circular room full of identical, unmarked, black doors.

"Which door?" asked Ron, but just then all of the doors began to spin.

We no longer knew which door we had come out of. We stared for a few seconds, not sure how to react. We were completely lost and we needed to think fast or Sirius was going to be dead before we got out of the first room.

"Just choose one! When we've been through it, mark it off and we'll know which ones we've tried!" I suggested, growing more anxious by the second. I owed Sirius so much, we _had_ to save him.

"Good idea!" Hermione said.

It took us a few tries to get the right door but we didn't stay in any rooms for long. There was no time to waste. We walked through rows and rows of crystal balls until we got to row ninety-seven, the row that Sirius was meant to be in. Row ninety-seven ringed a bell, I just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

We got to the row and looked around. There was no sign of Sirius.

"Harry... I don't think the Dark Lord has Sirius..." I whispered, looking around. Realisation dawned on me, we had been tricked. Or Harry had, at least. Thinking about it rationally, everything about it screamed trap. I had heard Hermione mention that Dumbledore saw Harry's connection with the Dark Lord as a bad thing - perhaps this was why.

But Harry was staring at a shelf, his hand outstretched as he reached for the glowing orb. Thoughts flashed through my mind, understanding as I pieced everything I had heard together—

"Harry! Stop!" Too late, he had grabbed it, his eyes widening as he heard the prophecy about himself.

"Very good, Potter," a familiar sneering voice, my eyes widened, "Now, give me the Prophecy."

I whipped around, my eyes widening as they landed on my father. He hadn't caught sight of me, his only intention at that moment was to get the prophecy from Harry as he had been told.

"Sirius—" Harry said, his voice laced with confusion.

"It's time you learned the difference between reality and dreams, Potter," my father said slowly, "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now give that to me."

"Get behind me," Harry barked quickly as we grouped together, staring as other figures surrounded us.

I stared at my father, disappointment radiated from me, that he was so willing to threaten us all.

"You," my father caught sight of me, standing behind my friends.

I faltered, my hand lowered slightly, before I caught myself and raised it again, defiance on my face.

He hesitated slightly before turning back to Harry, "Give me the prophecy, and I'll let all of you go."

"Don't do it, Harry," I said, "The Dark Lord won't just let us leave."

"If you want to get to us, you're going to have to smash this first," Harry growled, "Something tells me your boss wouldn't be too pleased about that."

"Oh, he knows how to play!" A figure, clad entirely in black, stepped forward. My throat tightened with fear as Tobias grabbed my free hand, "Itty bitty baby Potter."

"Bellatrix, no," my father stopped her with his cane as she moved her wand hand.

I could feel my father communicating with me, his eyes boring into mine. I hesitated, raising my wand, hoping I had understood him correctly. If not, well, I would certainly regret it.

" _Stupefy!"_ I yelled, knocking my father backwards. Thank god, I hit him! "Run!"

"Lyra, you just cursed your dad!" Hermione said to me as we ran.

"I know," I breathed slowly, "It felt great."

Tobias grabbed my arm, we rushed after the others, ducking as spells flew over our heads. I heard Neville swear behind me after Ginny yelled a spell, wondering what was going on.

The crystal balls, which were people's prophecies, smashed all around us. We tried our hardest to avoid the falling glass but I was covered in small cuts already. We were breathing heavily, running out of stamina because of how fast we were sprinting. We couldn't stop now, we needed to get to safety before we had a chance to rest.

I shot spells wildly the moment I saw a dark figure near me, but focused mainly on not tripping over my feet. We were running as fast as we could, Death Eaters were trying to split us apart, take us down separately. Tobias still held my hand, Hermione was right in front of me, but I couldn't see the others. All I could hear was smashing glass, I had no idea where we were due to the bright lights the prophecies were giving off as they smashed around us.

"We're almost there!" Hermione shot another spell, I glimpsed the black shape flying off to the side.

"Brace yourself!" Tobias held me tightly, he was slightly in front of me as we headed for an open door, the ground disappearing beneath our feet—

There was a thump as we hit the ground. A new room, but would we be able to get out?

The others landed beside us moments later, hearts thumping in our chests as we looked for a way out. Would the Death Eaters catch us here and kill us, or had they been subdued by the falling prophecies?

Now that I had time to think, I knew exactly what was going on. The Death Eaters had spoken of it in meetings, I could piece things together now, the prophecy that concerned Harry and the Dark Lord. It was hidden in the Department of Mysteries, yet only the person it pertained to could pick it up. The Dark Lord himself couldn't exactly walk in and take it, so he had to trick Harry into doing the dirty work for him and get his Death Eaters to collect it from Harry's hands. We couldn't let the Dark Lord get his hands on the prophecy, no matter what it took. We needed to get out of here, and fast.

"What... what is that?" I asked Tobias as I focused again, staring at the archway in the centre of the room. It seemed empty, but something was... off.

"It's just an archway? Why?" Tobias asked.

"No..." I breathed, "Can't you feel? There's... something is wrong with it. Harry, keep back!"

I had seen Harry moving towards it as I spoke and he froze as soon as I called to him. Something was off about that archway, it seemed empty, but a sense of dread filled me as I stared at it. Harry seemed entranced too, but the others were confused.

"We don't have time to waste, they're coming!" Hermione said quickly.

"Too late," I recognised my father's voice and dark shapes entering the room with us.

Strong arms held me and I watched as my friends all got dragged as well, leaving only Harry untouched in the centre of the room, my father beside him. I stared at the others in fear, counting the Death Eaters, seeing who was where, when it hit me. Only one Death Eater was unaccounted for, and she had to be holding me.

Bellatrix.


	52. Beyond the Veil

"Give me the prophecy, Potter," I heard my father say and Harry started arguing with him. I didn't listen, my mind too preoccupied about who was holding me, how we were about to die, how stupid we had all been.

I was suddenly pushed forward and became aware of the room I was in again. Why was I moving? What was going on?

Fear seemed to overtake every sense. Bellatrix still held me tightly, her wand pressed sharply against my neck, a low chuckle coming from her throat.

"Last chance, Potter," my aunt snarled from behind me, "Or... _Crucio._ "

I screamed in agony, falling to the ground. Pain overtook my every sense, why wouldn't it stop? I was back at Malfoy Manor, back to the holidays. I was weak, pathetic, small, a child. My screams were strangled, my body convulsing, make it stop—

"Stop-" my father began but he was cut off.

"Let her go, Bellatrix," the voice? It couldn't be... Sirius?

The pain was gone and I could hear the sound of spells flying past my head, incantations being yelled by Death Eaters and whoever had come to our rescue. I was crouched in the middle of the room still, my head in my hands, making myself as small as possible to avoid being hit by a stray spell.

I felt something being placed in my hand gently and I was helped to my feet. My wand! I looked at Lupin, a dazed smile on my face as he pulled me out of harm's way, behind a large stone, away from the fighting. I swallowed thickly before glancing around the room, seeing the Order fighting Death Eaters.

"Thank you, professor," I smiled.

"Get to safety with the others, we'll handle this!" He said sharply, pushing me across to where the others hid.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Hermione grabbed me quickly, pulling me out of the crossfire.

I let out a shaky breath, nodding slowly as I comprehended it. The Cruciatus Curse. A pain that words could not describe, one so unbearable I doubted it would ever leave my memory. Yet again, Bellatrix had won against me.

Flashes of spells were going off around us, Death Eaters versus Order members. I peeked over the top of the rock we hid behind to see my father against Harry and Sirius. The prophecy was nowhere to be seen - had it smashed?

My father was suddenly pushed back, a spell causing him to hit the wall behind him. I rushed forward without thinking, slipping through Tobias's tight grip, barely noticing them yell for me.

I could hear Sirius still battling someone, I didn't care at that moment. I reached my father, my knees scraping against the ground as I landed beside him, searching his face to see if I could tell whether he was awake or not.

"Lyra... I'm sorry," his voice caught me off guard, I jumped as he opened his eyes, "It was never meant to come to this."

"It's alright," I grabbed his hand, "We'll be fine!"

"The Order have won this fight, there's only one place I'm going now," he paused, "What happened at Christmas... if I'd known—"

"I know," I bit my lip, "Only one person is to blame. I just have to live with it."

I turned inadvertently, my eyes attracted to the final fight that was happening. Sirius and Bellatrix, mocking one another as they fought, oblivious to the whispers of a new arrival - Dumbledore.

I saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the room, everyone was silent, watching.

The second jet of light hit him square in the chest. I froze beside my father, watching in fear and shock as Sirius stumbled backwards, towards that dangerous archway I had noticed. I prayed I was wrong, maybe I was just being paranoid—

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the strange aura covering the arch, into the world beyond the veil, his body being engulfed by the darkness...

And I saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on Sirius's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil. There was a moment of silence, a moment of peace. A moment for everyone to comprehend what had happened. But it still didn't quite hit me, it couldn't be Sirius, the man who had risked so much telling me the truth to make me _feel better_ —

I heard Bellatrix's triumphant scream and yelled in anger. He couldn't be gone. He would just come back through the veil, laughing and smiling, but he didn't. My body tensed, I moved to go after her—

My father's hand clamped around my wrist, preventing me from moving.

"You'll regret it," he said quietly, "What you want to do. It's not you."

I stayed tense for a few seconds before my body slackened, my hands falling limply at my sides as I tried to comprehend it. My father squeezed my arm again, forcing my face to turn to his. There was yelling surrounding me, I ignored it, focusing on my father. His eyes bore into me, pain evident in them, pride hidden behind it.

"Lyra, we... don't have long until the Ministry get here," his voice was urgent, "Before one of your friends takes you away. I need you to promise me you won't let the Dark Lord manipulate you. You won't let yourself fall from your path, your _good_ path. And... it's too much to ask, but look out for your brother. The Dark Lord will be angry at this failure, Draco and you may be in danger. Please."

"Father, I—" I began, my eyes widening, "There's nothing I can do!"

"Lyra, you can do anything," he chuckled slightly, still lying still against the rock, "I believe in you. And we will be a family again, one day."

Someone grabbed my arm, taking me away before I had to watch my father being arrested, I struggled against them but to no avail.

"Stay safe," my father finished, "Stay strong. I'm so proud of you, Lyra. I never said it enough."

"Lyra, we need to go," it was Lupin holding me, I relented, my head still turned to my father. I didn't want to go!

"Lyra, are you alright?" Tobias got my attention as we returned to the group, I just frowned.

"I... Sirius..." my voice cracked and I ducked my head down, biting my lip.

"I know," he pulled me tightly against him, "I know."

The Dark Lord had arrived not long before the Order members had returned us to Hogwarts. Harry and Dumbledore had fought him, forcing him to retreat with Bellatrix, but not before Ministry officials saw him. The world now knew he was back.

My injuries were minimal, compared the others at least. A few cuts, I would be bruised, but I was physically alright. Mentally might have been another matter. The others had all been hit by spells, so I waited in the Hospital Wing with them, a deep frown on my own face.

"Your father," Tobias cleared his throat from the bed I was beside, "He didn't shoot a single curse at us. Near us, sure, but he never hit us."

"If I wasn't there, it probably would have been a different story," I fidgeted with my hands, "But... well, he's in Azkaban now."

"But his actions helped the Dark Lord fail," Tobias said softly, "He helped."

"He did, but his failure is something my family will have to pay for," my voice grew stronger, "The Dark Lord will be furious. My father will be somewhat safe in Azkaban, so he'll have to find another way to punish us."

The whole room was silent, Order members and my friends listening to what I said, their own conversations ceasing at my raised voice. I clenched my fists slightly, realisation sinking in as I rose to my feet.

"I'll see you later," I turned on my heel and marched out of the Hospital Wing.

I passed by Harry and Dumbledore on the way out, but I didn't acknowledge them, apart from speeding up my walk. I needed space, I needed to come to terms with what had happened and what was _going_ to happen. Could I run away? No, not a chance.

Sirius was gone, a man I trusted, a man who cared for me as though I was his own kid. My father, also gone but with less permanence. He protected me as best he could from the Dark Lord's return, but now that he was gone? My mother wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him, it would only heighten his rage. And with my father's failure and my _involvement_ in that failure, I was likely to get the brunt of it. But my whole family would suffer.

I collapsed at the side of the lake, burying my head in my hands and just letting loose, the tears wracking my entire body. The calming sound of water accompanied with owls hooting in the trees filled me with calmness, temporarily taking away the fear I felt.


	53. Pariah

The Sunday Prophet carried the story of what had happened, and McGonagall returned from St Mungos as well. I could hear whispers surrounding me as the story of the Death Eaters being arrested circulated, the name Lucius Malfoy being repeated over and over again.

I wondered how Draco and my mother were taking it. Would they be angry at me? Or would they understand my perspective, understand what my father had done to help me. Would it change what Draco thought of me, or make him hate me more? I was sure I would find out.

Hermione clearly wanted to discuss the events of that night, none of us knew much about the Dark Lord's appearance other than that Dumbledore had fought him, but Ron stopped her every time she tried to bring it up. Harry was affected as badly as, if not worse then, me. He had lost the closest thing to a father for him, and had to face the Dark Lord yet again. It wasn't fair to bring it up.

Harry and I did enjoy one another's company for the last few days of term. We didn't speak, we didn't have to, we just had a mutual understanding of what had happened. He wasn't angry at me because of my father, not like last year, there was just a comfortable silence between us.

When I wasn't with Harry, I was with Tobias. He did most of the talking, avoiding the topics of the last few weeks, mainly using exams as something to talk about. What do you think you got, did your practicals go well, can you remember this question? I appreciated it, it did make it easier to take my mind off things.

But the whispers surrounded me again as soon as I walked into the castle. Tobias was with me every step, holding my hand, likely shooting glares at those talking about me. To be honest, whispers were the least of my worries.

I had to return home soon.

I didn't even get to see my mother. She picked me up, Apparating with my brother and I back to the Manor. Her face was pale, she had dark circles under her eyes and frankly looked terrified. Her husband was gone, her daughter was likely about to be killed - she was a wreck, and I felt awful.

As soon as we got home, Bellatrix whisked her and my brother away, giving me a nasty grin. I swallowed thickly as someone else pushed me forward to the sitting room, I knew what awaited me already.

"So, you were one of the ones who helped Harry Potter," the Dark Lord stared over me as I cowered in fear, "You lost me some of my most faithful followers and lost me the prophecy. No matter, it only delays the inevitable... But that doesn't mean you will not be punished. I do not let such things pass so easily... However, I am willing to show mercy, if you agree to join my Death Eaters."

I gulped in fear. I should have refused to come back.

"It's very unusual, inducting something like you into my inner circle..." he paused, "But I believe I could make an exception, as I believe you would be a strong ally. And someone who knows Harry Potter well is always useful. So, will you accept my offer, or will I have to take action on your... indiscretions. I can make you powerful, more than you could ever imagine. I'm already going to be helping your brother, think what you would be like if you worked together and with me."

"I will never join you," I spat and he let out a cold laugh.

"Pity..." he said, "But I gave you your chance, so now I will have to deal with you. You put your own father in Azkaban, halfbreed, and you broke my prophecy. The one that would tell me how to defeat Harry Potter. I cannot let it pass."

He raised his wand and I screamed in agony.

"Bellatrix," the Dark Lord spoke, "You can deal with your niece now. I don't feel like wasting any more time on her."

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix grabbed my arm and dragged me across the floor, out of the room. I locked eyes with Snape, his dark eyes considering me, no emotion in them. Why wouldn't he save me?

What she did next to me, I didn't want to consider. My left arm stung, she had targeted where my Dark Mark should have been had I accepted, the words evidence of my defiance.

A month had passed. I was locked in the basement most of the time, only given food and water when my mother managed to sneak some down to me. My father's trial had passed, my brother and mother attended yet I was still a prisoner. He was sent to Azkaban, an unsurprising outcome, yet I still felt sick when I heard. But now I was brought upstairs again, a place I hadn't seen since I had first refused the Dark Lord.

My mother wasn't angry with me, in the short conversations we had managed to have. My father had known I would be there when he left to see if the trap for Harry had worked, warned her that we would likely have to fight. They had told me to stick with my beliefs, and that was all I had done.

Despite this, there was nothing she could do to protect me. The Dark Lord had punishment in store for her and Draco, if she tried to help me, all three of us would only get it worse.

Snape wasn't allowed to give me Wolfsbane either. The three transformations I endured were awful, my body littered with scratches, my wolf mind more agitated than ever before, it hadn't been out to play in a long time. Now it was back, trapped in an unfamiliar room, retaining enough of my own mind to remember what was being done to me.

"Severus, some people in this room have doubts about your allegiance," the Dark Lord said once I was thrown at his feet.

"My lord, you know I am loyal," Snape's voice was low.

"Yes... but they do not. And so you must prove it to them," I knew his gaze had fallen to me, "If you do it, nobody will question you."

"My lord..." I could hear the strain in his voice, "Very well."

"Professor, please," my voice was shaking, you could tell I was terrified, "Please, don't do this... please, please, please."

" _Crucio,_ " I screamed in pain, my body writhing. Snape, the person I trusted, was doing this to me, was torturing me. Why?

As soon as it was over, my body slumped on the floor and I started sobbing quietly. Snape, the man I once saw as a father, who had saved me from so much, was now the one who had hurt me. I could feel myself shaking and felt like I was going to be sick, I couldn't bring myself to look up.

I was relieved when I was thrown back to the basement, the door slammed behind me. Would I be left alone now until Hogwarts? The Dark Lord didn't want me to know his plans, he wouldn't want anyone to slip up.

I wasn't safe, but I was as close as I would get.


	54. Safe

"Lyra, oh my god," my friends surrounded me the moment they caught sight of me. I offered my mother a weak smile before going over to join them, my brother and her standing stiffly,

"I shouldn't have gone back," I said, gladly accepting the support I was offered from Harry, "He was there. He knew I had helped at the Ministry, that I had been part of his followers being jailed and the prophecy breaking... He gave me a choice, be punished or join him..."

"I don't think we need to ask which one you chose," Ron sighed as Lupin came over to us.

"Lyra, I was looking for you," he said before stopping and staring in shock.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I smiled at him, "It could have been worse."

"What's wrong with your arm?" Ron asked, and I realised I had been subconsciously holding it.

"Oh, nothing," my smile faltered slightly, "It's fine."

"What's wrong with your arm?" Lupin repeated the question and I sighed in defeat before pulling up my sleeve.

_HALF-BREED TRAITOR_

The words stood out, a deep red against my pale skin. My shoulders slumped as my friends went silent, contrasting to the buzz surrounding the train as students said farewell. After a few moments of silence, I pulled my sleeve down again, a sick feeling growing.

"I... I'm so..." Lupin couldn't get the words out, I forced my head up.

"It's fine," my voice faltered, "We'd better get going. We'll miss the train."

My friends shared glances before doing as I said, heading towards the Hogwarts Express. Lupin caught my arm before I could follow them, I could feel him studying my face.

"If you need anything, someone to talk to or anything else, send me an owl," he said gently before releasing my arm.

The train ride was silent to begin with. Harry eventually spoke up, saying how Dumbledore had collected him a few days prior, taking him to enlist a new teacher. He had then spent the last few days of the holidays with the Weasleys.

Tobias was sat close to me, squeezing my hand tightly, I could feel his eyes on me. I just sat with a furrowed brow, not quite in the room anymore.

Halfway through the journey, an owl tapped on the window. Hermione let it in before passing its letter to me, a Hogwarts seal on it.

"It's your O.W.L results," she said, recognising the envelope, "Did you not get them?"

"No," I sighed, opening the envelope, "If they were sent, I never got given them."

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_   
_Pass Grades_   
_OUTSTANDING (O)_   
_EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)_   
_ACCEPTABLE (A)_   
_Fail Grades_   
_POOR (P)_   
_DREADFUL (D)_   
_TROLL (T)_

_Lyra Malfoy has achieved:_   
_Ancient Runes - O_   
_Arithmancy - O_   
_Care of Magical Creatures - O_   
_Charms - O_   
_Defence Against the Dark Arts - O_   
_Herbology - O_   
_History of Magic - O_   
_Potions - O_   
_Transfiguration - O_

"Nine Outstanding!" Tobias read over my shoulder, "That's fantastic! Well done!"

I gave a small smile before folding the letter up, tucking it away again. I knew my friends were communicating among themselves at my passive response considering my straight Os, but I frankly couldn't care less about my results. Too much had happened since then, it was hardly an important point for me anymore.

The conversation quickly moved on, the awkwardness abating as Ron brought up Quidditch, then Hermione changed the topic to N.E.W.Ts. I didn't listen, staring out the window, caught up in my own thoughts.

But Harry quickly caught my attention again, my brother's name mentioned all of a sudden. My head whipped around as he spoke, my brow furrowing as my brain caught up.

"You... saw my brother in Knockturn Alley?" I clarified, frowning. They had seen him and my mother, along with several other known Death Eaters, going into Borgin and Burke's.

"We may have been spying," Ron muttered, "He looked like he was up to no good, but Harry—"

"It was a ceremony. An initiation," Harry said shortly, "Don't you see?"

"Stop, Harry, I know where you're going with this —" Hermione began.

"It's happened. He's one of them," Harry said.

"One of what?" Tobias asked, oblivious.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater," I could tell Hermione was rolling her eyes without looking at her.

"You're barking," Ron said, "What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?"

"Look, his father's a Death Eater, Voldemort tried to induct Lyra," Harry argued, "It only makes sense. Besides, Hermione _saw_ it. With her own eyes."

"I told you, I don't know what I saw," Hermione backtracked, my brow furrowed.

"I need some air," Harry snapped, leaving the compartment swiftly.

I leant back, frowning deeply. My brother and mother in Borgin and Burke's with other Death Eaters? There was no doubt in my mind that my brother was a Death Eater, forced or otherwise. Whether he had the Dark Mark was debatable, but he was one by name. What plan did the Dark Lord have for him, that was the question. It wouldn't be good, that much was certain, and failure would probably be likely - my brother would have been sent to do it as he was expendable now, after my father's failure.

I pondered for the rest of the journey. What did the Dark Lord want done now?

Harry didn't appear again once we left the train, and he wasn't in the Great Hall. Hermione was getting worried, I noticed that my brother was later than others in entering. Had he done something?

But Harry did appear, covered in blood but alive. His nose was bleeding, as Hermione told me, but he waved off our questions. I figured he was probably spying on Draco and got caught, especially given the fact my brother was smirking at him.

Dumbledore went on to announce Slughorn would be the new Potions teacher, while Snape would change to DADA. Most of the school groaned at that, and while a few months ago I would have been happy, fear struck me at the mention of his name.

Ron seemed to notice me tense beside him, he moved to look at me quickly but I shook my head, giving him a weak smile. It wasn't the time, and I didn't want to talk about it.

So he didn't ask. That was what I liked about Ron - he never forced you to tell him things, he always seemed to sense when it was a topic that the person was not comfortable with. I was relieved he had noticed, and not Hermione.

I went to bed the moment we got back to the common room that evening, not particularly wanting to be questioned about my father by curious Gryffindors. I would avoid that as long as I could.

The next morning, we all had to be completely cleared for our subjects. McGonagall immediately cleared Hermione and me for all our subjects, so we shot off to Ancient Runes, which was first on our timetables. I wore my school uniform, but an old jumper remained on top of my shirt, drowning me. It was something I had unconsciously begun to do, perhaps I felt secure in it since what happened at summer. McGonagall gave me a slight look but said nothing, her eyes filled with concern.

We were given a bucket load of homework for Runes and then headed to DADA.

"Wow... How much homework have you got?" asked Tobias as I came into view.

"A fifteen-inch essay, two translations and I've got to read all of these books by Wednesday!" I said, shoving the books in my bag.

"Eesh... Snape'll give us loads, too!" Ron said joining us, "You'll have no free time!"

When we entered the room, Snape told us not to take out our books, but to listen to him.

"Uniform, Lyra," was the first thing he said to me, and I froze instantly, "I expect to see the appropriate robes worn next lesson, or detention will be served."

I didn't respond to him, merely ducking my head down, pulling the jumper more securely around me. I didn't want to be in this class, I didn't want to be in the same school as him.

But I didn't want to tell my friends what was wrong.


	55. Betrayed

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." Snape began, "Naturally, these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I will be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower and quieter voice. Many people were struggling to hear but, to me, it felt like he was yelling.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even cleverer and fiercer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defences must, therefore, be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "gives a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke an Inferius."

I flinched slightly when I saw the Cruciatus Curse image. It was too fresh in my mind, too real. I recoiled slightly as a hand rested on my leg, comforting me. The image was skipped over quicker than any of the others, perhaps Snape had noticed.

"Has an Inferius been seen then? Is it definite, is he using them?" Parvati Patil asked.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well advised to assume he might use them again. Now... You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air and Snape made sure no-one else had their hand up.

"Very well - Miss Granger?" he said curtly.

Hermione explained that it gave your opponent no warning on what spell you were going to use and Snape told us to get into partners and practice nonverbal spells. We weren't allowed to speak when jinxing or defending.

I managed to get Tobias multiple times without speaking and I managed to block his spells without speaking. Snape gave us a curt nod which was as much as we could expect. I didn't acknowledge him, my hand gripping more tightly on my wand as he moved past.

"Pathetic, Weasley. Here - Let me show you -" said Snape, turning to Harry and raising his wand.

" _Protego_!" Harry yelled instinctively, knocking Snape into a desk.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practising nonverbal spells, Potter?" Snape said angrily.

"Yes," Harry replied stiffly.

"Yes, _sir_ ," corrected Snape.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor," Harry replied.

He received detention, the class silent in shock at his words. Snape ended the lesson a short while later, and I was eager to escape as quickly as possible, almost tripping over my feet to reach the door.

I waited outside for Tobias and the others to exit, they were last as usual. But a fifth figure came out with them, one that made me tense immediately.

"Miss Malfoy," I froze in fear, "Come with me, please."

I turned to face Snape, my face showing no emotion. My friends were silent as they stared between the two of us, they knew I normally followed him without complaint, he was normally the one who looked after me.

"Miss Malfoy," I could hear the strain in Snape's voice.

I shook my head silently, backing up. I couldn't be alone with him, I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Lyra, I was looking for you," relief washed over me as I heard Dumbledore speak, "If you would follow me to my office. You as well, Severus. I have something to discuss."

I glanced in fear at Snape one more time before silently following Dumbledore, feeling the stares of my friends on the back of my head.

"Professor Snape is a spy," Dumbledore had a hard look on his face, "He is working for the Order, spying on Voldemort. He is working on my orders, and mine alone."

"But he-" my voice was shaking but I was cut off.

"I know what he did," Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort told him in advance what he was expected to do. He came to me, told me he couldn't do it. I told him what was at stake if he refused, how many people could die. Professor Snape did not want to cause you pain, but he had no choice."

"You... told him to torture me?" My voice was hollow.

"It was for the greater good, you understand that of course," Dumbledore's voice showed no signs of regret or sorrow at his decision or the pain it caused me, "There was no other way around it."

Thoughts circled around my head. I had always believed Dumbledore was good, that he would protect everyone and always do the right thing. Had I been wrong? How could he approve Snape's actions?

"You understand?" Dumbledore repeated, his hand hovering above the desk. I stared at it with a frown, it seemed to be completely black, almost as though it had rotted.

"Of course..." my voice was barely a whisper, I could feel Snape staring at me.

"And you also understand nobody is to know about what happened or that you saw Snape there, yes?" Dumbledore continued and I merely nodded, "Go to your common room."

I felt numb as I walked out of the office. Dumbledore told him to? A man I had trusted, he gave the order? I wasn't even able to comprehend it yet, how was I going to hide this from my friends?

"Miss Malfoy," I heard Snape speak, he had clearly followed me out, "Lyra!"

I stopped walking and turned around, looking down.

"I... I'm sorry," he said quietly, "Please understand I didn't want to do it. Dumbledore didn't give me a choice, and I will try my hardest to make it up to you."

"It's too late..." I said quietly.

"Lyra, I..." he trailed off as I walked away.

After lunch was double Potions. I was still reeling from what had happened, but my friends didn't question me despite my near silence during lunch. I didn't eat anything, I just pushed the food around my plate with a frown, before gathering my books and heading out of the Hall ahead of them.

I made my way down into the dungeon and noticed only about fifteen people were doing N.E.W.T. level.

Tobias, Ron, Hermione and Harry were also doing it. Before we could say a word to each other, Slughorn appeared. He greeted Harry and some Slytherin with much more enthusiasm than anyone else, I noted.

We entered the room as sat down in fours. Four Ravenclaws sat together and four Slytherins did too, my brother included. That left Harry, Ron and Hermione with a Hufflepuff and Tobias and I to sit in a two.

"Scales out, everyone, and Potion Kits, and don't forget don't forget your copies of _Advanced_ _Potion_ _Making_..."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything - nor's Ron - we didn't realise we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see -"

Slughorn gave Harry and Ron their _Advanced_ _Potion_ _Making_ books and sets of scales and began to tell us all about the potions on tables. Hermione answered what they all were, to no one's surprise.

Veritaserum was first. It was a potion which forces people to tell the truth. Next was Polyjuice Potion, which we had made in second year. Lastly was Armortentia, the strongest love potion in the world.

I sniffed the air, intrigued as to what it would smell like to me. I smiled as the familiar scents reached my nose - chocolate which was my go-to comfort food after a full moon, vanilla, old books like my father's study, and... was that Tobias's hair? I went slightly pink at the thought.

"Your shampoo is really strong today," Tobias commented and I resisted the urge to laugh. It seemed he didn't realise what Armortentia smelt like, "What?"


	56. Half-Blood Prince

"Nothing," I whispered, a small smile creeping onto my face. There was a quiet rumble of laughter around the class as Tobias had spoken loud enough to be heard. He was still confused so Professor Slughorn stepped in to make sure his embarrassment was obvious.

"Can anyone tell me what Armortentia smells like?" he asked and I silently cursed. Tobias was going to be ridiculously embarrassed by the end of this.

"It smells like the thing that appeals to you most," Hermione answered and all eyes were on Tobias, who had likely gone bright red. I stifled a giggle as he cleared his throat awkwardly and attention turned back to Slughorn.

Hermione earned twenty points for Gryffindor, essentially for embarrassing my boyfriend. Slughorn then told us it was time to begin to work.

"You're so adorable," I whispered to Tobias and he playfully shoved me.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one!" said the Hufflepuff, pointing to a cauldron on Slughorn's desk.

"That is Felix Felicis! I take it you know what it is, Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked.

"It's Liquid Luck!" said Hermione excitedly, "It makes you lucky!"

Everyone straightened up at that except me, and Hermione got another ten points for Gryffindor.

"That is what I shall be offering as a prize at the end of this lesson! Now, turn to page ten in your books! You can make an attempt at Draught of Living Death! Off you go!" Slughorn announced.

Hermione and I had progressed the furthest so far. We were at the halfway stage already.

Hermione was then stuck with cutting up her sopophorous bean and I was also facing trouble. I gave up and used one of my sharp nails and it cut straight away. Well, maybe my condition did have its perks, though I doubted ease of cutting beans really outweighed the negatives.

I now had to stir it counterclockwise until it was as clear as water. I stirred as fast as I possibly could, if I slowed down the potion would become inactive. Mine was almost as pale as Harry's, who had suddenly overtaken Hermione and me. I wasn't bothered though, it wasn't as if I needed luck for anything. Everything I had wanted had already escaped my grasp.

Slughorn announced that time was up and he took a while to choose who won between Harry and me.

"I don't know whose is paler as they're almost identical, but I'm happy for Harry to be the winner. I'm not going to throw a fit and demand the potion," I said, shrugging, and Slughorn seemed quietly pleased at that. Golden boy Harry, of course.

Over the rest of the week, Harry kept managing to beat me only slightly. I didn't really mind though, as he was using other instructions from the 'Half-Blood Prince' and I was using the proper instructions. I did note, however, that the instructions in the book weren't always the best way to do things - I understood now why Snape normally wrote instructions on the board, rather than just getting us to follow books.

We all spent all our free time doing homework. I tended to sit outside with Tobias a small bit away from the lake. If it wasn't that nice, we would sit wherever we could find that was quiet. I was utterly exhausted that it felt like I had just been through a transformation every day.

Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in DADA but in Charms and Transfiguration too. I was the only one who had managed so far and people were giving up on practising with me. The workload we had was a blessing in disguise, it kept my mind off of other things. I was too busy to even consider what had happened in the summer, and that was definitely a good thing. I wasn't happy, per se, but I was distracted and that stopped me from falling into darker moods.

Quidditch tryouts came, and Harry was the new captain. He told me I had a guaranteed place, but I said I would be trying out anyway, and if someone else was better, they should get my place. He rolled his eyes but accepted my statement.

I stood with everyone else in the cold rain. Half of Gryffindor House had seemed to turn up. Harry got us to split into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch to test our flying skills. It was certainly an eye-opener for us both to see just how delusional some people were. They didn't care about Quidditch, they cared about Harry Potter.

One group were all first-years and didn't manage to stay up for more than a few seconds, and the next group were ten of the silliest girls ever, who collapsed giggling when Harry blew his whistle.

The next group was my group. Everyone but me had a pileup halfway around the pitch, and I only just avoided it, and the next group had come without broomsticks. The fifth group were Hufflepuffs and when Harry yelled for any non-Gryffindors to leave, a small group of Ravenclaws ran off the pitch.

After several hours, Katie Bell and I had returned to be Chasers and Ginny Weasley had joined us. Harry shouted himself hoarse at the complainers and was enduring a similar battle with the rejected Beaters.

Neither of his chosen Beaters had the brilliance of Fred and George but they were good enough. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, they were decent players, but we had been spoilt with Fred and George. They joined Katie, Ginny and I to watch the selection of the Keeper.

The crowd was now much bigger. None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece but the sixth, Cormac McLaggen, saved four out of five penalties. On the last one, he shot off in the completely wrong direction. I raised an eyebrow, turning to see Hermione acting innocent in the stands, and shook my head in exasperation. If that had been me interfering, she would have gone nuts!

Ron was next. He looked like he was about to be sick. I seriously hoped he did well, but I still wouldn't make the saving easy for him. He had to be able to actually save them.

He did! He saved all five penalties and got a place as Keeper.

Ron was grinning happily at us all and Harry told us our first practice was on Thursday, then we went our separate ways. I was glad Ron had returned as Keeper - despite his lack of confidence, he was a good player when he was in the right mindset! I just hoped McLaggen hadn't said too many derogatory things to him.

Harry and I spent a few hours outside practising and chatting, before McGonagall collected us, telling Harry that Dumbledore needed him. Harry left me, telling me I had done well and he knew I didn't need to try out, and I was alone with McGonagall.

"Professor Snape asked me to remind you to go and collect your potion soon," she said, following after me as I tidied the equipment away, "I understand summer was difficult. But you will be fine again now you're back with your potions."

I faltered slightly, my face paling.

"Professor... can you... come with me?" I questioned, realising I sounded pathetic.

"Of course," she said softly, not even asking why. Relief flooded through me, I had dreaded this moment, but McGonagall was going to make it so much easier.

She came with me every night that week, up until the full moon. No questions asked, even when Snape seemed disappointed to not catch me alone. I downed the potion, grimacing at the taste, before leaving as fast as I could with McGonagall.

It was the most peaceful full moon I had gone through in months, so much so I could almost call it enjoyable. If you ignored the pain and exhaustion of it, of course.


	57. Siblings

Between classes, homework and Quidditch practise, I barely had time to breathe. I was as exhausted as I was around the full moon daily, so I dreaded what would happen the next full moon. A two-week coma, perhaps?

As I was rushing to DADA after inhaling my lunch, running late due to trying to do my overdue homework over the lunch hour, I found myself accosted in the corridor by an unfamiliar group of students.

"Hey, freak," I heard someone call, "What's up with the scars!"

I bit my lip and kept walking, determined to ignore them.

"She's a monster, that's for sure," they laughed, and I turned around to say something when I was flung off my feet.

"What's your problem?" I demanded, dragging myself to my feet with a grimace.

"You," I didn't recognise the Ravenclaw who was speaking to me, "You're a freak, Malfoy. Your dad's a Death Eater, you—"

He didn't get to finish before I lunged for him, forgetting I was a wizard and that I could have used a spell. My fist connected with his jaw, he cried out in pain before jabbing his wand at me, making me fly back against the wall with a crash.

"See what I mean!" He said to his friends, "A psycho! She'll be one of the first to join You-Know-Who given the chance."

"Shut up!" I yelled angrily, grimacing as I stood. I had a gash on my forehead and I must have sprained my ankle when I hit the wall.

"Or what?" The Ravenclaw boy taunted.

"Lyra?" a familiar voice said and I grimaced, "What's going on here?"

"Come on," the Ravenclaw glared at me one last time before moving off with his friends, leaving me with my brother.

"Draco," I sighed, brushing myself off, "If you're going to make a snide comment, I'm not in the mood."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He ignored me and approached me further.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I was on my way to class when they popped up. I'm not really hurt, just a bit shaken, it caught me off guard."

"Where were your friends?" He asked.

"They left earlier, I said I'd catch them up. I haven't made much progress evidently," I sighed, flinching as I moved my weight onto my bad foot, "Damn, I think I sprained my ankle or something."

"What class do you have? I'll take you there, I'm sure your professor would be able to heal it," he said, grabbing my arm and making me flinch.

"Why?" I asked quietly, frowning at him.

"Because I'm your brother. I've been an arse in the past, but I've realised now that how you were treated is disgusting. And I'm going to find out who did this and make sure it doesn't happen again. They think because you're a Malfoy who isn't in Slytherin they can treat you like dirt, but they'll not do it again," he said sternly, "Now, what class?"

"Defence," I said quietly and he walked forward with me.

There was a ripping sound as Draco let go of me and something was dabbed on my head - he had ripped the bottom of his shirt to make a small cloth. I winced in pain as he worked, but he ignored me, cleaning the blood that had begun to drip down my face a little. I knew it was a superficial cut, but it still hurt.

"It's just a small cut, no real damage," he said as he tucked the ripped bit of his shirt in his pocket, "It's not bleeding anymore, you can barely notice it!"

"Barely notice it over the rest of my scarring you mean," I gave a small laugh, "Thank you, Draco."

"It's the least I can do, I am your older brother," he said grinned.

"By about ten minutes," I grumbled, frowning at him.

"Come on, better not be even later than you are," he said softly.

"Sorry professor, Lyra had a bit of trouble prior to class," Draco said as we walked inside the classroom.

"We'll discuss it after class, begin your reading now and you might catch up," Snape said as Draco helped me to the table.

"Alright, see you," Draco left and I felt eyes on me.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I... got jumped. A bunch of people I didn't know, took my father's status personally, decided I was like him," I sighed.

"Oh my god..." Hermione said, shock evident in her voice.

"It's fine. What are we reading?" I asked.

"Chapter four, its on Unforgiveable Curses," she said quietly, examining me with concern.

"Hermione," I looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine. A sprained ankle, small cut. No big deal."

After an excruciating hour of silence, Snape asked me to stay behind as the rest of the class left. I swallowed thickly, fear at what was going to happen to me. It was the first time I had been alone with Snape since everything had happened, but my fear was unfounded.

"I overheard what you said to Granger," he sighed, " _Episkey_. You should be able to put weight on that ankle now."

"Thanks, sir," I said, relishing the fact I was no longer limping.

"Who did it?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't know. I mean... I didn't know them, I don't even know what year they're in," I sighed.

"Until we work out who it was, make sure a friend is with you at all times," he said.

"Why are people so cruel?" I asked, fidgeting in front of Snape.

"That's what happens when they don't understand something. What they think doesn't matter. You know the truth, as do your friends," he said, "And we'll find out who it was, they'll serve detention for the rest of their time at this school."

"Thank you, professor," I hesitated, "I'm sorry. For how I've acted. It wasn't fair."

"It was fair, Lyra," Snape said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "For what I did, what I agreed to do... I don't deserve your forgiveness, nor an apology."

"You do, and I'm giving it to you," my voice grew stronger, "You protected me this whole time at Hogwarts, put your own position in jeopardy to keep things from my father. The least I can do is show a little sacrifice on my part, so that you can keep your act up."

"Thank you, though I still don't deserve it," he reached towards me, squeezing my shoulder, "We will get through this, and things will be normal again."

It was a few days later before I spoke to Draco again, though I noted nobody was giving me any more bother. Was it because of him? Whatever the reason, I wasn't forced to have an escort for very long, and I was currently on my way back to the common room after my last class.

"Lyra," Draco's voice filled my ears and I turned to him, "Don't worry, you won't be bothered again."

"Wait... how did you...?" I frowned at his figure, his face was dark, his eyes too old.

"The idiots felt like bragging," he shrugged, "Don't worry, I didn't hurt them. Just a few good old fashioned threats. But they won't mess with you again."

"Thank you, Draco," I smiled. "This means the world."

"Don't worry about it," his face fell suddenly, and I looked behind me to see a figure approaching.

"Mr Malfoy, with me," it was Snape.

"I'll talk to you later," Draco's voice had become strained and I stared at the two retreating figures in confusion. What was going on? Why was my brother reacting like that to Snape, why did Snape need to speak to him privately?


	58. Katie

Halfway through October was the first trip to Hogsmeade and it was a horribly sleety Saturday. Tobias and I spent the first half of the day together before we left to go to the Three Broomsticks and met Harry, Ron and Hermione there.

We caught them up just after an altercation with Mundungus Fletcher, a member of the Order. He was pawning off things from Grimmauld Place, a house that once belonged to Sirius and now Harry. Harry was unsurprisingly furious, but he was stopped from attacking Fletcher by Tonks, who had appeared on the scene. Fletcher Disapparated just as Tobias and I arrived.

We spent some hours in the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer and enjoying one another's company. Harry was telling us about his meetings with Dumbledore, where they were trying to find clues in the Dark Lord's past to work out how to defeat him.

After a while, we decided to head back to school. It was getting colder and colder, and frankly, all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed again. We spoke about Harry's potion book as we walked, Hermione was suspicious about it, though Ron was leaning towards her being jealous that Harry was better than her at Potions now.

"For weeks you carry around this book, practically _sleep_ with it... and you have no desire to find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione was incredulous.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious," Harry argued, "And, by the way, I don't sleep with it."

"Yeah, right," I imagined Ron received a glare from Harry, "Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you're always reading that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione!"

I leaned against Tobias slightly, shaking my head.

"Well, I was curious," Hermione said, "So I went to—"

"The library," we all chorused.

"And... nothing," she cried, "There's no reference to the Half-Blood Prince anywhere!"

"Good, that settles it then," Harry said with finality.

"Katie, you don't know what it could be!" My eyes were drawn to the pair in front of us, I understood one to be Katie.

Before any of us could ask what was wrong, Katie rose six feet into the air. We stared silently at her, unsure how to react, when she started screaming - loudly.

Tobias and Harry rushed forward, grabbing her ankles instantly. She fell to the snow, thrashing and shrieking, her friend stood shell-shocked beside her. Harry fell beside her as we caught up, examining what was wrong.

"I warned her!" Her friend yelled, "I warned her not to touch it!"

I glanced at where her figure pointed. It was a necklace, but something told me it was not to be messed with - not even because of how Katie had reacted to it, there was just something _off,_ something evil about it. I held Hermione back as she stepped forward, but we were quickly distracted.

"She's swallowing her tongue!" Ron called.

"I'll get someone—" Hermione began, but was cut off.

"Get back! All o' yeh!" Hagrid's voice cut through as he ran towards us.

We all stepped back instantly as he rushed forward, stopping up Katie's body that was still thrashing. He whispered to her, holding her tightly, until she finally went limp in his arms.

"Don' go touchin' tha', 'cept by the wrappin's. Unnerstan'?" He asked, before turning and rushing up to the school.

I eyed the necklace on the ground. What was going on?

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne?" McGonagall asked, we were all stood in her office as she examined the strange necklace.

"It's like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it." Leanne, Katie's friend, replied.

"Did she say to whom?" McGonagall sighed, "All right, Leanne, you may go."

Leanne did as she was told, leaving the five of us with McGonagall.

"Why is it always you lot? When something happens?" She asked.

"Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years," Ron muttered.

Just then, Snape glided past us, towards where McGonagall stood with the necklace.

"Ah, Severus," she moved aside, allowing him to examine it, "What do you think?"

I flinched back from the dark necklace instinctively, Snape's eyes crossed over me before returning to the necklace.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," he said carefully, lowering the necklace again.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked, "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly."

There was a few beats of silence.

"Yes. She was cursed," McGonagall eventually spoke.

"It was Malfoy," I staggered back slightly at his accusation. My brother? Why would he be trying to kill someone, especially Katie?

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter," McGonagall said as Tobias squeezed my shoulder.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Snape questioned.

"I just... know," Harry muttered.

"You... just... know..." Snape repeated, "Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

"I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you," McGonagall said sharply, but I paused for a few seconds, waiting for the others to turn and leave before following.

My brother? If it was true, if Harry had guessed right, who was he trying to kill? And why was he using Katie and a cursed necklace? But I knew for a fact he wasn't even in Hogsmeade, so how could it be him?

No. I was certain, Draco hadn't cursed Katie. Harry was just holding a grudge.

I walked straight past Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room, Tobias having separated to go to Hufflepuff, and headed upstairs. I needed to think, and I needed to get away from Harry and his theories for a moment.

The workload on top of full moons was exhausting. I fell asleep in the most random places, and the number of times random teachers ended up almost tripping over me on the moving stairs was ridiculous. Having Snape glaring down at you when you wake up is not the best of images. Sometimes I woke up in the common room with no recollection of arriving, only to find out a sympathetic individual had delivered me up the stairs.

I struggled through most classes, but one DADA class it just wasn't happening. Talk about the worst class to fall asleep in.

Nobody woke me up even though I was sure it was obvious that I was sound asleep. Tobias made sure to take sufficient notes for me but didn't disturb me when he saw Snape clearly wasn't planning on making a scene.

I was nudged awake at the end of the lesson to the sound of Snape giving us homework to complete.

"What did I miss?" I whispered to Tobias.

"Don't worry, I took notes for you," he replied, "Don't overwork yourself, Lyra."

"Miss Malfoy, stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed," I garnered sympathetic looks from everyone as they left the class and I stayed for whatever punishment was in store.

"I... I'm sorry, sir," I said, bracing myself. He wasn't going to just let it go, he would be furious.

"Here," a potion was placed on my desk, making me jump, "Try this before considering sleeping in my class again. It will stop the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" I frowned.

"Yes, Miss Granger brought it to our attention that you frequently woke up screaming during the night," Snape was staring at me, "It would explain your exhaustion."

"I don't remember nightmares..." I said and Snape sighed.

"Well, Miss Granger certainly does," he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "You have probably pushed them out subconsciously. Anyway, Professor McGonagall asked for my help, so try that potion. And next time you fall asleep in my class, I won't be so sympathetic."

"Thank you, professor," I said, and I left to catch Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was having nightmares and waking you up in the night," I said.

"Don't worry about it. You never woke up during them, and you never seemed to remember them in the morning so I thought it was better not to mention them," she smiled.

"Snape gave me a potion that should help," I told her and she smiled.

"I hope it does, for your sake. I feel so bad for you," she sighed, "I wish I could help."


	59. Secrets

Quidditch practices were... interesting. Ron's technique was erratic, Dean Thomas had replaced Katie while she was in the Hospital Wing, and almost every practice descended in an argument.

The final practice before our first match was the worst. Ron tried to quit after it, having not saved a single goal the whole practice and yelling at us the whole time, but Harry dissuaded him while chiding him for his attitude. He had even managed to smack me during his erratic plays, splitting my lip and forcing me to head to the Hospital Wing to fix it. I didn't say anything, however, I understood how frustrated he was.

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair the next morning; the Slytherins hissed and booed as members of Gryffindor Quidditch Team entered the Great Hall. The sky was a clear blue today, perfect for playing.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as I approached.

"You haven't failed us yet, Malfoy!" Seamus yelled at me and I grinned.

"Not planning on ending that today, Finnegan!" I yelled back.

I had a few slices of toast then I headed to the changing room. I was ready in my Quidditch robes when everyone else came in.

Draco wasn't playing today, instead it was some idiot in Ginny's year. He was apparently sick, but none of us really believed that. I wondered what my brother was up to, but I knew I had to keep my head focused on the game. Draco could wait.

Madam Hooch got ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Mount your brooms. On the whistle... three.... two... one..."

We won the match! Ron saved every single goal, a placebo effect on his confidence from Harry pretending to put his Felix Felicis in it. I scored a number of goals, assisting with several as well! The only injury I sustained was a Bludger hit to the shoulder, but the dull ache subsided by the time the match finished.

Ron was getting the most congratulations for his fantastic game, especially from anyone who had seen him in practice, but multiple people came up to me too. We were well and truly ready to party for the remainder of the night.

Speaking of dreams, my nightmares hadn't subsided. They came in the days leading up to the full moon, I woke up in a cold sweat every night that week, but I didn't wake anyone else up anymore. Therefore, in my eyes, it didn't matter. I could deal with it, and Hermione couldn't grass me up. Being exhausted just came from being a werewolf, a few nightmares wouldn't make it much worse.

Hermione had her own problems anyway. I had noticed she seemed to be enjoying Ron's company more than usual, and she was torn apart when Lavender Brown kissed him. They were dating and, to put it lightly, she was furious, yet couldn't explain why to anyone.

I felt for her, but there was nothing I could do. Ron would come to his senses, as Lavender certainly wasn't right for him. Perhaps Hermione was.

After the excitement of the previous few weeks, life was quiet until Christmas, if you ignored all the times I saw Draco skulking about, sometimes being accosted by Snape. I never said anything, but I was curious - what were they doing? Harry and Hermione were going to Slughorn's Christmas party, an event I was glad I wasn't invited to. It seemed awful, basically a networking event, but Harry was trying to stay on Slughorn's good side, for reasons unknown.

Harry and Hermione had been invited to Slughorn's Christmas party, a few days before we were due to go home for Christmas. I was quite relieved I had avoided his little 'club', as it meant Tobias and I could chill together while the teacher's slowed down on homework for the holidays.

Ron and Lavender had been spending a lot of time together, mostly avoiding the rest of us in favour of one another's company. Hermione was livid, especially as she was supposed to be going to the Christmas party with him, and invited Cormac McLaggen instead. More fool her, she did it to spite Ron as he hated McLaggen, but Hermione didn't particularly like him either.

But Harry had a tale for us the day after the party. Draco had been caught by Filch, lurking upstairs from the party, claiming he was invited. He hadn't been, and Snape escorted him out, but Harry had been suspicious so followed them, much to Hermione's annoyance. He had listened to their conversation, only heard snippets, but one thing was clear.

Snape had made an Unbreakable Vow to protect my brother. My brother had said he was chosen by the Dark Lord for something and was determined he wouldn't fail, and Snape had offered his help. Draco refused, and Harry heard nothing more, leaving him with more questions than answers.

What _was_ my brother doing?

I was walking towards the compartment my friends were in, the train trundling to life, worried about the inevitable that awaited me this Christmas. Would the Dark Lord still be at the Manor, or would he have moved? But while I was walking, someone stepped in front of me.

"Lyra, we need to talk," Draco was in front of me, causing me to frown, "Listen to me. You can't come home for Christmas."

"That's all I'm getting?" I asked after a few moments of silence, "No explanation? Draco, I don't get much choice. You and mother will get in trouble if I stay, I know you will. I can't just—"

" _Don't_ _come_ _home_ ," Draco repeated, pulling me into an empty compartment, "I don't care what they threaten you with. Go to the Weasley's or something, just don't come home."

"Draco, you have to tell me what's going on!" I cried, "You've been acting weird, I've seen you skulking around with Snape. Now this? What's going on?"

He sighed and let go of me.

"Lyra, I can't tell you," he said, "You'll find out eventually. It's in your interest to be ignorant about what I'm doing, trust me on this."

"Harry has figured something is up as well. He mentioned something about Snape making an Unbreakable Vow to help you," I said quietly, "He said you were the one who cursed Katie. Why? Who are you trying to get to?"

"Of course, Potter, always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," Draco sneered, "Lyra, please trust me this once. Even Potter can't stop this, and he's a fool to try."

"Fine. Then tell me why I shouldn't come home for Christmas. What can be worse than what they've already done to me?" I asked.

"The Dark Lord is doing his best to get rid of any obstacles. They think..." he stopped, lowering his voice, "They think you know what I'm doing. Mother wrote to me, told me he thinks you will go to Dumbledore with it. Lyra, He's going to kill you if you come back. That's his plan. And I won't let that happen!"

I was frozen for a moment, shocked to silence.

"Do you see why I can't explain why I've been acting like this?" He asked, "I'm working on his orders, you telling anyone won't stop it, this is something I have to do but if I can save you from what will happen to me, I will try my hardest."

"Draco... be careful," I sighed, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Go ask Weasley if they have room for one more," he said, squeezing my hand.


	60. Christmas at the Burrow

"Ron... do you think I can stay at yours over Christmas?" I asked suddenly, and my three friends went quiet. Harry and Ron were sat together in a compartment with Tobias, Hermione nowhere to be seen.

"I thought... you had to go back?" Harry asked and I didn't need to see their faces to know how confused they were. Every other time, I'd just gone back to save any repercussions.

"I know... Draco," I sighed, "Draco came and spoke to me. He told me You-Know-Who is planning on... getting rid of me, this Christmas. Apparently they believe I'm aware of some plan, they want to stop me telling people."

"Do you know of a plan?" Tobias asked.

"Of course not," I said, "But whatever this plan is, it must be big. If it's worth killing me or having Dumbledore involved, it's something bigger than we ever anticipated."

"You are absolutely staying at mine," Ron said firmly, "We'll make space."

Mrs Weasley was more than happy for me to stay with them for the holidays, no questions asked. I was still confused and shaken somewhat - what was my brother doing? I could tell Harry was suspicious, wondering if I knew more than I let on, but he never asked me anything.

The next evening, we were setting up the table for dinner when a new arrival came.

"Lyra's missing!" I heard Lupin speak as the door burst open.

"I'm... right here," I said, frowning.

"Oh, thank god," he hugged me tightly and I gave a small smile.

"Why did you think she was missing?" Mrs Weasley asked him.

"As you know, I've been infiltrating Greyback's ranks for the past few months. We've lost them to Voldemort, I don't think there's any helping that, but he took an interest in you, Lyra," Remus sighed, "Voldemort told Greyback that we had to look for you, that you hadn't returned for Christmas. He plans to... kill you. Greyback sent us all to hunt for you, he takes a special interest given you are like... us."

"You-Know-Who wants to kill her?" Mrs Weasley was aghast.

"He thinks I know something. Draco warned me not to come home, that's why I ended up here," I sighed, "He told me that, but I hoped it wasn't true. But it means whatever they are planning, it's going to be big. I don't know if we are prepared."

Lupin took Harry and I, along with Tonks and Mr Weasley into the sitting room after dinner, Harry wanted to talk to them about what he had overheard and Lupin felt I was within my rights to be party to the conversation.

"Draco's plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort," Harry explained, "He's been given a task or a mission -- and Snape was offering to help."

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" I tried not to flinch at Lupin and Harry's uses of the name.

"That much is true, Draco told me himself," I said quietly, "I just... don't know what it is."

"Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he's up to?" Lupin asked, but something inside me knew that Snape was aware of Draco's task.

"That's not what it sounded like," Harry said shortly.

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus," Tonks spoke up, "To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all—"

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement. He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do," Lupin said with an air of finality.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes," Harry argued, "He's said it himself—"

"You're blinded by hatred," Lupin disagreed.

"I'm not—"

"You are!" Lupin cut him off sharply, the rest of us silent, "People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed."

Harry stood up at that, I could sense how angry he was. The others followed soon after, an awkward silence surrounding us after Lupin's outburst. Eventually, I was left sitting with Lupin by myself.

"Lyra," he said gently, "I haven't had the chance to contact you, due to the whole undercover thing. How... are your transformations these days?"

"You don't still blame yourself?" I raised an eyebrow, Lupin was one of the _best_ people I knew, "Professor, I never blamed you. Please, I can't bear it if you still hate yourself for what happened."

"Call me Remus, Lyra, I'm not your professor any more," he skirted the question and I sighed.

"With exams and everything else, I'm more tired than before," I said carefully, "Over summer, I wasn't given Wolfsbane like usual, so with the added... well... It was hard, I think my wolf was afraid of the pain I faced when human, things were bad. But I survived, and Snape is back to giving me Wolfsbane."

"I'm glad," there was an awkward pause, "The transformations are awful without the potion, it's a relief you don't have to face that often."

"Does Snape not still make you potions?" I questioned, frowning.

"Snape only did it because I was a teacher, and Dumbledore requested it," I could hear the small smile in Remus' voice, "He doesn't like me, so he feels no obligation to give me it anymore."

"What? Take mine, Remus, please!" I spoke quickly, "I'm younger, I can manage, but you have an important job!"

"No, Lyra," he said sharply, "You keep taking your potions. I'm used to this by now, you're not. Keep taking the potions as long as they are available for you, please."

"At least take them this coming week," I pleaded, "Consider it a Christmas gift."

"Lyra—" he sighed.

"Please?" I repeated, "It would make me feel so much better. Its only one week! It won't kill me! Besides, you can't refuse a gift."

"Fine, one week," he shook his head, "You'll need to transform at mine, the Weasley's don't have anywhere for you to do so. And we'll transform together, I keep my human mind, therefore I can keep you in check."

"Deal," I nodded, smiling slightly.

The transformation went better than expected. The presence of another wolf, a scent I recognised, seemed to calm my own wolf significantly. Remus told me I slept peacefully for most of the night, rather than being on high alert due to what the Death Eaters had done to me.

Though we were both exhausted the next morning, we had no injuries or other problems. It was as though I had used the Wolfsbane as well, just like any normal transformation.

The holidays were peaceful almost. I helped out around the Weasley house, though I was very unused to doing chores due to my upbringing. We played a few Quidditch matches together, our thoughts taken from the reality of our world for a short while. Harry and Ron frequently whispered together, and I could guess the contents of those conversations, but I didn't care.

I knew my brother would do the right thing. He _had_ to.


	61. Apparition

We returned to Hogwarts, and Apparition lessons were announced for my year. I signed up without a second thought, my friends following suit. Apparition was something I had been looking forward to for years.

On Saturday, it was the first Apparition lesson for the sixth years. I had the help of having Apparated before, under the guidance of my father and mother. It was side-along, but it was more than most people had done.

When Tobias and I arrived in the Hall we found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above us as we assembled in front of McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout - the Heads of House - and a small wizard whom I took to be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time -"

"Mr Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked McGonagall.

I didn't turn around, but everyone else did. I imagined my brother was embarrassed at being called out, but I had other things on my mind. How was I going to Apparate?

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. The Heads of House moved among the students, marshalling them into position and breaking up arguments. I stood in place, letting the others manoeuvre around me rather than attempting to work out five feet against the mass of bodies around me, causing more confusion.

"Quiet!" one of the teachers yelled.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then..."

He waved his wand. A wooden hoop appeared in front of me.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation! Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate on that destination now."

I stared at the hoop and tried to think of nothing else. I cleared my mind and focused on it entirely.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your determination to occupy the visualised space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

I concentrated even more on the hoop and that space inside, ignoring the shuffling of other students around me.

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command... Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now... one, two, THREE!"

There was a clatter as everyone spun on the spot, nobody Apparating, but most people losing balance and stumbling slightly towards their hoops. I shot Tobias a grin as he tripped on his hoop on his way back to his spot.

"No matter," Twycross regarded us all for a moment, "Try it again. Turn, feel your way forward, find the hoop. One, two... three!"

I spun on the spot and gasped. The air in my lungs was sucked out and I felt as though I was being squeezed through a tight space. I heard a crack and found myself standing in the hoop. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. I looked at where I had been standing. No body part left behind, I hadn't splinched. I had Apparated.

My eyes widened as I stood in the hoop, realising all attention was focused on me. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes, including all the Heads of Houses. I caught sight of McGonagall, who seemed to be smiling with pride. I grinned widely, I was the first one to be successful!

"Very well done! And the first time you have Apparated by yourself, yes?" I nodded shyly as Twycross addressed me, "Keep it up!"

The next few times, I was still the only one managing. It got easier each time, and I still hadn't splinched. No one splinched for a while. When it did happen, it was one of the Hufflepuffs. The fourth time was when it happened. The Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, screeched in pain and I ended up turning in mid-Apparition to see what had happened.

She was wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing where she had been moments before, a look of horror on her face. The Heads of House all appeared around her. There was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke and she had her leg back, but I imagined she was still horrified.

An hour later, I was still the only one managing. It was getting a bit tiresome.

"Until next Saturday, everybody, do not forget. Destination. Determination. Deliberation." Twycross told us, fastening his cloak and leaving the hall with McGonagall.

Tobias turned to me as we left.

"You have got to teach me that! How did you manage?" he asked.

"Destination, determination, deliberation," I smirked, and he rolled his eyes at me.

February moved into March and signs about Hogsmeade went up in the common room. The trips for the rest of the year were cancelled due to what had happened with Katie, something nobody was surprised about.

Three Apparition lessons on, and I was still the only one who could do it without injury. Many more people had splinched themselves and I even ended up taking breaks during it as it was so exhausting.

I was visibly withering away. Nightmares plagued my every sleep in the lead up to the next full moon, and they were worse than before. As soon as I closed my eyes, I saw the head of the werewolf, its jaws wrapping around my wrist, my anguished screams. I was barely holding it together, and after the first two nights of nightmares, I elected not to sleep at all for the rest of the week. I could barely keep my head up during classes and I knew the teachers were noticing, but they assumed it was just the physical pain I was in. They believed Snape's potion had cured my nightmares, and I hadn't said otherwise. It wasn't their problem.

"Miss Malfoy, this is a classroom, not a dormitory," Snape said quietly during one of his more boring lectures. My head snapped up and I rubbed my eyes, a frown appearing on my face as I worked out what was happening.

"Oh... Sorry, professor," my voice was incredibly quiet. I was still a bit drowsy.

"Stay behind. The rest of you, dismissed," he said, "Don't forget about the essays due tomorrow."

I sighed as the rest of the class left.

"Sir, I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"When was the last time you slept?" he ignored my apology, his eyes boring into me.

"A week ago," my voice was barely a whisper.

"And you believe that wise? The full moon is tonight, exhaustion will not make it better," he said, his voice stone cold.

"I can't sleep," I replied, head down.

"You can't sleep? Surely a natural human function is not that hard to perform successfully," his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Every time I close my eyes, the nightmares return," I rubbed my temple, "The only way I can avoid them is by staying awake. I no longer wake Hermione up, so it doesn't matter. I can deal with this, it's only a week each month. I'm fine, I'll manage."

Before he could reply, I stood up and walked out the room. I didn't want to experiment with another potion, the last one just made things worse. Sure, I was tired but so was everyone else. It really wasn't a big deal, if fatigue meant no nightmares, I could survive with it.


	62. Sectumsempra

I took Snape's advice somewhat and forced myself to nap before the full moon, after downing my potion. I knew I would be exhausted in the morning for Apparation lessons. I was aware that falling asleep would result in nightmares, but I just needed a bit of rest before my transformation. Just a minute of sleep.

I woke up just before I needed to get down and see Madam Pomfrey. I ran down the stairs, still feeling exhausted, and was taken to the Whomping Willow.

Thankfully, the sleep had helped and I wasn't too ill in the morning, much to my surprise. I had imagined my lack of sleep would have badly impacted my condition, but Wolfsbane was a lifesaver. I managed to skip a trip to the Hospital Wing and got straight to breakfast.

I smiled at myself and downed them, feeling even better than I had before.

"Ready for lessons?" Tobias asked me, standing up as I entered the hall.

"No, she's not. She won't be having any today!" McGonagall was heading towards us, "You look exhausted, Malfoy. Missing one lesson, won't hurt. You certainly won't fall behind!"

"But miss!" I whined, "I feel better than usual!"

"No buts! Go get some rest!" she escorted me to the common room.

I sat down and decided to do some homework. I worked hard to avoid nodding off, I needed to get back to my usual routine sooner rather than later.

That evening was rather eventful. Ron had taken chocolates from Harry's bed that were laced with a love potion and ended up completely overdosed on it. Harry took him to Slughorn where they went to share a glass of mead after curing him, only for Ron to keel over, foaming at the mouth.

Harry thought quickly, giving him a bezoar and saving his life. Hermione and I rushed to the Hospital Wing the moment we heard, finding Ron in a stable state, yet unconscious.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?" Dumbledore asked as we stood around Ron's bed.

Hermione was sat by his side with Ginny across from her, and Harry and I were standing along with Dumbledore, Slughorn, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

"Hm?" Slughorn was dazed, holding a bottle of something, "Oh. Yes... very proud."

"I think we all agree that Mr Potter's actions were heroic. The question is: Why were they necessary?" McGonagall spoke.

"Why indeed," Dumbledore took the bottle from Slughorn and sniffed it, before handing it to Snape, "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you -- which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of liquorice and cherry when not polluted with poison."

"Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift myself," Slughorn said.

"To whom, might I ask?" Dumbledore pressed.

"You, Headmaster," before anyone could react, the door burst open.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender Brown rushed in, freezing the moment she saw Hermione holding Ron's hand, "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," Hermione replied haughtily.

"I happen to be his girlfriend," Lavender snarled.

"I happen to be his... friend," I stifled a laugh at Hermione's words.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting," Lavender snapped, the awkwardness in the room rising.

"He's been _poisoned_ , you daft dimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting," suddenly, Ron began to stir.

"Ha! See? He senses my presence," Lavender ignored Hermione's comments, "I'm here, Won-Won. I'm here—"

"Er... My... Nee," Ron muttered, "Her... mione."

I could feel rage radiating off Lavender as she pushed past me, storming out of the Hospital Wing without another word. We were all silent until the door slammed again, I glanced at Harry, smirking slightly.

"Ah, to be young and feel love's keen sting. Come, everyone, I think Mr Weasley is well-tended," Dumbledore spoke, leading the teacher's out.

I glanced at Ron and Hermione, smiling to myself, before following them out of the room.

While work seemed to pick up more, Harry became obsessed with my brother. He had spied on my brother before our next Quidditch match but didn't have time to follow him, asking Dobby to follow him instead. The Quidditch match was awful - since Ron was out of action, McLaggen took his place. He pelted a Bludger at Harry's head when trying to demonstrate to one of the Beaters how to hit it, knocking him unconscious, and losing us the match. With Harry out of action, I took the job of lecturing McLaggen, and suffice to say he had no intention of talking back after I was done.

Harry and Ron left the Hospital Wing on the same day, and Harry was back to obsessing about Draco, while Ron was somewhat confused about his breaking up with Lavender. He had discovered he was using the Room of Requirement, not leaving the school like he'd previously thought, but had been unsuccessful in gaining access.

He was distracted somewhat in his investigations by Dumbledore's task for him. It wasn't until April that he succeeded, finally finding out what Slughorn had told the Dark Lord all those years ago that had made him so ashamed to admit.

He was using Horcruxes. A form of dark magic that involved you splitting your soul into pieces so that you could never die - the process was unknown to most people, but it was described to be something that only the darkest wizards could achieve. The diary that Harry had destroyed in second year was one Horcrux, but Dumbledore didn't know how many existed. To defeat the Dark Lord, all of them would need to be destroyed.

When Katie Bell returned to school in late April, Harry questioned her about who had cursed her. She couldn't remember, but Harry caught sight of Draco walking into the Great Hall behind her, even I could see the look of fear on his face as he quickly exited again.

I was sat with Tobias, enjoying our lunch together, when I caught sight of it happening. Harry waited a moment before rushing after Draco. I froze, frowning after the two boys. What would Harry do if he caught up with my brother?

I stood suddenly, a fear gripping me. Tobias jumped at my sudden movement, calling after me as I rushed out of the Great Hall. Where had they gone, I had missed the direction!

" _Stupefy!"_ I heard a yell, turning on my heel quickly and running in the direction of the voices.

I skid to a halt outside the door of the boy's bathroom, clenching my fists slightly. Maybe I had misheard? Surely Draco and Harry weren't duelling in the bathroom, that would be stupid! But there did seem to be flooding inside, what had caused that?

_"Cruci—"_

" _Sectumsempra_!"

There was a howl of pain from inside, and I pushed the door open without hesitation. I ran through the water, passing Harry without a second glance, dropping to my knees beside my brother.


	63. Fractured

I could see the dark cuts spreading over his body, the dark magic that had been used against him clear, but I didn't care about the spell at that point. I yelled loudly for help, pressing my hands against where the blood was flowing from, but more slashes kept appearing.

I heard another set of footsteps approaching, pushing me backwards. I fell slightly, sitting in the water, a look of horror on my face as I watched Snape. He muttered a strange incantation, the slashes on my brother's chest seemed to knit themselves back together, disappearing in front of my eyes.

I was still sat there when Snape picked my brother up, carrying him to the Hospital Wing. My face was frozen in horror - what had Harry done? What sort of dark magic had he used? Why did he curse my brother?

Tobias found me not long after, whether he was told by someone I didn't know. He helped me to my feet, saying nothing as he held me tightly, leading me out of the flooded bathroom.

"Lyra, I—" Harry was still standing there, having been told to wait there by Snape. I didn't acknowledge him, I felt Tobias turn to glance at him but he said nothing either.

I heard whispers surrounding us as we both exited the bathroom, pertaining to the blood that must have covered my white shirt, nobody knew what had gone down. All they saw was Snape taking Draco out, and me leaving covered in blood.

"Tobias! What happened?" Hermione's voice came from in front of us.

"I'm not sure, she's completely shaken," Tobias said softly, "Could you take her to your dorm, get her some clean clothes? I don't think she's injured, but double-check."

"Of course," Hermione grabbed me, leading me up the stairs.

By the time Harry returned, I had explained in a shaking voice to Ron, Hermione and Ginny what had happened, having cleaned myself up and changed clothes.. I was less shell-shocked now, instead furious at Harry. Hermione had translated the name of the spell I told her, it meant to cut forever. Why was he using that against Draco?!

We were silent when Harry came in. I didn't even look at him, while the others stared blatantly at him, looking for an explanation.

"Lyra, I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't know what the spell would do! I read it in the Half-Blood—"

"You used a spell you didn't know against my brother?" My voice was dangerously quiet, "He could have died! If Snape hadn't turned up when he did, you would have killed my brother!"

"Lyra, I know, I'm—"

"I'm done, Harry," I shot at him, "Your obsession with my brother has gone too far. You need to back off, Chosen One or not, there is no excuse for what you did."

I stood up angrily, storming out of the common room without another word. I made my way down to the Hospital Wing, worried about what I might find. Snape was leaving as I reached the door, he stopped when he saw me. I stared up at him, searching his features for some indication of how my brother was.

"Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"He's asleep, but you can sit with him," Snape replied quietly, "He's okay, he lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine."

"That... that spell," I said, "What was it?"

"A spell of my creation, when I was young and didn't know better," Snape said bitterly, "How Potter learned of it, I don't know. It should have been forgotten long ago, it has no place in our world. But, suffice to say, Potter will be punished for what he did."

"If... if you hadn't come—" I began, my voice cracking.

"Your brother is okay," Snape said firmly, "He'll have some scarring, but he'll be fine. Go and sit with him, though I don't know when he'll get out."

I spent a lot of time in the Hospital Wing with Draco, even when he was still unconscious. I felt awful for what happened, the fact that my friend had done it to him. As soon as classes were over, I made my way to the Hospital Wing, neglecting my friends and even Tobias. He woke up after a week and a bit, furious at Harry, but Madam Pomfrey told him there was no way he was leaving.

Gryffindor won the last Quidditch match (without Harry as he had been banned for his actions) and so won the House Cup. I didn't celebrate with the others that night, electing instead to sit in the Hospital Wing with Draco and do homework.

"You're coming to see me and do homework, not celebrate your house's success?" Draco scoffed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't much feel like celebrating with them," I hummed, not looking up.

"Still not talking to Potter?" He asked.

"No," I looked up, "I can't forgive him for what he did. Whether it was an accident or not, he should never have used a spell that he didn't know the effect of."

There was a pause before Draco sighed.

"Lyra, make up with him," he said quietly, "You'll need your friends soon, more than ever. You won't want to be associated with me."

"Cryptic much?" I laughed slightly, "Draco, I'm quite happy to sit here with you. I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't really care."

"Lyra, I'm being serious," he snapped, "You'll understand soon, but... you really don't want to be associated with me. Makeup with Potter, as much as I hate him. Just please do it."

I stared at him silently for a few seconds before sighing. Something flashed behind his eyes for a split second, gone as soon as it appeared. Was it fear, guilt? But it passed so quickly I didn't truly stop to consider it.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "Tomorrow."

"No, do it now," he said, "Tomorrow might be too late."

And so Harry and I did start speaking again, albeit awkward to begin with. He had disposed of the Half-Blood Prince's book, disgusted by himself and his actions, and I could feel his sincerity.

But I still sat with Draco most of my free time. His own friends weren't visiting him, he had alienated himself long ago, and I liked the silence he brought. He seemed to be brooding a lot, but would never tell me what was on his mind.

I wished I had never found out.


	64. In Noctem

I was in the Hospital Wing late one evening, the sky was darkening outside, an eerie feeling in the air. Dark clouds were swirling, rain threatening to fall, I sat on the seat beside Draco's bed, dozing slightly, yet not completely.

So I was aware when Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold ground. I didn't make him aware I was awake, sitting still as he exited the Hospital Wing, silence surrounding him.

I moved equally as silently, following behind him as he travelled through the empty hallways, avoiding members of the Order of the Phoenix who had been posted throughout. Something was brewing, Harry and Dumbledore were out of Hogwarts on some mission, they had disappeared late that afternoon, yet Dumbledore had given orders for the entire castle to be patrolled.

Draco walked to the Room of Requirement, entering swiftly without being spotted by anyone. While I waited in the distance for him to appear again, I spotted Tobias, Ron and Ginny sneaking outside, seemingly keeping watch for something happening. Had Harry told them to keep a lookout as well?

I watched silently, not alerting them to my presence either. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach about what Draco was doing, I prayed I was wrong about it. But it was the words he had spoken to me that made me feel as though I had to be right.

The door opened again, Instant Darkness Powder was thrown outside to blind my friends. Draco had obviously realised they were watching, or maybe he thought it was me. Either way, my friends were blinded and yet I was not.

I watched in horror as Draco, now dressed in a suit, emerged from the darkness, flanked by faces I had never wanted to see at Hogwarts. I recognised Bellatrix and Greyback, but the rest were a sea of black cloaks, faces I knew yet couldn't name. An army of Death Eaters were now freely wandering the castle, and I had no idea what their plan was.

I followed them as Draco led them through the empty halls. They never encountered anyone, the Order members not enough to patrol the whole of Hogwarts thoroughly. I prayed for someone I could signal to that something was wrong, but there was nobody, so I followed them to the Astronomy Tower in silence.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, one Death Eater created a barrier at the door. I figured it was to stop anyone who wasn't a Death Eater passing through, so I had to alert someone before they did whatever they planned to do!

As I ran around the corner, I was greeted by Snape. Relief rushed through me as I looked up at him - he would help!

"Professor! Death Eaters, they're—"

"I'm sorry, Lyra," Snape raised his wand without hesitation, " _Pertrificus Totalus._ This is for your own good, please forgive me. For everything I'm about to do."

I had dropped to the floor, my whole body frozen in place at Snape's spell. My brain was moving at a million miles an hour - why had he cursed me? What was he doing? What did he mean he was apologising for everything he was about to do?

Ten minutes passed, Remus stumbled across me during his rounds. He released me from the spell, helping me to my feet before asking me what had happened, why I was in the corridor in the first place.

"Death Eaters! Remus, they're here," I said quickly, "In the Astronomy Tower!"

Remus stared at me silently, frozen in shock for a split second, before a shriek came from behind us.

Bellatrix Lestrange led the way, a huge grin on her face as she sent a Stunning Spell at Remus, knocking him back before he had time to react. My eyes widened at her dark figure, I stumbled back slightly, avoiding detection by the Death Eaters, knowing I had to get Remus up first or I would be killed.

" _Ennervate_ ," I said quickly, Remus sitting up without a seconds hesitation.

By the time we were up, Snape and Draco were nowhere to be seen, the Death Eaters were already turning the corner. Had they come down as well? I was unsure, I just knew we were about to have to fight for our lives.

"Come on!" Remus led the way, heading towards the sounds of a battle ahead of us.

Order members, DA members and Death Eaters were all fighting one another. The battle was already in full swing during the few minutes we had taken to get there, Draco and Snape disappearing through the crowds unscathed. I didn't have time to ponder what had happened in the Astronomy Tower though.

 _"Crucio!_ " I dodged the spell, leaping out of the way before I could think, shooting my own spell back quickly.

A portion of the ceiling collapsed beside me, screaming and yelling surrounding me. I caught sight of Harry running through us as I shot spells around me, deflecting ones shot at me as best I could. I thought Harry was with Dumbledore?

I was knocked backwards suddenly, my head crashing against the wall, a sharp stone spearing my shoulder. I stood up, wincing as I moved my arm, but didn't hesitate as I shot a spell at the offender.

A Killing Curse narrowly missed my head, I stumbled backwards and through a pool of blood. I shot a Knockback Jinx back, hitting one Death Eater directly, forcing him to flee.

"Lyra, move!" Tobias yelled from my left, I ducked instinctively as he shot a curse over my head, hitting a Death Eater who had tried to hit me from behind.

The Death Eaters were moving backwards, heading towards their escape as we fought hard. I saw Bellatrix retreating and reacted instinctively, rushing after her as yells followed me. I passed several students huddling together in fear, but I paid them no heed.

"Lyra!" I could hear Tobias yelling behind me, he was shooting curses while running, but I was determined to catch the escapees.

The Order were still occupied with those who remained, Harry couldn't take on the ones running by himself. But they were too far ahead, Bellatrix especially. I stumbled across the Carrow twins, both trying to get out of a spell that must have been cast by Harry, and I stopped.

If the Death Eaters had come here, only to flee not long after, what had they done in the Astronomy Tower? It was like a lightbulb had gone on in my head, I turned slowly back towards Hogwarts, my feet carrying me towards the base of the Astronomy Tower. I somehow knew what I sought would be right there, though I was in denial.

The fighting inside the castle had died down, the Death Eaters knocked out or tied up. It wouldn't matter, the Dark Lord had Dementors on his side, they wouldn't stay incarcerated. But that was hardly a concern at that point.

The base of the Astronomy Tower. A small crowd was gathering already under the Dark Mark high in the sky, it was growing bigger by the minute, whispers spreading throughout it. I didn't want to hear them, I had to see for myself or it wouldn't be real. It couldn't be real! Especially not if Snape was involved, he would have stopped it, he was _good._

But it was true. At the base of the Astronomy Tower lay the body of Albus Dumbledore. I had pushed my way to the front of the crowd but quickly backed away in horror as realisation set in. _What had happened?_

McGonagall led us in raising our wands, shining light up to dispel the Dark Mark that still darkened the sky above us. Tobias was beside me, gripping my hand tightly.


	65. Loss

I found myself in the Hospital Wing with the others without realising how I had gotten there. I was listening in silence as Harry told the story of what had happened, Madam Pomfrey healing up my shoulder after dealing with the more serious wounds.

He explained how Dumbledore had made him get to safety at the sound of voices. Draco had been tasked with killing him by the Dark Lord, and had disarmed him with the intention of following through. The Death Eaters were mocking him, telling him to do it, yet he hesitated. That was all it took for Snape to appear and complete the task himself before they all fled.

Silence fell after his words, nobody quite knew how to react to the revelation. My mind was going at a million miles an hour, catching up slowly to what Harry had said.

"Draco was... Snape did..." I was barely able to comprehend what was going on. It couldn't be true. My brother was sensible enough to not _truly_ be a Death Eater, Snape was a good man. It couldn't be right, not this. It didn't make sense!

"I'm sorry, Lyra," Remus' voice was strained.

"It doesn't make sense!" I yelled angrily, Tobias placed his hand on mine, "Snape isn't a Death Eater, my brother isn't... This can't have happened! You're wrong!"

"Lyra, calm down," Remus' anger radiated off of him. He felt the same as me, complete disbelief and anger at the betrayal.

"I trusted him so entirely," my voice was quiet again, shaking, "I knew he was on our side, I thought he was on our side! I can't... I can't be wrong."

McGonagall appeared soon after, having moved the body to a safer place. They started to discuss Snape further, Remus' voice became uncharacteristically harsh. It turned out Remus had almost been hit by a Killing Curse. If he had been an inch to the left, we would be mourning him too.

Everyone was discussing what had happened. Hermione, Neville and Luna had been tricked by Snape and sent off to the other side of the school while he went to kill Dumbledore. Fleur and Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared and headed straight to Bill who had been attacked by Greyback. He was thankfully in human form, so while the scars wouldn't heal and he'd have wolfish tendencies, he wouldn't be a werewolf. Remus and Tonks walked over to me and Remus put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, "I know... I know it was your family."

I didn't respond, the pain in my chest growing at his words. My brother, was he truly on the Dark Lord's side? Or did he have no choice but to do as he was told? I frankly feared the answer.

I swung my legs around the side of the bed, pulling my hand away from Tobias. Nobody stopped me as I left the Hospital Wing, my head in a daze, needing somewhere to sit and think. I didn't even notice as whispers surrounded me from the students in the halls, nobody was sure where to go after what had happened.

I made my way to the Black Lake, the place I always went to think. But the moment I sat down, my mind went blank and all I could do was stare across the water, a terrible pain in my chest.

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days - the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. 

I went down to the Great Hall that morning but didn't eat anything.

"It is nearly time," McGonagall addressed us. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

We filed out from behind their benches in near silence. I glimpsed Slughorn at the head of the Slytherin column, wearing long emerald-green robes embroidered with silver. I had never seen Professor Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuffs, looking so clean; there was not a single patch on her hat, and when we reached the Entrance Hall, we found Madam Pince standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs.

We were heading, as I saw when I stepped out on to the stone steps from the front doors, towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressed my face as we followed Professor McGonagall in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

An assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs. Most I did not recognise, but there were a few that I did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George. The castle ghosts were there too, their auras near invisible to me. Remus caught my eye and gave me slight smile, then returned to looking solemn. I sat down at the back next to Tobias.

Cornelius Fudge walked past us towards the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his bowler hat; I next recognised who I thought to be Rita Skeeter, who had a notebook clutched in her hand; and then, with a worse jolt of fury, Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toadlike face. 

The staff were seated at last. I could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. I wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead. But then I heard a strange, screeching music and I forgot my dislike of the Ministry in looking around for the source of it. I was not the only one: many heads were turning, searching, a little alarmed.

It turned out it was the merfolk. Tobias nudged me and I turned to the front, just in time to see Hagrid placing the body on the table.

A little man had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. I could not hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to us over the hundreds of heads. "Nobility of spirit" ... "intellectual contribution" ... "greatness of heart" ... it did not mean very much.

The little man had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. I waited for somebody else to get to their feet; I expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved.

Then several people screamed. Bright flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was the centaurs' tribute: I saw them turn tail and disappear back into the cool trees. Likewise, the merpeople sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

I feared my return home after that. I had no idea what awaited me, or the wizarding world as a whole. Dumbledore was our main protection, with him gone, the Dark Lord could rise up as far as he wanted.

I also didn't want to see Draco or Snape ever again, yet I knew they would be there, waiting. And I knew I would have to face them both.

I said farewell to my friends, a fear building in me. Whether I returned to Hogwarts or not, I knew I wouldn't be seeing them any time soon. Tobias, if the Dark Lord did take over, would have to go into hiding being a muggleborn. I had also heard snippets of conversations between the other three, I knew they had no intention of returning. They were intending to travel, to find the other Horcruxes and make the Dark Lord mortal again.

I prayed they succeeded. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only hope the wizarding world had.


	66. Prisoner

The Dark Lord was already at Malfoy Manor by the time I returned. He was too busy congratulating Snape, and to an extent my brother, to notice me. My mother pushed me to the basement, the only place I would be safe from him, and I was shocked to see Ollivander there.

He was locked in the cage used for me, unconscious and bloody. I bit my lip, collapsing to the ground and burying my head in my hands. What was going to happen now?

My father was broken out a month after Dumbledore's death. Meetings were held right above my head, the Dark Lord didn't care about me anymore so I was left to exist - not live, just exist. I could have left the basement if I desired, but I knew all I'd get was cursed by another Death Eater.

The Dark Lord was determined to kill Harry. Ollivander had told him he had to use another wand, otherwise he would never defeat Harry due to the connection their wands shared.

I heard the stories of how they had killed muggles, tortured muggle sympathisers. How they had control of the Ministry, having used the Imperius Curse on most of the higher-up officials. Their only obstacle now was the Minister himself, Rufus Scrimgeour.

My father came downstairs not long after he was broken out, enveloping me in a hug. We spoke for a while, he had taken a meal down with him for me, and I told him everything that had happened while he had been gone. My O.W.L results, my relationship with Tobias, Quidditch, everything apart from stuff that had to do with Draco, or Snape, or Death Eaters at all. But all the good news seemed a million years ago.

My father's spirit was broken. He was pale, thin, had dark circles. His normally well-groomed hair was in need of a brush, he desperately needed a shave, he looked broken. But he never spoke a word about his time in Azkaban, instead trying to act as though there weren't plans to kill my friends going on above us, trying to pretend everything was as it was before.

But it didn't work. Shrieks came from above, another person tortured, and my father visibly flinched. I could tell he no longer viewed the Dark Lord how he had so long ago - he was scared of what would happen to us all. My brother had failed in the Dark Lord's eyes, despite him getting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, he hadn't killed Dumbledore himself. And so, my family's house was base, we were nothing but lowly servants to him.

I hadn't seen Draco or Snape since I had returned, I didn't want to. I had trusted both of them, yet they had kept so many secrets from me. I never wanted to see them again, especially as I heard Snape feed information he had gained about the Order to the Dark Lord above me.

My father wasn't able to see me much after that first time. The Dark Lord kept him busy with menial tasks, never trusting him with a real mission again. My time was spent listening to conversations above me, or talking to Ollivander.

He had been taken last year, held hostage to give information. He had resisted, but the torture became too much, and he had broken. He was ashamed, but I understood. The methods Death Eaters used were beyond imagination.

The full moons were the worst. As Ollivander occupied my cage, all that was done was to lock the basement door. He had to back up against the very edge of the cage during my transformations, lest I manage to attack him.

I was ashamed the morning I woke up. No Wolfsbane meant no control, and the fact that I awoke with no injuries told me I had been otherwise occupied. Ollivander assured me he was fine, I hadn't reached him, no harm, but that didn't change how awful I felt.

The days the Dark Lord was gone were when I had freedom. The Death Eaters who often prowled the house were gone, minus my family and Bellatrix, but it was easy enough to avoid her.

Draco tried to catch me a few times, to speak to me, but I avoided him as best I could. I knew I had to speak to him at some point, hear his side of the story, but it was too raw.

My anger at Snape grew one evening when a large meeting with all the Death Eaters was occurring above me. He informed the Dark Lord of their plans to move Harry, correcting the date that another Death Eater had found out. They planned to ambush the Order during the movement, and I feared that they would succeed with Snape's help.

I sat at the dining table with my family as we awaited word on how the mission had gone. They had taken me upstairs to give me a proper meal, yet it sat untouched in front of me. All Death Eaters minus my family had gone, displaying the lack of trust the Dark Lord had. I didn't know what my family's hopes were for the outcome of the mission, but I prayed that nobody was hurt during it.

Sometime later, there was a crack outside and my father rushed to get me back downstairs. Snape walked in, I felt his eyes on me as he saw me heading down, but he couldn't speak before more cracks came from behind him.

I sat in silence below the room, waiting for word on how the mission had gone. At the cry of fury, the smashing of several objects, I understood it had not gone to plan.

Seven Harry's. Polyjuice Potion. They had confused the Death Eaters and successfully escaped, though the Dark Lord had successfully worked out which Harry was the real one. He had taken my father's wand, due to Ollivander's words, yet it hadn't worked. My father's wand was destroyed and Harry escaped, much to my delight.

The Dark Lord was furious. He stormed downstairs, Wormtail flanking him, and I shrunk into the corner, trying to be invisible. I watched in fear as he tortured Ollivander, trying to get more information out of him. Eventually, he succeeded.

Ollivander told him of the Elder Wand. An old story, the Tale of the Three Brother's, spoke of such an item. My mother used to read it to Draco and I, it told the story of three brothers cheating death and receiving items from him as a prize. The Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand.

I had always assumed it was just a story, yet I could tell the Dark Lord planned to seek out this invincible wand. If that wand was real, and he got his hands on it, we would be in real trouble.

I heard from upstairs that Mad-Eye Moody had been killed. Mad-Eye was a strong Order member, one of the best, so his death would hit them all hard. I just hoped it would make them stronger together.

A few days later, the Dark Lord completed his coup of the Ministry. He had invaded it already, it was essentially under his control. But he took the final step on that Thursday evening, murdering the Minister of Magic after attempting to interrogate him for Harry's whereabouts, and seizing documents informing him of the location of Order safe houses. He was sure he would find Harry at one of them.

The Tonks family were tortured. Dedalus Diggle's house was burned down. Worst of all, with the power of the Ministry on their side, they broke down the barriers protecting the Burrow and forced their way in. They had been having a celebration, the Dark Lord was sure Harry had to have been there, yet by the time the Death Eaters arrived, he was gone. They interrogated those who had not escaped for hours, yet nobody said a word.

I was relieved there were no more fatalities. I imagined my friends would have been tortured, but they sounded to be relatively unharmed. I was on edge constantly, waiting to hear one of my friends had been killed or captured.

The takeover of the Ministry resulted in anti-muggle leaflets. They were being described as dangerous, attacking them was encouraged, and all muggleborns had to register and face interrogation. The official rhetoric was that muggleborns stole magic from wizards, and they couldn't become wizards magically.

I feared for Tobias. I had heard nothing from him for months, unsurprising, but I feared he would be caught by Death Eaters, tortured or worse. As I sat in the basement, I found I couldn't stand by and let him be caught.

If I could save one life, that would be something.

I composed a letter, pleading with him to escape and go into hiding, explaining what I had heard from the basement. The letter was frantic, I hoped he saw how desperate I was. I snuck upstairs late one night, past midnight, and found Zeus perched in his normal place. Miraculously unharmed.

I moved to tie the letter to his legs, my breathing ragged as I worked, I was terrified. But I was so focused on what I was doing, I didn't hear the figure entering the room behind me.

"What is the little half-breed doing?" I whipped around in fear, Bellatrix was staring at me, other figures behind her.


	67. Revelations

I gulped as I recognised my father, Snape and Yaxley. Bellatrix advanced on me, grabbing the letter from Zeus before he could fly away, and opening it. She read it through before passing it to Snape, turning back to me with a grin.

" _Crucio_ ," I fell to the ground, screaming in agony, "You dare try and warn your filthy mudblood friend? You _dare_ defy the Dark Lord's orders?"

"I don't care what the Dark Lord thinks, he disgusts me," I hissed, gritting my teeth, doing my utmost to hide my fear, "And Harry will take you all down."

Bellatrix shrieked, cursing me again, the intensity of the pain growing with her anger. My screams echoed around the room, I heard more footsteps approaching as I convulsed on the floor, my brain scattered as I tried to hold on to my sanity.

"Bellatrix," Snape stepped forward, pushing her arm down, "I think Miss Malfoy understands."

"She defied the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked, her anger growing more pronounced.

"And if she does it again, you may deal with her as you wish," Snape's voice was smooth, but hidden deep within it was a slight edge, "But I'd assume the lesson has sunk in already."

Bellatrix hissed before marching away, another pair of footsteps retreating with her. I was still lying on the cold floor, my breath coming out in gasps as I tried to push myself up on shaking arms. My father moved forward, pulling me to my feet and allowing me to lean against him. I forced my head up, sticking my chin out and staring forward with hard eyes.

Snape, my mother and my brother were the other people in the room, Yaxley having left with Bellatrix. I let out a shaky breath, blatantly ignoring Snape who still held my letter in his hands.

"Why did you try that?" My father asked quietly, my mother coming to my side as well.

"I... I can't let him get hurt," my resolve fell, my voice contrasting the brave facade I was putting on, "I couldn't... bear seeing him be hurt."

"You were willing to risk your life to get him this message?" My mother asked gently, sharing a look with my father.

"He... means the world to me," my legs were shaking beneath me, "I thought... Maybe if I could save one life, that would be something."

I watched as Snape folded the letter, placing it in his pocket without a word. I dropped my head again, tears stinging at my eyes, a pain growing in my chest as I realised I had failed.

"Let's get you safe," my father was supporting me even more now, my legs had completely failed beneath me.

Was Tobias going to die because of me?

He wasn't on the Hogwarts Express when I finally returned to Hogwarts. Did that mean he was safe, or had they grabbed him long ago? Many muggleborns were on the train, being kidnapped as soon as the train left the station, taken god knows where.

I sat with Neville, Ginny and Luna. We were silent and stony-faced, none of us knew what to say. There was no official announcement that Death Eaters had taken over, but everyone knew it was the case.

Snape was the new headmaster. I was worried what this year would be like for other students. Would they torture us? What would they even teach us? I knew teachers like McGonagall and the others had all stayed on purely to protect us students as best they could, but would that be enough?

Death Eaters searched the train again halfway to Hogwarts. They were looking for Harry, we knew that. Neville was the only one brave enough to stand up and say something to them.

"Hey, losers," he spat, "He's not here."

I breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't get cursed.

We were all silent as we filed into Hogwarts. The excitement of previous years was gone, nobody said a word to anyone else. We sat down at our respective tables, and Snape made a speech.

I didn't hear a word of it. I knew it would have been nonsense, probably anti-Potter and everything. I didn't eat, I just stared at the table in silence. Nobody spoke the entire meal, fear that we would be punished for doing so was too high.

The only thing I did take in was the two new teachers. The Carrow twins were Death Eaters, one would be teaching Muggle Studies and the other Dark Arts. Not Defence, just Dark Arts.

"Go to your common rooms," Snape's voice was quiet, but it still boomed around the hall somehow.

We filed out, nobody had yet said a word. That could wait until we were safely in common rooms, if that was even a safe place any more. But before I could even step out of the Great Hall, Snape was beside me.

"With me, Miss Malfoy," he said, splitting away from the rows of Gryffindors.

I glanced at Neville and Ginny in fear before doing as I was told, following him to Dumbledore's old office in silence. He took me up the staircase, not speaking until he had closed the door behind him and crossed to the desk.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing he said, and I did a double-take, "Did they hurt you further than what I saw?"

"No..." I said quietly, "What... Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"Last I heard, you only care about doing the Dark Lord's bidding," I replied, averting my eyes.

He stood suddenly, crossing over and whispering to a portrait. I felt uncomfortable, I was stuck in the office of Dumbledore with the man who killed him. With a Death Eater, a traitor.

"She deserves to know!" Snape raised his voice and my head snapped to him, "We owe her that much."  
  
"What is going on?" I demanded, feeling brave as I stared at him.

There was a pause before Snape spoke.

"Mr Roberts is safe," he began, "I delivered your letter for you. He hasn't been found by anyone yet, he got away."

"Wait—"

"Let me explain first, then ask questions," he said, "But first, promise me you won't repeat a word you hear in this room. I shouldn't even be telling you, but I need you to understand why I did what I did."

I nodded silently, staring at him.

"It began in the last war," he started, "I was a Death Eater at first, but turned double agent for Dumbledore. When the Dark Lord returned, Professor Dumbledore asked me to return to my spying, and that is what I have been doing for the Order since.

"What the Order don't know is how deep it goes. They knew the surface of it, but Dumbledore and I made plans without their knowledge. I can't tell you everything, some of it hasn't transpired yet, but you deserve to know things that have happened.

"I told Dumbledore what your brother was expected to do. He had predicted it already, and he didn't want Draco to have to go through with it. So, in order for me to keep my double agent status, he asked me to kill him instead. I refused, I told him he asked too much, but... if Draco had failed, he would have been killed. If he succeeded, his life would have taken a very dark turn. Dumbledore made me swear.

"I did so, and I won the Dark Lord's absolute trust in doing so. But I have been working for the Order before then, and since," he sighed, "It was I who came up with the plan for the Polyjuice Potion. I confounded Mundungus Fletcher, made him suggest it, yet I didn't tell the Dark Lord. I took part in the chase to keep Death Eaters off Harry. I regret that I cursed George Weasley, but it was unintentional. I was aiming for a Death Eater who planned to curse Lupin, he moved in front at the last minute.

"But understand, Lyra, I am doing everything I can to help Harry take the Dark Lord down," he said firmly, "You don't have to take my word for it, but you may take Professor Dumbledore's."

I looked towards the portrait he had been talking to.

"Professor Snape is telling the truth, Lyra," Dumbledore's voice shocked me slightly, "Everything he has done has been on my orders, to protect Harry. He is on your side."  
  
I swallowed thickly, turning back to Snape.

"I... I thought..." I took a deep breath, "When they told me what you had done, I couldn't believe it. I trusted you, you weren't evil. Yet they were telling me you killed Dumbledore. It... makes sense now."

"You believe me?" He asked carefully and I nodded.

"I'm not sure..." I said, "But I trusted you before, and I trust you now."

"Nobody is to know," he walked towards the desk, his robe sweeping behind him, "I know you can keep it secret, don't tell a soul. Lest it return to the Dark Lord."

"What can I do to help?" I asked, nodding at his words.


	68. DA Returns

He froze, turning to me with a frown.

"I ask nothing of you, except for trusting me," he said, "Keep your head down. The Carrows are merciless, I have only taken the position as headmaster to protect you all as best I can from them. The other teachers will protect you as well, I'm sure of that."

"I want to help!" I cried out.

"Lyra, all I need is your safety," he sighed before turning to another portrait, "I'm keeping an eye on Harry and his friends. Phineas Nigellus Black, a portrait hanging in Grimmauld Place. They went there after the wedding, Granger hid his portrait in her bag to stop me spying on them.

"It's still there. I know exactly where they are, I hear what they're doing," he glanced at me, "They are infiltrating the Ministry tomorrow, they've been staking out the entrance. They're looking for a Horcrux. Return here tomorrow evening and I'll tell you how they got on."

"If there's anything I can do, tell me," I said, staring at him.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," he said, "Your parents didn't want you to return, the Carrows will target you. They asked me to look after you, they don't want to see you hurt. So please don't make me fail in my promise."

I didn't respond, I just walked to the door, heading to the common room without another word.

Snape was good? I had been right to trust him? My head couldn't wrap itself around these revelations, it was still doubting Snape. Yet deep down, I knew it was the truth and I knew I had to trust him.

"What did Snape want?" Neville approached me the minute I arrived, shocking me slightly.

"Oh," why hadn't I come up with an excuse? "Before I came here, just a day ago, I may have... well, openly rejected the Dark Lord in front of Bellatrix. He was warning me he would be keeping an eye on me while I was here."

"He didn't hurt you?" Ginny asked.

"No," I shook my head, "A few threats. Apparently, the Carrows are merciless too, so be careful around them."

"What do you think is going to happen this year?" Neville asked, and a few other heads turned our way.

"It'll be difficult," I scratched my head, "We have to help one another. Don't let the Carrows break us down. I trust Harry, he'll defeat the Dark Lord and we'll get through this if we stick together."

"Dumbledore's Army?" Neville asked.

"You bet," I grinned.

"How do we know you're not working for You-Know-Who, Malfoy?" Seamus piped up, and the room went silent.  
  
"You've known me for six years, Seamus," I said quietly, "Do you really—"

"You've spent the summer with him, your brother tried to kill Dumbledore," Seamus continued, "How do we know things haven't changed?"

I felt a flash of anger at his words as the others fell completely silent. After everything, there were still people doubting me, still thinking I was a Death Eater. Without thinking, I wrenched up my left sleeve, the words _HALF-BREED TRAITOR_ standing out as though they had been carved yesterday.

"How's that for a Dark Mark?" I spat, "Do you think anyone on your side would be inhuman enough to do this to me? This was a gift from Bellatrix last year."

They all shared looks before Ginny threw herself at me.

"I'm sorry, Lyra," she said, "He jumped to a conclusion, we're all on edge right now."

"I understand," I gave her a smile, though it was somewhat forced, "If it was anyone else in my shoes, I would have definitely done the same."

"Half-breed?" Seamus spoke suddenly, everyone else had been silent, "What does that mean?"

"I'm sure you've probably worked it out, so don't make me say it," I sighed.

There was an uneasy silence. Was this going to be the straw that broke the camels back? Would this be what made them turn on me?

"I'm sure nobody here is going to have an issue with that," Neville sounded as though he was daring someone to contradict him.

"But... werewolves are..." someone began.

"Do you not remember Professor Lupin? Do you think he's evil?" Ginny said angrily, "If she's public enemy number one for the Death Eaters in this school due to what she is, she doesn't need any of you hating her for something she can't control."

"How did it happen?" Seamus asked, staring at me with a frown.

"It just... happened..." I said quietly, they didn't need to know.

"Lyra," Ginny sounded exasperated, "The night Lupin ended up running free in the woods... he transformed in front of Lyra, Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was going to attack the other three, Lyra was safe, but she didn't want that to happen. She got Lupin's attention and ended up being attacked herself. Not only can she not control the fact she's a werewolf, the only reason she was bitten is because she was selfless and brave. So I don't want to hear another word about it."

Silence followed her words for a few moments, nobody seemed to know how to react.

"I'm sorry," Seamus shocked me by speaking, "I doubt anyone here would have been able to do that. I'm sorry for what I said, I... I admire you, for that."

"If we're going to do this, we need a leader," Ginny said, cutting off a response from me, "Like Harry led us, we need someone to organise things."

"Well, who wants to volunteer?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Looks were shared before Neville stepped forward, staring at me.

"I think you should do it, Lyra," I stepped backwards in shock, "You helped Harry originally, you're the bravest person I know. If I trust anyone to lead us this year, it's you."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I don't think—" I began.

"All here in favour of electing Lyra as leader?" Ginny spoke and all occupants of the room raised their hands, "It's decided then. You'll lead us."

I hesitated before sighing in defeat. I didn't want to lead this, there were better people to do it and I doubted anyone outside this room would jump at the opportunity to put trust in a Malfoy.

"Only if Neville is my second in command," he looked shocked as he stared at me, "What do you say?"

"Uh... if... if everyone else is okay with it?" I looked around the room and nobody made any sign they disagreed, "Okay... so, what do we do?"

"Well..." I frowned, "First, get word to the original members. Keep it on the down-low, tell them to look out their old DA coins. I know there are people in this room who weren't members last time, latch onto an original member and they'll keep you right. I don't want anyone outside original members and this room to know about it yet, we need to sort out a meeting first and sort things out. We have to do this carefully, the consequences of being caught don't bear thinking about."

"Sounds good," Neville stepped forward, "You heard her. Do not speak a word of this outside this room. Original DA members will spread the word to the others, don't say anything to anyone else. We will let you know when the first meeting is, and we can work things out from there."

I smiled at him slightly, and suddenly conversations began in the room again. Most pertained to what awaited us in classes that next morning, a feeling of fear in the air.

I didn't smile for a long time after that.


	69. Dark Arts

"Malfoy, read the next passage," Amycus snarled at me during our first Dark Arts lesson.

He had introduced the class to us, explaining we would be trained how to cast curses, mostly Unforgivables. He had written on the board for our first lesson some spiel about how important Dark Magic was, and now he was leading us to a passage in the textbook we had been given - it was a whole paragraph about half-breeds and the dangers they pose to society.

"No," I said, my voice quiet.

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

"I said no," I looked up at him defiantly, "I'm not reading your stupid book for you."

"How dare you!" he snarled, "Come up here. It's time we teach everyone a lesson about disobedience. Here is your first lesson in Dark Arts."

I felt Neville grab my arm but shrugged him off, slowly walking towards the front of the class. I knew the consequences when I refused to do as I was told, but I was determined to show him I was not afraid of him, no matter what he taught.

" _Crucio!_ " He used the spell before I even reached him, and I dropped to the ground, trying my hardest not to scream.

The pain grew more intense, I writhed on the floor silently, my eyes rolling back in my head as I bit my tongue. It was red hot pain, burning white, my vision had gone completely as I worked to get through it.

When he stopped, I was left gasping for breath. Amycus spoke as I gathered myself on the ground, explaining how things would be different now that he and his sister were in charge of punishment. No more regular detentions, actions would have serious consequences, and we would all have to learn how to behave.

Neville moved to help me back to my seat where I collapsed down, shaking slightly from the pain. The lecture went on, but I could barely focus, my head swimming due to the pain that lingered.

McGonagall was told what happened in our next class, and she was horrified. She rushed to get me some water, asking questions on what had occurred and why. She was disgusted, and frustrated at me for being stubborn, the first class and already they were torturing us, but there was nothing she could do.

"Lyra, take a break this lesson," she said gently, "I don't expect your participation."

"Thanks, professor," my voice was weak as I slumped against the desk, tiredness washing over me from the ordeal.

Things got worse from then. Dark Arts lessons had us practising curses on those who received detentions, first years had the Cruciatus Curse used on them, we practised Fiendfyre. I, along with other Gryffindors, outright refused to take part. My brother's old lackeys were into it a bit too much, and when we refused, they were told to use it on us.

They didn't only use magic to punish us. I was covered in cuts from the whipping they had introduced, slashed by knives as well. Almost every Dark Arts lesson ended in such a way for me and my friends, with the other teachers healing us as best they could when we had classes with them.

Alecto Carrow taught Muggle Studies, a class that was now compulsory. We had to sit and listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order was being reestablished.

The DA was officially reinstated. We had our initial meeting, worked out how we would do things and get the word out, and recruitment was much bigger than it had been under Umbridge's rule. Neville had realised the Room of Requirement was a perfect hiding spot for us all rather than just for meetings, and so we used it to escape the Carrows when required, hiding out until they found someone else to pursue. We also used the coins Hermione had created to communicate, annoying the Carrows to no end.

I was officially the leader, something I would not have chosen for myself. But they felt they needed someone to turn to, and despite their realisation of me being a werewolf, they saw me as the best fit. The Carrows realised I was at the centre of something too, and the close watch they kept on me was unnerving.

We used the Fidelius Charm to keep our meetings a secret, a spell I spent an unreasonable amount of time researching. Neville was Secret Keeper, being my second in command and the one I trusted the most. If anyone wanted to join, they had to go through the two of us to make sure they were trustworthy. I worried there was a loophole in how I worded it, I knew they couldn't _find_ us but what if they could be told something? So I made sure to vet all students who wanted to join, though I hadn't turned anyone away yet.

We snuck through the corridors at night, graffitiing messages on the wall. _DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY NOW RECRUITING._ Snape tried to impress on me that I would be caught and he wouldn't be able to help me. In fact, he had almost walked in on me and Ginny together as we snuck around out of hours, stopping himself at the last second. We wouldn't be so lucky a second time, I knew that myself. And the Carrows would not show mercy.

They demonstrated that at the first full moon back at Hogwarts. Snape had been unable to give me potions, he was far too preoccupied and it would have been highly suspicious. In fact, I told him not to bother.

I regretted it. Amycus saw an opportunity to teach a Dark Arts lesson the night of the full moon. Snape warned me in advance of his plans, pleaded with me to go hide wherever I had been going previously, but I refused. If anything, it would make recruitment for the DA even easier, but I was also determined to show the Carrows that we would defy them no matter what they did.

So Snape wasn't present when every student was called into the Great Hall that evening, at my request. The Carrows were, as were other teachers who had no idea what was going on. But I knew Snape wouldn't be able to stand by and watch, so I told him to keep away.

"Welcome to your late-night Dark Arts lesson," Amycus addressed the hall, "In front of you is a disgusting half-breed. A werewolf. And tonight is a full moon, so what better way to teach you about their kind than with a practical demonstration."

I stared at him with pure loathing, a sudden fire lighting inside of me. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of breaking me. The hall was completely silent at this stage, nobody dared make a sound. All attention was on me as we awaited the "lesson" to begin.

" _Crucio_ ," Amycus yelled and I screamed in pain, memories flashing before me. He merely laughed, "Weak."

He repeated this over and over before advancing on me, a malicious glint in his eyes. His foot went down on my face, a crack echoing throughout the hall. He laughed again before unsheathing a knife. It was slashed down my arms multiple times and tears stung at my eyes. _Crucio_. Knife. _Crucio_. Knife. The cycle didn't seem to end, it only got worse. First years who stood at the front of each of the houses covered their eyes and ears, trying to imagine they were elsewhere. But they weren't. They were here and this was all too real.

My voice had grown hoarse with all the screaming and I was sobbing now. I wanted it to be over, I just wanted to die. I had broken out in a cold sweat, my hands were clamped into fists and felt clammy. I was broken, unfixable. It was too much, couldn't they just kill me? Dying no longer scared me, the pain I felt was what I was truly terrified of.

The screams pushed their way through again and again as the spells kept hitting me. I fought the urge to beg for mercy, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. But I wanted it to end so badly. Tears cascaded down my face as I realised this was my new reality. I had no hope of escape, nobody could save me now.

"Look at the time..." Amycus spoke again, a grin appearing on his face, "The moon is almost at its highest."

I stared around the room, my eyes looking for some way out of this. My body was drenched in blood, I could feel the wetness as the shreds of my robes clung tightly to my skin. There was a pool of blood under where I had been sitting, a testament to the torture I had been through. I imagined it would not be cleaned, it would sit as a reminder to anyone who felt the need to step out of line. But that was not my current concern. I felt more scared than I ever had before. Not for myself, but for every other person in the room. It was a full moon. I couldn't control myself. I wouldn't be surprised if the Carrows happily allowed me to slaughter everyone.

A cage suddenly appeared around me and my eyes widened. Everyone was going to witness it. And Merlin knows what they would do to me during it. I just hoped the cage would hold me, I hoped it was strong enough.

"Please..." I gripped onto the bars, staring at Amycus, "Please... You don't have to do this..."

"Oh, but we do," Alecto, the sister, grinned, "And we will enjoy every minute of it."

I suddenly fell to my knees, groaning in pain. It was too late. Now I just had to pray that I would stay in my cage, that I wouldn't be let out.

"No..." I whispered, my hands clenched into fists, "Please..."

I screamed and there were gasps as my body morphed. Bones cracked and shifted, a snout began to appear, fur quickly grew. My mind slowly left me, became less human and more wolf. I screamed and screamed, but they slowly turned to howls. My teeth grew into fangs, my senses grew more pronounced.

I snarled, lunging at the crowds in front of me. But I was blocked by a cage. A stupid cage was stopping me from getting my meal.

"Now, let's have a quick Dark Arts lesson," one of the humans was speaking, "This disgusting beast is a werewolf. _Crucio_."

I whimpered in pain, my body contorting. I struggled on the floor, the pain burning through me. If only I could have reached him, I could have ended it. The other humans gasped, some looked like they wanted to run forward, others wanted to run away. All stayed exactly where they were.

The pain stopped as soon as it started and I lunged for the culprit. He just laughed at my attempts to get through the barrier that prevented me. The wand in his hand was raised and I fell to the floor again.

After an hour of humiliation, the crowds were sent away and only two humans remained. They took turns sending curses at me. Some caused unimaginable pain, others caused cuts to appear on my body. Some burned me, some threw me against the cage. None were pleasant.


	70. The Forest

I woke up in the cage, hissing in pain as I sat up. Where was I? What happened? It looked like the Great Hall, but surely not. Why was I in so much pain? It all came rushing back to me and I choked back the horror. It wasn't the time to break down. I needed to get out.

"She needs to be seen to, Professor Carrow," I recognised McGonagall's voice, "Madam Pomfrey needs to treat her."

"She's a filthy half-breed, she doesn't deserve help," Alecto Carrow replied haughtily.

"She remains one of my students and I say she gets help," McGonagall's voice was icy, "Feel free to bring it up with the headmaster, but right now I will see to it she gets medical attention. Unless you would like to curse me as well?"

The doors slammed open and McGonagall marched in with Madam Pomfrey close behind. Both Carrows were stood at the entrance, looking annoyed. They didn't come in though, they simply shut the doors and walked off, presumably to complain to Snape.

"Oh, Malfoy," McGonagall ran towards me, worry plastered on her face. I made a brave attempt to sit up but the pain in my side made me fall back down again.

"Professor," I grimaced, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Whatever are you sorry about?" McGonagall was flustered, she opened the cage carefully, "I should be sorry for not helping you!"

"It's fine, you couldn't," I winced as Madam Pomfrey dabbed my wounds.

"I never imagined..." McGonagall helped me stand as soon as Madam Pomfrey was finished, her eyes searching mine for any pain.

"Thanks, miss," I said quietly, "I'm fine... I just need to lie down for a bit."

"I'll take you to Gryffindor Tower," she supported me as we walked, her eyes scanning the hallway for the Carrows.

My friends were waiting when I finally reached the tower. Neville stepped forward, taking me from McGonagall and helping me onto the sofa, his eyes filled with concern at my appearance.

"They're monsters," Ginny spat from beside me.

"On the bright side, I don't have to try and keep my condition a secret," I tried to joke, but my voice was flat.

"Lyra, I..." Seamus trailed off, "I'm sorry."

"I just need a rest, I'll be fine," I reassured them, "I'm just tired is all."

"Madam Pomfrey has healed you well," Neville agreed, "Rest up. We'll make sure nobody disturbs you."

And so I slept until evening. It was a Saturday, there were no classes so I didn't have the Carrows hunting me down. I was awoken early evening by Ginny, her face slightly dark.

"Snape sent an owl, he wants you in his office," she handed me the letter, "We can go to the Room of Requirement?"

"No, don't worry," I groaned as I sat up, "I'll go. Can't be worse than last night. Besides, how can I lead the DA if I'm scared of Snape?"

"If you need help, use the coin," I flashed it at her, smiling slightly.

"It'll be in my pocket," I said before stretching out my limbs, gingerly placing my feet on the floor.

"Good luck," her eyes followed me as I left, her brow furrowed. I prayed she wasn't suspicious.

Snape was waiting with potions for me. I downed them instantly and he examined my condition, worry clear in his face. He apologised and I assured him I was fine, that there was nothing he could have done.

"That's not all I called you here for," he sat at his desk, tilting his head slightly, "I thought you might be interested in news of your friends."

"Harry and the others?" I asked, moving sharply and wincing in pain.

"Yes," he nodded, "I was informed today that the Ministry was infiltrated yesterday. Your friends used the Polyjuice Potion to act as Ministry workers. They took a locket from Dolores Umbridge, one that is important to the Dark Lord, but he does not know that yet. They freed muggleborns who were in for questioning before they escaped, but that's all I know right now."

"They found another Horcrux?" I asked, Snape raised his eyebrows, "So they're not injured or dead yet?"

"Not as I have been informed," Snape observed me, "Yet I believe they do not have the correct tools to destroy the Horcrux they have found."

"It needs to be destroyed by something specific?" I questioned, frowning.

"Yes," he crossed the room, "Potter destroyed the Dark Lord's diary using a Basilisk fang, regular magic would not cut it. But he does not have any Basilisk fangs on him to my knowledge."

"Is there something else they can use?" I asked frantically.

Snape seemed to eye the Sword of Gryffindor in front of him before turning to me.

"I am... investigating," he said carefully, "If I find a way, I will work out how to get it to Potter."

"Thank you," I said quietly, "For telling me about this."

"It's the least I can do, after last night," he said, a look of pain clearly crossing his face, "Go back to your friends, tell them I threatened you."

"Of course," I gave him a small smile before limping my way back to Gryffindor Tower, informing my friends that Snape had 'let slip' that Harry had infiltrated the Ministry and freed muggleborns.

Over the course of the next few days, punishments seemed to get worse. Seamus, for one, made a point of harassing the Carrows, inciting them to punish him. Eventually, during the Muggle Studies lesson where he implied the two siblings were in a relationship in order to keep the bloodline pure, they had had enough and he was thoroughly punished.

For two hours, we sat in the Gryffindor common room, terrified he wouldn't wake up. Alecto would not allow us to take him to Madam Pomfrey, and so all we had were my healing spells and Neville's Herbology knowledge - both of which were subpar compared to proper medical attention.

Thankfully, he did wake up, though he still looked worse for wear. The Carrows were getting meaner, and we all realised we would have to be more careful, and certainly not curse them out in class.

But Ginny, Luna and Neville seemed to throw caution to the wind the day they broke into Snape's office to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. If they had told me, I could have warned Snape and he would have been able to avoid them, not catch them! But he walked in, and so they were caught and he had to act.

I was furious at them, they had gone behind my back! They disappeared for two weeks, nobody had any idea where they had gone and Snape told me nothing when I inquired. It transpired they had been locked in the dungeons awaiting punishment, but I found out soon enough why the punishment had to wait.

The next full moon drew closer and I was terrified of what lay in store for me. They had already made a big show of the first full moon, what would they do this time to one-up that last performance? I could never have predicted what lay in store for that night.

I knew it would be bad the second the cage door was opened, I had already shut myself in for the night in that cage that haunted me every time I stepped into the Great Hall. Amycus Carrow bound me tightly and dragged me through the Great Hall and to the entrance hall. I was too scared to speak, too scared to fight. What were they planning on doing?

It was a little over ten minutes until I transformed, where were they going to take me in that time?

My stomach dropped when I saw three familiar faces standing at the entrance hall, all tightly bound and being pulled along by Alecto Carrow. Neville, Luna and Ginny were all staring at me, they couldn't work out why I was here. I had an inkling.

"Hagrid will be escorting you to your detention," Alecto announced, "You'll spend the night in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid will be leaving you alone. If you come out in the morning, you will get your wands back and go back to classes, no more said."

"The headmaster wanted you to spend your detention in the Forbidden Forest with this oaf but, as we are in charge of punishments, we decided to add our own spin on this adventure," Amycus' eyes flashed towards me. The others still didn't know. But at least I knew it was not Snape's intention to turn me into a true monster overnight.

He gave a nasty little laugh as Hagrid opened the doors. He had a grave expression on his face as he took the ropes from our captors, beginning to lead us down towards the Forest.

"And if any of you try to escape, or if Hagrid tries to help you, it'll be the first years who get your punishments in future," Amycus said scathingly before the doors slammed shut behind us.

"What the hell did you do?" I demanded, turning to them, "How did you get yourselves into this mess?"

"When we tried to get the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office..." Neville sighed, "We were caught, obviously. But it's fine, we'll just have to spend the night in the Forest and survive it, then we'll get our wands back."

"Neville..." my voice was strained, "It's a full moon."


	71. Blood

I glanced at my three friends who had all gone pale at the realisation. They were never expected to return from this detention, I was expected to kill them.

"Yer jus' kids," Hagrid was crying, his voice choked, "I'd give yeh my wand if I could, 'cept Snape knew where I kept it, an' he took it from me at the start o' the year."

He had taken us deep into the Forest to the point where our bonds fell to the ground. That was as far as the Carrows wanted us to be, that was their indication. I stared up at the large man, fear in my eyes. If he couldn't help us, there was no hope. I couldn't control myself, I was going to kill my best friends.

"Don't worry, Hagrid," Luna looked up at him, "You have to go. You can't be late."

Hagrid picked us all up, squeezing us tightly.

"Hagrid..." I gasped, "You're crushing us."

He dropped us immediately and I fell to my knees, sucking in breath desperately. I gingerly checked to make sure I hadn't broken any ribs before standing up again, my stomach growing queasy as the minutes until my transformation grew less and less.

"Hagrid, please go!" Ginny was desperate, "Get out of here before it's too late! Now!"

Hagrid reluctantly left and I turned wide-eyed to my friends. I backed away carefully, scenarios rushing through my head. This wasn't good, they were unarmed and I was much stronger than them. They didn't stand a chance, even a head start wouldn't guarantee safety. I was much quicker than them, and a million times more powerful. But they could at least try, a head start was better than just awaiting death.

"Run as fast as you can, as far away as you can," I breathed, "I can't control myself, they know that. The only thing going for you is I can't see, but my sense of smell is powerful enough for me to track you down. That's why they've made this your detention. They're trying to kill you. _I'm_ going to kill you. Go, please."

I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I felt my bones shifting, my mind changing. I was struggling to keep it together, to remain as human as I could be. I screamed in agony and saw Ginny take a step towards me.

"GO!" I screamed at them and they quickly turned and fled.

Not quick enough. I was already a wolf, adrenaline seemingly speeding up the process, already that huge black monster that couldn't control itself. I bounded after them, my face stuck in a vicious snarl. I was gaining on them, four legs were faster than two. The slowest one, the scent of a female, was within my grasp --

I pounced, pinning her under my heavy paws. My face was directly above hers, my sharp fangs inches from her face. So fragile, so easily broken. I could hear the blood pumping in her veins, it made my mouth water --

_NO! She's your friend._

A voice within me made me pause. I looked up at the two other humans, the scent of them drawing my attention. The screams of the one beneath me didn't even reach my ears. The feeble attempts to scare me away by the three unarmed humans not even breaching my consciousness. I was focused on this voice, this conscience of mine.

_You can't kill her. You can't kill any of them. It's not you, this is not who you are._

I stepped off of the human under me in shock. She scrambled to her feet and all three ran deeper into the trees, disappearing from view. I paced the clearing, my mind a mess. Why had I let a perfectly good meal go? They were within my grasp, all three of them were.

_Because it is wrong. You are not a monster, you are a human, and if you killed them you wouldn't be able to live with yourself._

I was angry. Angry at this voice inside me controlling my actions. I was hungry, _starving_ even, and I had foolishly listened to some inner voice telling me to let my prey go. The scent of them was long gone, I couldn't track them if I tried to. A perfectly good meal slipped through my fingers because of a conscience.

I roared in anger, scratching at my face. I had been stupid, I needed to punish myself. I was going to starve again because I listened to a stupid inner voice. I scratched and bit until I collapsed with exhaustion, still furious with myself. They were right there. Within my grasp. But I let them go.

A scent hit my nose and I grinned a wolfish grin. This was my chance - they wouldn't escape this time.

I followed my nose, crashing through the trees, the scents of three defenceless individuals coming closer and closer. I wouldn't listen to that inner voice this time, I was hungry and I wouldn't, _couldn't_ be stopped. This was what I was, a hunter, and they were my prey.

I woke up the next morning with blood on my hands and no memory of the events of the previous night. Where were my friends? Why was there so much blood? What had I done to them?

Thoughts rushed through my head, possible scenarios of last night. The sheer volume of blood and the lack of memory led me to believe only one outcome. I had killed them. They were dead and it was my fault.

Bile rose in my throat, a hot wave sweeping over me. I leaned over, an acidic taste filling my mouth, burning my throat. I expelled the sour liquid until I was silently retching, horror etched on my features. What had I _done_?

I had turned human again at the edge of the forest. I must have killed them in that clearing and headed back towards Hogwarts for more possible prey. Oh my god, I killed them. I killed my friends. I was a monster. My friends were dead and it was my fault, my lack of control, my _condition_. I was to blame, I couldn't live with myself.

Two familiar auras were marching up to me, I could imagine large grins on their faces. Sinister grins, their plan had worked out exactly as they wanted it. The three troublemakers were dead and now they had reason to torture the werewolf even more.

"We'd better take you up to the castle and announce the _unfortunate_ news," Amycus laughed, binding me tightly and dragging me to my feet.

I was thrown back into my transformation cage, still covered in the blood of my friends. Shrouds hid the four banners of the houses, they had already been prepared to mourn the loss of three students. People, my classmates, my friends, would come to the Great Hall for breakfast and be greeted by the news that three of their friends had been killed the night before by the monster in front of them. The monster still caked in their blood.

I sat staring at my bloodstained hands, sobbing silently. Why hadn't they just killed me from the beginning? It would have been easier, better for everyone. I wished they had, I would have been happier.

Slowly, the Great Hall filled with students. There was a strange silence as everyone eyed the black banners, a clear indication of death, and the blood-covered werewolf sat in front of them. I was shaking harshly, praying it was all just a dream. That my friends would join the crowds, well-rested from the night before, confused by my apparent breakdown.

"Last night, a rather unfortunate event occurred," Snape's voice suddenly drawled, "Three students were given detention for their... misdeeds. They were sent to assist Hagrid but foolishly tried to escape the school. They wandered into the Forbidden Forest, so named for a reason. The werewolf sat in front of you was sent there to transform, and they wandered into her path. It is with deepest regrets that I inform you that Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley were all killed last night."

Angry and shocked mutters filled the hall. Words like 'half-breed', 'monster' and 'dangerous' stung at my ears. I didn't look up, I remained staring at my hands in shock, in disgust, in hatred. I was a monster, every single name they called me was exactly what I deserved. I was a murderer. They had trusted me to lead the DA, yet here I was.

"Now we must decide what to do with the werewolf," Snape continued and the whispers ceased, "Quite clearly..."

There was a crash and he trailed off mid-sentence. I didn't look up, I didn't need to see the looks of hatred on their faces. I was terrified of what was going to happen to me, but at the same time resigned to the fact that I deserved everything that came my way.

"We had a deal," it sounded like Neville, "I want my wand back."

My head shot up, my eyes wide in shock. How? All three of my friends, the three people I thought I had killed, were stood at the end of the hall. All looked as healthy as ever, not a single scratch on their bodies. But I had definitely transformed in front of them, I remembered that much! How were they not dead, I would have caught up to them easily!

I glanced behind me to where McGonagall was. I could sense shock radiate off her, along with anger. I was sure, if she'd known what the Carrows had done, she would have been straight into the Forbidden Forest to stop it.

My brow furrowed as I stared at her, my mind working slowly. Did that mean I had managed to control myself? That I had allowed my friends to leave while in wolf form? It didn't make sense, I shouldn't have been able to!

But the blood. Was it my blood? Had I used the full moon to just attack myself as I normally did? I examined my arms and realised they were covered in fresh scratches and gouges. I'd not seen them before, I'd been too focused on all the blood.

I stared back at the new arrivals, my face filled with joy. They all looked at me, smiling but with deep concern on their faces. Slowly every face turned to look at me, clear confusion on everyone's face. I had clearly believed I had killed them, but here they were.

I had never felt such relief in my life. Maybe I wasn't as much of a monster as I supposed. Maybe I could control myself, though I'd never want to test it. I was just overjoyed that I had somehow succeeded and saved my friends.

Snape's face was contorted with fury as he stared at them all. The black shrouds disappeared from the banners suddenly but even I could see the smug grin that was appearing on the faces of the Carrows. My mind worked slowly, what were they planning? It couldn't be good if they were so happy about it.

"But headmaster," Alecto stood, "Shouldn't those who have returned be... punished for trying to escape. We are, of course, relieved that they survived but we cannot make allowances simply for their luck."

My eyes widened. I couldn't watch my friends get punished, they hadn't done anything wrong! All they did was survive the night, it wasn't their fault I had somehow managed to maintain control and let them escape. But how could I help them?

"No!" my voice was strong as I stood up. Every pair of eyes was on me, I stared at Alecto with hatred burning in my own.

I glanced at Snape who was staring back at me with... was it fear? Worry? I couldn't make it out, but it wouldn't distract me from what I planned to do. I wouldn't watch my three friends get tortured mercilessly for nothing.

"What does the half-breed want?" Amycus snarled, "A second chance to devour her classmates?"

Everyone in the hall knew what had truly happened. That they had been sent out to die but had escaped, and now a new excuse was needed to cover the tracks of the Carrows and also give the appropriate punishment. Nobody else would speak out though, I was the only one who would do anything.

"They didn't try to run away during their detention," I surprised myself with the strength of my voice, "I... I was screaming loudly during my transformation. They heard me and didn't realise, they wanted to help me. They ran from Hagrid towards me but had to go deeper into the forest when they realised what was happening, they didn't want to lead me towards the castle."

"Well, I suppose they are bleeding heroes then," snarled Amycus, "They still disobeyed orders, scum."

"And it was my fault they did so," I replied, "So if you have to punish someone, punish me. I was the reason they left their detention, I should be the one to get whatever punishment it deserves. I'll receive it three times if that's what will make you happy, but they don't need to be punished. They did no wrong."

Amycus looked over to Alecto. Both wore the same smile on their faces, the smile that made me extremely uneasy. I just had to remember I was doing it to protect Neville, Ginny and Luna. It was for them.

"Well, little half-breed," Alecto stepped forward, "Isn't it your lucky day? We have the perfect thing for you right here."


	72. The Potion

She produced a small vial filled with a liquid. It had to be some sort of poison, there was no denying it. Fear gripped me but I knew I couldn't give in. If I showed fear, someone would step in to stop it and end up hurt themselves. I couldn't let that happen. She walked towards me and the cage door sprung open. I was suddenly tied extremely tightly, unable to move a muscle.

Amycus flicked his wand and I was dragged from the cage towards his sister. She grinned down at me, a sinister glint in her eyes, and when I glanced at Snape I knew I was about to regret everything I had done. His frosty demeanour had slipped, there was shock very clear in his eyes. If he was shocked by what they were about to do, I had no chance.

"This little potion is courtesy of the Dark Lord himself," Amycus gave a nasty little laugh, "Only the best for the students of Hogwarts."

My mouth was forced open and the liquid went into my mouth. My eyes widened, I struggled against the strong bonds, ready to spit it out. A hand clamped over my mouth and nose, stopping me from breathing. I held out as long as I could, but I needed to breathe. I was going to die. Nobody had said a word in the hall since I had spoken up, nobody had moved a muscle. I wasn't sure if I was still hated or if it had changed to pity, but those thoughts left me as the potion began to take effect.

I was dropped to the ground suddenly and the Carrows stepped back to admire their work. Everyone was staring with wide eyes, unsure of what to expect. You could have heard a pin drop with the silence in the room and I was terrified. What was the potion going to do?

The screams came from nowhere, I couldn't hold them back. I was in agony, the potion seemed to be tearing me apart from the inside. Tears stung at my eyes as my throat burned, the pain inside me was worse than I had ever experienced before. Even the Cruciatus Curse couldn't compare to what this potion was doing.

"PLEASE!" I screamed in agony, the potion taking away any thoughts I had of staying strong for my friends, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Memories flashed through my head, things I didn't want to remember. I tried my hardest to push them away, but I couldn't last long enough. My sanity was slipping, I couldn't hold it together. I wanted to, oh how I wanted to, but I couldn't. The memories, they wouldn't leave me.

My family. I saw my life with them when I first went to Hogwarts, the torture I endured throughout those two years. Disgrace. Blood-traitor. I was hated, I was made to suffer. I would never be loved, I would never be happy. I was doomed to be a slave to my family forever, the life I was meant for would never be within reach.

Tobias. He was lying petrified, I had been unable to save him. He was stuck in a permanent grin, but he was gone to me. I had failed him, he was petrified, he was gone. If I had paid more attention, if I had just stuck behind a second longer.

Remus in wolf form. He towered above me, snarling viciously. I had been stupid, why did I attract his attention? I had been safe. His teeth wrapped around my hand, the curse passed onto my from one bite. Agony, unlike I had experienced up to that point. I was a monster, I would never be the same again. Remus would never be the same again.

The torture came again. Bellatrix this time, laughing as she blinded me, enjoying the pain and fear she had caused me. I thought I was safe with my family, I had been wrong.

Sirius. He fell through the veil, I couldn't get to him in time. He slipped through my fingers, I was too slow. I had been foolish, I should have paid more attention. He cared for me, risked so much for me, yet I just stood by.

Snape. His ultimate betrayal. I had trusted him, he had saved me from myself time after time. He had tried to save me from my family, he had given me potions at full moons. But then he betrayed everyone, he killed the man who stood up for everyone. The man everyone put their faith in. His betrayal hurt me more than I cared to believe.

"KILL ME!" I screamed, "MAKE THEM STOP! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! NO, PLEASE!"

All I could hear was laughter. I writhed in agony, trying to get out of my bonds. My head was spinning, I felt like my insides were on fire. What was happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I had tried my hardest to do what I believed right my whole life, yet I still ended up like this.

An hour. Or maybe a day. Maybe several, I had lost track. The pain subsided, leaving only a dull ache and the scars of the memories. I was sobbing silently, curled up into a ball. Weak, vulnerable, at the mercy of anybody in the room. I was shaking, the memory of that pain still etched onto my brain. Why was I so weak?

"I'm glad we sorted that out," Amycus grinned before I flew backwards, the ropes falling off of me as I slammed into the back of the cage, my punishment clearly not over. I groaned slightly as the cage door slammed shut again, leaving me shaking and vulnerable at the corner of the room.

The tables filled with food but nobody moved, nobody touched it. Everyone was pale, some seemed tinged green. After what they had witnessed, nobody could stomach any food. They had seen me, a half-breed they were supposed to hate, sacrifice my sanity for three friends I was supposed to have killed the night before. They couldn't eat knowing the pain I was in.

"Do you have any idea how foolish that was?" Snape snarled at me as I stood in his office, my face still pale from what had happened, "You could have been killed!"

"Don't dare try and lecture me," I shot back, "Did you know? Did you know they would try and make me kill my friends?"

His face fell and he sat down on his chair, his anger dissipating.

"I found out too late," he sighed, "By the time I went to the forest to find you, there was no sign of anybody. I was going to stun you from a hiding spot, let them run, and make sure you didn't get too close again. But I couldn't find any of you."

"I... I thought I had really killed them," my hand shot up to my mouth, stifling a sob.

Snape crossed the room in a few strides, standing in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered gently, "You did the impossible last night, and even then you put yourself in more danger."

"I couldn't let my friends go through that," I sighed slightly, "I couldn't sit by and watch."

He produced a few potions, handing them to me.

"Drink these, I'll put dittany on your wounds," his voice was quiet as he worked, "Sometimes I think we sort too early, then someone like you comes along."

"Has Phineas Nigellus given you any more news?" I asked, wincing slightly as he dabbed my wounds.  
  
"No," he frowned, "Well, there's been an argument. The Horcrux takes its toll on your emotions, and Mr Weasley has left them. But I have confidence he will return before the new year."

"And... regarding the Christmas holidays..." I trailed off.

"The Dark Lord is otherwise occupied, and will be for some time," Snape straightened himself, putting a stopper on the dittany, "He is still searching for the Elder Wand, I know you were present when Ollivander informed him of it. His search has taken him out of the country, so you will not see him, possibly not even at Easter."

"And... the other occupants?" I questioned.

"Even Bellatrix is out on a mission right now," he informed me, "You and your family can exist freely in your house."

"How are... they?" I continued, "My parents."

"I have been keeping them informed of events here," Snape said slowly, "They are concerned for you and your brother. They know you are a target now, they don't want to see you hurt. They haven't said it, but their loyalty to the Dark Lord is wavering."

"I think we'll all be hurt a lot more before this is all over," I sighed.

Christmas was somewhat depressing. Though we were free in our house for the first time in months, we were all on edge. Nobody wanted to speak their mind, fear controlled us too much.

My parents did fuss over me while I was home, scolding me for winding up the Carrows constantly. My brother even showed concern for what had happened to me, and I found myself talking to him for the first time since Dumbledore's murder. He confided he had been isolated from everyone. Slytherins hated him as they knew he didn't kill Dumbledore, and everyone else hated him for being a Death Eater. Though he wasn't being tortured, he was not having an easy time.

I could tell my parents wanted to escape the Dark Lord now, but they were in too deep. Leaving now would mean certain death, and they couldn't do that to Draco and I.

So instead, they pleaded with both of us to keep our heads down. They saw hope in the form of Harry, though they dare not admit it, and I was somewhat relieved to see their views changing.

My father, though he had not wanted the resurrection, still regarded the Dark Lord with some respect before now. He had not wanted to be a follower, because of Draco and I, but he also agreed with his beliefs and practices.

Now? Now he saw the Dark Lord for what he was. He had been cast aside for a mistake, the Dark Lord had tortured me and tried to get Draco killed. He was finally seeing the real truth, and fear for his family made him rational.

The unfortunate thing was that he was too late.


	73. Vandals

On return to Hogwarts, we discovered that Luna had been taken by Death Eaters for things her father was publishing about Harry. We feared for her safety, but being stuck at Hogwarts meant there was nothing we could do.

Over the holidays, with my parents fussing over me and begging me to keep my head down, I had come to an agreement with myself. Considering all my family had done to contribute to what was happening, no matter how contrite they were, I felt partially responsible. And so I had to make up for it somehow.

So I came up with an idea. I would work to shift as much blame onto me for indiscretions done by friends, and I would take as many punishments as I could. I was pureblood, the name Malfoy still meant _something_ and I had noted that they punished half-bloods more severely than purebloods. They would never go so far as to kill me, or I hoped so, and I knew I could handle the punishments for a good length of time.

When I put my plan into action, nobody was happy.

"What are you doing?" Ginny grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the Room of Requirement after an emergency DA meeting was called, "What were you thinking?"

The room was silent, everyone was staring at me with concern. I straightened myself up, trying to act like I hadn't just about had the life beaten out of me after distracting Alecto from Neville by making a comment about the Dark Lord.

"I thought about it," I said, my voice sounding stronger than I felt, "After all my family has done, this is the least I can do. I might hate Snape, but he doesn't hate me, and he won't see me get too badly hurt. The Carrows know that as well. If I step up and take the blame every time, they have no choice but to go with it. They might take it too far with one of you, but they can't do the same for me. I'm fine."

"You don't know that for sure," Neville said, "You should have just let me take that punishment."

"Neville, I think you've had enough punishments by now," I offered him a small smile, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm leader of the DA. It's only right I take the punishment if I've suggested the crime."

"Lyra Malfoy, go to the headmaster's office immediately," Snape's voice boomed through the hallway outside, we all went silent when we heard it.

"Well..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Snape was about to kill me.

"Don't go, he won't find you here!" Seamus said.

"Look, we thought about this room differently, there's a passage out now!" Parvati Patil crossed the room, signalling to a painting, "Escape that way, you'll be safe. It leads to Hogs Head, we..."

"We spoke with the barman while you were..." Ginny paused, "Its Dumbledore's brother. He's willing to help us, keep us in contact with the Order. He knew about the passage, but didn't think we'd find it."

"Go through there and he'll get you to the Order, you'll be safe from Snape!" Neville concluded.

"I can't stay here forever nor escape. If I don't show up, he'll force one of you to talk," I forced a smile, "I'll be fine. I'll come straight back, I promise. And good thinking, regarding the Order. Let me know the second you make contact, I promise I'll be back soon."

"You've got the DA coin if there is any trouble," Neville said, "Don't hesitate to use it."

"What were you thinking?" Snape asked. It was the second time I'd had that question today.

"The Carrows won't go too far when it comes to punishing me," I said, "You said yourself, you can barely control them. They are more likely to go too far when punishing a random student, they are more careful with me. Despite my family's low position now, they know I am somewhat important to you."

"If you keep it up and it reaches the Dark Lord's ears, he will order your death," he had a pained expression, "I couldn't face that."

"I know a way out, I can escape without you needing to know anything about how it happened. We've used a Fidelius Charm, we're safe," I said, "I have it under control. I won't sit by and let my friends be tortured."

"And I can't sit by and let you be tortured!" He retorted.

"Then do something about it!" I cried, "Stop them from torturing anyone!"

"I can't do that without giving away my true allegiance," he sighed, "Then he'll put someone worse in my place."

"Then let me handle this," I said, "I know what I'm doing. Harry knows what he's doing. It won't be long now, the final battle will be soon."

"I hope you're right," he sighed, "Go back to your friends. Tell them I flew into a rage and threatened you."

"Of course I will, I wouldn't want them to think you cared," I smiled at him.

That evening, we had met in the Room of Requirement again. Forty students, from three houses, all in on the plan devised by Neville and I. We would be vandalising the school again, but on a much larger scale.

We would go in pairs, our faces and robes hidden, maintaining anonymity. I was with Neville, we were taking the Great Hall, while others were split up elsewhere. Some would vandalise, others would keep watch, and we'd use the coins to inform one another if anything bad happened.

Names of students who were not attending this year, _Remember Cedric, We Stand With Potter_. Those were some of the things the two of us scrawled on the walls of the Great Hall.

We were almost finished when a slow clap began from behind us. I gave Neville a glance as I froze, quickly squeezing the coin in my pocket to inform our friends that the unthinkable had happened - we were caught.

"Out for a little evening vandalism, are we?" Snape asked mockingly, his eyes piercing as we turned.

I gave Neville a sharp look, warning him not to speak. If we didn't speak, Snape wouldn't know who we were and so wouldn't have to take action. If he did speak, Snape would have no choice.

I fumbled in my pocket, narrowing my eyes at Snape as he advanced on us. He raised his wand and Neville flinched beside me, resulting in cold laughter from Snape. He was certainly keeping his act up as an evil Death Eater.

"Longbottom, I see. Your disguises are quite effective," he said silkily, "I can't say I recognise your friend, but I would know that cower anywhere."

I gave Neville another warning glance before moving quickly, throwing Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder at the ground, covering the whole hall in darkness. I grabbed Neville's hand instantly, forcing him into a crouch as I headed for the edge of the room. We felt along the wall, heading towards the double doors - I hoped Snape would work out what we were doing and let us go, but I feared he would think it would make things too obvious. Or maybe he genuinely didn't realise it was me.

"I can hear you moving, you won't get out of here."

A few spells ricocheted against the walls, one hitting Neville on the shoulder. He whimpered with pain, drawing attention to the exact area we were. He gave me a panicked stare, I could just make out his face within the darkness.

" _Muffliato,"_ I muttered without hesitation, muffling our movements and allowing us to move forward again, and Neville to curse with pain.

" _Ventus_ ," a new voice came, and we were both knocked to the ground by the high winds, " _Stupefy!"_

I braced myself. Snape couldn't help if the Carrows were here, we really were doomed now. But the spell never hit and a thump came from the other side of the room.

The powder had been dissipated by the high winds, the room filling with light again, and Neville and I looked up to see two DA members, their identities concealed still, standing with their wands raised. I glanced behind me to Snape's unconscious figure, before running towards my two friends.

"Go!" I whisper yelled, "Common rooms, don't stop."

I realised it was Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot as they nodded at us, running to their respective common rooms. I would need to thank them, but right then Neville and I needed to leg it to Gryffindor Tower. Stealth was the least of our worries.

We made it, Ginny and Seamus waiting for us, already innocently in their pyjamas. They wrenched our own black robes off of us, throwing our pyjamas at us, and nobody relaxed until we were changed and sitting nonchalantly on the sofa. Well, nonchalantly yet still taking deep breaths of air from the sprint we had performed up to the tower.

We had barely been back for half an hour when McGonagall walked in, eyeing us with suspicion as we pretended to be playing a game of Exploding Snap, rather than examining Neville's sprained shoulder.

We all visibly relaxed when we realised it was McGonagall and not the Carrows, but her stern gaze told me it would be equally bad news for us all. Did we drop evidence, showing exactly who it was?

"Mr Filch came to see me a few minutes ago," she spoke, "I do not like to be awakened so early, even less so when it is to tell me my classroom has been vandalised. Apparently, someone had carved the names 'Ron Weasley' and 'Tobias Roberts' into the walls. Nor was mine the only classroom affected."

I feigned surprise, "Really?"

She gazed out the window, "Indeed. Every classroom, and the Great Hall, all with names of students who are not with us this year. Professor Snape claims he came very close to catching the culprits, and has suspicions of who is to blame. He plans to do something about it in the morning."

"And do you know what he's going to do with them?" Neville tried to keep his voice casual, but failed as it cracked near the end.

"I do not think it will be very pleasant, but the specifics, no," she said before frowning at Neville, "How is Quidditch training going, Mr Longbottom?"

"Uh... good?" He frowned, glancing at the rest of us.

"I guessed you were doing something in secret, training of some sort, perhaps the kind that would also have injured your shoulder?" she spoke, nodding at the crudely tied bandage covering it, "I presumed it was Quidditch. Do be careful, Mr Longbottom. Quidditch can be a dangerous sport, and as much as I'd love you on the team, I don't think injuring yourself is the best way forward."

I smiled slightly. McGonagall was offering Neville, the only person who Snape could have claimed to suspect, an alibi.

"Yeah," Neville nodded quickly, catching on after a sharp look from me.

"I will be sure to make note of it," she nodded, turning to leave, the rest of us sharing looks of relief.

The halls were abuzz with the news the next morning, students discussing what had happened, wondering who was responsible. Many knew, of course, but they couldn't throw names out where the Carrows could hear.

I grinned at Neville as we walked into the Great Hall, many people seemed to stare at him with admiration, but my face fell the moment I crossed the threshold. All around me, people stopped talking, conversations trailing to a halt, people freezing before continuing to their seats in silence.

Snape was sat in his usual chair, his eyes burning into me as he saw me. I caught a warning in his eyes, but it was quickly forgotten when I saw the grins of the Carrows and the source of said grins on either side of Snape's chair.

Ginny Weasley and Hannah Abbott.


	74. Punishment

Both were stood rigid, still in pyjamas, gagged and immobilised by silver ropes to a pair of stakes that had been sunk deep into the stone. Ginny's face was stony, but Hannah was terrified; her eyes huge and her cheeks shining with tears.

My thoughts moved at a million miles an hour as Neville pulled me to sit. What could I do now? Snape _knew_ it was Neville and I, why had he targeted these two? I felt as though it wasn't him who had decided.

I locked eyes with McGonagall who seemed to be holding back more anger than I had ever seen. I was shaking myself, scenarios rushing through my head as Snape rose to speak.

"Last night," he spoke, "I caught two students in this Hall committing an act of vandalism. They managed to escape, but they have been apprehended. Miss Weasley and Miss Abbott will be demonstrating for all of you the consequences of such actions. The Cruciatus Curse does not seem to have been enough of a punishment, but the Carrows promise me that they have many other means of punishing such behaviour that they are _eager_ to demonstrate."

The two Death Eaters stood and made their way over to the two girls. They pushed their sleeves up, wands in hand, standing in front of the girls with malice clear in their stances. Ginny screamed suddenly, Alecto hadn't touched her yet, but something in her eyes was enough to have that effect - Ginny, a girl who fought hard to maintain stoic so far this year.

That was the final straw. I stood, someone yanking at my robes to make me sit again, but I ignored them and stepped out from the bench. I walked into the aisle, staring at Snape as he deflated slightly at my actions.

"Miss Malfoy," he steadied his voice, "Do you object to my authority as Headmaster of this school to punish troublemakers?"

"They didn't do it."

"And do you know..." Snape paused, his eyes flashing, "Who did?"

"I did. Punish me."

"Very noble, but there were two," Snape turned away from me, willing me to step down. I opened my mouth, ready to argue that he was wrong and I had acted alone --

"Then take me as well," Neville stood, joining me in the aisle, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. _Sit down, Neville._

The silence was long, not a sound was heard in the hall. But then Snape waved his hand to the Carrows, who released their victims and shoved them to the side. Hannah fell into Professor Sprout's arms, sobbing freely, while Ginny steeled herself and marched to the Gryffindor table, her eyes on Neville and I, gratitude and fear clear on her face.

"The brave Gryffindors to the rescue yet again," Amycus snarled as Snape clenched his fists, concern almost blatantly obvious on his face, "We can certainly accommodate you."

He twitched his wand and thick chains burst from the wall behind the teachers, speeding towards us, clamping around our wrists and ankles before we could react. McGonagall let out a cry, but the look sent to her by Snape silenced her - I could only imagine what it had looked like to silence even McGonagall. I let out an inadvertent yell of shock as I dug my heels in, struggling against the chains, but I knew it was useless. I was dragged with Neville towards the wall, fighting all the time, held tightly under the words we had carved the previous night, a gag tightening around my mouth.

"You will remain there," Snape said smoothly, though there was an edge to his voice, "until the damage you caused last night has gone. It should take two or three days at least until the last has gone, some might say you made too good a job."

Suddenly, some of the younger students began to cry. Footsteps approached us, I braced myself for whatever was next.

I wasn't prepared.

"Mr Filch, I believe you have waited for this for a long time," Snape's words made me falter, and I turned to look at Neville.

We had all heard Filch these past few years - wishing he could chain troublemakers up and punish them thoroughly. I had never paid much heed, no head of school would allow what he viewed as effective punishment. Until now, of course.

I gritted my teeth and braced myself against the wall, my eyes clenched tightly shut as I awaited the inevitable.

"You're awake," the voice was the last thing I expected when my eyes opened.

I blinked, my eyelids heavy, the world spun around as I tried to move. My arms wouldn't obey, my legs the same, why couldn't I feel my body? But it was somewhat of a relief, the pain was mostly gone, the numbness was comforting. Was I hallucinating?

"Hu....ts," the voice was foreign, it surely hadn't come from me?

I tried to focus on the face above me, a glass was placed against my lips, I swallowed it greedily, the sensation soothing. I groaned when it was taken away, but my throat was slowly opening itself again.

I gratefully accepted another sip of water from the figure above me, Ginny I realised. Sensation had returned in my face for the most part, but I still felt nothing below the neck. How bad was it?

"It's okay," she sighed, moving back, "You've been given enough Painkilling Potions to numb a dragon. It's better that way right now. You and Neville were in the Hospital Wing, but the Carrows wouldn't let you stay. I don't know how much you remember, but you almost died."

"Exagg...rain," I murmured, shaking my head, a hiss escaping my lips.

"Madam Pomfrey forced them to take you down at the end of the third day. You'd completely passed out since afternoon, Neville was down a few hours earlier," she said, "It was dehydration after... after the blood loss. She said you'd both be dead by morning."

I tried to speak again, to ask how Neville was, but Ginny shushed me. The glass was placed to my lips again, but the water had a strange taste, I went to ask what it was but the world dimmed around me.

"Sleep for now, Lyra," Ginny said gently.

When I awoke, I was much more aware but also in much more pain. My back was on fire, I tried to roll over and ease it, but my joints and muscles screamed with pain, a groan escaped my lips.

"You're awake!" I was startled by Seamus' voice, my head turning to the sound of it.

A crowd was gathered around my bed. No, a bed in the boy's dorms, I realised. I presumed they put me here so that they could look after Neville and I in tandem, since boys couldn't come up to our dorms.

Next to Seamus were Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and an ill-looking Neville.

I groaned in pain, "How are you holding up, Neville?"

"Better than you," he grimaced, "For some reason, I got more lenience."

"No, you didn't get lenience, I just got it worse," I gave a small laugh before wincing at the pain it caused me, "You shouldn't have stood up, Neville. I was going to tell them they got it wrong, it was just me. The whole _point_ of having a second in command is so someone is still around if I get hurt."

"Well," he shrugged, "I wasn't going to stand there and watch you take that by yourself. This lot can handle the DA themselves."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks anyway. And I'm sorry, the whole graffiti thing was a dumb idea. We were almost caught last time, yet I still decided to do it again? It was stupid."

"We went along with it," Ginny shrugged, "Besides, you're the one hurt, why are you apologising?"

"Well, it was almost you and Hannah," I said quietly, "I don't know what they did to you both before we came in. It's my fault."

"Both of us are fine," Ginny said, "Worry about yourself for once! Anyway, turn over onto your front now, I want to redress your wounds. Now that you're awake, we can put some ointment on."

I hissed in pain as she peeled the bandages back, slathering some ointment on them. I cringed against the cold gel, my face scrunched up in pain as the others moved out of the way, but the relief was instantaneous. The burning ache was gone, replaced with an itch, but I would take that any day.

"Does that help?" She asked, covering it with bandages and handing me a proper shirt - my dignity had only been being preserved by the bandages covering my chest and back.

"Much, thanks," I nodded, turning back around and sitting up tenderly.

"Here," Lavender handed me a bowl, "Its soup, but it should get your strength up. If all goes well, you'll be back to normal in a few days."

"We're headed to the meeting now," Ginny glanced at me, "We'll be back soon, but if you want someone to—"

"I'm coming to the meeting," I swung my legs over the side of the bed, ignoring their protests, "I'm fine. You're letting Neville walk around, I can too."

"Neville woke up a day before you," Ginny moved to push me back, "You aren't strong enough!"

"I am," I stared at her, "Please, Ginny. I _need to go._ I want the others to see they didn't break me, and I need to know they aren't broken either. This thing is just getting started."

"You're being ridiculous," Ginny said as I hobbled towards the Room of Requirement, the others following behind us in silence, "You're out of your mind."

"Yes, I know," I rolled my eyes, "I'm stupid, a fool, not thinking. Your words aren't changing my mind."

"Clearly," I grinned at the malice in her voice, "You just better hope the Carrows don't catch you right now."

"Ginny, calm down!" I laughed, "Look, I'm good as new!"

"You're limping," Parvati pointed out.

"And we're going slow enough for a giant slug to catch up," Seamus agreed.

"Go on ahead then," I shot.

"No, not a chance," Neville stood at my side, his arms ready to support me despite him not being one hundred per cent himself.

"Lyra... you and Neville..." Lavender stopped, "You didn't see what we saw, why we're so worried. There was a pool of blood under the two of you. It was sick, just sick. I can't believe Snape did something that... _barbaric_."

I stopped walking for a second, biting my lip. Snape had no choice, I knew that much. If he had taken us down of his own accord, the Carrows would know something was up. He would be anxious to know if I was alright and angry at himself. But that wasn't what my friends needed to hear.

"It could have been fatal, but it wasn't," I spoke carefully, "They don't want to kill us if they can help it. After that full moon, I think... I think they've realised that killing us isn't an answer. We're a dying breed, and pureblood is a lot more precious to them than they first realised."

"Amycus _licked the whip_ when Filch was done," Seamus said, "They are not rational, sane people, Lyra."

"They're not rational, or sane," Neville agreed as we neared the Room of Requirement, "But Snape is, and he's also smart enough to realise that what they need right now is for pureblood families to feel safe. They can't afford to start littering the wizarding world with the bodies of pureblood kids."

The rest of the way there was silent.

I pushed the doors open with some effort, a pain shooting through me that I worked to hide from the watchful gaze of Ginny. I was hit by a wall of noise, the entire DA were on their feet. Applause, whistles, whoops, cheers. Hannah Abbott ran forward, enveloping me in a hug, then Neville.

In the five days I had been gone, the DA had grown even further. The room had expanded, fitting our needs once again, ever-changing, always evolving.

The DA hadn't been beaten, we had been made stronger.


	75. All I Ask

Ginny took the meeting for Neville and I as we sat on a couch, observing. They had been given the task to work out another way of blocking spells than standard protection or throwing another spell back. Tonight it was time to find out what they had come up with.

It was frustrating to watch from the sidelines, but I couldn't do much more. In a way, it was good - I was watching from afar rather than taking part, and so I could give them pointers from this new angle, make them stronger and better.

Before the night was over, Ginny informed us of our next plan to annoy Snape and the Carrows. Small bundles of tissue to be spread about the school, a timer on them until they transformed into leaflets about Muggleborns in wizarding history. They couldn't be destroyed, at least not by common spells, and they wouldn't be noticed while they were spread.

We left in turns as usual to return to our common rooms, in small groups so not to attract attention. I left last, telling them I'd catch them up in a bit. Ginny was unimpressed, citing that I couldn't walk alone while injured, but I shooed her away.

I needed to see Snape.

He sensed my arrival, waiting at the door the second I stepped in. He was wide-eyed, looking at what I imagined was a frail, thin body, and visibly deflated at the sight.

"I'm fine," I said sharply, "And I know you had no choice, if you had taken us down, you would have been found out. It's our own fault, you warned me not to do it again, but I ignored you. Neville and I both lived, and we'll be good as new in a few days."

"Still, I am sorry," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Having to see you there..."

"My back is already almost healed, the pain is gone," I shrugged, "I just figured, since you wouldn't have seen me due to my friends hiding me away, I should let you know I'm fine."

"I am relieved," Snape sighed, "Your brother informed your parents. They have been owling me non-stop about you, but I haven't been able to tell them anything. Your brother is particularly worried."

"Do you know where I might find him?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"He avoids the Slytherin common room these days," he told me, "I often see him out near the Black Lake. He was there half an hour ago, it's likely he still is."

"Before I go," I stopped, "Can I write a letter to my parents? It can be hidden with yours, just so they know it wasn't your fault and that I am alright."

He nodded, handing me parchment and a quill. I wrote to them, telling them how Snape had tried to warn me he couldn't protect me if I kept acting out, but I ignored him. Telling them it was the Carrows, not him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it lest be accused of betraying the Dark Lord. I told them I was fine, scarred but the injuries had healed, my friends had cared for me. I told them not to worry about me, I'd see them at Easter, but I couldn't promise to keep my head down.

"Lyra, before you go," Snape stopped me, "I thought you'd like to know your friends are together again. They destroyed the Horcrux together, they've figured out the Dark Lord is after the Elder Wand too."

"How did they destroy it?" Snape's eyes darted to the empty display case, "The Sword? How?"

"I sent it to them," he said, "Hid it and led them to it. They don't know it was me, but now they have the tool required to destroy the rest of them."

"So, the diary, the ring and the locket," I frowned, "They're halfway there."

Snape froze slightly before nodding. He was hiding something, I didn't know what.

"Go find your brother," he finally spoke, "And Lyra - I know my words mean little to you, but do be careful. That's all I ask. The Carrows know you are at the head of this... rebellion, shall we call it. They are being meticulous in searching for evidence, and I fear that the next punishment will be worse than what you and Neville faced."

"We're being careful," I nodded, "We just made a mistake. Believe me, I don't intend to let it happen again."

"If you plan something that big again, tell me," he sighed slightly, "If I hadn't walked into the Great Hall..."

"I know, I wasn't thinking," I frowned, "But you probably would have been forced to punish multiple people, not just two of us if you hadn't seen it. It was... better this way."

"I don't want you hurt again, it's a full moon tomorrow," his voice was strained.

"Trust me," I smiled, before turning on my heel and heading for the Black Lake.

Draco was sat where I used to sit when I needed to think. I cleared my throat on approach, and he jumped slightly, relaxing when he saw my figure.

"How are you?" His voice was strained as he examined me.

"Healing," I shrugged, "It could have been worse."

"Lyra, you hung there for three days in a pool of blood," he said stiffly, "I... the other Slytherins were... I couldn't..."

"I'm fine," I offered him a smile, "My friends healed me, I'm good as new, and I'll be more careful in future."

"Or you could just stop doing it!" He cried out.

"Draco, you know I can't," I stared across the darkness, imagining the magical creatures swimming through the black water, underneath the calm still, "If things are going to blow up, and you know that will happen right here, the Order will need people on the inside. The more we can convince, the more likely we'll win."

"I don't want to lose you," he said gently, "You don't have to be on the Dark Lord's side! You just have to..."

"Not oppose him," I finished for him, "I'm sorry, I can't. My friends need me, Harry needs me. Draco, I know you have seen how things really are, you know it's the right thing!"

"I... I can't," he whispered, "I'm afraid. For you, for our parents. If we make a wrong move, he'll kill us all. I don't have a choice!"

"I don't blame you," I sighed, "Things are... difficult. But know, whether you choose to stay how you are, not opposing but not helping, or join me, I'll still love you. And mother and father. But I can't do the same, I can't not help, no matter how much pain it causes me."

"Just... be careful," he said quietly, "The Carrows are out for you. Each time they catch you will be worse."

"I know," I smiled at him, "I don't intend to be caught again. It was painful enough this time around."

"I don't want to lose my sister," he said.

"You won't," I said firmly, "We'll get through this and we'll be a family again, without the Dark Lord hovering over us. Trust Harry, he knows what he's doing. And he has all the support he needs."

Over the next few days, I worked out a better form of communication with the Order while I healed, both from my ordeal and the full moon torture. There was already something called Potterwatch, a secret Order radio station, but we didn't have access to it so by communicating through Aberforth, we managed to get our own radio plus emergency broadcast system. If anything happened, we would know, and we could also contact them if there was anything they needed to know.

The radio stayed in the Room of Requirement. We listened together whenever it was on, pausing practices to hear if Harry had been caught, or if any of our friends were killed or missing.

I frequently spoke with Lupin, using the magical transmitter to communicate directly with him. He informed me that Tonks was pregnant, plus they had got married, and I was over the moon for him. He seemed to avoid the topic somewhat, focusing instead on what he had heard from Aberforth about my injuries.

"I'm fine, Remus," I promised, "Snape still cares for me, I won't die any time soon. Focus on yourself and your family, not me."

" _But I worry. Especially with what they do at the full moon,"_ he said, and I knew now that he'd heard of the torture curses flung my way every month.

"Listen, Harry is going to succeed and it won't go on for much longer," I told him, "I have friends looking out for me, the other teachers too. We will get through this."

 _"Just keep safe. I know the DA is important to you, but is it worth your life?_ " He paused, " _Many people will die in the coming months, but I don't want you in that statistic."_

"I won't be," I promised, before disconnecting with a sigh.

"How are things?" Neville approached, his face concerned.

"The same," I leaned back, "Tobias is staying with him for the time being, apparently... apparently he was warned in advance. That's the first I've heard of him since coming to Hogwarts, he's helping the Order. Still no sign of Luna, though something happened with her father. Apparently, Harry turned up and he ratted them out, but they escaped. He's in Azkaban now."

"He ratted them out?" Ginny was aghast.

"They'll have taken Luna for what he wrote, and he'll be desperate to get her back," I stood, my back still stiff but the pain mostly gone, "He'll be trying anything for her."

"But Harry's still alive," Neville confirmed.

"Yeah," I nodded, "And Remus seems to think they are well on their way with their mission."

Remus had no clue, but he was a good scapegoat for what Snape had been telling me.

"Do you think he'll come here?" Ginny asked suddenly, and I thought back to conversations I had with Snape.

"I think he'll have no choice," I affirmed, "The Dark Lord will have hidden one of the things they're searching for here, no doubt about it. I just wished we knew what it was, so we could find it in advance."

The Carrows clamped down on us even harder after the leaflets. All houses but Slytherins were kept closely under watch, but we discovered another way to get into the Room of Requirement. As long as somebody could get to the room, they could open it to each common room in turn, allowing meetings to still take place. Neville and I usually left separately, both heading for the room of an evening - we were only willing to risk ourselves, and if one of us was caught, the likelihood was that the other would still make it.

Death Eater presence in the school rose, the Dark Lord's numbers seemed to be growing outside, more people press-ganged into joining. We had to be more and more careful, as did Snape. My meetings with him seemed to cease completely, I had no inside information on the Death Eater, lest we both be caught.

It felt like something was brewing as the Easter holidays drew closer. Our meetings became more intense practices, we knew we had to be prepared. I was being harsher than ever before, not allowing any mistakes, picking up on every single little thing. The war was coming, and we would be fighting against fully trained adults. Mistakes would mean death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting - abuse my friends in the comments if you like, they kept me up playing a game and I couldn't post till we were done. Hope you enjoyed!


	76. Return to the Manor

As Easter neared, I wondered how many students wouldn't return after the holidays. Things were getting more severe, I figured we would lose a lot of the student body, despite Hogwarts being compulsory. There were always ways to hide, and hiding was probably much better than returning and facing whatever came next.

The Dark Lord was still gone at Easter, still on his never-ending hunt. My family and Bellatrix were the only ones at the Manor, but that didn't fill me with any relief. Bellatrix sneered the moment I walked in, I knew the Carrows must have been filling her in, and I immediately ducked to the side as she raised her wand at me.

"Bella!" My mother said quickly, moving to her sister's side, "Please."

"This blood-traitor has been actively defying the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shot another spell as I dodged again, my eyes wide as the spell cracked against the wall above my head.

"Go upstairs," my father barked, giving me a hard look, and I didn't argue. I glanced at Draco before legging it upstairs, closing the door and collapsing on the bed.

I grabbed my wand and the coin, sending a message to the whole DA.

_Bellatrix is here, so I likely won't reply to any messages. See you in two weeks._

I shoved the coin back in my pocket just as my parents opened the door.

"Let us see your back," that was the first point of call, the condition of my ever beaten body, "They've healed well. Scars remain, but they are just white lines. What were you thinking?"

"You know what I was thinking," I pulled the back of my shirt down, "And you know I won't say it out loud, to save you from being equally guilty."

"Bellatrix isn't happy, but she's agreed not to curse you unless you do something in front of her," my mother said gently, "So, please, behave while you're here. We know we can't police your behaviour at Hogwarts, you are too strong in your beliefs, but we can't sit and watch if she does something."

"I'll behave, for your sake," I sighed, "Because I know you'll try and help, and then you'll get in trouble."

They reluctantly left me in my room after that, knowing Bellatrix would grow suspicious as though we were conspiring.

Bellatrix disappeared a few days later to speak to someone, so my family sat in the dining room together, a discussion coming between us. They were trying to convince me it was a losing battle, the Dark Lord would defeat Harry and I would be stuck on the same side. I disagreed, telling them they were welcome to stay on their side, and I would face the consequences of my actions.

"And what if Potter does win? What if... if we end up separated anyway?" My father asked and I hesitated.

"If that happens, I'll vouch for you," I said firmly, "You won't need to lie. What you're doing is for the security of our family, not because of your loyalties."

"Yet if he wins, we lose you," my mother whispered.

"You won't lose me," I told her firmly, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Did you know what you were doing when you were whipped in front of the entire school?" Draco snapped, "When you carved those things on the wall and were caught? Did you have that all planned out?"

"I knew the risks," I shot back, "We all did, and we were willing to take them. All they succeeded in doing was getting more people on our side, they didn't break Neville or I, they didn't hide the messages we wrote."

"And all of it will mean nothing if Potter dies," my father told me, "All you will have done is alienate yourself from the winning side."

"If the winning side will be living in a world where the Dark Lord's beliefs are law, I don't want it," I growled, standing, "I know you're trying to protect me, but you need to understand my perspective. _I don't want to live in a world where that is the reality._ If I die trying to fight it, it'll be better than just living with it."

"Lyra..." my mother sighed, but at that moment, Bellatrix Apparated back at the gates.

"Go to your room," my father said quickly, and I did as I was told without hesitation. Bellatrix was someone I was desperate to avoid.

It didn't take long for all hell to break loose. Half an hour after Bellatrix returned, a group of Snatchers with three prisoners appeared at the gates. My eyes widened, there was only one reason Snatchers would be taking prisoners to the Manor.

Harry.

I watched in fear from my window, unable to get a good look at who the prisoners were. I was sure I recognised the figures, however, and that told me all I needed.

My mother collected me, telling me I was needed downstairs, and I reluctantly followed her down.

"Why Lyra?" My father was asking as I walked downstairs, his body language defensive.

"Just sit back and watch, Lucius," Bellatrix snapped, standing with Draco, "Pour yourself another glass of wine."

I stared at the three prisoners in the front room. They were unmistakably Harry, Ron and Hermione, yet something was wrong with Harry's face - it was puffy, if you didn't know him well it would be fair to doubt whether it was really him. I fought to keep my face neutral, they didn't know for sure yet.

"Where'd you find them?" Bellatrix barked.

"In the North Forest," the head Snatcher replied.

"Draco, come here," Draco moved towards my friends, I tensed, "My friends here say they've got Harry Potter. Seeing as he's an old school chum of yours, I thought you could confirm the fact for us."

Draco stared at Harry for a long moment.

"I can't... I can't be sure," he said carefully.

"Look close, Draco," she said, but when he didn't answer, she clicked her fingers at me, "Half-breed."

I swallowed thickly, brushing past my father who was tenser than I had ever seen. I knew he wanted to be the one to turn Harry over, the Dark Lord would forgive everything else if he did, but he was battling with the knowledge it was my friend, and his only chance to escape.

I eyed Draco as I walked past him, and an understanding passed us. He _knew_ it was Harry, he knew I knew, yet he had no intention of telling Bellatrix. I couldn't work out why.

"Is it Harry Potter?" She barked at me.

"Even if it was, do you expect me to tell you?" I scoffed, glancing at Harry again, "What... what's wrong with his face?"

"What _is_ wrong with his face, Scabior?" The question distracted her from my insolence as my father dragged me back.

"He came to us that way. I reckon he picked it up in the forest," Scabior, the lead Snatcher, shrugged.

"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx," Bellatrix stepped close to Hermione, my father put a hand on my shoulder, "Was it you, dearie? Give me her wand. We'll see what the last spell was."

She didn't even get a chance to check before something behind Hermione caught her eye. Another Snatcher, holding a bag in one hand, yet in the other, I recognised the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix shrieked, her tone murderous.

"It was in her bag when we searched her," the Snatcher shrugged, "Reckon it's mine now."

Bellatrix moved like lightning. The Snatcher with the sword was stunned, then she turned to Scabior and the others, cursing them quickly, forcing them out the house without hesitation.

Bellatrix turned back to Hermione, her face dark. I could sense the fury radiating off of her - what had caused it?

"Wormtail. Put these two in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one," she hissed, "Girl to girl."

I stared in fear as my father pushed me towards the staircase, telling me to go back to my room, I shouldn't witness it. Harry and Ron struggled against Wormtail, glancing at me then Hermione, and I hesitated before my brother dragged me out the room.

"You don't want to see this," he hissed, "There's nothing you can do. Just hope Potter has a trick up his sleeve."

I stood outside the room, the door closed behind Draco as he returned. What could I do?

"This sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it?" Bellatrix was yelling, Hermione crying in fear as she spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she cried.

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed, "What else did you take?"

I was wringing my hands in worry - I couldn't just stand by!

"I'm going to ask you once again - what else did you and your friends take from my vault?" Hermione screamed in agony, I knew what Bellatrix was doing, the scars on my arm were tingling.

I heard a crack beneath us, one nobody else could hear, but my ears betrayed the sound of Apparating. Wait, Apparating into this house? It wasn't possible, not unless...

Dobby!

I walked through the door quickly, my father glanced at me in worry as I eyed Hermione on the ground, a Goblin being interrogated by Bellatrix to the side. Hermione was crying, her fear evident, and I bit my lip.

"Go upstairs," my father hissed at me.

"Consider yourself lucky, Goblin. The same won't be said for this one," Bellatrix was over Hermione again, her dagger poised over her heart.

"Like hell!" We all turned quickly, Ron was charging at Bellatrix, " _Expelliarmus!"_

Her wand flew through the air, tumbling in a large arc, right into Harry's waiting hand.

" _Stupefy!"_ My father was hit by Harry's spell, flying across the room, hitting the wall with a terrible thump.

My mother and brother acted instantly, their wands drawn, jets of light flying towards Harry and Ron. I didn't know what to do, then I realised Bellatrix was still armed with a knife —

"Stop or she dies!" The screech made everyone stop.

Hermione was held tightly by Bellatrix, a knife at her throat. She stared at Harry and Ron in fear, I gripped my wand tightly in my hand.

"Drop your wands," they hesitated, "Drop them!"

Dammit. I should have acted earlier. The Stinging Jinx was wearing off as Ron and Harry dropped the wands they were holding, Wormtail's and Bellatrix's. I gave them an apologetic look, my own wand hanging limply at my side.

"Pick them up, Draco. Now! Well, well, look what we have here. Harry Potter. All bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord," Bellatrix beamed, "Call him, Draco."

Draco hesitated, but my father was up again, striding forward confidently. He pulled up his sleeve and touched his finger to the Dark Mark on his forearm. I stared in horror, Harry convulsed in pain, Bellatrix cackled maniacally.

But a squeaking noise interrupted all of that. I glanced up first, my hearing giving me an advantage, and grinned at the House Elf on the chandelier. He waved down at Bellatrix as she followed my gaze, and at that moment, the chandelier burst free of the ceiling, plummeting straight for Bellatrix.

She shrieked, moving out of the way and letting go of Hermione. Ron grabbed her, the Goblin grabbed the Sword, the chandelier hit the floor, shattering into glass pieces. I covered my eyes, Draco yelled in fear, I glanced as Harry grabbed the wands from him again.

He pointed all three wands at my father, knocking him off his feet again, Bellatrix was staring towards the group of my friends.

"You stupid elf! You could have killed me!" She shrieked at Dobby.

"Dobby never meant to kill," Dobby said, "Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure."

"For God's sake, Cissy, you've got a wand! Use it!" Dobby disarmed my mother before Bellatrix finished her sentence, "How dare you take a witch's wand! How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

She raised her knife, I reacted instantly, running at her and knocking her off course. She roared in fury, slashing her knife at me, cutting my cheek and scrambling to stand.

"Go!" I screamed, Dobby reacted immediately, the five of them began to disappear—

Bellatrix stood, throwing her dagger at the direction of the Disapparating group, it flew through the air, a flash of silver —

It disappeared with them.

I sat on the glass-covered floor in shock and fear. I felt the blood running from my temple as I began to realise what I had done.

"He's coming," was all my mother could say.


	77. It Begins

Five minutes later, the Dark Lord materialised in the ruined room. Bellatrix was holding me against the wall, fury clear on her face, a shard of glass in her hand and pressed against my neck.

I was staring defiantly at her until the Dark Lord had arrived. As soon as he did, she dropped me and turned to him.

"No less than Potter," he hissed, "I told you to call me for nothing less than him."

"He was here, my Lord," Bellatrix moved to his side, holding his cloak tightly.  
  
"Then where is he?" He asked, his voice dangerous.

" _She_ helped him escape," I shrunk against the wall as Bellatrix spoke, the Dark Lord's attention turned to me.

"Lyra Malfoy," his cold voice shook me to the core, "Your father should know better than to allow a beast like you freedom in this house. And now you've allowed Harry Potter to escape."

I clenched my fists, forcing myself to stand tall.

"Bravery?" He laughed, "Foolish, you should be grovelling at my feet. Though your family should thank you. Their punishment will be less... severe, if you were to blame."

I screamed in agony as he slashed his wand at me, pain hitting me from every inch of my body. I was slammed against the walls, blood pouring from my head, my arm broken, a rib could be heard cracking.

He had called every Death Eater to witness the results of failure, to see what awaited them. I didn't know why he didn't just kill me, it wasn't down to loyalty to my father. I _wanted_ death.

My screams eventually turned to whimpers, my voice hoarse, unable to react any longer. But the Dark Lord didn't stop, if anything he got worse. I was reduced to a broken mess on the floor, my eyes empty, no longer feeling the shards of glass stabbing into my sides.

I heard my family being tortured afterwards, but each only received one curse each. Not the couple of hours I received. The Dark Lord stepped over my body on the floor, a sick grin on his face as he stared down at me, hitting me with one more curse for good measure.

"Let this serve as a warning, Lucius," he hissed, "I do not expect to return here unless Harry Potter returns. Next time, she dies."

There was a crack as he Disapparated, and the entire house seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Before my parents could move, Bellatrix was sitting on top of me, her face too close to mine, a shard of glass in her hand again.

My screams returned, my parents could do nothing, lest the Dark Lord return.

I was locked in the basement for the rest of the holidays. My mother came down to heal my scars as best she could after the full moon, but I didn't even acknowledge her as I lay on the ground, broken and empty.

I heard arguments above me. My family were on house arrest now, Draco and I could return to school, but my parents and Bellatrix could not leave. My mother was telling my father he should have stepped in, my father arguing he would have made things worse.

I didn't care, step in or not, the Dark Lord would still do the same to me. I told them I would accept the consequences of my actions, and here I was, in a pool of my own blood in the basement of Malfoy Manor.

I sat with Draco on the train, my friends not even seeing me as they boarded. He worked to keep me awake, he wasn't sitting with friends anyway. He tried to speak to me, but I barely reacted to him.

"What you did was brave," he said quietly, "Are Potter and the rest really so important that you'd sacrifice your life?"

At this, I turned to him.

"Why did you lie to Bellatrix?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Because..." he paused, "I don't... I don't know."

"Because you want the Dark Lord defeated as much as me," I answered for him, "You were willing to risk your life then too. If they found out you lied, you would have faced the same as me. We both know how important Harry is, even if you hate him."

"Father wishes he had stepped in, stopped it," Draco sighed, "None of us want to be in this position anymore, but we're trapped. You're the only one brave enough to stand up against it."

"Brave or stupid?" I laughed, but it turned into a cough, "Even losing faith in the Dark Lord helps. When push comes to shove, if Death Eaters aren't entirely loyal to him... he'll lose them and he'll lose to us. The end of it all is what matters."

"Rest up," he said as I finished, "The Carrows won't take it easy on you, no matter how you look. You've got a few hours."

"Lyra, what happened?" It was a cacophony of noise as I stepped into the common room after the meal.

"Guys, can we keep the volume down?" I asked, grimacing, "Where's Ginny?"

"They know Ron is with Harry and Hermione apparently, so his cover was blown," Neville said, "She's not coming back, her parents won't let her. She's safe, but what happened to you?"

"I saw Harry," I coughed slightly, "He was caught."

Murmurs of shock.

"He got away," I quickly added, "He's fine, the others too. They were at my house, the Dark Lord was on his way... Dobby, a House Elf, he turned up and... he rescued them, but Bellatrix was about to kill them so I... intervened?"

I scratched the back of my head and shrugged as all eyes were on me.

"The Dark Lord came, I was dropped in it for helping them escape," I sighed, collapsing on a sofa, "I'll be fine soon."

"You-Know-Who himself tortured you?" Neville asked, his face shocked.

"Yep," I popped the end of the word, "So, I think it's pretty likely the Carrows will have it out for me even more now."

"What if..." everyone turned to Seamus, "Things are getting real now, we agree? And it'll just get worse. If we all get tortured like this, we won't be able to help Harry. But he must be close to finishing, coming here."

"Likely in the next few weeks," I nodded, "They'll know that too. They'll do everything they can to make sure we won't be in a state to help."

"Seamus, you genius!" Parvati yelled, and we all turned to her, "Don't you see what he's getting at? The Room of Requirement, we can hide out in there. That's the only way into the school right now, he'll probably come that way. We can stay safe and intercept him at the same time!"

"But..." I began.

"Lyra, it's a good idea," Neville stared at me, "We still go to classes to begin with, so not to raise suspicions, but we don't go back to our common rooms. We go to the Room. They won't find us, and if someone is going to get detention or anything, they leg it."

"Alright," I nodded, sighing.

Snape still didn't call me in for another meeting, not for a few weeks. He saw we were up to something, that DA members slowly began avoiding classes. As soon as someone seemed to be marked for punishment, they were swiftly kept in the Room of Requirement, being fed by Aberforth.

Though they tried to convince me, I refused to be one of the first. I kept my head down, I was still in agony from the Dark Lord's treatment, but I was still very much in charge of things.

Michael Corner was one of the first to be hidden. A first-year had been punished for something menial, he was hung up by chains, and Michael took it upon himself to release the kid. He had been caught, and he endured a whipping from Filch as Neville and I had. We rushed him to the Room of Requirement after he wasn't allowed to go to the Hospital Wing, trying to heal him up as best we could.

We held meetings every night after the return. I didn't participate until I was better, but Neville did well in my place. We needed to make sure everyone was ready to fight for their lives, not hesitate, not make a wrong move.

Non-verbal spells became expected from everyone. Easier to curse them when they don't know what's coming, a shout would grab their attention. This was war, and I had no qualms about telling the DA to aim for their backs.

On the evening of May the second, Snape called for me to come to his office. I was one of the few still roaming the halls, most of the DA were in hiding by now. I no longer attended Dark Arts or Muggle Studies, nor did I go to mealtimes, but I canvassed the halls, looking for people in need.

Snape tracked me down that evening, telling me to follow him. I did so silently, the urgency in his eyes told me how important it was, and a feeling of dread set in my stomach.

"How prepared are your group?" Was the first thing he asked when he closed the door.

"As well as we can be," I replied, "What's going on?"

"Yesterday, your friends broke into Gringotts, disguised as your aunt. They took something, from the Dark Lords reaction I believe it was a Horcrux," he stared at me, "Hufflepuff's Cup."

"So two Horcruxes left?" He hesitated at my words as I quickly added the numbers in my head.

"I believe his next stop will be here, and I am fairly certain he will find one here, though what it is I am unsure," Snape said before pausing, "Lyra, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat until necessary."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning, my heart pounding.

"You can feel it in the air, something is happening tonight," he walked to the other side of his desk, "What I am going to tell you can only be told to Potter when the Dark Lord is at his weakest. And you only need to tell him if I... am unable to."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, frowning.

"The night Lily and James Potter died, and the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry," he took a deep breath, "A piece of his soul latched onto Harry. That's why he can talk to snakes, why he has a link to the Dark Lord."

"He's..." I took a deep breath, "You don't mean he's..."

"Yes," he crossed to the window, staring out of it, "And when the time comes, Harry must die. As with the other Horcruxes, the piece of the Dark Lord within him must be destroyed. And it must be the Dark Lord himself who does it."

"No, there has to be another way!" I cried.

"I have been looking for another way, but there is none!" He barked, "This is what Dumbledore told me, this has been his plan all along. He planned all of this, his death, me taking over, Harry finding the Horcruxes. And now this."

I stood, at a loss for words.

"Harry cannot know until the Dark Lord is at his weakest," Snape said darkly, "I hope to be the one to tell him, but if I can't, I need you to do it. Please. Promise me."

"I... I promise," I nodded sullenly, when a loud alarm cut through the office.

"Potter has arrived," Snape crossed towards me, "This is where the future will be decided, tonight, the Dark Lord will live forever or die."

"Tonight?" I cried out, my eyes widening in panic.

"Lyra, you have done so well this year," he held my shoulders, "You have made me so proud with your actions. I know you will see this night through, I believe in you. But for now, you must go to your friends, warn them I know about Harry. I will call a meeting in the Great Hall for all students, I imagine the Order will appear and I'll be chased away."

"No, you—"

"Lyra, listen," he said quickly, "There isn't time. Let nobody know of my true allegiances. I will escape, Hogwarts will no longer be under Death Eater control, but the Dark Lord will come. Help Potter as best you can."

"I'll see you... on the other side?" I phrased it as a question and he smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," he let go of my shoulders, I stared at him in anguish, "And I'm so sorry for everything this year. Now go!"


	78. Potter

I took a shaky breath before nodding, turning on my heel and running to the Room of Requirement. Snape's avoidance of questions threw me, he wasn't expecting to come out of it alive. I knew he was hiding something, but _there wasn't time._ I threw the doors open, my eyes widening when I saw three familiar faces in front of me.  
  
"Lyra, you're alive!" Hermione cried out, running towards me and hugging me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," I said, nodding at the two boys and hugging her back, "Listen. Snape knows you're here. He's calling everyone to the Great Hall."

"Lyra, there's one here," Harry walked towards me, "Luna thinks its Ravenclaw's Diadem-"

"Luna?" I looked behind him, my grin widening, "You're alive! When did you get here?"

"She was in your basement," Ron said quietly and I baulked.

"What?"

"No time!" Harry snapped, "I'm coming with you all to the Great Hall, to confront Snape. Hermione, alert the Order—"

"Already done," Neville signalled towards Michael Corner on the transmitter.

"Right, some of you need to wait for their arrival, I need a robe to borrow," Harry nodded, "Once we get rid of Snape, we need to get ready. Search for the Diadem, prepare for a battle."

We walked into the Great Hall in rows, I was beside Harry, hiding him on the inside of the row. We filed in, standing in our houses, most people avoiding eye contact with Snape, but I caught his eye directly.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour," Snape began, "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening... Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."

Murmurs filled the hall, everyone glanced around, expecting Harry to pop up any second. They weren't far wrong.

"I mention this in the hopes that truth will not be supplanted by rumour," Snape raised his voice to quell the noise, "For myself and a few select members of the staff this comes as little surprise. We have, for some time, considered Mr Potter's return to Hogwarts to be not only possible but inevitable. Consequently, in the past several months and under my specific direction, exhaustive defensive strategies have been employed to defeat any attempt Mr Potter might make to breach these walls. But know this. Should anyone -- student or staff -- attempt to aid Mr Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression."

Silence followed his words, I narrowed my eyes. What was Snape's plan for what came next?

"Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening... I invite them to step forward now," he eyed us all, his intense gaze intimidating.

Harry moved beside me, stepping out into the middle of the hall, shocked murmurs surrounded him as he stood defiantly in front of Snape.

"It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," he spoke.

I could see the shock on Snape's face, had he not expected Harry to be this bold? As Harry finished, the doors at the back of the hall flew open, I turned with everyone else to see the new arrivals. Ron, Hermione, Remus, the Weasleys, Luna, Dean, Kingsley.

And Tobias.

"And I'm afraid it's rather extensive," Harry concluded.

The Carrows, who had been advancing, hesitated at the new arrivals. I gripped my wand through my robe pocket, my heart pounding as adrenaline rushed through me.

"How dare you stand where he stood," Harry yelled, drawing his wand, "Tell them how it was that night. Tell then how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you... and killed him. Tell them!"

Snape eyed Harry for a moment, before moving as though to grab his wand. McGonagall moved forward without hesitation, pushing Harry back and sending a blast at Snape. He barely deflected it, hesitating, lowering his wand —

Another blast, this time he deflected it onto the Carrows, knocking them down. Blast, deflect, blast, deflect. He never sent a spell at McGonagall, he was on the defence. He was backing up, students had pushed themselves against walls, out of the way.

I was beside Tobias, gripping his hand tightly as I watched. Snape eyed me one last time, before flinging his cloak, disappearing in a dark mist, crashing through the windows and out into the night.

"Coward!"

McGonagall moved her wand, the torches around the hall burst into life, the room filled with cheers. I hugged Tobias tightly, refusing to let go of him, scarcely believing he was alive.

"I got your letter," he whispered, holding me against him, "Thank you."

The hall was abuzz, students discussing what had happened, McGonagall talking to Harry, Remus had come over to me, hugging me tightly. But then, the lights went out, a scream pierced the air.

I walked with Tobias towards the source, but before we reached it, another scream came. Then another. Then, a cold voice in the air.

 _"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly,_ " it was the Dark Lord.

" _I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students of Hogwarts. I was once one myself after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted no magical blood shall be spilt... Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded_."

Silence fell as the voice disappeared, all eyes finding Harry as he stood, conflicted, when one voice rang out.

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson yelled out, I saw Draco move to pull her backwards.

Students, Order members, staff. We all moved in front of Harry, protecting him from Parkinson and anyone else who shared that idea. Once the Slytherins who seemed keen for the idea backed down, we relaxed.

"Mr Filch!" McGonagall called, and he appeared instantly, "Mr Filch. Please take all the underage pupils and those who wish not to fight and evacuate them."

There were cries of disagreement, I saw as many refused to follow Filch. Namely the members of DA, all of whom were fourth years and up. Even some Slytherins elected to stay, but I saw my brother slink out, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle with him.

"I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?" McGonagall asked once the hubbub died down.

"Time, as much as you can give me," Harry replied.

"Do what you must, I'll secure the castle," McGonagall said, eyeing a few teachers who immediately nodded, walking off.

I grabbed Tobias's arm, leading him out of the hall as everyone bustled around, grabbing everything and anything they needed, firing off protection spells, protecting the castle.

"I missed you," I hugged him tightly, my head buried in his shoulder.

"I was with Remus," he kissed the top of my head, "He told me everything that was happening to you. I'm so sorry."

"Listen, we can discuss that later," I steeled myself, moving backwards, "For now, let's help the teachers with protection spells."

We walked towards the front of the castle, where McGonagall was finishing off rousing statues to defend us. I moved to the side with Tobias, three teachers were manning that side, we could take the other.

 _"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum_ ," I raised my wand at the sky, Tobias following suit, until a magical shield became visible over the castle.

"We stick together," Tobias told me once we were done, "We watch one another's backs."

"Agreed," I nodded, clenching my fists, "Stick together, don't let them win. We can do this."

I ran with him back inside Hogwarts, my heart hammering against my chest. Had Harry found the Diadem yet? Did he still have a way to destroy it? I didn't know, but Tobias and I had to get inside.

"Lyra!" Dean's yell caught me unawares, "Remus needs more wands upstairs."

"We're on our way," I yelled, nodding at Tobias and running up to the clocktower.

"Lyra," Remus hugged me the moment he saw me, "I'm so relieved you're alright."

"What about Tonks, your son?" I asked him, frowning as he released me.

"Teddy and Tonks will be just fine," he said gently, "I left them at her mothers, they are safe."

"And you better return to them," I warned him, before turning to Tobias, "If we don't both make it. Please know how much I love you, how much I hated being away from you this year. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he brushed my hair out of my eyes, "We'll make it out, we'll watch one another's backs. We can do this."

The moment was interrupted by a volley of spells heading for the barrier. They crashed against it, the sounds muffled, yet we could still hear explosions. With that barrage, the shield wouldn't last long, we had to make the most of this quiet.

"Lyra," Remus called for me, I turned to him, "Lyra. In case we don't make it... know I'm proud of you, for everything. Leading the DA, protecting Harry from Voldemort at the Manor, stepping up to take punishments... You have grown into a fabulous young woman, and I'm honoured I got to know you."

"Remus, don't talk like that," I chided him, "We'll get through this."

I turned to where the volley of spells were coming from and gulped. I stared across the deadly throng of Death Eaters, a seemingly never-ending number. Would we be enough to stop them?

"It's the quality of one's conviction that determines success, not the number of one's followers," Remus spoke, and I turned to him.

"Who said that?" Kingsley asked.

"Me," Remus shrugged and I sighed slightly.

Remus smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, but just then, Tonks appeared. She pushed past Fred and George, leaping into Remus' arms.

"You shouldn't have," he cried, "It's Teddy who needs you!"

"He'll sleep till dawn and snores like his father," Tonk said quietly, "It's you who needs me tonight."

We stood, staring at the continuous volley of spells, wondering how long the shield would hold. I couldn't help but ask myself if my parents were on the other side of that shield. Would they fight my friends, do the Dark Lord's bidding? Or were they here for Draco and I, ready to pull us out the moment they saw us.

But as the thoughts crossed my mind, a bright flash struck the shield. I knew already whose spell it was, especially when it cracked the shield, breaking it apart. I clenched my fists, taking in a deep breath.

"It's time," I whispered to Tobias, my wand hand shaking. He gripped it tightly as we stared at the night sky, our last protection crumbling before us.

I heard yelling below us, McGonagall telling everyone to take cover, but it was too late. Dark smoke surged before us, Death Eaters were in the building already, materialising in front of us.


	79. The Battle of Hogwarts

I stood back to back with Tobias, throwing spells quick and hard, knocking Death Eaters to the side, stunning, dodging killing curses, blocking more minor attempts. I dashed to the side, pulling Tobias with me as a curse narrowly missed him, before slashing my wand, knocking the Death Eater away.

"Come on!" I screamed, dragging his hand, this side was getting overwhelmed and we wouldn't hold.

We ran, dodging giants as they swung massive clubs, avoiding Acromantulas. Tobias and I broke hands at one point, a giant swinging his club right for my head, and when I looked up, he was gone.

I had no time to think, dodging the next swing, throwing curses as though they would help. I had to run, heading back into the castle, throwing Death Eaters against walls.

I tried not to think about the bodies that surrounded me. How many were dead, how many just stunned? A grey streak flew past me, I stumbled in shock, and I couldn't help but feel as though that hesitation was what cost Lavender her life.

"NO!" I yelled, cursing Greyback as he pulled his teeth from her neck, blood spurting out. He flew out the window, but it was too late for Lavender.

"Lyra, look out!" Neville's voice cut through, I dove to the ground without hesitation, a green flash flying over my head.

I nodded my thanks, scrambling to my feet and shooting a curse at the offender, sending him flying. I continued through the castle, students were running in fear, curses flying, parts of the castle collapsing. Where was Tobias?

Seamus, a killing curse headed for his head. I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground as the curse struck rock above us, breaking the wall, the fallen pieces crumbling around us. I shot a curse back as I stood, flying backwards myself as another curse hit me. I gasped in agony, blood pooled from my shoulder, and I grabbed for the wand I had dropped.

 _"_ That's my daughter! _Avada Kedavra!_ " The man who was holding his wand at my face dropped dead in front of me, my father stood behind him, his eyes wide, "Come, quickly!"

I took his hand without hesitation, he led me through throngs of fighters, I noticed as he only cursed Death Eaters who stepped in his way. He brought me to a destroyed yet empty part of the castle, his eyes frantic.

"Your mother is searching for you and Draco too," he gasped, "We're taking you home, out of this mess."

"No, I'm staying," I shot back, "This is about more than just us, father. This is a fight for the future - we can't back down now!"

"You almost died," he hissed.

"And I'm sure there will be more close calls, but I won't abandon my friends," I told him sharply, "Thank you for saving me. Please, please don't get yourself hurt if you do stay. But if you leave, I'm not coming with you. Harry needs everyone he can get."

"Lyra," my father sighed, hugging me tightly, "You remind me of me too much. Too strong-willed to listen to my parents. I hope you know how... how honoured I am to have a daughter like you. You may not have grown up how I envisioned, but you became so much better than I could have dreamed for you. Pride doesn't begin to explain it."

"Stop talking like we won't see one another again," I warned him, "We will. Trust me."

"I do," he said quietly, as I ran back to the battle, "I do, Lyra."

I ran through the halls, aiming for the sounds of battle, when I was stopped dead in my tracks. A door opened, my brother along with Crabbe tumbled out and scrambled to their feet, legging it past me. I felt the rush of wind as they ran, turning in shock as to what they could be running from.

Seconds later, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out too, something shining in Harry's hand. I watched as he threw it to the ground, running towards them, then saw him drive something through it.

All three of my friends were thrown back by a burst of dark energy coming from the object - it must have been the Diadem, the Horcrux. As I moved towards them, I saw the telltale signs of Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement, and I didn't hesitate.

I kicked the Diadem into the room, watching as the flames devoured it, the darkness of the Dark Lord trying to escape when the doors slammed shut, trapping him forever.

I breathed heavily, turning to my friends.

"Thanks for saving that prat," Hermione nodded at my words, her eyes wide.

Suddenly, Harry convulsed on the ground, groaning in pain. We surrounded him, we knew that meant we were successful in destroying the Horcrux, the Dark Lord was furious. But what was he seeing?

"It's the snake," Harry stared at us, wide-eyed, "The last Horcrux. It's her."

"Where will he take her?" Ron asked.

"Someplace safe," Hermione answered.

"If I were him, I'd keep her close," I argued, and Harry nodded.

"Find out where he is. If we find him, we find the snake. Then we're one step closer to ending this," Ron said, "Look inside him."

Harry hesitated before closing his eyes, wincing as he was transported to the Dark Lord's vision. As he searched, I glanced at my two other friends. They had a few cuts, but seemed to be pretty unscathed.

"He's in the boathouse," Harry stared at me, "Your father was trying to convince him to call off the battle. He asked him to get Snape."

"What are we waiting for?" I asked, standing. And so we ran.

"Neville told us," Hermione gasped out as we sprinted, shooting spells where required, "He told us what you did this year. Leading the DA, taking punishments."

"With you three gone, someone had to take charge," I ducked, avoiding a killing curse, "It was the right thing."

"He told us about the torture, how you tried to take them all," Ron added, before I shoved him out the way, a sharp pain hitting my good shoulder.

"Can we discuss this later?" I yelled, shooting a stunning spell at an unsuspecting Death Eater.

We reached the boathouse, hiding just behind the window, listening intently. Snape and the Dark Lord were inside, Harry signalled us to be silent as we listened. Would this be when Snape told Harry?

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord. In the last few hours alone —" Snape was speaking.

"No! I am extraordinary! But the wand resists me!" The Dark Lord hissed.

"There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself said it," I heard the snake slither along the floor, "Tonight, when the boy comes to you, it will not fail you, I am sure. It answers to you and you only."

"Does it?" The Dark Lord asked.

"My Lord?" Snape's voice faltered.

"The wand. Does it truly answer to me?" He was met with silence, "You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. Where, Severus? Where does its loyalty lie?"

I watched as Snape stared at Nagini in silence before turning to the Dark Lord.

"With you, of course, my Lord," his hand was twitching behind his back.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master," the Dark Lord explained, "The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. Ollivander was quite explicit about that. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord—" my breath caught in my throat, understanding dawning on me. Snape knew he wouldn't survive this night.

"You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus," the Dark Lord raised his wand, "But only I can live forever..."

Then, the Dark Lord said something in Parseltongue. I didn't need Harry's reaction to know what it was, for Nagini reacted instantly. She launched herself at Snape, striking at his neck, he cried out in pain, another lunge, blood splattered the window.

Then, the Dark Lord Disapparated with the snake. Harry and I lurched forward, running into the boathouse. Hermione and Ron behind us, we both knelt by Snape, examining him in horror.

It was too late, I knew that. His blood was running through the floorboards, the deep gashes in his neck were too deep. I knew myself that Nagini was poisonous, he wouldn't have survived even a superficial cut. Yet, I still placed my hand against his wounds, trying in vain to stop the blood flow.

"Take them," Snape was staring at Harry, signalling to the tears coming from his eyes, " _Take them_!"

Harry turned to Hermione, I couldn't hear what he said, my focus was on Snape. My chest was tight as I held my hands against his neck, my own tears flowing freely as his blood. Harry placed a vial against Snape's cheek, capturing the memories that I knew already, the revelation of what Harry was.

"Look at me," Snape said to him, his eyes losing focus, "You have... your mother's eyes."

Harry fell back as Snape's face slackened, his final gaze falling on my face. I kept my hands pressed against his neck, a strangled sob leaving my throat, the blood no longer flowing through my fingers. Everything was still.

Until a cold voice pierced the air yet again.

" _You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a loss and a waste._

_"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately._

_"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._ "

I didn't leave immediately with the other three. They returned to the castle, Harry had to see the memories, they had to find out who had fallen. But I was stuck in place, my face stained with tears, looking at Snape's broken body.

"Thank you," I whispered, closing his eyes, "For everything you did for us, everything you risked. Thank you."


	80. The Fallen

I pushed my way into the Great Hall, the doors almost too heavy for my injured arms. I didn't want to find out who else we had lost, I didn't want to face that reality.

Tobias ran into me the moment he saw me, relief flooding both of us as we realised we had both survived. I cried into his shoulder, relief and sadness both the cause, before pulling back and examining the room.

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone was either injured, dead, or gathered around someone who was. I didn't want to take another step, already I was working out who I couldn't see at first glance, standing, alive.

Our number seemed horribly small. How many were lying dead, how many were elsewhere in the castle? I hoped more fell into the latter category, but from the bodies I had seen while running, I wasn't sure. I hadn't even noticed if they were Death Eaters or not, the fallen.

The first bodies I recognised were Remus and Tonks. In death, it was not as though they were sleeping. Their eyes were open, empty, their bodies lying at strange angles, they seemed too peaceful. An anguished sob escaped my lips - Remus, he cared for me so much, looked after me in third year, kept an eye on me after all the shit. And now, when he was finally happy, married, had a kid?

Teddy. Now he'd grow up without parents, both lying on the ground in front of me. Would he live with his grandmother? What would happen to him now?

I took a deep breath, placing Tonks and Remus' hands in one another, keeping them together even as they were gone. Tobias placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly as I wiped my face.

"He was a great man," Tobias sighed behind me, I knew it hit him just as hard, Remus had looked after him for the past year.

"Who else..." my voice trailed off, I didn't really want to know. My face hardened as I stood, staring around the hall.

My eyes fell on the Weasleys, hugging one another, crying, their grief hitting me like a brick wall. I froze, who was dead?

Fred Weasley. I turned to Tobias, burying my head in his shoulder. We didn't move closer, we gave them space, but I grieved from a distance.

We all knew what we were getting into, we knew some of us would die. But that reality hadn't sunk in until now, the quiet that contrasted from the loud battle noises minutes ago making it seem so much more real.

I pulled away from Tobias. I didn't want to find out who else we had lost, not yet. If I let it get too far into my head, I wouldn't be focused enough, I had to be at my best for the final chapter of this.

I was determined to make sure their sacrifices were not in vain.

I left the Great Hall, heading through the ruined corridors. Blood stained the ground, but the bodies had all been cleared, dust settling where they had lain.

I kept walking, the silence somewhat comforting, the voices from the Great Hall growing more distant.

Would Harry be able to do what was required? I knew he would, he'd likely already be in the Forbidden Forest facing it, that wasn't a question. The real question was whether everyone else could keep fighting after his death - would the loss of the Chosen One prove too much, would our side begin to tear at the seams?

I jumped out of my skin when a hand grabbed me, raising my wand without hesitation, but lowering it when I saw the broken face of my brother.

"Potter saved me," I raised an eyebrow at my brother, his face was full of confusion, disgust, pain.

"And you saved him," I said sharply, pulling him to the side, "An eye for an eye. You didn't expect him to leave you to burn alive?"

"I tried to curse him moments before, just to get my wand back!"

"And now you've seen who Harry really is," I hissed, "The Dark Lord kills anyone, even those on his side. Harry still gives you the benefit of doubt, even after everything. Don't you see?"

He bit his lip, his head going down.

"I've been so stupid," he finally sighed.

"I know," I nodded, "But it's not too late to fix it. You have three options; keep fighting against us, join us, or go home. Whatever you choose, I won't think any less of you."

"Even after all I've—"

"Draco," I sighed, "We're both still kids. Mistakes are made, we make the wrong choices. But who we really are shows in moments like these, when it really matters."

"I don't know if... if I'm brave enough," he choked.

"Then go home, our parents want us to go anyway," I said loudly, "Gods knows I'd prefer all three of you to leave! Then I'd know you were safe!"

"Lyra..." he stepped towards me, embracing me tightly, "I-I'll stay with you. For now. While Potter is still fighting, I'll stay. But... if our parents-"

I grinned at him, hugging him back before pulling away.

"We will defeat him, Draco," I promised, "Have faith in Harry. You know what you have to do, I trust you. You'll do the right thing."

But our heart to heart was cut short when Tobias ran in, looking panicked.

"It's Harry. He's gone to the Forest."

Draco and I had followed him to the entrance hall, walking out to the courtyard with the rest of the Hogwarts crowd. Harry had been missing for some time, Neville drew the alarm of the advancement.

Rows of Death Eaters were advancing on us, led by the Dark Lord himself. Draco tensed in front of me, I grabbed his hand in comfort as we stared at the advancing army.

Hagrid was among them, tied up by ropes, led forward by Death Eaters. In his arms, a body. He was crying, sobbing, as he approached us with the Death Eaters. My gaze fell on my parents, they stood near the front of the crowd, their faces showing how torn they were, their eyes scanning the crowd for Draco and I.

"Neville, who is that? Ginny's voice rose as we all caught sight of the body. We all knew the answer.

"He's not..." Tobias whispered beside me.

"He had to," my voice was empty, "There's no other way to defeat him. Harry died so we could succeed."

"No!" Ginny screamed, moving forward, but her father grabbed her, restraining her.

"Harry Potter is dead! From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences," the Dark Lord addressed us, "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

He surveyed us, still standing defiantly, yet there was less than when Harry had been with us. The loss of the Chosen One made things seem hopeless, I had prayed myself Harry would find another way.

"Now is the time to declare yourself," the Dark Lord said coldly, nobody moved.

"Draco," my father's voice cut through, "Lyra. Don't be foolish."

I gripped Draco's hand more tightly, silently pleading for him to stand his ground, but I could sense his fear. No matter how _good_ he wanted to be, the fear was going to trump that.

"Come," my mother's voice was soft, absolute.

Draco took one look in her eyes, then ducked his head down. For a moment, I thought he'd stay. Then, he pulled his hand from my grasp and stepped forward. I let him go, sighing slightly, but it would be better if my family could escape before it really came to a head.

"Lyra," my father's voice pleaded, but I stood my ground.

"Well done, Draco," the Dark Lord smiled at him as he took his place beside my mother, who pressed a wand in his hand, a pointed look at him, "Who will be next? Hm? Come now, don't be shy."

My parent's eyes were burning into me. My bottom lip wobbled, I knew they just wanted me safe, but I couldn't do it to my friends. I stood my ground, avoiding their eyes when someone unexpected stepped forward.

Neville Longbottom. He was holding the Sorting Hat, limping slightly, covered in soot. He stopped in front of the Dark Lord, ignoring the mutinous whispers that surrounded him from his friends. I stepped forward slightly - what was he doing?

"Well, I must say, I'd hoped for better. Is this truly the best Hogwarts has to offer?" The Dark Lord questioned, surrounded by laughter from Death Eaters, "Who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Welcome, Neville," the Dark Lord smiled again, Bellatrix cackling behind him, "I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks—"

"I'd like to say something," Neville spoke, anger flashed in the Dark Lord's eyes before he regarded Neville with interest.

"Very well, Neville. I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry is gone," Neville began, accompanied by angry mutters.

"Stand down, Neville," Seamus shot angrily, Neville turning to face us.

"People _die_ every day. Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, here —" Neville tapped his heart, "And so is Fred and Remus and Tonks and... all of them. They didn't die in vain," he turned to the Death Eaters, "But you will. And you and you and you will," his gaze landed on the Dark Lord, "And so will you. Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. All of us..."

Neville stepped forward, staring the Dark Lord in the eye, before reaching into the Sorting Hat —

And he pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor! The Dark Lord shot a curse, Neville deflected it, falling backwards. But before the Dark Lord could act again, before he could kill Neville —

Harry pushed himself out of Hagrid's arms, pulling gasps from everyone at his sudden resurrection. The only person who didn't freeze on the spot was my brother.

"Potter!" He yelled, pushing away from my parents and throwing his wand at Harry as the Dark Lord wheeled around in shock.

Harry caught it, throwing a curse at Nagini before lunging behind a wall. The Dark Lord screamed in fury, he shot curses towards where Harry was running, never hitting him.

Death Eaters Disapparated, yelling in fear. I grinned, Harry was alive! The Dark Lord destroyed the piece of himself within Harry, and now only Harry remained. 

"I'll lure him into the castle," Harry appeared by my side, Ron and Hermione too, "You need to kill the snake!"

"Go!" Hermione yelled, and Harry disappeared.

The Dark Lord advanced on us, before Disapparating with the snake. Ron and Hermione left to go locate him, I took front and centre, deflecting blows from Death Eaters, yelling at others to get into cover.

"Lyra," my father appeared next to the blockade I had hidden behind, "Lyra, your mother and brother are hidden, I came to get you. We'll leave together."

I hissed in pain as a spell burned against my shoulder, slamming myself back in to cover, turning to him.

"I can't leave," I paused to throw a spell over my cover, "Not now. You go, I'll see you all on the other side."

He hesitated, staring between me and the clear run he had to where my mother and brother had retreated to, before drawing his wand. His face was set as he turned to me, I had never seen him like it.

"We'll do this together," he said sharply, throwing curses over the top of the barricade, knocking down his old comrades.


	81. Family

I couldn't help but smile, despite the life and death situation. Here was my father, fighting on the right side, working beside me, finally seeing the truth. It was as though that knowledge made my magic stronger, my spells threw Death Eaters across the courtyard.

"We need to kill the snake," I told him between spells, "Kill the snake and he is vulnerable."

"Believe me, I am more than happy to get rid of that damn snake," he hissed, shooting a spell over my shoulder, "Watch your back."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly, "If he wins, it won't just be me who is killed anymore."

"Well, if he wins, we're dead anyway," my father shrugged, "Your mother told him he killed Potter. And anyway -"

He paused as I shot a curse over his shoulder, knocking down a Death Eater.

"What sort of father am I if I don't help you out in a life or death battle," I grinned at his words, we ran deeper into the castle where the fighting was heaviest.

We fought side by side, my father saved every Hogwarts student he came across, eliciting shocked reactions. More than once I had to deflect a curse from an Order member, a quick explanation shot towards them, then back to the battle.

The Great Hall was filled with fighters, the heart of the battle was inside it. Spells were being shot in every direction, I lost count of how many times my father dropped Death Eaters who shot one too close to my head.

"Has anyone seen that damned snake?" I yelled over the battle, my father still by my side.

"Its through there," Dean Thomas eyed my father, throwing a curse over his shoulder, "Ron was dealing with it, last I saw."

We found ourselves rounding a corner just as Nagini lunged at Ron and Hermione, they were cowered in a corner, no spells doing any damage. Before either of us could react, Neville darted forth, slashing the Sword of Gryffindor through the snake, and she disappeared into ashes.

"Nice one, Neville," I breathed heavily, when a loud yell came from outside.

By the time we reached outside, a crowd had gathered. In the centre, Harry, holding two wands in his hands. In front of him, a body.

The Dark Lord was dead.

Cheering filled the air - the remaining Death Eaters dropped their wands, understanding they had been defeated. I threw myself at my father, hugging him tightly.

We moved to the Great Hall, the mood became more subdued as we counted our losses. Some people sat, distant looks on their faces, silent. Others chatted, drank the tea set out by Madam Pomfrey, relished in the victory. My mother and brother appeared, relief flooding them when they saw my father and I, alive.

Tobias appeared by my side, hugging me tightly, realising afterwards that my family were stood beside me. There was an awkward stand-off, Tobias didn't know what to say, my father was silent, Draco kept his head down.

"You're injured," my mother gave him a careful smile, taking him to sit down, "Let me look at it."

McGonagall replaced the house tables, giving everyone somewhere to sit. My mother spoke to Tobias gently as she healed him, I sat slightly apart with my father and brother. They were both tense, awkward, unsure if that was where they should be.

"Nobody is going to bother you, any of you," I said gently, "All three of you were vital to the winning of this battle. Besides, you've got the current leader of Dumbledore's Army on your side."

My father gave me a small smile, shaking his head, but Draco kept his own head down. I didn't push.

My mother and Tobias came over again, he was healed. My mother started on me, muttering as she bandaged up my shoulder, but also telling me how proud she was. I grinned at Tobias as he sat across from me. Were things finally going to be normal again?

It took a while, but things did go back. The first few years after the battle were the most devastating, the Dark Lord had left his mark. Most of the Death Eaters were arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban. My family avoided that due to their efforts in the final moments, as well as my father giving information on more Death Eaters.

We mourned the dead for a long time. The Fallen Fifty, those who died on our side, fighting for the world. They were memorialised, we would never forget their sacrifice.

Tobias and I both returned to Hogwarts for our real seventh year, taking our N.E.W.Ts. In reality, I didn't need to - anyone who actively participated in the Battle was seen to have the qualifications to become Aurors now, the aim I had had for years. But all the same, I elected to return.

I became an Auror, like I had planned on. Tobias became a Healer, something that came as a bit of a shock to me - previous conversations led me to believe he would also become an Auror. But he told me that, from what he had seen in the last year, his views changed.

My parents were more than happy at our relationship, and they gave Tobias their blessing before he proposed to me. We married not long after we left Hogwarts, and a few years later, Draco married Astoria Greengrass.

Tobias studied hard as a Healer, and he eventually reached the level where he could brew Wolfsbane for me - since Snape, I hadn't been able to obtain it. I was beyond grateful for him, my transformations had grown more difficult from the year under the Carrows.

Harry made sure everyone knew who Snape really was. He avoided being named as a main Death Eater, and instead everyone knew of his heroic and selfless actions. Though many of us still wore the scars of his rule, we knew how much worse it would have been without him.

I worked with Harry, Neville and Ron, Hermione was also in the Ministry, though she worked for another branch of Magical Law Enforcement than the Aurors. Draco elected not to work, the same as I could have due to the Malfoy inheritance, but I wanted to do something good with my life.

I was finally truly happy. Married to Tobias, a good job, a great relationship with my family. And no more Dark Lord.

All was well.


End file.
